


don't give up (even when i'm gone)

by BlackAngelis



Series: nightshade (won't you take me away?) [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Ghosts, Hopeful Ending, Nightmares, Survival, The Author Regrets Everything, Tragic Romance, Visions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 117,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: « Elle nous brûlera tous. »(Elle les a déjà tous prévenus, pourquoi ont-ils refusé d'écouter ? Elle savait que ça arriverait.)« Elle nous brûlera tous et il le sait mais il veut quand même l'épouser. »Ses yeux se plantent dans ceux de Yara.« Et vous l'épouseriez aussi si vous le pouviez, pas vrai ? »Ou,Sansa essaye d'empêcher le Nord et sa vie de s'effondrer autour d'elle.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Jorah Mormont & Sansa Stark, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen (minor), Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: nightshade (won't you take me away?) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613572
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa court dans la neige.

Il fait nuit, seules la lune et quelques étoiles éclairent son chemin. Elle n'a pas besoin de lumière pour la guider, pourtant. Ce qui la guide est le hurlement des loups, l'appel de sa famille. Ils l'attendent, ils n'attendent plus qu'elle.

Ses quatre pattes foulent à peine le sol, son museau est levé vers le ciel couleur d'encre. Son cœur accélère. Ils ne sont plus très loin.

La louve rouge pousse un long cri qui déchire le silence de cette nuit paisible. Plus que quelques pas et elle les retrouvera enfin, après tout ce temps. La neige fond sous ses pattes. L'été revient. Elle pénètre dans une petite clairière.

Un énorme loup lèche les oreilles d'une louve plus petite tout en surveillant les deux plus petits louveteaux de la portée alors que le plus gros observe une petite louve agile se chamailler avec un loup blanc.

Tous se tournent vers elle. Sansa pousse un nouveau hurlement, cette fois c'est un cri de soulagement..

Ils sont enfin réunis.

.

Quand le jour se lève et que Sansa ouvre les yeux, quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

.

(C'est étrange. Quand elle rêve de ses parents, de sa famille, c'est presque toujours sous la forme de loups. Comme si leurs visages commençaient à s'effacer. Comme s'il ne restera bientôt plus rien.)

.

Les jours à Winterfell se suivent et se ressemblent. Le Nord essaye de se remettre de la Longue Nuit, de panser ses blessures – lentement, très lentement. On savoure sa chance d'être encore en vie, on essaye de sourire, de rire, parfois. C'est ce que Sansa fait. En apparence, du moins.

Intérieurement, la louve rouge hurle.

(Qu'est-il en train de se passer à Port-Réal ? La bataille a t-elle déjà eu lieu ? Cersei Lannister est-elle morte ? Daenerys s'est-elle emparée du Trône de Fer ? Que se passe t-il ? _Que se passe t-il ?_ )

Alors Sansa court trouver Bran, s'assoit en face de lui, plonge ses yeux dans les siens et le regarde partir loin, très loin de Winterfell.

Sa réponse est toujours la même.

« Pas encore. »

Elle crispe les poings, prend une grande inspiration dans une vaine tentative de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

(Ça ne marche jamais, bien sûr.)

.

Sansa entend Brienne pleurer, parfois. Elle s'isole dans sa chambre ou dans une pièce vide et elle laisse couler quelques larmes avant de les essuyer rapidement et de prétendre que tout va bien, que son cœur n'est pas en morceaux.

Un matin, Sansa la trouve seule dans l'armurerie. Brienne sursaute et baisse la tête, comme une enfant prise en faute. Sansa se laisse glisser contre le mur et lui offre son soutien silencieux.

(Elle hait Jaime Lannister, elle le maudit. Les lions sont-ils donc destinés à tout détruire sur leur passage ?)

« Excusez-moi, ma dame, » dit Brienne, les yeux toujours baissés, comme si elle avait honte d'être aussi faible, comme si elle se détestait pour ça.

(Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir le cœur brisé. Sansa en sait quelque chose.)

« Souhaitez-vous en parler ? » demande t-elle d'une voix douce.

Jamais le nom de Jaime n'a été prononcé depuis qu'il s'est éclipsé dans les ombres de la nuit. Le matin suivant son départ, Sansa a simplement trouvé Brienne seule dans la cour, le regard vide. Elle s'entraînait toujours avec Jaime, le matin.

Sansa a tout de suite compris. Le plus triste dans tout ça est qu'elle n'a même pas été étonnée.

Brienne hausse les épaules.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger avec ça, ma dame. Vous êtes bien assez occupée. Je... »

« Vous ne me dérangez pas, Brienne, » la coupe t-elle. « Vous ne me dérangez jamais. Je vous le promets. »

Elle acquiesce doucement, fait courir ses doigts sur la lame de Féale. Un cadeau de Jaime, pense Sansa. Un rappel constant de sa trahison.

« Pensez-vous qu'il va s'en sortir ? » demande t-elle finalement.

Sansa ne sait que répondre. Jaime est-il assez fou pour penser qu'il aura une chance d'échapper au courroux de la reine dragon ? Elle lui a pardonné une fois. Elle ne recommencera pas.

Est-il assez naïf pour penser qu'il parviendra à s'enfuir avec Cersei ?

(Pourquoi est-il retourné vers son monstre de sœur ? Pourquoi a t-il renoncé à l'amour d'une femme honorable, pourquoi l'a t-il abandonnée sans hésiter pour retrouver un poison ?)

« Je ne sais pas, » répond honnêtement Sansa.

C'est ça, le pire. L'ignorance. L'attente.

Sansa tend la main, saisit celle de Brienne et la presse doucement.

.

(Où est Jon ? Où est Arya ? Elle se sent mal, sa meute est en danger et elle ne peut rien faire pour l'aider.)

.

Sansa aime se réfugier dans le Bois sacré. Elle se surprend à prier de nouveau, parfois, elle qui avait affirmé ne plus jamais le faire.

(Quand les dieux ont-ils répondu à ses prières ? Elle ne croit pas que ce soit déjà arrivé mais elle prie quand même, elle prie pour Jon, pour Arya, pour sa meute de loups.)

La neige l'apaise. La neige est glace, paix, solitude, sérénité. La neige est le sourire de sa mère, les yeux de son père, la force de Robb, la bonté de Jon, la détermination d'Arya. La neige est l'agilité de Bran, l'innocence de Rickon. La neige est Winterfell, cette maison qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Cette maison qu'elle doit protéger.

(Protéger de quoi ? L'armée des morts a été vaincue, la nuit s'est achevée. Sansa sait que ce n'est pas fini, pourtant. Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.)

Elle pense à Daenerys. La mère des dragons. L'Imbrûlée. Sa future reine – si tout va bien. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Aerys, à ce qui est arrivé à Brandon et Rickard Stark, à l'héritage sanglant que la reine de feu a apporté avec elle.

Peut-être est-elle injuste de se méfier d'elle à ce point. Peut-être devrait-elle arrêter de regarder en arrière, d'essayer de croire ses promesses et ses belles paroles – un monde libre, un monde juste, un monde sans tyrans, sans esclaves.

Peut-être.

Elle aimerait y croire, vraiment. Elle aimerait que ce soit la fin de la guerre, elle souhaite le retour de la paix, elle qui a tant souffert, tant perdu.

Elle aimerait faire confiance.

(Et puis elle se souvient du feu, celui que son dragon crache, celui qui brille dans ses yeux et elle se rappelle que le feu est l'ennemi de la glace, ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble, pas faits pour s'entendre.)

Alors Sansa se lève et retourne se réfugier dans le château.

(Victoire, défaite, victoire, défaite – elle ne sait plus pour quoi elle prie exactement.)

.

(Cersei, Daenerys, Cersei, Daenerys – elle ne sait pas quelle reine elle souhaite voir sur le Trône de Fer.)

.

Sansa court à travers les rues de Port-Réal. Elle n'a que deux jambes, cette fois, pas quatre pattes – la louve rouge a repris forme humaine.

Elle fuit quelque chose, quelque chose de brûlant, puissant, dévastateur.

Le feu.

Elle n'est pas assez rapide, elle le sait, il finira par la rattraper, par la consumer, que peut la glace contre un tel brasier ? La glace fond, la glace ne peut espérer l'emporter. Sansa est essoufflée. Quand elle n'a plus la force de courir, quand elle s'effondre, les jambes tremblantes, quand elle a l'impression que son cœur va exploser, c'est là qu'ils viennent – les fantômes. Elle ne fait plus la différence entre ceux qu'elle cherche à fuir et ceux qu'elle aimerait retrouver.

Jorah Mormont et Jon discutent comme de vieux amis. Jaime s'éloigne de Brienne après avoir posé une main sur son ventre. Daenerys, suivie par deux enfants aux cheveux d'argent, court après Cersei mais celle-ci prend la main de Tyrion et s'enfuit avec lui. Les Immaculés poursuivent Arya mais elle saisit Aiguille et se met à les combattre.

Les fantômes disparaissent, engloutis par le feu.

« Brûlez-les tous ! »

La voix vient de partout et nulle part à la fois.

Sansa ne tente pas de se relever. C'est inutile. Les loups ont perdu, la glace a perdu. On n'arrête pas le dragon.

Au moment où le feu est sur le point de la consumer, Sansa se réveille en hurlant.

.

(C'était un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar, alors pourquoi Sansa a t-elle l'impression que c'était réel, que le dragon a réduit Port-Réal en cendres ?)

.

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, finalement.

Les mots de Bran sont plus brûlants que ce feu qui a transformé son rêve en cauchemar.

« La bataille est terminée, » dit-il d'une voix sans émotion. « Daenerys Targaryen l'a emporté. »

Sansa attend qu'il poursuive. Ses mains tremblent.

« Les cloches ont sonné pour annoncer la reddition mais Daenerys ne les a pas écoutées. Elle a réduit la ville en cendres. »

Sansa n'a qu'une envie, courir se réfugier dans le Bois sacré pour oublier ces mots au goût de cendres, ces mots qu'elle redoutait, ces mots auxquels elle s'attendait.

(Elle est horrifiée, elle est consternée, elle est en colère mais elle n'est pas surprise – et elle aurait aimé l'être, vraiment. Elle aurait aimé ne pas voir la tempête qui s'annonçait, être comme Jon, comme Tyrion. Être ignorante.)

« Tous les habitants ont été tués, ou presque. »

« Jon ? » demande aussitôt Sansa. « Arya ? »

« Ils sont en vie. »

Sansa pose la main sur sa poitrine, elle essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux, elle a eu peur, tellement peur.

Les loups sont en vie. Sa meute est saine et sauve.

« Jorah Mormont et Davos Mervault s'en sont sortis eux aussi. »

Brienne, qui est à ses côtés, pince les lèvres, Sansa devine sans mal le prénom qu'elle brûle de prononcer.

« Et Tyrion ? »

Elle pense à son ancien mari, celui qui regardait Daenerys avec des étoiles dans les yeux, celui qui est parti en guerre contre sa propre sœur pour elle.

(L'amour rend aveugle.)

« Je ne le vois pas, » répond Bran.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'il est mort ?

« Je ne le vois pas, » répète t-il sans donner plus de précisions.

(C'est impossible, pas vrai ? Tyrion ne peut pas être mort. Pas comme ça, pas déjà. Il ne peut pas être mort brûlé par ce même feu qu'il vénérait, qu'il chérissait. C'est impossible.)

Brienne n'y tient plus, son cœur brisé l'emporte sur sa réserve.

« Et Jaime et Cersei ? »

Sansa s'étonne un peu du fait qu'elle ne dissocie pas le sort des jumeaux, c'est vraiment triste, c'est accepter que Jaime l'ait abandonnée pour Cersei, c'est espérer qu'ils s'en soient sortis tous les deux, c'est souhaiter qu'il vive, même si ce n'est pas avec elle.

(Brienne est prête à accepter que Jaime vive, même si c'est loin d'elle. Cersei aurait préféré le voir mort plutôt que dans les bras d'une autre – _comment Jaime a t-il pu la choisir ?_ )

« Je ne les vois pas. »

Brienne fronce les sourcils, ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, et Sansa non plus. Pourquoi Bran ne se montre t-il pas plus précis ? Refuse t-il de leur annoncer la mort de Jaime et Tyrion pour les préserver ?

(C'est ce que Bran Stark aurait fait, mais Bran Stark n'est plus vraiment là. La Corneille à Trois Yeux ne se soucie certainement pas de leur cœur brisé.)

Sansa acquiesce lentement et tourne les talons.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouve hors de la pièce, Sansa s'appuie contre la porte, se prend la tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer.

Des larmes de soulagement parce que Jon et Arya sont en vie.

Des larmes de tristesse parce que tous ces innocents sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances.

Des larmes de rage parce qu'elle savait que ça arriverait et n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher.

.

(Elle savait que son pire cauchemar se réaliserait, elle savait qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux dragons, ils finissent toujours par tout détruire.)

.

Quand vient la nuit, Sansa ne parvient pas à dormir. Une seule question hante son esprit.

_Et maintenant ?_

Lasse de se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, elle se lève et parcourt les couloirs sombres.

_Et maintenant ?_

Daenerys a obtenu ce pour quoi elle est venue à Westeros, ce qu'elle voulait, le rêve de sa vie. Sa _destinée_.

Le Trône de Fer.

Va t-elle décider de brûler le reste du royaume dans sa folie ? Va t-elle voler jusqu'à Winterfell, va t-elle réduire sa maison en cendres par vengeance ? Va t-elle s'en prendre à Jon et Arya ?

« Lady Sansa ? »

Elle sursaute. La voix de Brienne la tire brusquement de ses pensées.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus ? » demande Sansa.

« Non. »

« Voulez-vous marcher un peu avec moi ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Elles se remettent en marche dans un silence inconfortable. Comment mettre des mots sur de pareilles horreurs ? Comment parler de ce massacre sans être hanté par des images de feu et de cendres ?

« J'aimais le château la nuit, quand j'étais enfant. Tout était calme, paisible. Les loups sont de sortie la nuit. J'avais l'impression que rien de grave ne pouvait m'arriver. »

C'était avant que sa vie ne commence à s'effondrer autour d'elle, bien sûr. Avant Port-Réal. Avant Ramsay. Avant que la nuit ne signifie douleur et désespoir.

« Tout va changer, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure Sansa, sa voix se brise un peu.

Une nouvelle ère s'annonce, un nouveau jour se lève. Daenerys Targaryen va devenir la reine des Sept Couronnes, pour le meilleur et, Sansa en est persuadée, surtout pour le pire. Comment protéger sa maison ? Comment protéger sa meute du feu du dragon ?

« Oui, » confirme Brienne. « Tout va changer. »

Toutes deux sortent dans la cour et lèvent les yeux vers le ciel.

Quand le soleil se lèvera, en apparence, rien ne changera. Ni la neige blanche qui recouvre le Nord, ni les arbres du Bois sacré, ni Winterfell – sa maison.

Ce ne sera qu'une illusion, bien sûr. Elle partira en fumée aussi rapidement que Port-Réal.

« Je ne la laisserai pas tout détruire, » dit Sansa d'une voix déterminée. « Je protégerai ma famille, je protégerai le Nord. Je protégerai ma maison. »

Brienne sourit tristement. Un sourire de deuil.

« Je serai à vos côtés, ma dame. »

Cette fois, c'est elle qui lui presse doucement la main.

Sansa ferme les yeux et savoure ces quelques derniers instants de paix avant qu'ils n'appartiennent définitivement au passé.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa regarde la neige tomber.

Elle plisse les yeux et scrute le ciel à la recherche d'une tache sombre au milieu de tout ce blanc, la silhouette familière d'un corbeau.

(Noires ailes, noires nouvelles.)

Trois jours plus tôt, elle a envoyé un message à Jon et Arya et attend désespérément une réponse qui tarde à venir. Elle n'a pas voulu demander plus de détails à Bran, elle ne veut pas qu'il lui décrive les décombres et les cendres, ce n'est pas ça qui l'intéresse. Elle veut savoir comment va sa meute, comment ils se sentent, s'ils vont bientôt rentrer à Winterfell. A la maison.

(Et si Jon ne souhaite pas rentrer ? Cette question la hante. Et s'il choisit de rester près de sa reine ? Mais comment pourrait-il toujours l'aimer après ce qu'elle a fait ?)

Brienne vient la rejoindre en silence.

« Que croyez-vous qu'il se passe ? » lui demande t-elle, anxieuse.

Le ciel s'assombrit, la nuit sera bientôt là. Une autre nuit où les cendres et les flammes viendront visiter ses rêves.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond t-elle.

Elle ne parvient pas à cacher son anxiété. Pense t-elle toujours à Jaime ? A t-elle toujours l'espoir qu'il s'en soit sorti, qu'il soit parvenu à échapper aux griffes du dragon ?

« J'en ai assez d'attendre, » dit Sansa. « J'en ai assez d'être aussi impuissante. »

Elle a déjà été impuissante trop de fois dans sa vie. Joffrey, Ramsay, Littlefinger... elle en a assez d'être une marionnette, quelque chose que l'on utilise, quelque chose que l'on s'amuse à briser. Pourra t-elle un jour être plus que ça ?

« Je ne laisserai plus personne m'utiliser, » déclare t-elle. « Dragon ou pas. »

Brienne hoche doucement la tête, les sourcils froncés, se demande probablement comment elle, une simple louve, compte résister au feu du dragon. Oh, elle aussi se pose la question, le feu fait toujours fondre la glace, n'est-ce pas ?

(Mais l'eau éteint le feu. Si elle chute, elle ne chutera pas seule, elle s'en fait la promesse.)

« Rentrons, » dit Sansa. « Il va bientôt faire nuit. »

Un autre jour s'achève, un peu plus désespérant que le précédent, bien moins que le suivant.

.

« Je vous avais prévenus. »

Port-Réal est en flammes. Tyrion et Jon sont devant elle. Ils baissent la tête, honteux.

« Je vous avais prévenus ! » répète Sansa. « Je vous avais dit que ça arriverait, je vous avait dit qu'elle brûlerait tout ! »

Ils ne répondent pas, gardent les yeux tournés vers le sol, ils ne peuvent pas se défendre, bien sûr, ils savent qu'elle a raison, ils savent qu'ils auraient dû l'écouter.

(Maintenant, ils n'ont plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer.)

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écoutée ? »

Sa voix se brise légèrement, toute colère semble l'avoir désertée, elle veut juste comprendre. Tous les signes étaient pourtant là. Le dragon cracheur de feu. La lueur de folie dans ses yeux violets. Son désir de soumettre le monde entier.

(Sansa connaît la réponse, pourtant – une réponse triste et douloureuse.)

« Les hommes font des choses stupides quand ils sont amoureux. »

Elle en veut à Jon d'avoir ployé le genou si facilement, elle en veut à Tyrion de l'avoir amenée à Westeros, elle leur en veut d'avoir oublié toute prudence, de ne pas avoir vu les signes, de ne pas avoir regardé, tout ça pour un joli sourire, des cheveux d'argent et deux yeux violets.

Jon et Tyrion échangent un regard triste avant de finalement poser les yeux sur elle.

 _Je suis désolé_ , semblent-ils dire.

« C'est trop tard pour ça, » lâche Sansa. « Beaucoup trop tard. »

Elle se détourne et commence à s'éloigner en ignorant leurs appels désespérés – c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

.

(Sansa l'ignore encore mais plus jamais elle ne les verra ainsi réunis et c'est vraiment dommage, si elle avait su elle se serait retournée et les aurait écoutés – elle aurait regardé en arrière.)

.

Le corbeau tant attendu arrive au petit matin. C'est Sam qui lui apporte le message alors qu'elle fait sa promenade matinale dans les couloirs de Winterfell – un rituel pour se rassurer, pour se prouver qu'elle est bien à la maison, en sécurité, que tout ne va pas soudainement s'effondrer et partir en fumée.

Sansa court trouver Brienne, elle ne veut pas être seule quand elle lira les mots d'Arya. Ses mains et sa voix tremblent lorsqu'elle commence à lire la lettre de sa sœur.

_« Sansa,_

_Je vais bien. Jon aussi. Rien d'important ne s'est produit – pas encore, du moins_. »

Sansa s'interrompt. Ils sont en vie, et ils vont bien. Tout va bien. Pas un mot sur les ruines de Port-Réal, les cendres, le dragon, le feu – rien de tout ça. Arya veut-elle lui épargner cette triste description ? Tout cela est-il trop douloureux, trop terrifiant, pour qu'elle mette des mots dessus ?

(Est-il seulement possible de le faire ?)

Son cœur se serre lorsqu'elle lit la suite.

_« Jon et Jorah ont retrouvé le cadavre de Jaime Lannister. »_

L'infime lueur d'espoir qui brillait encore dans les yeux de Brienne s'évanouit aussitôt, comme une étoile qui se meurt et s'éteint pour toujours. Elle ne dit rien, pourtant, ne montre pas sa tristesse – pas encore. Elle pleurera plus tard, lorsqu'elle sera seule, lorsqu'elle pensera que plus personne ne peut l'entendre.

« Je suis désolée, » offre Sansa.

Brienne baisse la tête, acquiesce sans répondre.

« _Le corps de Cersei est introuvable et Tyrion a disparu. Je pense qu'ils sont morts mais la reine dragon est persuadée qu'ils se sont enfuis ensemble et veut les retrouver._ »

Cersei et Tyrion ? S'enfuir ensemble ? Daenerys est encore plus folle qu'elle ne le pensait. Cersei est probablement ensevelie quelque part sous les décombres du Donjon Rouge. Et Tyrion... Tyrion...

(Brienne n'est peut-être pas la seule dont les larmes seront versées plus tard.)

« J _e t'enverrai une autre lettre s'il y a du nouveau. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison et de te revoir._ »

C'est tout. Sansa ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçue alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle espérait.

(Oh, mais elle le sait, pourtant – la mort de la reine dragon, la certitude que Port-Réal demeurerait à jamais la seule ville recouverte de cendres. Tout ça ressemblait plus à un rêve qu'à un espoir.)

Arya va bien. Jon va bien.

C'est le plus important. Le reste est secondaire, elle pourra s'en occuper et s'en soucier plus tard.

Arya et Jon sont en vie, et Tyrion ne l'est probablement plus.

(Et ça, c'est secondaire ?)

.

_Peut-être que nous aurions dû rester mariés._

Aurait-elle pu le sauver de son amour brûlant pour Daenerys ou était-il déjà perdu ?

.

Lorsqu'elle passe devant la chambre de Brienne à la tombée de la nuit, Sansa cherche le bruit des larmes qui tombent.

(Elle le trouve, évidemment.)

Elle pourrait continuer son chemin, faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, faire semblant qu'elle n'a absolument rien à faire de la triste fin de Jaime Lannister – et elle ne ferait même pas semblant. Ou peut-être un peu.

Elle déteste – détestait – Jaime Lannister, mais Brienne l'aimait. Et elle se soucie de Brienne. C'est ce qui la pousse à frapper doucement à la porte.

« Brienne ? Je peux entrer ? »

Silence.

« Je ne préférerais pas, ma dame, » répond t-elle d'une voix faible.

Sansa pourrait ne pas insister et reprendre son chemin.

Elle ne le fait pas.

Elle ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce. Brienne est assise sur son lit, le dos courbé, la tête entre les mains. Sansa vient doucement s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Il ne méritait pas ça, » sanglote t-elle.

« Brienne... »

« C'était un homme bon. Lui-même n'y croyait peut-être pas, mais c'était un homme bon. Si seulement j'avais réussi à le convaincre... à le convaincre de rester... »

Sansa ne pense même pas à lui répondre que si Jaime était réellement un homme bon, il serait resté avec elle et aurait définitivement abandonné Cersei, pas une seule seconde – ce n'est pas ce dont Brienne a besoin maintenant.

Sa voix se brise, les larmes continuent de couler.

« Je l'aimais... je l'aimais tellement... »

Sansa enroule délicatement les bras autour de sa taille. Brienne, après un instant d'hésitation s'accroche avec elle avec force.

« Je suis désolée, » souffle Sansa. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

.

( _Pardon, Tyrion. Je savais et je vous ai laissé la suivre. J'aurais pu vous sauver. J'aurais pu sauver tous ces innocents. Je suis désolée._ )

.

Un matin, la lettre que Sansa redoutait tant arrive enfin.

(L'odeur de brûlé l'accompagne.)

« C'est une invitation, » dit-elle à Brienne. « Une invitation au couronnement de la nouvelle reine des Sept Couronnes. »

La lettre est signée Ser Jorah Mormont. Sansa pense au chevalier, se souvient l'avoir trouvé gentil. Il l'avait l'air d'un homme bon. Bon, et entièrement dévoué à sa reine – cela veut-il dire qu'il était en réalité mauvais ? Comment peut-il encore lui être fidèle après ce massacre ? Sansa est-elle donc la seule à voir Daenerys pour ce qu'elle est réellement ?

« Je suis censée me rendre à Peyredragon, » reprend Sansa. « Et ployer le genou. »

« A Peyredragon ? » répète Brienne, les sourcils froncés.

« Daenerys a déplacé la capitale en attendant que Port-Réal soit reconstruite. »

Sa gorge se noue. Quitter le Nord, quitter Winterfell, quitter sa maison – encore une fois. Elle ne se rappelle que trop bien de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'elle est partie, toutes ces années plus tôt, quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille qui rêvait d'une couronne et du prince charmant.

(Ses nuits n'ont plus jamais rien eu de paisible, après ça.)

Partir et se jeter dans l'antre du dragon. Se retrouver face à Daenerys, voir les cendres dans ses cheveux et les flammes dans ses yeux. Ployer le genou. La reconnaître comme sa reine légitime. Se soumettre pour toujours.

« Je n'irai pas, » déclare t-elle sans même vraiment réfléchir.

Brienne paraît surprise et un peu inquiète.

« Ma dame ? »

« Je n'irai pas, » répète t-elle, plus fort.

Elle ne prendra pas le risque de s'éloigner de sa maison une nouvelle fois, elle ne prendra pas le risque de la perdre à nouveau, et surtout pas pour aller s'incliner devant un tyran. Une meurtrière.

Elle se soucie davantage du Nord, sa maison, que de l'ego démesuré de Daenerys.

« Ma dame, la reine... »

« _Daenerys_ , » coupe Sansa. « Elle n'est pas encore reine. »

(Sansa espère toujours que quelqu'un tentera de l'arrêter, que quelqu'un s'opposera à elle, que quelqu'un d'autre verra ce qu'elle voit dans ses rêves, toutes ces flammes et toutes ces cendres, ce sang qu'elle a sur les mains.)

« Daenerys prendra votre refus comme un affront, » reprend Brienne après quelques secondes de silence. « Elle pensera que vous la défiez, que vous refusez son autorité. »

Sansa sait que Brienne a raison, que Daenerys se sentira insultée, qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle et pour le Nord qu'elle descende au sud et ploie le genou – cette simple pensée la fait frissonner.

« Je n'irai pas, » dit-elle pour la troisième fois. « Je ne quitterai plus jamais Winterfell. Je ne laisserai personne me prendre ma maison encore une fois. Tous ces gens ont besoin de moi. Si Daenerys ne peut pas le comprendre, eh bien tant pis pour elle. »

Elle tente de parler avec assurance, d'étouffer tous ces doutes qui la hantent, de se convaincre que tout ira bien, que son peuple ira bien, qu' _elle_ ira bien.

« Arya ploiera le genou à ma place. »

.

Quand la nuit tombe, Sansa se rend dans le Bois sacré et s'agenouille devant le barral. Elle a dû mal à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Le temps où elle a affirmé qu'elle ne priait plus semble loin, très loin.

(Peut-être que les prières sont tout ce qu'il lui reste, maintenant, sa seule arme contre le feu du dragon.)

« Si vous m'entendez... je vous en prie, protégez Jon et Arya. Protégez Winterfell, protégez ma maison. Protégez les Sept Couronnes... s'il vous plaît. »

Sansa se lève. Le barral n'est plus qu'une silhouette dans la nuit. Est-elle encore cette petite fille naïve qui priait les dieux pour que ses rêves enfantins se réalisent ?

Ses doutes sont comme des ombres qui la suivent sans cesse. Elle veut être une bonne dirigeante pour le Nord, elle veut protéger tous ces innocents, elle ne veut pas qu'ils finissent comme les habitants de Port-Réal. Se montre t-elle égoïste en refusant d'aller ployer le genou ? Vient-elle de déclencher la fureur de Daenerys, vient-elle de réduire sa propre maison en cendres ?

.

« Me trouvez-vous égoïste, Brienne ? »

« Ma dame ? »

« Je vais rester à Winterfell au lieu de me rendre à Peyredragon pour jurer fidélité à Daenerys. En faisant cela, je risque son courroux. Me trouvez-vous égoïste ? »

« Restez-vous à Winterfell pour la défier ? »

« Mes raisons importent peu. C'est ce qu'elle pensera assurément. »

« Ce qu'elle pensera n'importe pas tant que ce que vous pensez _vous_. »

.

_Qu'est-ce que je pense ? Je ne suis pas sûre de le savoir moi-même._

.

La réponse de Daenerys ne s'accompagne ni de feu, ni de mots mais n'en est pas moins limpide.

C'est ce que Sansa pense alors qu'elle contemple la tête de Jaime Lannister, les poings crispés.

(Pas de feu – des cendres et du sang.)

Brienne n'a pas supporté de la regarder plus de quelques secondes et a quitté la pièce presque en courant. Sansa ne l'a pas imitée, elle s'oblige à regarder ce qui reste de celui qui fut Jaime Lannister, le Régicide, le briseur de serments. Toute la haine qu'elle a jamais pu ressentir à son égard semble l'avoir désertée, pour l'instant du moins.

_C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Il est mort à cause de moi. Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi. Je savais, j'aurais dû insister davantage, j'aurais dû hurler pour qu'ils m'écoutent. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi._

_._

(Ses regrets prennent de nombreuses formes. Les larmes d'un chevalier. Un lion décapité, un autre porté disparu. Deux loups loin de leur maison. Et des cendres, des milliers de cendres invisibles qui se déposent sur sa peau et son cœur.)

.

_Revenez, revenez vite. Rentrez à la maison. Vous me manquez._

.

Le jour du couronnement de Daenerys, Sansa ne prononce pas un mot et se réfugie dans le silence.

On dirait que tout est fini. Daenerys est officiellement la reine des Sept Couronnes. Ses prières n'ont pas été entendues – pas toutes, du moins. Jon et Arya vont bien et c'est le principal, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le reste n'est que secondaire. Les mots qu'elle n'a pas entendus résonnent dans son esprit.

_Daenerys Targaryen ! Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice du Royaume !_

(Tout ça sonne comme une malédiction, une promesse de mort. La fin de la glace.)

Et maintenant, que va t-il se passer ? Daenerys essayera t-elle de faire oublier ce qui s'est passé à Port-Réal et d'être une bonne reine ? Ou se laissera t-elle consumer par sa folie sans même s'en rendre compte ?

_Que dois-je faire ? Comment protéger ma famille et mon peuple ? Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, tout semble sur le point de s'effondrer. Que dois-je faire ?_

Dans ses rêves d'enfant, c'était facile d'être la reine. Elle se voyait suivre le roi, une couronne sur la tête, sourire, porter ses enfants, être aimée de son peuple. Les rêves sont paisibles, faciles. La réalité est plus dure, plus cruelle.

Sansa n'est pas la reine – si elle l'était, elle pourrait protéger son peuple. Elle n'est que la gardienne du Nord, une gardienne qui ignore comment se protéger du feu, s'il est seulement possible de le faire. Elle est seule, elle n'a pas de mari à suivre docilement, c'est elle qui doit prendre toutes les décisions.

(Une louve peut-elle survivre seule face à un dragon ?)

Elle sourit rarement, n'a pas envie de le faire, pas alors que la peur et les doutes menacent de la submerger à chaque instant. Elle ne parle à personne de la terreur pure qu'elle ressent la nuit, pas même à Brienne. Elle a le sentiment que personne ne pourrait la comprendre.

Sansa est seule.

.

_Je suis seule. Qui pourrait me comprendre ? Je n'ai personne à qui parler de mes doutes. Brienne saurait me rassurer, mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Ma meute est loin de moi. Je suis seule. Je veux juste quelqu'un à qui parler._

.

Un soir, alors que Sansa entre dans sa chambre, le cœur rongé par la solitude et l'angoisse, elle manque de hurler en apercevant la femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui est assise sur son lit.

Cersei sourit.

« Bonjour, petite colombe. »


	3. Chapter 3

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes morte. »

Cersei passe une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds sans cesser de sourire une seule seconde. Sansa demeure paralysée.

(Ce doit être un cauchemar, Cersei ne peut pas être ici, c'est impossible, Cersei a été ensevelie sous les décombres du Donjon Rouge ou brûlée vive par le dragon, elle ne peut pas être _ici_ , dans sa maison, et la fixer narquoisement.)

« Morte ? Vraiment ? Tu es bien sûre de toi. »

« Vous êtes morte, » rétorque sèchement Sansa, comme pour se convaincre elle-même. « Vous êtes morte, _morte_! »

Cersei se lève, amusée, et se met à tourner autour d'elle. Sansa crispe les poings.

_Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis chez moi. Je n'ai pas peur._

« Personne n'a retrouvé mon cadavre, pourtant. »

Sansa s'aperçoit qu'elle est plus grande que la reine déchue, maintenant. Elle relève la tête et la regarde de haut.

« Vous êtes morte. Que faites-vous ici ? »

Cersei bat des paupières, comme si elle était confuse.

« C'est toi qui m'as fait venir, petite colombe. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu voulais quelqu'un à qui parler. Tu l'as. »

Sansa s'éloigne et laisse échapper un rire nerveux.

« Jamais je ne voudrais parler avec vous. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Vous êtes cruelle. Vous êtes un monstre. Je ne suis pas comme vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

La lueur de l'amusement ne quitte pas une seule seconde ses yeux verts.

(Les yeux de Tyrion – le cœur de Sansa se serre.)

« Je peux te comprendre, pourtant, petite colombe. Plus que quiconque. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. Laissez-moi tranquille. Partez, et ne revenez pas. »

Cersei hausse les épaules et soupire d'un air faussement attristé.

« Partir ? Je ne suis qu'une création de ton esprit, Sansa. Je suis là à cause de toi, que tu l'admettes ou non. »

Sansa ferme les yeux, tente de se réveiller, n'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas réel, pourtant, Cersei n'est pas vraiment là, Cersei est morte et ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à personne.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, la pièce est vide.

Cersei a disparu.

.

(A t-elle jamais été là ?)

.

Les jours passent. Chaque matin, lorsque Sansa se lève, son premier réflexe est de courir vers la fenêtre et de scruter le ciel à la recherche de la silhouette d'un dragon – un signe de flammes et de mort. Elle regarde pendant de longues minutes avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes, et de soupirer de soulagement.

(Tout va bien. Daenerys ne va pas venir déverser une rivière de feu sur Winterfell, elle ne va pas réduire sa maison et sa vie en cendres.)

Elle attend Arya avec impatience, sa petite sœur lui a envoyé une lettre pour la prévenir de son retour prochain. Une louve va enfin retrouver le chemin de la maison.

(Un autre loup va rester dans l'ombre du dragon.)

Sansa a envie de hurler quand elle repense à ce qu'elle a lu dans la lettre d'Arya. Jon ne rentrera pas avec elle. Comment peut-il vouloir rester aux côtés de Daenerys ? A quoi joue t-il ? Sansa se fiche qu'il ait le sang du dragon, Aegon Targaryen n'est qu'une imposture, il n'est pas réel, il ne compte pas, seul Jon Snow importe, le loup, son frère.

Elle se demande s'il l'aime toujours, si l'amour lui a fait perdre la raison, lui a fait oublier sa meute.

(Mais c'est impossible. Jon ne ferait pas ça, pas vrai ? Jon n'abandonnerait pas sa famille pour deux yeux violets où brille une lueur de folie.)

Bran ne lui est d'aucun secours, il peut lui dire où se trouve Jon mais pas ce qu'il pense, il ne peut pas lui dire ce qu'elle veut vraiment savoir.

Il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle veut vraiment savoir, pourtant – les yeux verts de Cersei la brûlent toujours, sa voix la hante.

(« Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, petite colombe, et je viendrai aussitôt. »)

« Où sont Cersei et Tyrion ? » demande t-elle un jour avec appréhension.

Bran la fixe de ses yeux vides.

« Je ne les vois pas. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils sont morts ? »

« Je ne les vois pas. »

Sansa se mord la lèvre, se demande pourquoi elle se pose la question – ils sont morts. Les lions ont été exterminés par le dragon, ils n'ont pas pu s'en sortir.

(Pourquoi l'ombre du doute plane t-elle en permanence sur elle ?)

« Merci, Bran, » dit-elle simplement.

Bran ne les voit pas parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Cersei soupire dans son dos.

« Ou alors il ne nous voit pas parce qu'il ne regarde pas. »

Sansa fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et quitte la pièce.

.

« C'est étrange. Une part de moi se réjouit à l'idée de votre mort, et l'autre a envie de pleurer. »

« J'imagine que tu pleures Tyrion, et que tu te réjouis de me savoir morte. »

Sansa ne cille pas.

« Cela va de soi. »

.

Brienne a un comportement étrange. Sansa a l'impression qu'elle l'évite, elle s'enferme de plus en plus souvent dans sa chambre pendant de longues heures, parfois avec Podrick, parfois seule. Passe t-elle tout ce temps à pleurer Jaime ? L'aimait-elle donc à ce point ? Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le Régicide ne mérite pas tant de larmes avant de se fustiger.

_Que sais-je donc de l'amour ?_

Elle décide de ne pas presser Brienne de questions et de la laisser faire son deuil. Un soir, pourtant, alors que Sansa s'apprête à se mettre au lit, elle vient frapper à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Brienne entre timidement.

« Ma dame... excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure pareille. »

« Vous ne me dérangez pas, Brienne. »

Elle lui fait signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. Brienne semble de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ses mains tremblent un peu. Sansa fronce les sourcils, l'inquiétude la gagne.

« Brienne ? Y a-t-il un problème ? »

« Eh bien... »

Elle s'interrompt, rougit et baisse la tête. Sansa recouvre sa main de la sienne pour l'encourager.

« Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous le savez. »

(Elle commence sérieusement à penser qu'il ne s'agit pas uniquement du deuil de Jaime.)

Brienne prend une grande inspiration.

« Je ne saigne plus, ma dame. »

Mortifiée, elle détourne le regard. Sansa la fixe pendant de longues secondes, prise au dépourvu, avant de comprendre où elle veut réellement en venir.

« Oh. »

Brienne se prend la tête entre les mains, désespérée. Sansa baisse les yeux vers son ventre, sa gorge se noue.

« Je... je... »

(Que dire ? Qu'est-ce que Brienne attend d'elle exactement ? Peut-être ne le sait-elle pas elle-même.)

Sansa doit se ressaisir rapidement, trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi. Une bonne dirigeante doit être là pour son peuple, pour ses amis, sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Brienne se redresse, les yeux humides.

« Voulez-vous que je vous trouve du thé de lune ? » demande Sansa.

« Du thé de... _oh_. »

Elle secoue immédiatement la tête et pose une main sur son ventre.

« Non, » dit-elle sans même réfléchir. « Non. Ce serait comme... ce serait comme le tuer une deuxième fois. »

Ses propres paroles semblent la rendre honteuse, comme si elle s'en voulait de vouloir conserver cette petite part de Jaime, la seule chose qu'il lui reste de lui.

« D'accord, » dit lentement Sansa. « D'accord. »

Le silence retombe, Brienne se frotte le ventre d'un geste compulsif, elle ne peut dissimuler son air perdu et égaré.

« Que vais-je faire, ma dame ? » demande t-elle.

Sa voix se brise légèrement.

« Je voulais être un chevalier... jamais, au grand jamais je n'ai imaginé être mère. Je... je ne sais pas... »

« Calmez-vous, Brienne. Calmez-vous. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Mais... »

« Écoutez-moi. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je vous en donne ma parole. »

La peur la quitte quelques instants, la détermination la remplace. Brienne fait partie de sa meute, maintenant. Sansa la protégera, elle protégera son louveteau.

(Son lionceau serait peut-être plus exact.)

Brienne acquiesce doucement. L'étincelle du doute ne quitte pas ses yeux.

« Allez dormir, Brienne. Reposez-vous. Nous pourrons en rediscuter demain si vous le souhaitez, d'accord ? »

« Très bien... bonne nuit, ma dame. »

« Bonne nuit, Brienne. »

Sansa la regarde quitter la pièce sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Quand la porte se referme, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle tremble.

.

( _Qu'allons-nous faire ?_ )

.

Sansa ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil, se sent totalement impuissante, les ombres de sa chambre l'effraient. Elle se lève et se met à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

(Tout ça lui rappelle beaucoup trop Ramsay, la nuit était terrifiante, la nuit était synonyme de sang et de douleur, ce n'est pas normal, pourtant, les loups sont amis avec la lune et les étoiles.)

Elle a fait une promesse à Brienne, une promesse qu'elle doit tenir, mais que doit-elle faire ? La solitude revient, puissante, pernicieuse, la louve rouge est-elle donc condamnée à être seule pour l'éternité ?

_Que dois-je faire ? Brienne compte sur moi, j'ai promis de l'aider. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un à qui parler._

Dès que cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit, Sansa sait à quoi s'attendre. Elle n'est pas surprise quand elle sent une présence dans son dos.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

« Je savais que tu finirais par m'appeler, petite colombe. »

.

(Pourquoi Cersei ? Pourquoi pas son mère, sa mère, Robb, Rickon ? Pourquoi la lionne cruelle au lieu d'un membre de sa meute ?)

.

« Je ne vous ai pas appelée, » dit Sansa sans grande conviction.

Elle se sent trop lasse et trop fatiguée pour lutter contre Cersei et ses yeux moqueurs.

(Elle n'a pas peur. La peur, c'était des yeux verts et de longs cheveux blonds, avant, mais plus maintenant.)

« Et pourtant me voilà, » rétorque Cersei. « Quel est le problème, petite colombe ? »

 _Ce n'est pas vraiment elle. Cersei est morte, elle ne pourra pas me faire de mal._ Nous _faire du mal._

« Brienne est enceinte, » lâche Sansa.

Elle peine à réaliser ce qu'elle est en train de faire – se confier à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas, qui n'existe plus, quelqu'un qu'elle déteste.

« Enceinte de votre frère. »

Les lèvres de Cersei se tordent en une grimace de dégoût.

« Veux-tu la recette du thé de lune ? » demande t-elle, goguenarde.

« Non, » répond sèchement Sansa. « Brienne va garder l'enfant. »

Cersei soupire, entortille une mèche de ses longs cheveux autour de son doigt d'un air supérieur.

(Sansa ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était aussi insupportable.)

« J'imagine qu'elle peut essayer... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Cersei se lève et s'approche d'elle. Sansa ne reculera pas, elle ne baissera pas les yeux.

_Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur. La peur, ce n'est plus des yeux verts et de longs cheveux blonds._

« Je suis sûre que la reine dragon sera ravie d'apprendre cette heureuse nouvelle, » ironise Cersei.

Sansa sent son sang se figer dans ses veines, toute chaleur la quitte, peut-être est-elle en train de se changer en statue de glace.

« Je sais exactement à quoi tu penses, petite colombe, » rit Cersei. « Je suis dans ta tête, je ne suis qu'une projection de tes pensées et tes souvenirs. Tu as naïvement pensé que Daenerys ne s'en prendrait pas à un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant tu es en train de repenser au massacre de Port-Réal... des dizaines d'enfants brûlés... »

« Taisez-vous, » coupe Sansa.

Cersei fait la moue et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Elle lui tourne le dos.

« Par trois fois la reine dragon a été trahie par un lion. J'ai rompu ma promesse d'envoyer mes armées au nord... Jaime l'a trahie quand il est parti pour venir me sauver... et Tyrion l'a laissée tomber pour moi. »

« Vous mentez, » rétorque t-elle sèchement. « Tyrion ne vous a pas aidée à vous enfuir. Tyrion est mort, et vous êtes morte vous aussi. »

Cersei l'ignore.

« Je me demande si elle prendra le risque d'être trahie une quatrième fois... »

(Elle raconte n'importe quoi. Le fils de Brienne ne sera qu'un enfant, il ne représentera aucun danger. Daenerys ne peut pas être paranoïaque à ce point... si ?)

« La première chose à faire quand on veut créer une dynastie, c'est effacer toute trace de l'ancienne. »

Elle s'approche de Sansa.

« Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé à Aegon et Rhaenys Targaryen, » lui murmure t-elle à l'oreille.

Sansa s'écarte violemment. Elle en a assez entendu.

« Partez. »

Après un dernier sourire moqueur, Cersei s'efface.

Sansa se remet à trembler.

.

(La peur, c'est des yeux violets et des cheveux argentés.)

.

Que doit-elle faire ?

Cette question ne cesse pas de la hanter lorsque le jour se lève – sans doute ne cessera t-elle jamais de la hanter. Que faire alors que la moindre erreur de sa part pourrait causer la perte de tout ce qui lui est cher ?

Lorsqu'elle croise Brienne, elle ne lui parle pas de la conversation qu'elles ont tenue la veille, elle en vient à se demander si elle ne l'a pas imaginée – et si c'était un autre cauchemar ? Et puis Brienne frotte doucement son ventre, l'air toujours aussi égaré, et Sansa comprend que ce n'est que trop réel.

Quelque chose vient cependant lui faire oublier pour un temps le petit lionceau qui n'est encore qu'une idée abstraite, inconscient des dangers qui le guettent déjà. Alors qu'elle traverse la cour, elle se fige soudainement quand deux chevaux franchissent les portes.

(Si elle était en train de rêver, la louve rouge se serait mise à hurler.)

« _Arya_. »

Sa petite sœur descend de son cheval. Leurs regards se croisent.

Sans que Sansa ne comprenne véritablement comment, elle serre Arya contre elle comme elle ne l'a jamais serrée auparavant. Ses yeux s'humidifient, si elle se met à pleurer ses larmes seront aussi nombreuses que les flocons de neige.

« Arya, » répète t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Tu es enfin à la maison. »

« Tu m'as manqué, Sansa. Je... »

Elle est à court de mots, renonce à parler et se contente de la serrer plus fort.

(Elle est en vie et elle est de retour à la maison. Rien d'autre ne compte pour l'instant.)

Sansa remarque alors Davos qui descend à son tour de son cheval.

« Lady Stark, » dit-il en s'inclinant.

Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il a l'air soulagé d'être revenu à Winterfell. Elle lui offre un petit sourire.

« Je suis contente de vous revoir. »

(Et elle l'est, elle l'est vraiment. Peut-être qu'elle se sentira moins seule, maintenant, peut-être qu'elle n'aura plus besoin d'appeler Cersei.)

.

Arya se promène dans le château comme et regarde autour d'elle comme si elle avait oublié à quoi sa maison ressemblait.

« Rien n'a changé, » dit-elle au bout d'un moment alors qu'elles descendent dans les cryptes. « C'est rassurant. »

Sansa brûle de lui poser des questions, de lui demander comment s'est véritablement passé la bataille, si elle a été blessée, comment va Jon, ce qu'elle a pensé du couronnement de Daenerys, mais sa bouche reste fermée.

_Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ?_

Pour finir, Arya se fige et lève lentement la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

Ses larmes sont comme des cristaux de glace dans le cœur de Sansa.

« Arya... »

« J'ai failli mourir, Sansa. »

Le masque d'Arya se fissure. Elle aussi est faite de glace, et elle s'est trop approchée du feu.

« La bataille... c'était un massacre. Les cloches ont sonné et elle a mis la ville à feu et à sang. Je me rappelle des cris... tous ces pauvres gens... j'ai essayé de les aider mais je n'ai réussi à sauver personne... toutes ces flammes... »

Elle se mord la lèvre, essaye d'être forte, de retenir ses larmes mais la glace continue de se fissurer.

« J'étais couverte de cendres... j'ai failli mourir et j'étais couverte de cendres... »

Sansa enroule ses bras autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes pour de bon.

« Tout va bien, Arya. Tu es à la maison. Il n'y aura jamais de flammes ici, il n'y aura jamais de cendres. Je te le promets. »

.

« Fais-tu beaucoup de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, petite colombe ? »

Sansa jette un regard froid à Cersei.

« Je ne suis pas une menteuse. »

Elle se détourne et s'éloigne.

« Je ne suis pas comme _vous_. »


	4. Chapter 4

Les doutes sont comme les ombres de Winterfell, les ombres du Nord, les ombres de son esprit.

Ils ne la laissent jamais en paix. Parfois, l'espace d'un instant, quand elle se promène dans la neige, Sansa a l'impression que tout n'est que lumière, tout est blanc, la neige noire ça n'existe pas.

(Et puis elle imagine l'ombre d'un dragon recouvrir sa maison et c'est tout son corps qui se met à trembler.)

La grossesse de Brienne commence à se voir. Bientôt, le doute ne sera plus permis. Bientôt, il sera trop tard pour réfléchir, pour trouver une solution, pour s'organiser.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Cette question la taraude, l'empoisonne. Existe t-il seulement une solution ? Est-il seulement possible d'échapper au dragon ?

Sansa se sent déchirée de l'intérieur. Elle veut croire que Daenerys n'a pas entièrement sombré, que la folie ne l'a pas entièrement embrasée, qu'elle n'est pas aussi cruelle que Cersei, que jamais elle ne s'en prendrait à un enfant innocent.

C'est tentant d'y croire, vraiment, tentant de se dire que Brienne ne risque rien. Ce serait plaisant d'être persuadée que l'enfant vivra, qu'il pourra grandir sans être courbé sous le poids de son terrible héritage, que son sang de lion ne causera pas sa perte.

(C'est tentant, et toutes les illusions sont tentantes, n'est-ce pas ?)

C'est tentant, et puis Sansa croise le regard d'Arya ou celui de Davos, elle voit d'autres ombres dans leurs yeux, des cendres, le reflet des flammes, des milliers d'enfants carbonisés.

Ces innocents n'ont pas compté pour elle. Ils n'étaient rien du tout.

Pourquoi ferait-elle preuve de plus de clémence envers l'enfant d'un de ses ennemis, d'un lion qui l'a trahie ? Un reste de la dynastie des lions, voilà ce qu'il sera – une menace. Quelque chose dont on se débarrasse sans s'émouvoir.

Quelque chose qui ne compte pas.

« Il compte, pourtant, » murmure Sansa. « Chaque vie compte. »

Cersei la dévisage en silence.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux, petite colombe. »

.

(Sansa ne comptait pas quand Joffrey la tourmentait, elle ne comptait pas quand on l'a vendue à Ramsay, elle ne comptait pas quand il la violait et la battait. Elle ne comptait pas quand Daenerys se promenait dans Winterfell, dans sa maison, quand elle lui parlait du Trône de Fer.)

.

Sansa et Arya sont assises sous l'arbre cœur et regardent la neige tomber en silence. Arya ferme les yeux, semble savourer la froideur du vent, cherche à oublier la chaleur des flammes et la sensation des cendres qui s'accrochent à sa peau.

« Jon me manque, » dit Sansa.

Arya acquiesce doucement.

« Moi aussi. J'aimerais qu'il soit avec nous maintenant. »

Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Embrasse t-il les lèvres au goût de cendres de Daenerys ? Pense t-il à elles, se languit-il de sa maison ? Ou bien en a t-il déjà trouvé une autre ?

« J'ai essayé de le convaincre, » soupire Arya. « Pendant des heures, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de rentrer avec moi. »

« Je sais. »

« Je lui ai dit que sa place était auprès de nous, auprès des loups. Je... »

« Arya... je sais. »

Elle se mord la lèvre, elle doit s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé leur frère derrière lui, de l'avoir abandonné au milieu des cendres alors qu'elle partait retrouver les flocons de neige.

« Nous devons lui faire confiance, » dit Sansa. « Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

(Elle ne sait pas qui elle essaye de convaincre : Arya ou elle-même.)

Les doutes reviennent, toujours plus nombreux.

« Que dois-je faire, Arya ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Brienne. »

« Oh. »

Brienne, et le petit lionceau qui grandit doucement dans son ventre, pas encore né et déjà en danger.

« J'aimerais tellement croire qu'il est en sécurité... j'aimerais croire qu'elle ne lui fera rien... »

Arya laisse échapper un petit rire amer – les flocons semblent se changer en cendres.

« J'ai vu ces enfants carbonisés, Sansa. Je l'ai vue les exécuter sans le moindre état d'âme... j'ai entendu son discours, je l'ai entendue parler de conquêtes et d'une nouvelle dynastie. J'ai vu sa fureur quand on n'a pas retrouvé les corps de Tyrion et Cersei. »

_Moi aussi, je l'ai vue, sa fureur. J'ai vu la tête de Jaime, j'ai vu les larmes de Brienne. J'ai vu son avertissement._

« Tu penses que... »

« Qu'elle le tuera ? C'est probable. »

Sansa enroule les bras autour de ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler. Si Daenerys l'apprend, elle volera jusqu'à Winterfell sur le dos de son dragon. Si Daenerys l'apprend, elle tuera l'enfant, peut-être de ses propres mains, ou alors elle l'arrachera du ventre de Brienne s'il n'est pas encore né. Si Daenerys l'apprend, elle déversera une rivière de feu sur la maison des loups pour les punir de cette trahison.

« Elle ne doit pas l'apprendre. »

Sansa reconnaît à peine sa propre voix.

« Elle ne doit jamais l'apprendre. Jamais. »

Arya acquiesce. Les louves viennent de passer un pacte.

« Jamais. »

.

( _Tout ira bien. Elle ne saura rien, et elle ne viendra pas brûler ma maison. Tout ira bien._ )

.

Brienne hoche la tête quand Sansa et Arya viennent lui annoncer ce qu'elles viennent de décider. Quel autre choix a t-elle ? Elle aussi est coincée. Elles sont toutes coincées.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit Sansa d'une voix rassurante. « Vous êtes en sécurité ici, à Winterfell. »

Daenerys n'a aucune raison de s'aventurer si loin au nord, aucune. Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble, elle le sait forcément.

« Bien ma dame. Merci, ma dame. »

Elle sourit tristement, une main posée sur son ventre. Sansa pense à Jaime Lannister. Que dirait-il, s'il voyait ça ?

_Vous l'avez abandonnée. Vous l'avez abandonnée, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une sœur qui n'a fait que vous mentir encore et encore ? Vous avez abandonné une femme qui vous aimait et votre seul enfant. Je me demande si les morts peuvent éprouver des regrets._

Elle se demande à quoi ressemblera l'enfant, s'il aura les cheveux dorés et les yeux verts – les yeux de Tyrion. Les yeux de Cersei. Les yeux des lions.

(Elle prie pour qu'il ressemble à Brienne, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à contempler le reflet de ses regrets quand elle le regardera.)

.

« Tout cela est terriblement ironique, » dit Cersei.

« Vraiment ? »

« Absolument. Ned Stark a caché un Targaryen à Winterfell pour le protéger de Robert... et maintenant, tu vas cacher un Lannister pour le protéger de Daenerys. L'histoire est écrite dans le sang, et elle se répète. »

« Ce ne sera pas un Lannister. A cause de vous. Sans vous, Jaime serait resté à Winterfell, il serait resté avec Brienne, et il aurait pu l'épouser. »

« Je ne l'ai pas obligé à revenir. »

« Vous êtes un poison ! Vous détruisez tout ce que vous touchez. »

« J'ai donc un point commun avec cette catin Targaryen. Dis-moi, petite colombe, est-ce qu'un chevalier et un lionceau valent la peine de prendre tous ces risques ? »

« _Oui_. Ils comptent tous les deux. Chaque vie compte. »

.

Sansa parvient à se convaincre qu'elle ne risque rien, que Brienne ne risque rien. Pourquoi Daenerys viendrait-elle à Winterfell ? Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle a eu le Trône de Fer, une reine de feu n'a pas sa place au milieu de la glace et de la neige. Arya a ployé le genou pour elle, le loup s'est incliné.

(Daenerys ne débarquera pas en pleine nuit, Sansa ne sera pas réveillée par les cris et les flammes, elle ne suffoquera pas, elle ne sentira pas la peur et le désespoir lui déchirer le cœur, elle ne verra pas sa maison lui échapper une nouvelle fois.)

Un matin, pourtant, Sansa se demande comment elle peut encore être aussi naïve après tout ce qu'elle vécu, tous les monstres qu'elle a croisés sur sa route. Peut-être est-elle encore cette petite fille qui prend ses rêves pour la réalité, après tout.

Elle passe les portes de Winterfell et se retrouve face à un groupe d'Immaculés. Arya la rejoint et vient se planter à côté d'elle, Aiguille à la main.

« Lady Stark, » dit l'un d'eux.

Sansa le reconnaît aussitôt. Ver Gris. Peut-être le soldat le plus fidèle de Daenerys. Sansa comprend qu'ils ne sont pas là pour une visite de courtoisie, son cœur se met à cogner dans sa poitrine.

_Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis chez moi._

« Que voulez-vous ? » demande t-elle froidement. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« La reine nous envoie, Lady Stark. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Des Immaculés sont envoyés dans les Sept Couronnes pour veiller à la sécurité du royaume. »

Sansa crispe les poings. C'est tout ce que Daenerys a trouvé comme excuse pour envoyer ses espions partout ? _La sécurité du royaume_? Qui pense t-elle duper ? Les autres seigneurs, ou elle-même ?

« Je vois, » répond t-elle.

Elle ne fait pas un mouvement. Les doigts d'Arya se resserrent autour d'Aiguille. La tension monte, elle sait ce que les Immaculés attendent d'elle. Ce que Daenerys attend d'elle.

_Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-faire ?_

« Si vous voulez bien vous écarter, ma dame. »

Ils veulent pénétrer dans sa maison. Sansa sent l'odeur de brûlé et la chaleur des flammes, elle frissonne. Daenerys veut lui voler le seul endroit où elle se sent véritablement en sécurité.

(« Ne la laisse pas faire, petite colombe, » chuchote Cersei dans son esprit.)

« Non. »

Sa voix ne tremble pas. Elle n'a pas peur, elle ne s'inclinera pas. Le dragon n'a pas sa place à Winterfell. Elle ne le laissera pas transformer sa maison en prison.

« Lady Stark, » rétorque Ver Gris. « Peut-être me suis-je mal exprimé. Ceci est un ordre de la reine. Vous devez nous laisser entrer. »

Sansa pense à Brienne et son ventre gonflé, aux enfants brûlés de Port-Réal, à ce que Daenerys fera si elle l'apprend. Elle a fait une promesse à Brienne et elle doit la tenir.

« Non, » dit-elle pour la deuxième fois, plus fort.

Ver Gris fait un pas en avant. Arya l'imite, la tête haute.

« Lady Stark, la reine... »

« Ma sœur a été très claire, » le coupe Arya. « Winterfell est notre maison, et vous n'y avez pas votre place. Vous ne passerez pas. »

Elle tourne le dos et franchit les portes. Après un dernier regard en arrière, Sansa l'imite.

(Sa maison a déjà été profanée trop de fois. Elle ne permettra pas que cela se reproduise.)

.

« Q'ai-je fait, Arya ? »

Sansa se laisse tomber sur son lit, la main posée sur son cœur – il bat toujours à la chamade.

(Peut-être va t-il exploser.)

Elle vient de faire une erreur, elle le sait, une erreur qui ne restera pas impunie. Comment Daenerys va t-elle réagir ? Va t-elle venir la punir en personne ?

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, » répond Arya en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Tu ne pouvais pas les laisser entrer chez nous. »

« Je viens peut-être de nous condamner. »

Arya secoue la tête.

« Non, Sansa. Jon ne la laissera pas venir ici, il ne la laissera pas venir nous détruire. Nous devons lui faire confiance, c'est toi qui l'as dit. »

Elle s'oblige à acquiescer. Jon. Est-ce pour cela qu'il est resté au sud ? Pour protéger la neige du feu ?

« Nous allons nous battre, » poursuit Arya, déterminée. « J'ai essayé d'aider tous ces gens à Port-Réal... je n'ai pas réussi à les sauver. Nous pouvons aider les Nordiens. Nous pouvons aider Brienne. »

Arya a l'air si courageuse, si déterminée – Sansa a l'impression d'être insignifiante à côté de sa sœur.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » demande t-elle d'une petite voix.

Arya sourit tristement.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais la peur peut être conquise, Sansa. Elle a déjà gagné trop de fois, tu ne crois pas ? »

La peur a gagné le jour où leur père a été exécuté. La peur a gagné quand elle est devenue le souffre-douleur de Joffrey. La peur a gagné quand elle a épousé Ramsay. La peur a gagné pendant la Longue Nuit.

_Je n'ai pas peur. Je peux être aussi courageuse qu'Arya. La peur ne gagnera plus._

« Tu as raison. »

Elles échangent un regard résolu.

La peur n'a pas sa place dans leur maison.

.

Chaque matin, Sansa observe Arya, Brienne et Podrick s'entraîner dans la cour de Winterfell. Là où ils sont en sécurité. Là où ni Daenerys, ni ses soldats ne peuvent entrer, là où ils ne peuvent pas l'atteindre.

Elle sourit alors qu'Arya parvient à désarmer Brienne, se demande quand sa grossesse l'obligera à poser son épée pour quelques mois. Arya rit doucement, lui propose de rentrer se réchauffer. Brienne acquiesce et toutes deux disparaissent à l'intérieur du château suivies de Podrick.

_C'est pour ça que je me bats. C'est pour ça que je ne dois pas avoir peur._

.

_Sansa,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je dois me rendre à Winterfell, il y a quelque chose dont il faut que nous discutions._

_A très bientôt,_

_Jon._

Sansa fronce les sourcils et tend la lettre à Arya. La joie qu'elle éprouve à l'idée de revoir son frère est quelque peu entachée par ce qu'elle vient de lire.

« Quelque chose dont il faut que nous discutions... » répète t-elle.

Daenerys est forcément derrière tout ça, elle n'aurait pas laissé partir Jon sans une raison. Sa gorge se noue.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » dit Arya.

(Apportera t-il un message écrit dans le feu et le sang ?)

« Moi non plus. »

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire, pas vrai ? » grimace Arya. « Nous pouvons juste... attendre. »

Sansa a l'habitude d'attendre – attendre le prince charmant, attendre le courroux de Joffrey, attendre les coups de Ramsay, attendre la mort.

(Attendre un loup sur le point de se métamorphoser en dragon ?)

« Attendons, alors, » conclut Sansa.

.

(La mort est comme la peur, elle a des yeux violets et des cheveux argentés.)

.

Finalement, ce n'est pas un loup-dragon qui arrive le premier à Winterfell.

C'est un kraken.

Sansa toise froidement Yara Greyjoy lorsque celle-ci se présente devant les portes.

« Lady Stark, » dit-elle en inclinant la tête. « Je suis... »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, » coupe Sansa d'une voix sèche.

Yara fronce les sourcils, décontenancée par cet accueil glacial.

« Theon m'a parlé de vous. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. »

Le silence s'installe.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demande Sansa, quand bien même elle connaît déjà la réponse.

(Daenerys pense t-elle l'amadouer avec la sœur de Theon ? Croit-elle qu'elle est stupide à ce point ?)

« C'est Daenerys qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas ? » reprend t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Vous êtes venue pour m'espionner, c'est ça ? Et vous lui rapporterez mes moindres faits et gestes, chaque mot que je prononcerai ? »

« Lady Stark... »

« Je suis désolée, Lady Greyjoy. Je suis désolée que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour rien, mais je ne vous laisserai pas entrer. »

Elle croit que Yara va réagir comme Ver Gris et les Immaculés, qu'elle va lui jeter un regard mauvais et lui rappeler que ce sont les ordres de la reine et qu'elle doit s'y soumettre.

C'est pour ça qu'elle est tout simplement sidérée quand la Fer-Née éclate de rire.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? » dit Sansa, décontenancée.

« C'est faux, ce qu'on raconte... la glace n'est pas froide. La glace, ça brûle aussi fort que le feu. Et vous, Lady Stark, êtes un vrai soleil de glace. »

Sansa se détourne avant qu'elle ait le temps de la voir rougir.

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, » ajoute Yara, toujours amusée.

« Alors vous allez geler à mort. »

« Oh, ça ne m'inquiète pas trop. Que diriez-vous d'une statue de glace pour décorer votre château ? »

« Je... »

« Cependant, je pense que votre regard me ferait fondre... »

Sansa se retourne.

« A quoi jouez-vous ? »

« Je ne joue pas, » répond tranquillement Yara. « Je viens en paix, je peux vous l'assurer. Je ne compte pas vous espionner. Je suis certaine que cette conversation serait plus agréable devant un feu de cheminée... »

Un instant, rien qu'un instant, Sansa a envie de lui faire confiance, de se laisser tenter par son sourire amical, ses yeux rieurs – les yeux de Theon.

 _Elle a juré fidélité à Daenerys_ , se souvient-elle ensuite. _C'est elle qui l'a envoyée. C'est trop risqué._

« Faites bon voyage, Lady Greyjoy. »

Sansa disparaît à l'intérieur du château.

.

(Elle a déjà été trompée par un joli visage. Elle ne fera plus jamais cette erreur.)

.

« Tu dis que c'est Daenerys qui l'envoie ? » demande Arya en fronçant les sourcils. « Dans quel but ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Probablement réussir là où les Immaculés ont échoué. Entrer à Winterfell. Chez nous. »

Sansa essaye de se convaincre qu'elle a pris la bonne décision. Si elle l'avait laissée entrer, Yara aurait vu Brienne, vu son ventre gonflé et l'aurait dit à Daenerys. La reine aurait immédiatement compris.

« Tu l'as vue au couronnement de Daenerys, » se souvient Sansa. « Qu'as-tu pensé d'elle ? »

« Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien... » répond Arya.

« Les apparences sont trop souvent trompeuses. »

Elle repense à la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Yara.

( _La glace, ça brûle aussi fort que le feu._ )

Pourquoi ces paroles hantent-elles ainsi son esprit ?

« J'ai eu raison, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu raison de ne pas la laisser entrer. »

Arya se mord la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas, Sansa... Refuser de laisser entrer les Immaculés, c'est une chose, ce ne sont que des soldats, mais Yara... »

« Elle a ployé le genou devant Daenerys ! »

« Moi aussi j'ai ployé le genou, tu te rappelles ? Nous avons tous ployé le genou. Quel autre choix avions-nous ? »

« Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Arya ? »

Sa petite sœur soupire.

« Je pense... je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance, Sansa. Yara Greyjoy n'est pas ton ennemie, elle n'est pas Daenerys. »

« Mais... Brienne... »

« Nous lui expliquerons. Elle ne dira rien. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

Les yeux d'Arya s'assombrissent, hantés par des visions d'horreur que Sansa ne peut qu'imaginer.

« Elle est passée par Port-Réal pour venir au couronnement. Elle a vu les cendres et les cadavres. »

Sansa ne trouve rien à répondre.

« C'est la sœur de Theon, Sansa. Ne l'oublie pas. »

.

(Comment pourrait-elle l'oublier ?)

.

« Vous êtes toujours là. »

« Je vous avais bien dit que je n'irais nulle part. »

« Vous êtes frigorifiée. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Sansa vient lentement se planter devant elle.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté de venir ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'aimerais savoir si vous vous contentez d'obéir à la reine ou si vous avez une autre raison d'être ici. »

Pour la première fois, Yara baisse la tête.

« J'ai une autre raison d'être ici. »

« Laquelle ? »

Sansa se demande si ses yeux sont humides à cause du froid ou parce que des larmes y affluent.

« Si vous refusez de me le dire, vous ne passerez pas ces portes, je vous le garantis. »

« C'est ici que mon frère est mort, » admet Yara. « Loin de la mer... »

Elles échangent un long regard, viennent de se trouver un point commun.

(Les liens les plus forts sont parfois forgés dans le chagrin et le deuil.)

_Les yeux de Theon._

Sansa acquiesce lentement. Se retourne. Franchit les portes.

« Vous venez ? »

Yara sourit.

« J'arrive. »


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa peine à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire, de ce qui pourrait peut-être bien être sa dernière erreur – la plus grave. Le dragon est dans l'antre du loup.

(Pas le dragon en personne, bien sûr, mais peut-être que cela ne change rien.)

Yara balaye la cour du regard en silence. Sansa se souvient qu'elle est déjà venue, il y a des années, alors que Theon s'était emparé de Winterfell.

Arya se dirige vers elles.

« Lady Greyjoy. »

« Appelez-moi Yara, je vous en prie. Toutes ces formalités ne sont pas nécessaires. »

« Bien... Yara, » acquiesce Arya.

Après avoir jeté un œil à Sansa, Arya s'éclipse, les laissant seules. Le silence devient pensant, la tension monte – de son côté en tout cas.

(Elle n'a pas à avoir peur. Elle est chez elle.)

Sansa s'oblige à sourire. Le résultat n'est pas très concluant.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Lady Greyjoy, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Elle ne manque pas l'expression peinée qui passe sur le visage de Yara. Sansa ne l'appellera pas par son prénom. Elles ne sont pas amies, elle n'a certainement pas souhaité la présence de la Fer-Née dans sa maison, elle ne fera pas semblant.

(Elle a déjà trop fait semblant par le passé.)

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, Sansa, » dit Yara en la suivant.

Sansa se fige, un éclair de colère brille dans ses yeux.

« _Lady Stark_. Je ne suis pas votre amie, Lady Greyjoy. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. »

Yara se contente de pencher la tête et d'acquiescer lentement. De plus en plus contrariée, Sansa se remet à marcher.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier le séjour de Yara Greyjoy à Winterfell.

.

(A t-il déjà été possible d'oublier le séjour d'un étranger à Winterfell ?)

.

Le dîner se déroule en silence. Sansa lève à peine la tête de son assiette, évite le regard scrutateur de Yara. Celle-ci échange quelques mots à voix basse avec Davos, Sam et Gilly mais Sansa ne fait aucun effort pour s'intéresser à ce qu'ils disent.

L'inquiétude la ronge.

Yara n'a pas manqué de remarquer le ventre de Brienne. Elle ne sait pas, bien sûr, n'a aucun moyen de savoir mais cela ne change rien. Sansa va devoir tout lui expliquer si elle veut être certaine qu'elle ne répétera rien à Daenerys.

_Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ?_

Yara se tourne alors vers Arya et se met à lui poser des questions sur son épée.

« C'est Jon qui me l'a donnée, » lui apprend t-elle.

« C'est une belle arme. »

« Merci. »

Sansa ne dit toujours rien, les lèvres toujours serrées.

(Pourquoi est-elle autant contrariée ? Yara n'a rien fait de mal, pourtant.)

Elle sent la présence de Cersei derrière elle.

« Tu le sais très bien, petite colombe. Tu as le sentiment de ne pas contrôler la situation, et ça te rend folle. Joffrey, Ramsay, Daenerys... tu ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. »

_Fichez-moi la paix._

Cersei s'esclaffe et disparaît. Le dîner se termine enfin, tout le monde se lève, Sansa reste seule avec Yara. Celle-ci regarde Brienne s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais... qui est le père ? »

« Effectivement, ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Sansa s'approche de Yara, le regard froid.

« Cependant... je vais vous répondre, parce qu'il le faut. Il en va de sa vie – de notre vie à tous. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Sansa se tient au bord d'un précipice, elle doit sauter et elle le sait mais elle ignore totalement ce qui l'attend en bas – la glace ou le feu ?

« Savez-vous garder un secret, Lady Greyjoy ? » lâche t-elle au bout d'un moment.

(« N'es-tu pas un peu hypocrite, petite colombe, toi qui n'as pas su garder le secret des origines de ton frère ? »)

Yara hoche la tête sans dire un mot.

« Seriez-vous prête à mentir à votre reine ? Ou du moins à ne pas lui révéler toute la vérité ? »

Elle ne répond pas et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Lady Stark. Pourquoi l'identité du père de cet enfant devrait-elle rester secrète ? »

Sansa ne peut plus reculer. Elle doit sauter. Peut-être finira t-elle dans les flammes pour avoir fait preuve d'autant d'imprudence. Peut-être est-elle encore trop naïve.

(Peut-être n'a t-elle pas totalement perdu son envie de faire confiance à quelqu'un.)

« Parce que le père de cet enfant est Jaime Lannister. »

Yara écarquille les yeux, elle comprend immédiatement pourquoi cette grossesse doit rester un secret, un petit lionceau n'a pas sa place dans le royaume de la reine dragon. Son visage s'assombrit, elle pense sans doute à ce qu'il est advenu de Port-Réal, à tous ces corps carbonisés, elle jette un œil à la pièce, l'imagine peut-être recouverte de cendres

« Je vois. »

Sansa avance d'un pas, leurs nez se frôlent. Yara ne recule pas.

« Vous ne devez rien dire à Daenerys, vous comprenez ? Jamais. Même si c'est votre reine, même si vous avez ployé le genou devant elle, même si vous lui avez juré fidélité... vous ne devez rien lui dire... »

« Très bien. »

« … parce que sachez que si vous le faites et qu'à cause de vous, Daenerys s'en prend à Brienne et à ma famille... je vous _détruirai_. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. C'est bien clair ? »

Malgré sa belle assurance, Sansa sent sa voix se briser, elle est trop proche de Yara, beaucoup trop proche, elle est mal à l'aise mais elle ne peut pas reculer, pas maintenant.

Nullement intimidée, Yara s'esclaffe doucement. Elle s'écarte et courbe légèrement la tête.

« C'est très clair, Lady Stark. »

Sansa hoche sèchement la tête.

« Parfait. »

La conversation en reste là.

.

( _Je viens de révéler un secret qui pourrait me détruire à une alliée de Daenerys et je l'ai menacée. Je dois être aussi folle que la reine dragon._ )

.

Yara n'est pas la bienvenue à Winterfell.

C'est ce qu'elle pense tous les matins quand elle regarde la neige tomber par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle se souvient de ce qu'elle a dit à Daenerys lorsqu'elle a discuté avec elle le jour de son couronnement.

_Les Fer-Nés ne sont pas faits pour vivre si loin des Îles de Fer._

Elle ignorait à quel point elle avait raison.

La mer lui manque. Le vent, l'odeur du sel, les falaises – tout lui manque. Oh, elle n'est pas traitée en ennemie, loin de là. Davos, Sam et Gilly sont sympathiques. Brienne et Podrick aussi. Arya l'observe avec une certaine méfiance mais ne se montre pas hostile.

Sansa Stark est différente.

Lorsqu'elle daigne lui adresser la parole, elle est toujours polie mais sa voix et ses yeux sont froids.

(Quoi de plus normal pour une reine de glace ?)

Yara est intriguée, presque aussi intriguée que lorsqu'elle a rencontré Daenerys pour la première fois, à Meereen, quand elle s'est perdue dans les yeux violets de la mère des dragons, quand elles ont passé un pacte, une promesse d'une guerre juste et d'un monde meilleur.

(Qu'en reste t-il, maintenant ? C'est ce qu'elle s'est demandé quand elle a vu les ruines fumantes de Port-Réal.)

Sansa est faite de glace mais la glace, ça brûle aussi fort que le feu. Yara sait qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle l'a menacée de la détruire si jamais elle révèle à Daenerys que Brienne attend un enfant de Jaime Lannister.

Elle n'a pas vraiment eu peur, pourtant. Elle a même été plutôt amusée. Cette détermination qu'elle a vue dans le bleu de ses yeux... ça lui plaît. Ça lui plaît beaucoup.

Sansa Stark est un mystère – un mystère qu'elle aimerait bien percer.

Et quelque chose lui dit que ce sera loin d'être facile.

.

(Daenerys aussi était un mystère, un rêve devenu réalité, un miracle indescriptible. Yara s'est approchée trop près du soleil, et elle s'est brûlée.)

.

Un nuit, alors que Yara se promène dans les couloirs en pensant à Theon, incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle tombe sur Sansa qui marche dans la direction opposée. La louve sursaute, manque de pousser un petit cri.

« Oh. C'est vous. Que faites-vous encore debout à une heure pareille ? »

« La même chose que vous, j'imagine. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Sansa ne répond rien, se mord la lèvre.

« Puis-je marcher avec vous ? » demande Yara.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Comme vous voulez. »

Elles se remettent en marche en silence. Pour la première fois, Yara remarque à quel point Sansa semble fatiguée. A t-elle des difficultés à trouver le sommeil ? Peut-être qu'elle fait aussi des cauchemars. Yara rêve de cendres, parfois, de cendres, de flammes et de deux yeux violets destructeurs.

« Lady Stark ? Tout va bien ? »

« Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ? »

« Vous vous promenez dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit. »

« Je pourrais vous faire la même remarque. »

« Un point pour vous. »

Yara décide de faire une tentative de briser la glace.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » révèle t-elle. « Ça m'arrive, parfois. »

Sansa lui jette un coup d'oeil avant d'acquiescer avec réticence.

« Moi aussi. Toutes les nuits. »

Elle se demande ce qu'elle voit dans ses songes, ce qui la garde éveillée et l'empêche de trouver le sommeil, quelles horreurs elle a bien pu rencontrer dans sa vie.

(Elle ne lui posera pas la question. Elle sait que Sansa ne lui répondrait pas, et pour une raison inexplicable, cela la peine.)

« Je vois Port-Réal, » ajoute Yara.

Elle sent Sansa se tendre. La louve s'arrête, Yara l'imite. Malgré l'absence de lumière, elle devine qu'une flamme brûle dans ses yeux.

(Des yeux bleus, pas des yeux violets.)

« Que pensez-vous vraiment de Daenerys ? » demande Sansa.

« Quoi ? »

« Daenerys Targaryen. Votre reine. La mère des dragons. Que pensez-vous d'elle ? »

Elle est prise au dépourvu, ne sait que répondre, ne sait même pas ce qu'elle pense. Si seulement Sansa lui avait posé cette question avant la bataille de Port-Réal, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, mais tout a changé, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je pense... je pense qu'il y a toujours du bon en elle, » admet-elle. « Elle est courageuse et déterminée. Elle sait se faire aimer de son peuple. Je pense qu'elle a véritablement l'intention de faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur. »

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que Sansa voulait entendre, et Yara s'en aperçoit très vite.

« Je vois, » dit-elle froidement.

Elle se détourne.

« Bonne nuit, Lady Greyjoy. »

Yara la laisse s'éloigner sans chercher à la rattraper.

.

(Pourquoi Daenerys a t-elle tout gâché ? Il semble que tout espoir de réconcilier le feu et la glace soit définitivement mort.)

.

Lorsque Jon arrive à Winterfell, Sansa court se jeter dans ses bras, les yeux humides. Jon lui rend son étreinte avec soulagement, comme s'il se sentait enfin à la maison.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Jon. »

« Toi aussi, Sansa. »

Arya, le sourire aux lèvres, se jette à son tour dans les bras de leur frère.

 _Plus jamais je ne le laisserai partir_ , se dit Sansa sans réfléchir. _Plus jamais. Sa place est ici, avec nous. Je trouverai un moyen de le convaincre de rester._

« Comment vont Bran, Sam et Gilly ? » demande Jon. « Et Davos ? Podrick ? Brienne ? »

« Tout le monde va bien, » répond Arya.

« Et toi, Jon ? Comment vas-tu ? » dit Sansa d'un ton inquiet.

Elle n'a pas manqué de remarquer les cernes noirs sous ses yeux et son air fatigué.

« Je vais bien, » répond t-il en se forçant à sourire. « Je vais bien. »

Yara apparaît et vient lentement se planter devant lui.

« Jon. »

« Yara. »

Sansa la regarde froidement, elle a la désagréable impression que Daenerys lui a demandé de lui rapporter les moindres faits et gestes de son frère. Elle lui attrape le bras.

« Tu dois être épuisé. Nous discuterons plus tard. »

(Sansa ne le sait pas encore mais elle en viendra presque à souhaiter que Jon ne soit pas revenu à Winterfell.)

.

Sansa frappe à la porte de la chambre de Jon.

« Entrez. »

Il est assis sur son lit et regarde la pièce avec une certaine nostalgie. Le cœur de Sansa se gonfle d'espoir. Il va forcément se rendre compte que sa place n'est pas auprès du dragon, qu'il doit retrouver sa meute de loups.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Je suis content d'être ici. »

« Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois là. »

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mille questions lui brûlent la langue, elle n'ose en poser aucune.

« Tu as dit dans ta lettre que tu avais quelque chose à me dire. »

Il baisse aussitôt les yeux, se mord la lèvre, comme s'il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet maintenant.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Eh bien ? »

Il prend une grande inspiration et lève la tête. Ses yeux sont deux lacs glacés de tristesse.

« Je vais épouser Daenerys. »

Sansa cligne des yeux. Son premier réflexe est de s'esclaffer, c'est une excellente plaisanterie, et puis son rire meurt quand elle se souvient que Jon ne plaisante jamais.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais épouser Daenerys, » répète t-il. « Je vais devenir son roi. »

Sansa se lève et s'éloigne de lui comme s'il venait de la gifler.

« Pourquoi voudrait-elle t'épouser ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle un roi ? Elle ne veut pas partager le pouvoir, je le sais. »

« Elle veut faire renaître la dynastie Targaryen de ses cendres. »

« Tu n'es pas un Targaryen, » répond t-elle automatiquement.

« Tu sais bien que si. Je m'appelle Aegon Targaryen, maintenant. »

« C'est faux, c'est entièrement faux ! »

Aegon Targaryen est un fantôme, une chimère, quelque chose qui n'est pas réel et n'existe pas, n'existera jamais.

« Sansa... »

« C'est une meurtrière, Jon ! Elle a réduit une ville entière en cendres, elle a assassiné des milliers d'innocents et tu veux _l'épouser_ ? »

« Sansa, laisse-moi t'expliquer, » la supplie Jon en tendant le bras vers elle.

« Non ! »

Sansa court hors de la pièce en ignorant ses appels désespérés.

(Est-ce un autre cauchemar, ou n'est-ce que la triste réalité ?)

.

(Pourquoi Jon veut-il abandonner sa meute de loup pour un dragon ? Pourquoi choisit-il le feu plutôt que la glace, la mort plutôt que la vie ?)

.

Sansa marche dans la neige, elle doit s'éloigner de Jon et de ses mots tranchants, ses mots aussi brûlants que le plus destructeur des brasiers.

« Lady Stark ? »

Elle se fige, Yara la rattrape rapidement.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Et vous ? »

Sansa renifle avec mépris et se remet à marcher. Yara n'est visiblement pas décidée à la laisser tranquille et se met à la suivre.

« Lady Stark. »

Yara lui attrape le bras et l'oblige à se retourner.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« _Lâchez-moi_ , » répond t-elle en se libérant de son emprise.

Prise au dépourvu par sa réaction, Yara a l'air sincèrement blessée. Sansa se calme quelque peu.

« Jon va épouser Daenerys, » lui apprend t-elle.

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie et se met à faire les cent pas dans la neige.

« Elle nous brûlera tous. »

(Elle les a déjà tous prévenus, pourquoi ont-ils refusé d'écouter ? Elle savait que ça arriverait.)

« Elle nous brûlera tous et il le sait mais il veut quand même l'épouser. »

Ses yeux se plantent dans ceux de Yara.

« Et vous l'épouseriez aussi si vous le pouviez, pas vrai ? »

La Fer-Née fait un pas vers elle.

« Lady Stark... »

« La façon dont vous parlez d'elle... vous l'aimez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me mentez pas ! Je le sais. »

Yara la dévisage tristement.

« Je l'aimais, c'est vrai... je crois que je l'aimais, du moins. Je l'admirais tellement. Et puis, et puis... »

Elle ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, dépitée, hantée par des images que Sansa ne peut pas voir, n'a jamais vues.

« Et puis j'ai vu Port-Réal... et je ne suis plus sûre de rien. »

Sansa perçoit un réel désespoir dans ses paroles. Elle sait ce que ça fait de voir toutes ses certitudes et ses illusions s'effondrer, elle sait ce que ça fait d'avoir l'impression de ne plus rien avoir du tout.

« Pourquoi veut-il l'épouser ? » demande Sansa, des larmes de rage lui brûlent les yeux. « Pourquoi ? Comment peut-il l'aimer après ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Ne le blâmez pas trop rapidement, » répond Yara. « Votre frère vous aime, j'en suis persuadée. Laissez-lui une chance de s'expliquer. »

Elle lui tend la main.

« Venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes gelée. Allons-nous réchauffer. »

(Sansa a envie de saisir cette main tendue, vraiment, ses plus terribles souvenirs l'en empêchent, Joffrey, Ramsay, Littlefinger, eux aussi lui ont tendu la main, elle les a suivis et elle l'a amèrement regretté.)

« Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, Lady Stark. Je vous le promets. »

Elles se regardent dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes.

A la fin, c'est un petit détail qui fait plier Sansa.

_Les yeux de Theon._

Sa peau rentre en contact avec celle de Yara. Elle frissonne.

(Sa main est chaude.)


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre quand on frappe à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Un instant, elle pense que c'est Jon qui va pénétrer dans la pièce, Jon qui va lui parler de son mariage avec la reine dragon et tenter de la convaincre que c'est une bonne chose, elle serre les dents, des larmes lui brûlent de nouveau les yeux à cette simple pensée. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'Arya.

« Je viens de voir Yara, » dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Sansa garde les yeux fixés sur le paysage dehors.

(La neige. Pourquoi Jon y renoncerait-il pour quelques braises qui finiront par se changer en cendres ?)

« Tu as parlé à Jon ? » demande t-elle.

« Oui. »

Arya s'assoit sur le lit, Sansa sent son regard dans son dos. Elle se retourne.

« Comment peut-il faire une chose pareille ? »

« Sansa... »

« C'est une meurtrière. Elle a brûlé Port-Réal. Si elle le décide, elle pourrait mettre le Nord à feu et à sang. Comment peut-il l'épouser ? Comment... »

« Sansa ! » la coupe sèchement Arya.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est remise à trembler. Il fait chaud dans la pièce alors pourquoi a t-elle si froid ?

(Ce sont les dragons qui ont froid, pas les loups... pas vrai ?)

« Tu approuves ? » attaque t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors pourquoi... »

« Il était là, Sansa ! Il était là quand les cloches ont sonné, quand la ville entière s'est embrasée ! Nous étions là tous les deux, nous avons tout vu, nous savons ce dont elle est capable ! »

Sansa voit une lueur accusatrice dans les yeux de sa sœur. Et elle comprend ce qu'elle signifie.

_Toi, tu n'étais pas là. Tu étais ici, à Winterfell, en sécurité. Tu n'as pas dû courir pour sauver ta vie, tu n'as pas senti la morsure des flammes, tu n'as pas eu peur au point de sentir ton cœur exploser. Tu n'as pas vu tous ces gens hurler, tu ne les as pas vus mourir. Tu n'as pas senti toutes ces cendres sur ta peau, tu n'as pas mis des heures à t'en débarrasser, parce que tu n'étais pas là._

« Est-ce que tu me reproches de ne pas être allée à Port-Réal ? » demande t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Mais tu l'as pensé. »

Arya secoue la tête, furieuse contre elle-même.

« Non, Sansa ! Pourquoi serais-tu allée à Port-Réal ? Ce n'était pas ta guerre. »

« La tienne non plus. »

« J'avais quelque chose à faire. »

« Cersei. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance. Elle est probablement morte. Je voulais simplement dire que Jon a vu ce dont Daenerys est capable. Il sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire à Winterfell – ce qu'elle pourrait nous faire. »

« Alors pourquoi... »

« Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer, s'il te plaît. C'est notre frère. Jamais il ne nous abandonnerait, jamais. »

Sans rien ajouter, Arya quitte la pièce.

.

« Elle a raison, tu sais. »

Sansa soupire quand Cersei apparaît.

« C'est ton frère. Rien n'est plus important que la famille. »

« Il est aussi de la famille de Daenerys. »

L'ancienne reine s'esclaffe avec mépris.

« Jon Snow, un Targaryen ? Il ne sera jamais un dragon et tout le monde le sait très bien – tout le monde sauf Daenerys. »

Sansa est contrariée par cette intrusion. Elle n'a pas envie de parler à Cersei, elle ne l'a pas appelée.

(En fait, elle n'en est pas sûre, elle n'est plus sûre de rien.)

« La famille... » répète Cersei avec une certaine nostalgie.

C'est au tour de Sansa de s'esclaffer.

« Votre famille n'était rien pour vous. Vous avez manipulé vos frères encore et encore, vous n'avez pas cessé de les trahir. »

Toute la colère qu'elle n'a pas pu exprimer jaillit soudainement et c'est comme une tempête de neige – froide, imprévisible, mortelle.

« C'est à cause de vous que Jaime et Tyrion sont morts, » crache t-elle. « Vous avez tué vos propres frères. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vous êtes un poison. Sans vous, Jaime serait encore en vie, auprès de Brienne. Et Tyrion... vous lui avez fait croire que vous étiez enceinte pour le manipuler, pour le pousser à vous faire confiance. Et il vous a crue... il vous a crue, cet idiot ! »

Cersei fronce les sourcils, pose une main sur son ventre.

« Tu penses que je n'étais pas enceinte ? »

« Je _sais_ que vous n'étiez pas enceinte. Vous êtes une menteuse. »

« Tyrion m'a aidée à m'enfuir, pourtant... »

« Tyrion ne vous a pas aidée. Tyrion est mort, et vous êtes morte aussi ! »

Cersei hausse les épaules.

« Si tu le dis, petite colombe... si tu le dis... »

Elle disparaît.

.

(Cersei a laissé tomber ses frères. Sansa ne doit pas devenir comme elle, elle ne doit pas faire la même erreur.)

.

Sansa part à la recherche de Jon. Il est dans le Bois sacré lorsqu'elle le retrouve.

(Que pensent les dieux de tout ceci ? Sont-ils horrifiés de voir un loup choisir de devenir un dragon ?)

Ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot. Seul le souffle du vent brise le silence.

« Yara et Arya pensent que je dois te laisser t'expliquer, » lâche Sansa.

« Et toi, Sansa ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

(Rien n'est plus important que la famille.)

« Je pense... je pense que quoiqu'en dise Daenerys, tu es mon frère. Alors... je t'écoute. »

Le vent emporte ses paroles au loin, Sansa se demande s'il pourrait emporter aussi facilement le lien qui les unit tous les deux.

« J'ai passé un serment, Sansa. Daenerys est ma reine... malgré ce qu'elle a fait. Et... »

« Alors c'est tout ? Tu nous abandonnes pour un serment ? Ce serment a cessé de valoir quelque chose le moment où son maudit dragon a commencé à cracher du feu ! »

« Sansa, _écoute-moi..._ s'il te plait. Non, ce n'est pas tout. Il faut que quelqu'un essaye de contrôler ses pulsions, de lui faire entendre raison... si je l'épouse, je deviendrai son mari, et elle m'écoutera peut-être. Je pourrai vous protéger, toi, Bran et Arya. »

La colère revient, l'incompréhension aussi.

« Comment peux-tu penser qu'elle t'écoutera ? T'a t-elle écouté quand elle a brûlé Port-Réal ? Elle est incontrôlable, Jon, et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Sansa, essaye de comprendre... »

Il tend la main vers elle. Elle recule et secoue la tête.

« Non. Je ne comprends pas. »

Pour la seconde fois, Sansa se détourne et s'éloigne sans regarder en arrière.

.

(Si elle avait su que Daenerys ne regardait jamais en arrière, elle aurait couru se jeter dans les bras de Jon pour ne pas avoir un seul point commun avec la reine dragon.)

.

Sansa évite Jon, dans ses cauchemars ses cheveux deviennent argentés et ses yeux s'embrasent d'une lueur violette, il chevauche Drogon en criant _Dracarys_ , il devient vraiment un Targaryen.

Arya lui en veut, elle le sent, elle a envie de fondre en larmes, pourquoi personne n'essaye de la comprendre ? Pourquoi est-elle la seule à voir que Jon court à sa perte s'il épouse Daenerys ?

Un soir, elle craque et se met à pleurer devant Brienne.

_Je ne veux pas avoir peur mais je suis terrifiée. Que dois-je faire ? Ma meute est sur le point de s'effondrer, un loup a choisi de devenir un dragon. Que dois-je faire ? Le feu nous menace et je sais que je ne pourrai rien faire pour l'arrêter. Que dois-je faire ?_

« Tout va bien, ma dame, » tente de la réconforter Brienne tout en frottant son ventre. « Votre frère essaye simplement de vous protéger. »

« Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne peut même pas se protéger lui-même... ce que Daenerys pourrait lui faire... »

Jon n'est pas un dragon, n'en sera jamais un. Peu importe à quel point il essaye de faire semblant, le sang du loup demeurera à jamais le vainqueur. Sansa essuie les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.

« Excusez-moi de vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes, Brienne. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça. »

« Vous ne m'ennuyez jamais, ma dame. »

Elle pose les yeux sur son ventre et soupire, mélancolique.

« Dans mes rêves, l'enfant lui ressemble... je vois des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts... »

(Des yeux verts. Les yeux de Tyrion. Les yeux de Cersei.)

« Et je me surprends à penser que j'aimerais que ce rêve devienne réalité. Je dois être stupide. Il n'est pas resté... je devrais vouloir le chasser de mon esprit pour toujours. »

Sansa soupire.

« Mais vous l'aimiez. »

Brienne acquiesce tristement.

« Je l'aimais... et je ne veux pas l'oublier malgré ce qu'il a fait. Est-ce mal, ma dame ? »

(Peut-être que Jon, Yara et Jorah Mormont ne peuvent pas oublier Daenerys malgré ce qu'elle a fait.)

« Non, Brienne. C'est normal... »

_Que sais-je de l'amour ?_

.

_Daenerys et Aegon Targaryen._

Quand Sansa regarde Jon, c'est la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Le roi et la reine des Sept Couronnes. Les derniers dragons.

(Et les loups, dans tout ça ?)

Elle sait qu'il est inutile d'essayer de convaincre Jon d'abandonner sa reine et de rester dans le Nord, auprès de sa meute. Il a déjà pris sa décision et cette impuissance la rend folle, la situation lui échappe complètement.

(« Je connais ce sentiment, petite colombe, cette sensation de ne rien contrôler. »)

_Que dois-je faire ?_

« Sansa ? »

Jon s'approche, hésitant, vient interrompre ses rêveries et réflexions matinales.

« Oui ? »

Tous deux marchent sur un lac gelé, la glace menace de s'effondrer à tout instant, si elle cède il leur sera impossible de remonter à la surface.

(C'est le feu qui a fragilisé la glace. Elle était si solide, avant, jamais elle ne se serait brisée seule.)

« Je sais que tu m'en veux, Sansa. »

Elle ne répond rien.

« Je ne peux pas te convaincre que je fais ça pour vous protéger... mais je peux te convaincre de venir au mariage. »

Sansa fronce les sourcils, son cœur accélère, a t-elle mal entendu ? Venir au mariage ? Quitter Winterfell pour aller se jeter dans l'antre du dragon ?

« Non. »

Sa réponse franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter – sans qu'elle ne _veuille_ l'arrêter.

« Je n'irai pas. »

« Sansa... s'il te plaît... »

« Comment peux-tu me demander ça, Jon ? Comment peux-tu me demander de quitter Winterfell pour... »

Elle s'interrompt, ses lèvres se tordent en une horrible grimace lorsqu'elle comprend finalement de quoi il s'agit vraiment.

« Elle veut que je vienne ployer le genou, n'est-ce pas ? »

La tristesse qu'elle voit dans les yeux de Jon est la seule réponse dont elle ait besoin.

« Tu dois venir, Sansa. Je t'en prie. Daenerys... Daenerys n'était pas contente que tu ne viennes pas à son couronnement. Elle s'est sentie insultée. »

Elle crispe les poings pour ne pas lui montrer que ses mains tremblent.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en train de me demander de venir, pas vrai ? Tu _m'ordonnes_ de venir. »

« Je ne... »

Sansa en a assez entendu, ses paroles ressemblent bien trop au crépitement des flammes, ses paroles vont détruire le fragile refuge qu'elle tente désespérément de protéger, elle ne peut pas le laisser faire.

« Est-ce que ce sera tout, Lord Targaryen ? »

Elle se détourne avant de voir la douleur dans ses yeux.

( _Elle nous brûlera tous. Elle brûlera ma famille, elle brûlera ma maison. Elle nous brûlera tous..._ )

.

Daenerys est en flammes.

Sansa sent la chaleur du feu sur sa peau, a l'impression d'étouffer, elle est une statue de glace qui ne cesse de fondre. Jon se tient à côté d'elle, subjugué par ce qu'il voit.

(Il a les cheveux argentés et les yeux violets.)

« Jon ! »

Il ne l'écoute pas et se met à avancer vers Daenerys.

« Jon ! Reviens ! »

Sansa essaye de le suivre pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais elle ne peut pas bouger, elle est une vraie statue de glace.

« Jon, je t'en supplie ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, » dit Daenerys. « Les Targaryen ne craignent pas le feu. »

« Jon ! »

Il attrape la main de Daenerys, ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes. C'est vrai, les Targaryen ne craignent pas le feu, mais Jon n'est pas un Targaryen.

Sansa hurle quand il prend feu et se consume entièrement.

.

(Pourquoi l'a t-elle appelé _Lord Targaryen_ alors qu'elle n'y croyait même pas ?)

.

Yara se promène dans les couloirs de Winterfell quand elle entend un hurlement déchirer le calme de la nuit. Elle s'apprête à entrer dans la pièce d'où vient ce terrible cri mais elle s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de la chambre de Sansa.

Que doit-elle faire ? Reprendre son chemin comme si de rien n'était ou entrer ?

Si elle était prudente, elle choisirait la deuxième option.

(Yara Greyjoy n'a jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement prudent.)

Elle frappe à la porte et entre.

Sansa est assise sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains. Elle sursaute quand elle la voit entrer.

« Je vous ai entendue hurler, » dit Yara pour se justifier.

« Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je vais bien. »

Yara s'approche doucement du lit.

« Excusez-moi, Lady Stark... mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller _bien_. »

Sansa se braque, croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

« J'aimerais vous aider. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissez pas. »

« Justement, j'aimerais vous connaître... mais vous me laissez à peine vous approcher. »

Tout doucement, Yara vient s'assoir à côté d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer. Sansa la laisse faire en lui jetant des regards méfiants. Les bougies qui brûlent toujours dans la pièce font danser les ombres sur son visage.

« Je déteste dormir dans le noir, » explique t-elle. « Mais même la lumière ne parvient pas à éloigner les cauchemars. »

« Vous voulez en parler ? »

La glace ne fond pas dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Lady Stark. Je vous l'assure. »

Quelles terribles ombres habitent l'esprit de Sansa ? Quelles cicatrices invisibles porte t-elle sans rien dire ? Que se cache t-il derrière ce masque glacial ?

« Vous faire confiance... j'ai déjà fait confiance trop de fois... et je l'ai amèrement regretté. »

Yara lui sourit tristement.

« Je ne vous connais pas, Lady Stark, j'ignore ce qui vous est arrivé exactement mais... je vous ai observée. Vous êtes forte, je le sais. Cependant... vous n'avez pas à porter votre fardeau tout seule. »

Sansa garde les yeux baissés et s'abstient de répondre. Yara se lève et commence à s'éloigner, respectant sa décision.

« Lady Greyjoy. »

Yara se fige.

« Revenez. »

.

(Ce simple mot a déjà la saveur d'une victoire.)

.

« Dans mon rêve, Jon rejoignait Daenerys et prenait feu... et moi, j'étais figée sur place. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour le sauver. C'est bien ce qui est en train de se passer, non ? Jon va épouser Daenerys, et rien ne le fera changer d'avis. »

« Il ne fait pas ça pour vous abandonner, Lady Stark. Il fait ça pour vous protéger. »

« Il veut que je vienne au mariage. Que je ploie le genou. Que je quitte Winterfell. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange le plus ? Ployer le genou ou quitter Winterfell ? »

« Je ne sais pas... les deux me terrifient. »

« Winterfell est votre maison, Sansa. Personne ne va venir vous la prendre. »

« Je sais, je sais... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au passé. On m'a déjà arraché ma maison... je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. »

« Daenerys n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à vous. »

« Seulement si je ploie le genou. »

« Eh bien... si vous le faites, vous lui prouverez qu'elle peut avoir confiance en vous. Elle vous laissera en paix, je vous le garantis. »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voyez en elle, ce qui vous pousse à lui rester fidèle. »

« Je... »

« Non, ne répondez pas. Je suis une idiote. Que sais-je de l'amour ? »

« Vous en savez beaucoup. Vous aimez votre famille. Votre meute. Vous aimiez Theon... »

« J'imagine que... vous pleurez ? »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Vous... vous pouvez pleurer si vous le souhaitez. »

« Les Fer-Nés ne pleurent pas. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sur les Îles de Fer. Personne ne peut vous voir, il n'y a que nous. Il me manque à moi aussi. »

« Il me parlait sans cesse de vous. Il disait que vous étiez belle, et intelligente, et forte. Que vous étiez sa deuxième sœur. »

« Je... il me parlait aussi de vous. »

« Eh bien... on dirait que nous venons de nous trouver un point commun. C'est un bon début, non ? »

« J'imagine... »

« Parfait. Il se fait tard, vous êtes épuisée. Je vais vous laisser. »

« Très bien. Merci... merci d'avoir parlé avec moi. »

« Je vous en prie. »

.

« Yara ? »

Son cœur manque un battement.

« Oui ?

« Bonne nuit. »

Yara sourit – le sourire de la victoire.

« Bonne nuit, Sansa. »

.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Le jour s'est levé. Sansa regarde le plafond en soupirant. Yara a probablement raison. Qui viendrait lui voler sa maison en son absence ? Elle n'abandonnerait pas vraiment Winterfell, Brienne et Bran resteraient ici.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Regarder Jon devenir un Targaryen. Ployer le genou devant Daenerys – devant une meurtrière. Se soumettre.

Cersei laisse échapper un petit soupir, allongée à côté d'elle, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

« Comptes-tu vraiment aller ployer le genou, petite colombe ? »

_Si je ploie le genou, elle me laissera tranquille. Elle cessera de s'intéresser au Nord. Si je ploie le genou, elle ne se sentira pas menacée. Elle ne s'en prendra pas à ma famille._

« Oui, » dit-elle finalement.

_Je vais partir et quand je reviendrai, rien n'aura changé. Winterfell sera toujours là._

« Voilà qui est décevant. Moi, je ne serais jamais allée m'incliner devant cette catin étrangère. »

« Je ne suis pas comme vous, » rétorque sèchement Sansa.

Cersei sourit énigmatiquement.

« Pour l'instant. »

.

(Elle n'agira jamais comme l'aurait fait Cersei, elle ne deviendra pas comme elle.)

.

« Jon ! »

Celui-ci s'apprête à repartir à Port-Réal.

« Oui ? »

« Je vais venir au mariage. Je ploierai le genou. »

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Yara Greyjoy. »

« Je vois. »

« Ne crois pas que j'approuve ce mariage... je ploierai le genou, mais c'est tout. »

« Je ne t'en demande pas plus. »

« Si. Tu aimerais que je laisse entrer les Immaculés à Winterfell. C'est ce que Daenerys veut. »

« Eh bien... »

« Ils pourront rester dans le Nord – peut-être qu'ils finiront par geler à mort. Mais ils n'entreront pas chez moi. C'est bien clair ? »

Jon finit par acquiescer, vaincu, et lui ouvre timidement ses bras. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Sansa s'y réfugie et ferme les yeux.

(Il fait chaud ici.)

« Au revoir, Jon. Tu... tu ne diras rien pour Brienne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. A bientôt, Sansa. »

Elle le regarde s'éloigner le cœur lourd, elle a la désagréable impression que lorsqu'elle le reverra, les choses auront définitivement changé, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

Yara vient doucement se planter à côté d'elle et lui sourit.

Sansa lui sourit en retour.


	7. Chapter 7

« C'est ici que Theon est mort. »

Sansa s'accroupit et pose les deux mains sur le sol, comme si elle espérait ressentir la présence de Theon, elle cherche un signe, un souffle de vent ou un flocon de neige, n'importe quoi pour lui prouver qu'il n'est pas vraiment parti, que son souvenir l'accompagnera toujours. Yara l'imite et prend une poignée de neige, frissonne légèrement.

« Il est mort en protégeant Bran, » poursuit Sansa.

Yara ne détache pas son regard de la neige dans sa main, l'observe fondre un peu au contact de sa peau chaude.

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'il était un Stark. »

Elle crispe les poings, l'image de son corps sur le bûcher funéraire vient flotter devant ses yeux.

« J'aurais dû lui dire. J'aurais dû lui dire à quel point il comptait pour moi. J'aurais dû lui dire que... »

« Sansa, » l'interrompt doucement Yara.

Elle s'approche d'elle et lui montre la neige dans la paume de sa main.

« La neige fond et se change en eau. Plus tard, l'eau gèle et se change en glace. »

Sansa fronce les sourcils.

« L'eau, la glace, la neige – c'est la même chose, » explique Yara. « Toutes ces choses que vous ne lui avez pas dites... il les savait. Croyez-moi. »

(L'eau et la glace sont faits pour être ensemble.)

Yara sourit et Sansa lui sourit en retour, elle se sent un peu mieux, Yara a le sang et les yeux de Theon, c'est comme s'il était encore avec elle.

Pour l'instant.

Bientôt, Yara va repartir et ce qui lui rappelle Theon repartira avec elle. Son cœur se serre à cette pensée, son sourire s'efface.

« Sansa ? » dit Yara d'une voix inquiète. « Tout va bien ? »

Elle se ressaisit. Elle ne doit pas penser à ça maintenant, l'avenir est angoissant, l'avenir la terrifie. Le passé est un refuge qu'elle n'a pas envie de quitter, et surtout pas aujourd'hui.

« Tout va bien, » répond t-elle. « Allons-y. »

Sansa commence à s'éloigner. Elle n'a pas fait trois pas qu'elle reçoit une boule de neige sur la nuque. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commence t-elle en se retournant.

Yara éclate de rire et lui envoie une autre boule de neige.

« Vous semblez déprimée, Lady Stark. Vous devriez vous amuser plus souvent. »

Sansa plisse les yeux, hésite. S'amuser ? Depuis quand ne s'est-elle pas amusée ? Des mois, peut-être des années, elle ne se rappelle pas très bien. Face à son absence de réaction, Yara hésite, se mord la lèvre, se demande peut-être si elle ne vient pas de commettre une erreur.

Sansa finit par prendre sa décision. Elle se baisse et ramasse une poignée de neige avant de la lui lancer.

(Peut-être qu'elle peut aussi oublier le passé, juste quelques instants, et se concentrer sur l'instant présent.)

« Vous semblez oublier quelque chose, Lady Greyjoy, » dit-elle d'un air supérieur. « La neige, c'est mon domaine. »

Elle se baisse à temps pour éviter une nouvelle boule de neige envoyée par Yara et éclate de rire – depuis combien de temps n'est-ce pas arrivé ?

« L'eau finit par geler, » poursuit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. « Je vais vous changer en statue de glace. »

Sans prévenir, Yara se lance à sa poursuite, mais elle trébuche et entraîne Sansa dans sa chute. Ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire amusé alors que Sansa se sent rougir.

« C'est impossible, Sansa. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. La glace, ça brûle aussi fort que le feu... et vous me faites fondre. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle se relève et tend la main à Sansa.

« Rentrons, » propose Yara. « Je vous avoue que je commence à avoir vraiment froid. »

« Oui... rentrons... »

Sansa est certaine que ce n'est pas le froid qui la fait frissonner.

.

(Yara a les yeux de Theon. C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi troublée en sa présence, elle lui rappelle son frère disparu, c'est aussi simple que ça.)

.

Yara se montre de plus en plus curieuse. Un après-midi, alors qu'elles sont assises au coin du feu, elle se met à lui parler de la Longue Nuit.

« Comment était-ce ? » demande t-elle.

Sansa se souvient de l'obscurité, des cryptes, de ces horreurs qui hantent encore ses cauchemars.

« Pardon, » s'empresse de dire Yara. « Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre, c'était... indélicat de ma part. »

« Non, c'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas. A vrai dire... je n'en ai pas vu grand chose. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

La voix d'Arya résonne dans son esprit.

_Tu n'étais pas là à Port-Réal, et tu n'étais pas là non plus face à l'armée des morts._

« J'étais dans les cryptes. Je me cachais avec les femmes et les enfants. J'étais inutile. Arya, Brienne, Jon, Theon... ce sont eux les vrais héros, ce sont eux qui se sont battus contre tous ces spectres. Je n'ai servi à rien. »

Elle se mord la lèvre, se souvient de son impuissance, son inutilité.

« Ne dites jamais que vous n'avez servi à rien, Sansa. Je sais que c'est faux. »

« Vous, vous vous seriez battue, je le sais. Vous n'auriez pas eu peur, vous auriez protégé votre peuple. »

« Qui vous dit que je n'aurais pas eu peur ? »

« Les Fer-Nés n'ont pas peur. »

Yara rit doucement.

« Oui, c'est quelque chose dont nous aimons nous vanter. Mais c'est une légende, Sansa. Les Fer-Nés ne sont pas censés pleurer, et pourtant... »

(Pourtant, Sansa l'a vue pleurer.)

« C'était terrifiant, » reprend Sansa. « Tous les morts enterrés dans les cryptes se sont réveillés... j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Si Tyrion n'avait pas été là... je crois que je serais morte de peur. »

« Tyrion Lannister... votre ancien mari, c'est ça ? »

Sansa hoche la tête, pense aux yeux verts de Tyrion, à la flamme de l'amour qui y brûlait quand il lui parlait de Daenerys. Cette flamme s'est éteinte, maintenant.

_C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû le retenir, l'empêcher de suivre Daenerys à Port-Réal. Peut-être serait-il parvenu à retenir Jaime._

« Il vous manque ? » demande Yara.

« Oui, » admet-elle. « Il a toujours été bon avec moi. »

C'est étrange, avant de le revoir jamais elle n'avait songé à ce lien étrange qui les unissait.

(S'ils étaient restés mariés, où en seraient-ils à présent ?)

« Il n'est peut-être pas mort, » dit Yara, comme pour la réconforter.

« Daenerys se fait des illusions. Je sais qu'il est mort. Personne n'a retrouvé son corps, il a probablement été enseveli sous le Donjon Rouge. »

Derrière elle, d'autres yeux verts la transpercent. Les yeux de Cersei. Sansa refuse toujours d'envisager l'autre explication, c'est impossible, le feu fait fondre la glace, l'eau gèle et Tyrion déteste Cersei, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Yara n'insiste pas.

« Ne dites plus jamais que vous êtes inutile en ma présence, Sansa. »

« Je ne sais pas me battre, je ne suis pas comme Arya... j'ignore comment tenir une épée correctement. »

« Et alors ? La vie ne se résume pas à se battre et à tenir une épée... vous êtes forte, vous avez un bon cœur, vous êtes déterminée. Les Nordiens vous aiment. Vous pourrez rendre sa grandeur au Nord, je le sais. »

L'ombre de Daenerys vient planer entre elles.

( _Je suis chez moi. Je n'ai pas peur. Je dois arrêter de penser à elle sans arrêt._ )

Sansa lui offre un petit sourire.

.

Alors que les jours passent, Yara se surprend à penser qu'elle regrettera Winterfell, la glace et la neige – qu'elle regrettera la présence de Sansa.

Chaque matin, la louve vient frapper à la porte de sa chambre et toutes deux partent se promener. Parfois, elles restent dans l'enceinte du château, parfois, elles en sortent. Sansa aime lui parler de son enfance, de sa famille, de ce temps perdu à jamais.

« C'est ici que se tenait notre père quand il nous observait, » lui explique t-elle un jour. « Il regardait Jon, Robb et Theon s'entraîner à l'épée dans la cour... Bran tirait à l'arc, mais Arya était beaucoup plus douée que lui. »

« Et vous, que faisiez-vous ? »

« Moi ? Je brodais. J'écoutais les histoires de ma septa... je rêvais du prince charmant. »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« J'étais une idiote. Une fille stupide avec des rêves stupides... le prince charmant n'est jamais venu. Les princes se sont tous transformés en monstres. »

Yara voit les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux.

« Sansa. Regardez-moi. »

Elle s'exécute avant de baisser les yeux, comme si elle avait honte de se montrer faible devant elle. Yara lui saisit doucement le menton et lui relève la tête.

« N'ayez pas honte, je vous en prie. Ce qui vous est arrivé... ce n'était pas de votre faute. Vous êtes une survivante. Et je vous admire beaucoup. »

Elle a envie de prendre Sansa dans ses bras, de la réconforter, d'entendre toute son histoire et de lui répéter à quel point elle est forte, d'écouter les récits de son enfance, de la connaître, tout simplement.

(Pourquoi ? Elle est censée être ici parce que Daenerys le lui a demandé. Elle est censée être ici pour Theon. Pourquoi s'intéresse t-elle à ce point à Sansa Stark ?)

« C'est moi qui vous admire, » répond Sansa.

Ses joues prennent la couleur de ses cheveux. Pour la première fois, Yara remarque à quel point ils sont magnifiques.

.

« Tu joues avec le feu, petite colombe. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Yara Greyjoy a juré fidélité à la reine dragon. Elle est son alliée. »

« Et alors ? Arya aussi lui a juré fidélité. »

« Arya fait partie de ta famille. Tu ne dois faire confiance qu'à ta famille si tu veux espérer survivre... tous les autres sont tes ennemis. »

« Traiter tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des Lannister comme des ennemis ne vous a pas tellement réussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors tu penses toujours que je suis morte. »

« Vous _êtes_ morte. Je le sais. Et Yara... je crois... je crois que je peux lui faire confiance. Je crois que nous pouvons être amies. »

« Tu n'as donc rien appris. Voilà qui est très décevant... j'attendais mieux de ta part. »

« Et moi, je n'attends rien de vous. Laissez-moi tranquille. »

.

(Elle est peut-être folle de faire confiance à Yara, mais Yara lui sourit, Yara la fait rire, Yara l'écoute patiemment sans jamais la juger. Yara ne se changera pas en monstre, elle le sait.)

.

Un matin, alors que Yara se dirige vers la chambre de Sansa, Arya sort de l'ombre et lui barre le passage.

« Bonjour, Arya. »

« Yara. »

Arya a les yeux plissés, elle a visiblement quelque chose à lui dire. Yara attend qu'elle prenne la parole en silence.

« Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochée de ma sœur, » lâche Arya.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. J'espère que c'est réciproque. »

Arya ne semble toujours pas décidée à bouger.

« Cela vous pose t-il un problème ? » demande t-elle.

« Sansa a beaucoup souffert, » répond t-elle. « Plus qu'elle ne vous l'a probablement dit. Plus qu'elle n'a bien voulu me le dire à moi... je veux être certaine qu'elle ne souffrira pas davantage. »

« Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, je vous l'assure. »

Et elle est sincère, peut-être plus sincère que lorsqu'elle a juré fidélité à Daenerys.

(Et elle pensait vraiment l'être à ce moment-là.)

Arya hoche sèchement la tête et consent à s'écarter. Yara sent son regard soupçonneux dans son dos alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

« Votre sœur et moi avons eu une petite discussion, » dit-elle plus tard à Sansa.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien... elle m'a vivement conseillé de ne pas vous faire de mal. »

Sansa fronce les sourcils, mortifiée.

« Je vous demande pardon, Yara. Je... »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, » lui assure t-elle. « J'ai trouvé cela plutôt... touchant. Elle se fait beaucoup de souci pour vous. »

« Je sais. »

Sansa se perd dans ses souvenirs.

« Nous ne nous entendions pas très bien quand nous étions enfants, » révèle t-elle. « Nous étions trop différentes. »

« Et aujourd'hui ? »

« Aujourd'hui... nous formons une meute unie. »

Yara acquiesce. Elle ne cesse de penser aux paroles d'Arya, aux monstres que Sansa a brièvement évoqués. La curiosité la dévore encore une fois, elle peut voir les fissures derrière le masque de glace de la louve aux cheveux de feu.

« Arya m'a dit que vous aviez beaucoup souffert par le passé... »

Sansa crispe les poings, détourne le regard, comme si les fantômes de ses cauchemars revenaient la hanter.

« Ne vous sentez pas obligée d'en parler, » dit Yara. « Vous ne me devez aucune explication. »

Sansa plonge finalement ses yeux dans les siens et Yara y voit le reflet de blessures qui n'ont pas entièrement guéri.

« Qu'est-ce que Theon vous a raconté de Ramsay exactement ? »

« Eh bien... il n'est jamais rentré dans les détails, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. J'ai vu dans quel état il était... je sais ce qu'il lui a fait. »

Elle serre les dents, la colère enfle en elle en repensant à ce que ce monstre a fait subir à son petit frère. Un spectre, un fantôme, voilà ce qui restait de Theon Greyjoy. Le néant.

« Je ne vous ai jamais remerciée, » dit-elle soudainement.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. C'est lui qui m'a aidée... c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu m'échapper. »

Yara frissonne. Cette douleur dans ses yeux, dans sa voix...

Theon n'est pas le seul à avoir été torturé par Ramsay.

« Que vous a t-il fait, Sansa ? »

Elle lui saisit les bras et les presse doucement, ressent le besoin de la serrer contre elle, d'embrasser ses cicatrices, de faire disparaître ses larmes.

« Il m'a violée. Il m'a battue. Il m'a torturée, encore et encore... je pense... je crois... »

A la fin, c'est elle qui referme ses bras autour de la taille de Yara et les larmes qu'elle verse coulent dans son cou.

« Chaque matin, je pense que tout ça appartient au passé, que Ramsay est mort et qu'il ne me fera plus jamais de mal... et puis le soir, il vient hanter mes rêves... je pensais être assez forte pour le chasser mais... »

« Vous _êtes_ forte, Sansa. Vous avez survécu à ce monstre. Il est mort, maintenant. Un jour, son fantôme s'effacera, je vous le promets. »

( _J'ai envie de vous aider, de chasser le souvenir de ce monstre, de vous faire sourire, de vous faire rire. S'il était encore en vie, je le tuerais de mes propres mains._ )

« Merci... merci de m'avoir écoutée, » dit Sansa en s'écartant.

Yara lui sourit.

« Ne me remerciez pas. J'aime vous écouter. J'aime passer du temps avec vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Yara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Nous sommes... nous sommes amies, pas vrai ? »

( _Amies_. Pourquoi ce mot lui donne t-il envie de sourire et de pleurer à la fois ?)

« Bien sûr. Nous sommes amies. »

.

La nuit précédant son départ vers Peyredragon, Sansa ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil, elle a envie de courir à travers les couloirs du châteaux, d'observer chaque mur, chaque porte, chaque pièce et de les graver dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

_Je vais laisser ma maison derrière moi._

Elle tente de se rassurer, de se dire que rien ne va lui arriver à Peyredragon, que Daenerys ne lui fera pas de mal si elle ploie le genou, qu'elle ne viendra pas réduire Winterfell en cendres mais rien n'y fait. Ce qui lui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle est partie la hante.

_Sois courageuse, Sansa. Tu peux le faire. Sois comme Arya. Sois comme Yara. Sois courageuse._

Lorsque le jour se lève, elle part dire au revoir à Bran.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sansa, » dit-il de son perpétuel air énigmatique. « Tout se passe exactement comme prévu. »

Cette réponse la fait frissonner de manière inexplicable. Bran a t-il vu quelque chose dont il ne lui a pas parlé ?

(Elle ne doit pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour des possibilités, des hypothèses. Elle doit conserver ce qui existe déjà, elle doit conserver sa maison.)

Brienne a l'air inquiète lorsqu'elle vient la trouver dans sa chambre.

« J'aimerais vous accompagner, ma dame. »

« Je sais. Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer. Vous devez penser à vous et au bébé et ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi. »

Elle jette un regard déterminé à son ventre gonflé. Elle protégera ce louveteau, ou ce lionceau, peu importe. Le dragon n'apprendra jamais son existence.

Yara et Arya l'attendent devant les portes de Winterfell en compagnie de Samwell, Gilly et du petit Sam qui seront aussi du voyage.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demande Yara.

Sansa grimace.

« Non. Mais je vais le faire... il le faut. »

( _Je vais être courageuse. Comme vous._ )

Elle jette un dernier regard en arrière et suit Arya et Yara.


	8. Chapter 8

« Alors nous y voilà. »

Sansa frissonne alors qu'elle foule Peyredragon pour la première fois de sa vie – et, elle l'espère, la dernière. Tout ici lui déplaît, elle ne se sent pas à sa place, ce n'est pas sa maison, la maison des loups, c'est la demeure des dragons, du feu, l'ennemi mortel de la glace. Dans le ciel, Drogon joue à cache-cache avec les nuages.

(Elle ne pensera pas à ce qu'il est advenu de Port-Réal, de tous ces innocents, elle ne baissera pas les yeux vers le sol, elle ne montrera pas qu'elle a peur – elle doit être courageuse, et elle le sera.)

« Sansa ? » dit Yara. « Tout va bien ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Allons-y. »

Arya, qui vient ici pour la deuxième fois, plisse les yeux, presque dégoûtée. Sansa rêve déjà du moment où elle retrouvera la neige froide, les cryptes obscures, la paix du Bois sacré.

_Ne regarde pas en arrière. Pas tout de suite. Marche droit devant toi._

Devant les portes du château, elle ralentit et s'arrête, comme figée, une boule d'angoisse se forme dans sa gorge. Sam et Gilly, partis en avant, sont déjà rentrés.

(L'antre du dragon. Les yeux meurtriers de Daenerys. Le feu, la folie, cette insupportable menace qui pèse sur elle.)

« Sansa ? » s'inquiète Arya. « Tout va bien ? »

« Je... je... »

Elle n'arrive plus à parler, peut-être s'est-elle surestimée, elle n'est pas courageuse, elle ne peut pas le faire, elle ne peut tout simplement pas, elle a envie de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant.

« Allez-y, » dit Yara à Arya. « Ne vous rejoindrons dans un instant. »

Arya comprend, fait un léger signe de tête et franchit les portes.

« Je ne peux pas le faire. »

Yara lui saisit les deux bras avec beaucoup de douceur, plonge ses yeux dans les siens, c'est bleu contre bleu, eau contre glace.

(L'eau et la glace sont faits pour être ensemble.)

« Sansa. Regardez-moi. Je vous promets que ça va bien se passer. Vous me faites confiance ? »

« Je... oui. »

Et Sansa se rend compte du chemin qu'elle a parcouru, qu'elles ont parcouru toutes les deux en si peu de temps. Elle a fait confiance à une étrangère. Une alliée de Daenerys.

(Mais Yara est devenue beaucoup plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ?)

Elle avait peur, et elle a chassé la peur.

Elle peut recommencer. Elle _doit_ recommencer.

« Je serai avec vous à chaque instant, » promet Yara. « Elle ne va rien vous faire. Je vous l'assure, il y a du bon en elle. »

Sansa prend une grande inspiration. Elle ne croit pas qu'il y ait encore du bon en Daenerys, mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle croit en Yara.

« D'accord. »

Elle fait un pas en avant.

« Je suis prête. »

.

(C'est facile, vraiment. Elle n'a qu'à ployer le genou et tout sera terminé.)

.

Les murmures se taisent quand Sansa et Yara font leur entrée dans la salle du trône. Sansa n'accorde pas un regard aux autres seigneurs.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Elle va ployer le genou devant une meurtrière. Un tyran. Quelqu'un dont l'histoire sera écrite dans le feu et le sang.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Elle va se soumettre, accepter cette reine dont elle ne veut pas, cette reine qui menace de faire s'écrouler sa maison et sa vie.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Elle doit protéger le Nord, Winterfell, sa famille, elle doit protéger Brienne et son enfant. Elle se déteste pour ce qu'elle va faire, mais elle fera ce qu'il faut. Elles arrivent devant Daenerys. Sansa la regarde droit dans les yeux, c'est violet contre bleu, feu contre glace.

(Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.)

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Yara ploie le genou, Daenerys a l'air satisfaite.

« Votre Majesté. »

C'est la première fois que Sansa la voit depuis son départ de Winterfell, depuis qu'elle s'est changée en monstre, depuis qu'elle a déversé des rivières de feu sur Port-Réal dans sa quête désespérée du pouvoir. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé, pourtant Sansa est certaine de voir une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Elle est encore lointaine mais elle est bien là, et l'étincelle de folie va grandir, elle en est certaine.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Sansa la dévisage froidement alors que la reine hausse les sourcils. Non loin de là se trouve Jon, elle sait qu'il pose sur elle un regard suppliant.

« Sansa, » lui souffle Yara. « S'il vous plaît. »

Sansa ne fait pas confiance à Daenerys, ne le fera jamais, mais elle fait confiance à Yara, alors elle ploie lentement le genou. Ses lèvres se fendent d'un sourire hypocrite.

« Votre Majesté. »

_Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Le feu fait fondre la glace, mais la glace se transforme en eau, et l'eau éteint le feu._

« Lady Stark. Je vous remercie d'être venue. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Elle s'incline légèrement, moqueuse, saisit le bras de Yara et s'éloigne.

.

« Sansa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis fière de vous. »

.

(Sansa ne le dit pas mais elle est fière de ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle s'est montrée courageuse, comme Brienne, comme Arya, comme Yara. Elle a vaincu la peur.)

.

Peu avant que la cérémonie ne commence, Sansa part à la recherche de Jon dans le château. Elle croise Jorah Mormont dans un couloir. Celui-ci s'incline respectueusement.

« Lady Stark. »

« Lord Mormont. »

(C'est étrange, vraiment. Il y a la lueur de la bonté dans ses yeux. Comment peut-il rester fidèle à Daenerys ? Qui cherche t-il à protéger ?)

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui. Je cherche Jon. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter quand je suis arrivée. »

« Il est dans sa chambre. Je peux vous y conduire si vous le souhaitez. »

« Ce serait très aimable à vous. »

Sansa déteste ce château. Les couloirs sont sombres, humides, peu accueillants.

(Les couloirs de Winterfell sont sombres aussi mais c'est différent, Winterfell est sa maison. Est-ce que Daenerys se sent véritablement chez elle ici ?)

« Nous y voilà, » dit Jorah en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

« Je vous remercie. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Il lui sourit légèrement et s'éloigne. Sans hésiter, Sansa frappe à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Jon regarde par la fenêtre, les mains croisées derrière son dos. En cet instant, toute la colère qu'elle a pu ressentir, toute la rancoeur, tous les doutes, les sentiments négatifs, tout ça s'évanouit, tout ça fond comme neige au soleil. Elle ne voit que Jon, ne pense qu'à son frère, celui qui est loin d'elle, loin de sa maison, piégé dans l'antre du dragon.

« Dois-je t'appeler Lord Targaryen, maintenant ? » demande t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Jon se retourne. La dévisage longuement.

« Non, » répond t-il. « Pas encore. »

Il lui ouvre ses bras et Sansa court s'y jeter.

« Tu m'as manqué, » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. Sansa, je... je suis content que tu sois venue. »

Elle s'écarte de lui.

« Parce que j'ai ployé le genou ? » demande t-elle en soupirant.

« Non. Enfin... pas seulement. Parce que tu seras là pour mon mariage. »

Il a l'air si seul, si perdu. Pour la première fois, Sansa réalise vraiment l'ampleur du sacrifice qu'il s'apprête à faire, il va renoncer à son héritage de glace pour embrasser une destinée de feu, une destinée qu'il n'a jamais voulue, une couronne qui ne l'intéresse pas, une épouse qui le terrifie de plus en plus.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » dit-elle dans une dernière tentative de le convaincre de renoncer, de rester un loup et d'oublier le dragon. « Tu peux rentrer avec nous à la maison. »

Il se tourne vers la fenêtre, regarde le ciel, imagine peut-être courir se réfugier dans le Nord, auprès de sa meute.

« J'aimerais. J'aimerais vraiment... mais je ne peux pas. »

Sansa acquiesce douloureusement.

« Je sais. »

« Je regrette de ne pas être Jon Stark, » lâche t-il, sa voix se brise un peu. « Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. »

(Être un loup c'est moins glorieux, moins grandiose qu'être un dragon mais il a raison – c'est beaucoup plus simple.)

« Je regrette aussi que tu ne t'appelles pas Jon Stark, » répond t-elle sur le même ton.

Après une nouvelle étreinte, elle se retourne et quitte la pièce.

Elle a la désagréable impression qu'un fossé est sur le point de se creuser entre eux.

.

« Père, Forgeron, Guerrier, Mère, Vierge, Aïeule, Étranger. Je suis sienne, il est mien, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Yara observe Daenerys et Jon échanger leurs vœux, une étrange sensation lui serre le cœur. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle imaginait le triomphe de la reine dragon, elle se souvient de l'époque où elle rêvait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, la nuit, elle se réveillait toujours en sursaut, presque honteuse. Ce temps semble loin, maintenant.

(L'eau et le feu ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.)

Jon a l'air si malheureux, si seul. Il ne veut pas de ce mariage, tout le monde semble s'en apercevoir – sauf peut-être Daenerys. Sansa les observe les dents serrées, les poings crispés, elle regarde Jon Snow devenir Aegon Targaryen, elle regarde son dragon de frère s'envoler loin d'elle.

Plus tard, pendant le banquet, Sansa observe Gendry et Arya d'un air pensif.

« Je n'ai pas envie de danser, Gendry, » ne cesse de répéter Arya. « Je ne suis pas une dame, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Sansa sourit légèrement.

« Gendry a demandé Arya en mariage, » lui explique t-elle.

« Je suppose qu'elle a refusé, » répond Yara.

« Vous supposez bien. »

« Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être une dame pour danser, » rit-elle.

Elle se lève, le regard espiègle, et tend la main à Sansa.

« Je peux vous montrer, si vous voulez. »

(Sansa lui sourit – elle a réussi à la faire sourire _encore une fois_. Elle aimerait que la louve ne cesse jamais de lui sourire.)

« D'accord. »

Toutes deux se mettent à tournoyer au milieu de la pièce. Yara sent le regard violet de Daenerys dans son dos, s'efforce de l'ignorer, c'est avec Sansa qu'elle est en train de danser, c'est à Sansa qu'elle doit penser.

« Vous dansez bien... » s'amuse Sansa. « Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas une dame. »

« Et vous êtes courageuse... pour quelqu'un qui disait avoir peur. »

« J'ai vaincu la peur. »

« Je sais. Je n'en doutais pas. »

Elles se sourient, ferment les yeux, bercées par la musique. Yara raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Sansa, son cœur bat vite, il faut qu'elle se ressaisisse sinon ses joues vont bientôt prendre la couleur des cheveux de la louve.

(Les Fer-Nés ne sont pas censés rougir – encore une légende.)

Quelqu'un se met alors à chanter.

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone,_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts..._

Juste à côté d'elles, Daenerys se serre dans les bras de Jorah Mormont, le regard triste.

« J'adore cette chanson, » révèle Sansa. « C'était une de mes préférées quand j'étais enfant... quand je rêvais encore au prince charmant. Je pensais que Duncan Targaryen était le prince parfait... j'enviais Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres. »

_The ones she had lost, and the ones she had found..._

« Et maintenant ? »

_And the ones who had loved her the most..._

« Maintenant, je sais que le prince charmant n'existe pas. »

Elle semble triste, résignée, elle semble penser que l'amour n'est pas pour elle, que personne ne l'aimera jamais, elle ne sourit plus. Yara trouve ça insupportable, si quelqu'un mérite d'être heureuse dans ce monde cruel, c'est bien Sansa Stark. Étonnée de sa propre audace, elle se penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas un prince qu'il vous faut, mais une princesse. »

Elle observe sa réaction avec une certaine anxiété qu'elle dissimule derrière un petit sourire. Sansa fronce les sourcils comme si elle craignait que Yara ne se moque d'elle et puis elle finit par s'esclaffer, amusée.

« Peut-être... »

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave..._

.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Yara discute avec Arya, elle aperçoit Sansa quitter la salle et se diriger vers l'extérieur du château. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Daenerys emprunte le même chemin.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » lui dit Arya.

« Tout va bien se passer, » rétorque t-elle.

(Daenerys ne s'en prendra pas à Sansa, elle ne la menacera pas, Sansa a ployé le genou, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.)

Au bout d'un certain temps, Daenerys revient dans la salle. Yara se précipite à l'extérieur. Sansa ne semble pas avoir bougé depuis le départ de la reine dragon.

« Sansa ? » demande t-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Tout va bien ? »

« Tout va bien. »

Yara vient doucement se planter à côté d'elle. Les étoiles se reflètent dans les yeux de la louve.

« Serait-ce indiscret si je vous demande ce dont vous avez parlé ? »

« Probablement, » répond Sansa, amusée. « Mais vous n'êtes jamais discrète, Yara. »

« Certes, » admet-elle.

Sansa soupire.

« Elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai refusé d'entrer les Immaculés à Winterfell. Elle a dit qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance. Elle est persuadée que Cersei et Tyrion sont encore en vie et se sont enfuis ensemble. »

(Pas de menaces de mort. Tout va bien. Daenerys n'a pas totalement sombré, il y a encore du bon en elle, Yara le sait.)

« C'est tout ? »

« Non. Elle m'a dit... elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que nous soyons ennemies. »

Le cœur de Yara se gonfle d'espoir, pendant un instant elle oublie les cendres et les ruines de Port-Réal, elle imagine le feu et la glace enfin réconciliés, la fin de la peur, la fin des conflits.

« Elle croit que cela m'amuse de la défier, » murmure Sansa. « Je le sais, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Elle pense que cela m'amuse de contester son autorité. »

(L'espoir meurt aussi vite qu'il est né.)

« Je lui ai parlé de Port-Réal, et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas regarder en arrière. Elle m'a conseillé de faire la même chose... ne voit-elle donc pas ce qu'elle a fait ? Ce qu'elle est devenue ? Ce qu'elle risque de faire si personne ne l'arrête ? »

La vérité, la simple, la cruelle vérité, s'impose alors à Yara.

Daenerys regarde en avant. Sansa regarde en arrière.

Le feu cherche à se propager le plus loin possible. La glace recouvre et conserve ce qui existe déjà.

(Il y a des éléments qu'on ne peut pas réconcilier.)

Sansa n'attend aucune réponse de sa part.

« Bonne nuit, Yara. »

Elle la regarde s'éloigner vers le château, impuissante face à cet affrontement inéluctable entre le feu et la glace.

.

Sansa n'est pas surprise de voir Cersei assise sur son lit.

(Cette fois, elle ne nie pas l'avoir appelée.)

« Tu sembles troublée, petite colombe. »

« Daenerys est sûre que vous êtes en vie, » répond t-elle sèchement.

« Et tu ne la crois pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Pourtant tu es là, devant moi, la projection de tous les doutes qui rampent dans ton esprit... »

Sansa la regarde dans les yeux, se met à l'imaginer vivante, quelque part, se cacher, planifier sa vengeance, rêver de la reconquête du Trône de Fer.

« Ce n'est pas tout. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Elle est persuadée que Tyrion vous a sauvé la vie. Qu'il s'est enfui avec vous. »

« Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » explose Sansa. « C'est tellement surréaliste... »

Elle s'approche de Cersei qui la dévisage de son éternel air supérieur.

« Pourquoi le détestiez-vous ? »

« Il a tué ma mère. »

« Je sais, mais... vous ne pouviez pas le haïr simplement pour ça. Il doit forcément y avoir autre chose. »

Cersei hausse les épaules et soupire d'un air désolé.

« Je ne sais pas, petite colombe. Je suis une création de ton esprit, je t'apparais telle que tu te souviens de moi, telle que tu m'imagines... je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

Sansa serre les dents, dépitée.

« Elle m'a dit... elle m'a dit que vous auriez pu le tuer, mais que vous ne l'avez pas fait. Pourquoi ? Vous le détestez, vous le vouliez mort. »

Cersei a l'air perplexe, Sansa sait que son visage n'est que le reflet du sien.

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, petite colombe. Peut-être que la reine dragon a raison... peut-être y avait-il plus que de la haine entre nous. »

« Non... je refuse d'y croire. »

Cersei laisse échapper un petit rire amer.

« Je te comprends... à vrai dire, j'ai du mal à y croire moi-même. »

Sur ces paroles, elle disparaît.

.

(Daenerys, Cersei – des menteuses. Du feu de dragon, du feu grégeois... c'est du pareil au même.)


	9. Chapter 9

« Comment peux-tu supporter de la toucher ? » demande Arya, les sourcils froncés.

Assise sur le bord du lit de Jon, elle caresse distraitement la lame d'Aiguille. Sansa, appuyée contre le mur, la regarde faire en silence. Jon leur tourne le dos et regarde par la fenêtre – non, pas Jon, _Aegon_.

Il soupire, détourne les yeux du ciel gris et vient s'asseoir à côté de sa petite sœur.

(Quoi qu'il en dise, quoi que Daenerys en dise, ils ne sont pas cousins, tous les trois, et ne le seront jamais.)

« Je suis son mari. Je dois faire mon devoir. »

Arya renifle avec mépris.

« Ton devoir ! C'est ridicule. »

Jon a refusé la cérémonie du coucher et Sansa lui en a été reconnaissante, jamais elle n'aurait supporté de voir Daenerys poser les mains sur lui, de la voir tenter de le transformer en dragon, d'en faire son roi fidèle pour l'éternité.

« J'imagine que nous serons bientôt des tantes, Sansa et moi, » reprend Arya.

Sansa imagine un petit dragon, l'héritier promis, celui qui régnera sur la terre de feu et de cendres de Daenerys. Cette pensée lui donne la nausée.

« Sansa... » dit Jon en se tournant vers elle. « Sam et Gilly vont rester ici. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

Elle espère avoir mal entendu. La place de Sam et Gilly n'est pas ici, près du dragon, elles est dans le Nord, eux aussi font un peu partie de sa meute, maintenant.

« Daenerys a demandé à Sam d'être son mestre. »

« Pourquoi a t-il accepté ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Tu connais Sam... il m'a dit que j'avais besoin d'un ami près de moi. »

Sansa se calme un peu, il est certain qu'elle serait rassurée de savoir que Jon ne se retrouvera pas entièrement seul sur cette île maudite mais elle pense ventre rond de Gilly, aux yeux violets de la reine.

« Gilly... elle est enceinte... elle ne peut pas accoucher ici. Et le petit Sam... ce n'est pas un endroit adapté pour un enfant. »

(Les loups savent s'occuper de leurs petits, bien mieux que les dragons, les loups protègent, les dragons brûlent.)

Elle sait pourtant que c'est trop tard, Sam a déjà accepté, Daenerys ne le laissera jamais changer d'avis. Va t-elle être condamnée à laisser derrière elle tous ceux qui lui sont chers, les laisser sans protection ? Seule l'ombre du dragon les recouvrira, exactement comme elle a recouvert Port-Réal, un présage de mort.

« Quand partez-vous ? » demande Jon.

« Demain matin. »

« Bien. »

« Tu es pressé de te débarrasser de nous ? » raille Arya.

« Bien sûr que non. J'aime vous savoir en sécurité, c'est tout. J'aime vous savoir à la maison. »

 _A la maison_. Ces mots ont la saveur de l'amertume, maintenant.

« Ce sera toujours ta maison, » dit Sansa. « Toujours. »

(Au fond d'elle-même, elle prie toujours pour que Jon réalise son erreur, pour qu'il change d'avis et choisisse de retrouver sa meute.)

Toutes ses prières seront vaines, elle le sait, elle le voit dans ses yeux tristes.

« Winterfell... Winterfell aurait été la maison de Jon Stark, mais je ne suis pas Jon Stark, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne suis même plus Jon Snow. Peyredragon est la maison d'Aegon Targaryen... tout comme le sera Port-Réal lorsque le moment sera venu. »

Le plus triste dans ses paroles est qu'il ne semble même pas y croire lui-même. Plus vraiment un loup, pas encore un dragon ( _jamais_ un dragon), Jon ne sait plus qui il est, est condamné à ne pas le savoir pour l'éternité.

« Je suis désolée, » murmure Sansa. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien n'est de ta faute. »

Il se lève, écarte les bras.

« Venez. »

Sans une hésitation, Sansa et Arya le laissent les enlacer, cette étreinte est comme une promesse, ils s'accrochent les uns aux autres pour se rappeler qu'ils seront toujours une famille, une meute, qu'ils ne se laisseront jamais tomber.

(Sansa redoute le moment où elle devra les lâcher.)

.

( _Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne veux jamais les lâcher, jamais. Pourquoi y suis-je obligée_?)

.

Yara se sent incroyablement vide.

Elle vient d'avoir une conversation avec Daenerys, elles ont bien évidemment fini par parler de Sansa, les mots de la mère des dragons tournent dans sa tête.

_Représente t-elle une menace ? Les Nordiens l'aiment, si elle le leur demandait ils se révolteraient contre moi._

Elle espère l'avoir convaincue qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de Sansa. La louve ne souhaite que la paix, elle souhaite simplement conserver sa maison et protéger ceux qui lui sont chers, elle a déjà vu bien trop d'horreurs dans sa vie pour souhaiter une nouvelle guerre.

Elle retrouve Sansa devant les portes du château, elle vient de discuter avec Jorah Mormont. Yara se mord la lèvre.

 _Que pensez-vous de Sansa ?_ a demandé Daenerys.

Elle a à peine eu conscience de ce qu'elle lui a répondu.

_C'est une survivante. Une battante. Elle a traversé tant de choses... elle aurait pu être complètement brisée, mais elle s'est relevée. Et elle a continué à se battre. Elle peut être féroce comme elle peut être douce. Elle a bon cœur. Ce qu'elle a fait pour mon frère... jamais je ne pourrais la remercier assez. Je l'admire beaucoup._

Yara n'a certainement pas menti, elle pense toutes ces choses, les dire à voix haute lui a fait un drôle d'effet, son cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite.

(Daenerys s'en est-elle aperçue ?)

« Je vous ai vue parler avec la reine, » dit Sansa.

« Oh. Moi, je vous ai vue parler avec Jorah Mormont. »

Elles rient doucement toutes les deux.

« Vous d'abord, » lance Sansa.

« Eh bien... elle m'a simplement demandé ce que je pensais de vous après vous avoir côtoyée à Winterfell. »

« Et qu'avez-vous répondu ? »

« J'ai dit... j'ai dit que je vous aimais beaucoup. »

Le reste de ses pensées ne franchit pas une deuxième fois la barrière de ses lèvres – sinon, son cœur aurait battu si fort que Sansa l'aurait forcément entendu. La louve sourit légèrement, elle semble flattée.

« C'est très gentil à vous. »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité. »

Les yeux de Sansa pétillent, Yara s'empresse de changer de sujet.

« Et vous, de quoi avez-vous parlé avec Ser Jorah ? »

« Il l'aime, » répond Sansa, une pointe de colère et de résignation dans la voix. « Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je l'ai deviné et il n'a même pas cherché à nier. Il m'a dit que je ne la connaissais pas... comme si j'en avais envie après ce qu'elle a fait. Jon, Jorah, Tyrion... combien d'hommes a t-elle ensorcelés ? »

( _Elle n'a pas ensorcelé que des hommes_ , pense Yara.)

La même pensée semble traverser l'esprit de Sansa, ses yeux se plissent.

_Et vous ? Est-ce que vous l'aimez encore ?_

Ses sentiments sont confus, elle se rappelle de la façon dont son cœur battait quand elle regardait Daenerys, avant. Maintenant, il bat toujours, mais plus pour deux yeux violets.

« On ne choisit pas qui on aime, » répond t-elle finalement.

Sansa ne semble pas satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle hausse les épaules et toutes deux lèvent les yeux vers le ciel gris. Drogon déploie son ombre menaçante au-dessus d'elles.

.

(Feu, glace, feu, glace – elle ne sait plus.)

.

Sansa se dirige vers les cuisines, elle a envie de manger un gâteau au citron, quelque chose de réconfortant, quelque chose qui lui rappelle sa maison. Les citrons ne poussaient pas à Winterfell, bien sûr. Ses parents les faisaient venir spécialement pour elle.

Elle fronce les sourcils quand Cersei apparaît et se met à marcher à ses côtés.

« L'antre du dragon, » dit-elle avec mépris. « J'aurais dû faire exploser ce château maudit en plus du Septuaire de Baelor. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Tu te trompes encore, petite colombe... ce qui importe, c'est ce que tu veux _toi_. »

Sansa entre dans les cuisines et se met en quête des gâteaux au citron avant de s'asseoir à une des tables. Cersei continue de vadrouiller dans la pièce, ses cheveux d'or sont comme un rayon de soleil dans ce brasier gris.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, » dit-elle.

« C'est évident. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je veux que Jon rentre avec moi, » admet-elle.

Cersei sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Tu veux dire _Aegon_. »

« Il ne sera jamais un dragon, » répond t-elle avec colère. « Sa place est avec nous, sa famille. »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté sa décision de rester ici, alors ? Moi, jamais je n'aurais laissé tomber un membre de ma famille de la sorte. »

_Et Tyrion alors, c'était quoi ? Vous l'avez laissé tomber le moment où il est né, vous l'avez laissé tomber encore et encore. C'est à cause de vous qu'il a fui à Essos, c'est à cause de vous qu'il a amené Daenerys à Westeros !_

« Je ne suis pas comme vous, » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Lady Stark. »

Sansa se tourne vers la porte et observe Daenerys entrer. Cersei éclate de rire, elle est furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir été surprise en pareille posture. Daenerys l'a t-elle entendue parler à une création de son esprit ? Va t-elle croire qu'elle est complètement folle ?

(« Ça vous ferait un point commun, » s'amuse Cersei.)

« Votre Majesté, » répond t-elle.

« Je peux ? » demande Daenerys en s'approchant.

Sansa trouve particulièrement ironique qu'elle lui demande la permission, comme si c'était la louve qui avait volé la maison du dragon. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Vous êtes chez vous. »

Daenerys s'installe à ses côtés et attrape un gâteau. Sansa ne manque pas l'éclat de mélancolie dans ses yeux alors qu'elle respire le parfum du citron.

« A qui parliez-vous ? » demande la reine.

« A moi-même. »

Et c'est la vérité, non ? Cersei n'est pas là, elle est morte, elle l'a inventée, Cersei ne reviendra plus jamais.

« Oh. »

Elle ignore si Daenerys la croit ou pas – sans doute voit-elle aussi des choses qui n'existent pas. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est fou, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les gâteaux au citron, » remarque Sansa.

« Vous ne savez pas grand-chose de moi. »

Les mots de Jorah lui reviennent en mémoire, elle est agacée de constater qu'il avait raison, mais ça ne change rien, rien du tout, comment pourrait-elle avoir envie de connaître une meurtrière ?

« Ils me rappellent mon enfance. Ma maison. »

« Je croyais que le Donjon Rouge était votre maison. »

A t-elle cessé de le considérer ainsi depuis qu'elle l'a à moitié détruit, qu'elle a enterré son ancienne Main sous les décombres ?

« Moi aussi. »

Ses yeux violets s'humidifient, elle détourne aussitôt la tête. C'est étrange, se sent-elle coupable ? A t-elle des remords ? Le dragon regrette t-il d'avoir déversé le feu et la fureur sur son peuple ? Sansa a fini son gâteau, hésite à se lever et partir. Devrait-elle dire quelque chose ?

(Elle n'a jamais aimé voir les autres pleurer.)

« Les gâteaux au citron étaient mon seul réconfort quand j'étais prisonnière à Port-Réal. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour eux. »

Elle peut voir que Daenerys est étonnée de cette confidence mais elle finit par se ressaisir. Sansa ne sait pas très bien pourquoi elle a dit ça, peut-être qu'une part d'elle admet que la reine dragon a aussi été une prisonnière, autrefois, qu'elle a connu la peur et le désespoir.

« J'ai été surprise que Ser Brienne ne soit pas venue avec vous. »

Yara n'a rien dit, dans le cas contraire elle ne ferait pas cette remarque, elle serait déjà partie éliminer cette menace, Sansa en est sûre.

_Merci, Yara._

« Brienne garde Winterfell pour moi. »

« Je vois. »

Cersei dévisage Daenerys avec un mépris évident, cette parvenue qui lui a volé sa couronne, Sansa est horrifiée de reconnaître son propre regard.

« Yara m'assure que je n'ai rien à craindre de vous. Et j'aimerais la croire. Est-ce que je peux ? »

Sansa hoche la tête.

« J'ai ployé le genou. »

_Je n'en avais pas envie mais je l'ai fait parce que Jon me l'a demandé, parce que Yara me l'a demandé, parce que je veux protéger ma maison._

« Cela ne veut rien dire. Tyrion a ployé le genou devant moi. Et où est-il, maintenant ? »

Elle lui jette un regard glacial, elle a tué Tyrion, pourquoi lui rappelle t-elle qu'elle a échoué à le prévenir, à le protéger ? Est-elle en train de la menacer ? Une boule se forme dans sa gorge, elle ne doit pas se laisser intimider, elle doit lui prouver que les loups savent se défendre, le feu fait fondre la glace mais l'eau éteint le feu. Daenerys ne doit pas penser qu'elle peut s'en prendre à Winterfell en toute impunité.

« Ma sœur Arya a une liste un peu particulière. Une liste de personnes qu'elle doit tuer. »

_Je n'ai pas peur, et je ne tremblerai pas._

« Elle a d'étranges capacités, aussi, que même moi j'ai du mal à comprendre... c'est une Sans-Visage. Elle est capable de prendre le visage de n'importe qui. Vous admettrez que c'est assez pratique pour s'approcher de ses victimes. Walder Frey était sur sa liste, par exemple. Petyr Baelish. Cersei Lannister... et où sont-ils maintenant ? »

Lorsqu'elle se lève, elle jette un regard triomphant à Cersei. Celle-ci lui sourit énigmatiquement.

 _Allons, petite colombe_ , semble t-elle dire. _Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que je suis toujours en vie._

« Est-ce une menace ? » demande froidement Daenerys.

La flamme s'est rallumée dans ses yeux.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

« Un avertissement, tout au plus. Restez loin de Winterfell, Votre Majesté, et tout se passera bien. »

Lorsqu'elle quitte la pièce, elle ne jette pas un regard en arrière.

.

Sansa ne parvient toujours pas à croire qu'elle s'apprête à laisser Jon derrière elle.

« Tout ira bien, Sansa. Je vous le promets. »

Elle s'oblige à hocher la tête.

_Pardon, Jon. J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que tu t'appelles Jon Stark._

« On rentre à la maison, Sansa, » lui dit Arya.

Elle va enfin retrouver la neige, le Bois sacré, le vent glacial. Tout va redevenir comme avant, c'est ce qu'elle pense pour trouver la force d'abandonner un membre de sa meute.

(Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, n'est-ce pas ? Yara ne sera plus là, Yara ne lui sourira plus, Yara n'écoutera plus ses confidences, Yara ne lui dira plus à quel point elle est forte.)

Sansa se sent de plus un plus triste à mesure qu'elles traversent le royaume, l'heure de la séparation approche, les souvenirs du temps qu'elles ont passé ensemble vont la transformer en véritable déchirement. Jamais Sansa n'aurait pensé s'attacher si rapidement à quelqu'un, jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir faire de nouveau confiance à une étrangère.

Un après-midi, quand Yara descend de son cheval et lui sourit tristement, Sansa comprend que c'est véritablement fini.

« Eh bien... c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, » dit Yara.

« Oui. »

Elles s'observent sans savoir quoi se dire.

« Yara, je... je... »

Ses pensées sont confuses, son cœur bat trop vite. Yara pose un doigt sur sa bouche, Sansa frissonne à son contact.

« Ne dites rien. »

Leurs yeux semblent parler pour elles. L'eau et la glace n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, semble t-il.

(L'eau et la glace sont faits pour être ensemble.)

« Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vous vois, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Sansa d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr que non. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement. Je reviendrai à Winterfell, et vous serez la bienvenue dans les Îles de Fer. »

« N'avez-vous pas peur que je gèle votre maison ? » sourit Sansa.

Yara secoue la tête, amusée.

« Yara... merci de n'avoir rien dit à Daenerys au sujet de Brienne. Je sais que vous l'appréciez toujours... »

(Appréciez... ou aimez ?)

« Ne me remerciez pas. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. »

Elle pense à Joffrey, à Ramsay – ce monde est rempli de monstres.

Yara passe une main dans ses cheveux roux avant de lui saisir les deux mains et d'y déposer un baiser.

« Au revoir, Sansa Stark. Vous allez me manquer. »

Espiègle, elle lui murmure à l'oreille :

« J'ai hâte que vous me fassiez fondre de nouveau. »

Yara l'embrasse sur la joue et remonte sur son cheval après lui avoir fait un dernier signe de la main. Sansa la regarde s'éloigner pendant de longues secondes, elle touche sa joue du bout des doigts.

(Elle ignorait que l'eau pouvait être aussi chaude.)


	10. Chapter 10

La neige se met à tomber lorsque Sansa aperçoit enfin Winterfell.

(Si elle croyait au destin, elle se dirait peut-être que c'est un signe, à sa place Daenerys y aurait sans doute vu un présage mais Sansa n'est pas Daenerys, elle ne veut surtout pas l'être.)

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu es revenue ici pour la première fois après toutes ces années ? » demande t-elle à Arya.

Arya ferme les yeux, se perd dans ses souvenirs.

« Je ne parvenais pas à croire que j'étais ici. Je voulais aller à Port-Réal, tu sais. Je voulais tuer Cersei. Et puis... j'ai appris que Jon avait repris Winterfell. Et j'ai su que ma place était auprès de lui, que mon frère valait plus que toutes les vengeances du monde. »

Elle se tourne vers Sansa.

« Et toi ? »

Ses propres souvenirs sont moins plaisants, Arya savait ce qu'elle allait trouver à Winterfell, la maison des Stark, là où était sa place. Sansa ignorait que les Sept Enfers l'attendaient derrière les portes.

« Ce n'était plus ma maison, » répond t-elle. « Les Bolton l'avaient prise. Littlefinger m'a livrée à Ramsay... ce qu'il m'a fait... »

Les flocons de neige sur ses joues remplacent les larmes qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas verser.

« A cause de lui, j'en suis presque venue à détester Winterfell. Quand il est mort, je me suis juré que je ne laisserai plus jamais un étranger entrer et tout détruire. »

C'est pourtant bien ce qui a failli se passer quand Daenerys est arrivée avec ses deux dragons, Sansa a eu envie de hurler sur Jon, pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? N'avait-il donc rien appris, ne savait-il pas que les Targaryen étaient dangereux ? Pourquoi laissait-il entrer le feu dans leur château de glace ?

(Il ne l'a pas écoutée, personne ne l'a pas écoutée, c'est de sa faute, elle aurait dû crier plus fort, leur dire qu'elle brûlerait tout, leur dire qu'il ne resterait que des cendres.)

« Tu as laissé Yara entrer, » fait remarquer Arya.

« C'est vrai... »

Dans son esprit, Sansa a cessé de considérer Yara comme une étrangère – Yara est son amie, maintenant.

« Tu regrettes ? » demande Arya.

« Non. Pas du tout. Je suis contente de l'avoir fait... je suis contente de t'avoir écoutée. »

La neige tombe de plus en plus fort, se dépose sur ses cheveux, les recouvre, Sansa aimerait que Jon soit là pour voir ça, il est fait pour la neige et le froid, certainement pas pour la chaleur des flammes.

« Allons-y, » dit Arya. « Rentrons à la maison. »

.

(Tout va bien. Rien de grave ne peut s'être passé en son absence. Tout va bien.)

.

Quand elle entre dans la cour, Sansa a un léger mouvement de recul, elle regarde attentivement autour d'elle à la recherche du moindre changement, de la moindre altération, du moindre signe que cette maison ne soit plus la sienne, encore une fois.

« Tout va bien, Sansa, » lui dit Arya en saluant Davos et Podrick, venus les accueillir.

Sansa n'est toujours pas rassurée, elle s'attend à moitié à ce que le fantôme de Ramsay surgisse et se jette sur elle, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, elle s'attend à ce que le dragon déploie son ombre menaçante au-dessus d'eux et fasse pleuvoir des flammes sur la neige.

( _Tout va bien. Je suis chez moi. En sécurité. Tout va bien. Je n'ai pas peur._ )

« Je... j'ai besoin de faire un tour, » murmure Sansa.

Arya ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer et d'acquiescer.

(Ce n'est pas Arya qui a été emprisonnée au sein de ses murs, ce n'est pas elle qui a vu sa maison se transformer en prison cauchemardesque, ce n'est pas elle qui a été battue, humiliée et violée au point d'être parfois sur le point d'embrasser le repos éternel.)

Sansa parcourt prudemment les couloirs vides, laisse courir ses doigts sur les murs de pierre, observe chaque porte les sourcils froncés, tente de se convaincre qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre, qu'aucun monstre ne rode dans les ombres, qu'elle est toujours la gardienne du Nord et qu'elle le restera.

« De quoi as-tu peur, petite colombe ? » demande Cersei. « Il n'y a pas de monstre, ici. Tu les as tous chassés. »

« Je sais. »

« Pourtant, tu doutes. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Tout se confond. Je revois mes parents me sourire, Arya et Bran se poursuivre dans les couloirs, Robb et Jon se battre dans la cour, toute mon enfance, mais je vois aussi Ramsay, je le vois se diriger vers moi avec un sourire cruel... je sens presque ses mains sur moi. Et je ne peux pas oublier ça. Je sens toujours une présence étrangère entre ces murs. »

Cersei, pour une fois, s'abstient de tout commentaire désobligeant.

(Mais ce n'est pas vraiment Cersei, pas vrai ? C'est seulement la part la plus sombre de son esprit, ses doutes, ses souvenirs, tout ça a pris les traits de quelqu'un que Sansa déteste mais qu'elle ne parvient jamais à chasser de ses pensées.)

Elle retrouve sa chambre avec un certain soulagement, s'assoit lentement sur son lit et ses pensées se dirigent de nouveau vers Yara, vers le soir où elle l'a réconfortée après un horrible cauchemar.

« Elle te manque ? » demande Cersei.

Sansa acquiesce.

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amies, dans ma vie. »

« C'est certain... moi non plus. »

« Et comment auriez-vous pu ? Vous détestiez tous ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance – ou la malchance – de s'appeler Lannister. Vous avez fait beaucoup de mal. »

Une étrange lueur brille dans les yeux de Cersei.

« C'est vrai. Mais on m'a fait beaucoup de mal à moi aussi. »

Elle disparaît.

.

Sansa trouve Brienne dans la cour de Winterfell, les mains posées sur son ventre gonflé, les yeux fermés. Elle laisse les flocons de neige se déposer sur elle sans essayer de les chasser.

« Brienne ? »

Elle sursaute – elle ne l'a pas entendue approcher.

« Pardon de vous avoir fait peur. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, ma dame. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. »

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi. »

Brienne a l'air triste et un peu perdue, Sansa fronce les sourcils, comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Et si nous rentrions ? J'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé en mon absence. »

Toutes deux se dirigent vers la chambre de Brienne. Sansa a toujours été étonnée qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu en changer après avoir été abandonnée par Jaime – peut-être s'accroche t-elle à sa présence fantôme, aux souvenirs qu'il lui a laissés. Sansa ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Brienne ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Comment allez-vous, ma dame ? Comment était le mariage ? »

Elle se demande si elle est vraiment intéressée ou si elle cherche simplement à gagner de temps avant de se rappeler que c'est Brienne qui est en face d'elle et que Brienne s'est toujours souciée de son bien-être, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ?

(Depuis quand est-elle si méfiante ?)

Sansa soupire longuement.

« Je vais bien... je crois. »

Brienne fronce les sourcils, peu convaincue.

 _Qui essayez-vous de convaincre, ma dame_ ? semble t-elle dire. _Moi, ou vous-même ?_

« J'aimerais que Jon soit ici, avec moi, » avoue t-elle. « Ce mariage... il n'en voulait pas. Arya n'en voulait pas, je n'en voulais pas... mais c'est quand même arrivé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. »

Sansa a l'impression qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien, qu'elle n'est une fois de plus qu'un simple pion sur un échiquier, un pion faible et fragile, un pion qui ne compte pas, un pion dont on peut se débarrasser facilement.

« Je sais... je sais qu'il pense nous protéger, moi, Bran et Arya... mais qui va le protéger lui ? » souffle t-elle.

« Votre frère est fort. Il s'en sortira, il s'en sortira toujours. »

Elle fait quelques pas, les bras croisés, parler de Jon lui est presque insupportable, que fait-il en ce moment ? A quel point sera t-il malheureux, loup solitaire exilé au sud ?

« Assez parlé de moi, » dit-elle finalement. « Comment allez-vous, Brienne ? Comment allez-vous _vraiment_? »

Embarrassée, elle baisse les yeux vers son ventre.

« Je... je ne sais pas, ma dame. »

Elle se mord la lèvre et exprime ce poids invisible qui pèse sur ses épaules avec à peine quelques mots.

« Je ne sais pas être mère. »

« Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Ça... »

Elle pose une main tremblante sur son ventre.

« Ce n'est pas moi, ça n'a jamais été moi... cet instinct maternel que toutes les mères possèdent... je sens que je ne l'ai pas. Et je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma mère... »

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

« Comment vais-je faire, ma dame ? »

Sansa s'agenouille devant elle, le cœur serré. Être mère... elle en rêvait, autrefois, quand elle songeait à son prince charmant, quand elle ignorait encore quel monstre dissimulait le beau visage de Joffrey. Elle rêvait de porter des petits princes et des petites princesses, de leur chanter des chansons, de caresser leurs cheveux exactement comme sa propre mère caressait les siens.

« Vous allez y arriver, Brienne, j'en suis persuadée. »

« Je ne suis pas comme Cersei. »

Sansa est si surprise qu'elle manque de vaciller.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi parlez-vous de Cersei maintenant ? »

« Cersei... peu importe ce que je pense d'elle, je sais qu'elle aimait ses enfants par-dessus tout... elle savait être mère alors que je... »

« _Brienne_ , » la coupe Sansa.

Elle se redresse, les poings sur les hanches.

« Ne vous comparez _jamais_ à Cersei, jamais. Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas comme elle... vous êtes bonne, vous êtes courageuse, vous êtes loyale, vous êtes tout ce qu'elle n'a jamais été. »

Brienne lui offre un timide sourire.

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« Je le pense vraiment. Vous n'êtes pas seule. Je vous aiderai à vous occuper de cet enfant. »

Ce petit lionceau fera partie de sa meute, elle sera là pour lui, elle le doit.

« Merci, ma dame. »

.

« Je vois que tu as une haute opinion de moi... » soupire Cersei, appuyée contre le mur.

Elle passe la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Sansa se rappelle à quel point elle aimait ses cheveux, avant, sa crinière de lionne, elle se coiffait exactement de la même manière.

( _C'est la crinière d'un monstre que j'admirais._ )

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité, » rétorque Sansa.

« Ne penses-tu pas que j'étais une bonne mère ? »

Elle s'abstient de répondre.

« J'aimais mes enfants, » insiste Cersei. « Tu ne peux pas me retirer ça. »

« J'imagine que tout le monde a quelque chose pour soi, » ironise t-elle.

Sansa se demande comment la vraie Cersei réagirait si elle savait que Jaime avait aimé une autre femme, qu'il allait être le père d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien.

« Tu penses vraiment que Brienne pourra être la mère de cet enfant ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu dissimules sa grossesse à Daenerys pour protéger ce petit lionceau... crois-tu vraiment qu'il sera en sécurité une fois né ? »

La gorge de Sansa se noue.

« Et que suggérez-vous ? Que je sépare Brienne de son enfant ? Ce serait cruel, bien trop cruel. »

Cersei hausse les épaules.

« Je ne suggère rien à quoi tu n'aies pas déjà pensé, petite colombe. »

.

(Séparer Brienne de son enfant ? L'obliger à regarder grandir sans pouvoir véritablement être sa mère ? Comment pourrait-elle lui faire subir une pareille torture ?)

.

« Et maintenant ? » demande Arya pendant le dîner.

Sansa a peu d'appétit. Les mots de Cersei tournent en boucle dans son esprit. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas que l'enfant serait en sécurité une fois né.

(Mais que pensait-elle exactement ? Elle n'est pas sûre de le savoir.)

« Je ne sais pas, » admet Sansa.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

« Tout semble si incertain. Que va faire Daenerys ? »

Arya hausse les épaules.

« C'est une conquérante. J'imagine qu'elle va vouloir mettre le monde à ses pieds... enfin, pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle soumette entièrement les Sept Couronnes. Nous ne sommes certainement pas les seules à voir d'un mauvais œil la présence des Immaculés près de chez nous. »

Sansa sait qu'elle a beaucoup de chance que Daenerys ait finalement accepté qu'ils restent loin de Winterfell – elle peut remercier Jon pour cela.

« Tu as raison. »

« Gendry m'a parlé d'une altercation près d'Accalmie entre les Immaculés et une famille noble, les Estremont. Ils ont été massacrés. »

_Je n'ai pas peur. Rien de tel ne se produira ici. Je n'ai pas peur._

« Je n'aime pas ça, » insiste Arya. « J'ai l'impression que tout pourrait s'effondrer soudainement. Jon dit que Daenerys veut se faire aimer de son peuple, mais... je ne crois pas qu'elle parviendra à ses fins de cette façon. »

Daenerys cherche à semer l'amour, elle ne récoltera que la haine. L'amour est parti en fumée, il a brûlé en même temps que Port-Réal, peut-être n'a t-il même jamais existé.

« Attendons, » finit par soupirer Sansa. « C'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. »

(Attendre, mais attendre quoi ? Attendre que les Nordiens se rebellent, lassés par cette présence étrangère sur leurs terres ? Attendre que l'enfant de Brienne vienne au monde ? Attendre que Daenerys ne sombre un peu plus dans la folie ? Attendre que quelqu'un ait assez de bon sens pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?)

.

« Toute ma vie je n'ai fait qu'attendre. Attendre de rencontrer le prince charmant, attendre les coups de Joffrey, attendre que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, attendre que Ramsay s'en prenne à moi... »

« C'est le fléau des reines, petite colombe. Attendre. Moi aussi, j'ai attendu mon prince. J'ai attendu que mon ventre se gonfle. J'ai attendu le pouvoir... et j'ai fini par le saisir. »

« Je ne suis pas une reine. »

Le sourire de Cersei est énigmatique.

« Pour l'instant. »

.

Yara retrouve les Îles de Fer avec une certaine satisfaction. Les rochers, les falaises, la mer, la brise marine – tout ça lui a terriblement manqué. Même la présence de quelques Immaculés sur Pyke ne suffit pas à la contrarier. Daenerys peut bien l'espionner si ça lui chante, elle n'a rien à cacher. Rien du tout.

Elle s'efforce de ne pas penser à Brienne. Elle a menti à sa reine, ou du moins elle ne lui a pas dit la vérité et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

(Et puis elle se souvient des ruines de Port-Réal et du cadavre de ces enfants sacrifiés, des yeux inquiets de Sansa, de la promesse qu'elle lui a faite, et la culpabilité s'en va.)

Elle retrouve cet endroit qui lui est cher, sa maison, et pourtant elle ressent un vide, un creux, une absence, il lui manque quelque chose.

Il y a de l'eau autour d'elle, beaucoup d'eau mais elle regrette la sensation des flocons de neige sur son visage, elle regrette deux yeux de glace qui hantent ses pensées.

(L'eau et la glace sont faits pour être ensemble.)

Yara doit se ressaisir, elle le sait. Sansa ne doit probablement pas avoir pensé à elle une seule fois depuis qu'elles se sont séparées.

.

(Elle ne peut pas le savoir, bien sûr, mais Sansa n'a pas cessé de penser à elle depuis qu'elle est rentrée à Winterfell.)


	11. Chapter 11

_Yara,_

_J'ai pensé à vous ce matin. C'était un peu idiot, d'ailleurs. Je me dirigeais vers le Bois sacré avec ma sœur, nous nous sommes agenouillées pour prier – oui, même Arya. Elle ne priait plus non plus, elle avait cessé de le faire il y a bien longtemps, pourtant je l'ai entendue supplier les dieux de protéger Jon. Cela m'a touchée, et puis cela m'a inquiétée. Vous n'en savez rien, bien sûr, mais Arya a des capacités un peu... particulières. Arya est forte, bien plus forte que moi, pourtant il semble que les prières soient la seule arme qu'il lui reste. Et ça me terrifie. Si même Arya n'a plus rien d'autre pour aider Jon, qu'ai-je donc ? J'avais une louve, autrefois, elle s'appelait Lady. J'ai prié pour que son esprit protège Jon. Lui aussi a un loup, un loup blanc qui s'appelle Fantôme mais il a dû le laisser à Winterfell. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps, je pense qu'il s'est enfui, exactement comme la louve d'Arya, Nymeria – voilà une autre histoire dont j'ai honte. Je vous la raconterai peut-être la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. J'ai un peu pleuré._

_Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai pensé à vous – vous me faites sourire, pas pleurer. Arya pleure très rarement et elle n'est pas aussi douée que Brienne pour trouver des paroles réconfortantes. Alors que j'essuyais mes larmes, j'ai reçu une boule de neige sur le visage – vous voyez pourquoi j'ai pensé à vous, maintenant ?_

_Pendant un instant j'ai eu l'impression de retomber en enfance. Nous avons fait une bataille de boules de neige. J'ai arrêté de pleurer et j'ai ri... ça faisait du bien._

_J'espère que vous allez bien,_

_Sansa._

.

_Sansa,_

_J'ai été très heureuse de revoir votre lettre. Je vais très bien, je vous remercie. Je comprends vos inquiétudes, j'espère que les prières vont apportent un peu de réconfort – pour ma part, je m'adresse assez souvent au Dieu Noyé, la plupart des Fer-Nés le font. J'ai prié pour Theon, j'espère qu'il a pu trouver la paix là où il est, là où plus rien ne lui arrivera – ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir._

_Vous êtes aussi forte que votre sœur, Sansa, même si vous n'en avez pas conscience, je vous l'assure. Je suis certaine que Jon prie lui aussi pour vous, qu'il ne souhaite que vous voir heureuses. Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu vous amuser et flattée que vous ayez pensé à moi (même à distance, vous continuez de me faire fondre). J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire une autre bataille de boules de neige quand je reviendrai à Winterfell._

_Je serais bien entendue heureuse que vous me parliez de votre louve, Lady. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même, je vous en prie._

_Pour ma part, j'essaye d'effacer toutes les traces du passage d'Euron Greyjoy sur les Îles de Fer. Saviez-vous que tous les scorpions n'ont pas été détruits ? Je me demande ce que je dois en faire._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Yara._

_._

Sansa observe pensivement la cour de Winterfell. Brienne a finalement renoncé à se servir d'une épée et regarde Arya et Podrick s'entraîner, les sourcils froncés. Le pauvre Podrick a bien du mal à conserver son épée plus de quelques secondes face à Arya, elle ne cesse de lui faire des reproches teintés d'amusement. Sansa admire la patience de sa sœur qui, par miracle, ne semble pas se lasser de ce combat beaucoup trop facile pour elle.

Elle se demande ce que fait Jon, ce que fait Daenerys. Combien de temps va t-elle encore rester à Peyredragon ? Après son retour à Port-Réal, va t-elle vouloir suivre la trace de ses ancêtres et visiter les Sept Couronnes ?

( _Et si elle décide de venir à Winterfell ? Que pourrai-je bien faire pour l'empêcher d'entrer ? Rien du tout._ )

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'a pas entendu l'entraînement se terminer. Arya se racle la gorge derrière elle. Elle sursaute.

« Oh. L'entraînement est déjà terminé. »

Arya hausse les épaules.

« Je crois que Podrick a eu son compte de bleus pour aujourd'hui. »

Toutes deux sourient légèrement.

« Tu pourrais être plus délicate. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je le suis déjà beaucoup trop. »

Sansa se détourne et toutes deux parcourent les couloirs, perdues dans leurs pensées.

« Arya ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et si Daenerys décide de venir ici ? »

(Sansa imagine déjà Drogon survoler Winterfell, imagine les flammes menaçantes, la disparition de toute trace de glace.)

« Elle ne viendra pas ici. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

« Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle veut être aimée, Sansa, et elle sait très bien qu'elle ne recevra aucun amour ici. Elle n'en recevra d'ailleurs nulle part, même si elle ne semble pas encore l'avoir compris. »

Sansa ignore si elle doit la croire ou pas – elle en a envie, mais est-ce suffisant ? Ce ne sera pas assez pour éloigner ses cauchemars, en tout cas.

« Les Targaryen visitaient les Sept Couronnes, autrefois. »

« Il me semble qu'ils n'ont pas brûlé une ville entière, eux, » rétorque Arya. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Sansa... même si elle décidait de venir – ce qui n'arrivera pas – Jon nous préviendrait, et nous pourrions nous organiser. »

« Oui... j'imagine que tu as raison. »

Arya se fige soudainement, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« Sansa ? Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à visiter le Nord ? »

« Visiter le Nord ? »

« Oui. Les rois Targaryen visitaient leur royaume, allaient à la rencontre des seigneurs et de leurs sujets. Tu pourrais faire la même chose ici. »

« Je ne suis pas une reine, Arya. »

« Mais tu es la gardienne du Nord. Ce sont tes sujets, Sansa. Et je pense... je pense qu'ils aimeraient te voir. Savoir qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, que quelqu'un se soucie d'eux. »

Sansa réfléchit à cette idée, sourit presque amèrement. Oh, elle en rêvait, quand elle était enfant, elle imaginait ses sujets s'incliner sur son passage, l'acclamer, la regarder les yeux brillants, elle, leur reine.

( _Je ne suis pas une reine._ )

« Tu me promets d'y réfléchir ? »

Elle acquiesce lentement.

« D'accord. »

.

(Elle s'éloignerait de Winterfell, mais le Nord est aussi sa maison, n'est-ce pas ?)

.

_Yara,_

_Je suis perdue. J'ai besoin de vos conseils. Arya pense que je devrais aller à la rencontre de mes sujets dans le Nord – vous savez que les rois Targaryen rendaient visite aux seigneurs de Westeros lorsqu'ils régnaient. Je crois... je crois que j'ai envie de le faire, montrer à tous ces gens qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, que je suis là et que je les protégerai. J'ai envie de les rassurer, de leur prouver que même si les Immaculés sont partout, je ne les ai pas abandonnés. Mais je me demande... n'est-ce pas le comportement d'une reine ? C'est ridicule, je sais. Mon père se déplaçait souvent dans le Nord. Mais mon père était l'ami du roi Robert... que penserait Daenerys de mon attitude ? Y verrait-elle un affront ? J'imagine qu'elle préférerait que je reste à Winterfell et que je laisse ses Immaculés contrôler les Nordiens._

_J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas avec mes doutes,_

_Sansa._

.

_Sansa,_

_Tout d'abord, sachez que vous ne me dérangez jamais. Je comprends vos inquiétudes, cependant je tiens à vous rassurer : vous ne feriez rien de mal, absolument rien. Vous êtes la gardienne du Nord, il est bien normal que vous souhaitiez aller à la rencontre des Nordiens. Je suis sûre que les Immaculés n'y verront rien d'anormal._

_Je vous encourage à écouter votre sœur. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une autre lettre, à défaut d'entendre votre voix, j'aime lire les mots que vous écrivez._

_Vous me manquez,_

_Yara._

.

« Arya, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Sansa et Arya approchent d'un village situé non loin de Winterfell.

_Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour. Il est encore temps de rentrer à la maison, de me mettre en sécurité._

« Tout ira bien, Sansa. Tu es chez toi, ici, qu'importe ce qu'en pense Daenerys. »

_J'aimerais fuir, mais je ne le peux pas. Ces gens ont besoin de moi. Je dois être courageuse, comme Arya, comme Brienne, comme Yara._

A l'entrée du village, elles aperçoivent quatre Immaculés qui les regardent passer sans mot dire.

« Tu vois ? » dit Arya. « Pourquoi nous arrêteraient-ils ? Ils n'ont pas reçu d'ordre en ce sens. »

Elle acquiesce doucement. Fort heureusement, il n'y a pas d'autres Immaculés dans ce village : le Nord est vaste, tous ceux qui s'y trouvent y sont dispersés par petits groupes. Sansa descend de son cheval et jette un œil autour d'elle, les villageois leur jettent des regards curieux.

Une petite fille de dégage de l'emprise de sa mère et court vers elle, les yeux brillants.

« Vos cheveux... » dit-elle en désignant sa tresse. « Êtes-vous Sansa Stark ? »

Trop surprise pour répondre, Sansa hoche la tête.

« Ma mère dit que vous avez le sang du loup, » poursuit la petite fille. « Elle dit que les loups géants protègent les forêts du Nord. Puisque vous avez le sang du loup... vous nous protégez aussi, alors ? »

La gorge serrée, elle acquiesce de nouveau.

« Bien sûr. »

La mère de la petite fille se dirige à son tour vers elle, s'incline légèrement, comme intimidée.

« Ma dame... »

« Relevez-vous, je vous en prie. N'ayez pas peur. »

La peur a les yeux violets et les cheveux argentés, la peur est le rugissement du dragon et la chaleur des flammes, Sansa est la glace, les Nordiens sont comme une immense meute, les loups veillent les uns sur les autres.

« Certains pensaient... certains pensaient que vous nous aviez abandonnés, ma dame, » poursuit t-elle en rougissant.

Sansa sent les yeux froids des Immaculés dans son dos. Elle relève la tête.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

« Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, » promet-elle d'une voix forte. « Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais. »

D'autres villageois s'approchent timidement, elle prend le temps de les saluer, d'échanger quelques mots avec eux, d'entendre leurs doutes, leurs peurs, leurs souhaits. Il fait froid, terriblement froid, mais une chaleur brûlante fait battre son cœur.

« Ils t'aiment, Sansa, » lui murmure Arya.

(Est-ce donc ça que recherche Daenerys ? L'amour de son peuple ? En cet instant Sansa comprend la mère des dragons, elle comprend ce besoin de se sentir aimée, il n'y véritablement rien de plus grisant.)

.

« Bravo, petite colombe. Tu es aimée de ton peuple. Ils te considèrent comme leur reine. »

« Je ne suis pas une reine. »

« Oh, Sansa... c'est comme si tu l'étais. Il ne te manque qu'une jolie couronne. »

« Je ne suis pas une reine ! Daenerys est la reine... que ça me plaise ou non. »

Cersei soupire.

« Tu es chanceuse. Tu as une arme que je n'ai jamais eue... l'amour de tes sujets. Moi, ils m'ont craché dessus. Cette arme te sera utile en temps voulu. »

.

_Yara,_

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir conseillé de rendre visite à mon peuple. J'ai visité plusieurs villages en compagnie d'Arya, j'ai rencontré plusieurs seigneurs. Ce que je ressens... c'est inexplicable. C'est comme si un soleil s'était allumé à l'intérieur de moi – un soleil de glace, comme vous dites. Je ressens le besoin d'être une bonne dirigeante, de les protéger, de faire en sorte qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Les Nordiens méritent de connaître la paix, ils ont tant souffert. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les aider._

_Encore merci et, je l'espère, à bientôt._

_Sansa._

.

_Sansa,_

_Je suis véritablement heureuse pour vous. Je suis certaine que tous ces gens n'ont pu que vous admirer et vous aimer. Vous me faites penser à une louve qui protège ses louveteaux – mais c'est bien ce que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ? Le Nord sera fier d'avoir eu une gardienne telle que vous._

_J'ai vraiment hâte de vous revoir,_

_Yara._

.

Chaque matin depuis une semaine, Sansa observe presque craintivement le ventre gonflé de Brienne.

« Ce ne sera plus très long, » lui dit Arya.

« Oui, je sais. »

Elle pense à Gilly, Gilly qui a accouché dans l'antre du dragon, Gilly qui est loin des neiges du Nord, Gilly qu'elle ne peut pas protéger. Oh, Sam est avec elle, bien sûr, et Jon aussi mais malgré tout ça, Sansa ne peut se défaire de l'impression que quelque chose de grave pourrait lui arriver, que Daenerys, dans un accès de folie, s'en prenne au petit Sam et à Jeyne.

« Comment allons-nous faire, Arya ? » demande t-elle d'une voix inquiète. « Nous n'avons plus de mestre maintenant que Sam est à Peyredragon. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Nous avons rencontré plusieurs femmes qui se sont déjà occupées d'accouchements. Nous n'aurons qu'à demander à l'une d'elle de venir. »

Sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler, une vague de panique submerge Sansa, elle voit le roi Robert, Roose Bolton, Ramsay, Daenerys, des étrangers à Winterfell, dans sa maison. Arya a remarqué sa panique, elle lui presse délicatement le bras.

« Sansa. Les Nordiens ne sont pas des étrangers. Ton peuple ne représente pas un danger, ton peuple t'est fidèle. Ton peuple t'aime. »

Elle s'oblige à hocher la tête, se calme un peu.

_Tout ira bien. Brienne et l'enfant iront bien. Personne ne viendra leur faire du mal. Personne._

.

_Yara,_

_Je suis inquiète. Brienne va accoucher dans quelques jours et je fais des cauchemars chaque nuit. Je vois le dragon les dévorer tous les deux, j'entends Daenerys dire que le sang du lion est souillé et qu'il n'a pas sa place dans son royaume. Je ne dors presque plus, je suis épuisée, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement impuissante._

_Vous me manquez beaucoup, j'aimerais tellement que vous soyez près de moi pour me conseiller._

_Sansa_.

.

_Sansa,_

_Votre lettre m'a beaucoup touchée, je suis très contrariée que votre sommeil soit à ce point perturbé. J'aimerais être à vos côtés pour vous rassurer mais je peux simplement vous dire que Brienne ne risque rien : Daenerys n'est pas au courant, et si tout va bien, ne le sera jamais. L'enfant de Brienne sera en sécurité auprès de vous._

_Nous allons nous revoir bientôt, je vous le promets._

_Yara._

.

Lorsque le moment est venu, quand les hurlements de Brienne déchirent le silence de la nuit noire, Sansa glisse sa main dans la sienne et la laisse lui broyer les phalanges. Elle a choisi une vieille femme pour s'occuper de l'accouchement, elle l'a choisie parce qu'elle a les yeux doux et l'a regardée avec respect et espoir, elle l'a choisie parce que c'est une Nordienne, et les Nordiens ne la trahiraient jamais pour un dragon et des flammes.

Brienne a les yeux noyés de larmes.

« Je n'y arriverai pas, ma dame... »

« Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes si forte, Brienne. »

« Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas être mère. »

Sansa se penche et murmure sur le ton de la confidence :

« Vous savez quoi ? Moi non plus... mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous nous entraiderons, et nous protégerons cet enfant. Il sera heureux, je vous le promets. »

Brienne laisse échapper un nouveau hurlement et fait un léger signe de tête. Sansa essaye de faire taire tous ses doutes, toutes ces ombres qui l'empoisonnent, de les repousser très loin de cette chambre. Brienne a besoin d'elle, ce petit lionceau a besoin d'elle, elle ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir peur, elle doit montrer l'exemple, être courageuse.

_C'est drôle. Combien de fois me suis-je imaginée dans cette position ? Je pensais que ce serait le plus beau moment de ma vie, le moment où je donnerais un héritier à mon roi, le moment où j'accomplirais mon devoir de reine. A quoi pensais-je donc ? Je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je n'aurais pas su être mère à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé. Je ne sais pas être mère, Brienne non plus, mais elle compte sur moi. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber._

« Vous y êtes presque, Brienne, » l'encourage t-elle. « Vous allez bientôt rencontrer votre enfant. »

(Un lionceau. Un héritier Lannister. Le fils de Jaime. Le neveu de Cersei et Tyrion. Les lions ne sont plus, maintenant. L'enfant n'aura pas conscience de son héritage rouge et doré – peut-être que c'est pour le mieux.)

Finalement, après de trop longues heures, alors que Sansa ne sent plus sa main, alors que Brienne a la voix brisée d'avoir trop crié, les hurlements d'un bébé s'élèvent dans la pièce. Le cœur de Sansa se réchauffe aussitôt, c'est le son de la victoire, de la vie, du courage.

« C'est un garçon, Brienne, » dit-elle en le déposant dans ses bras.

Brienne lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts, fronce les sourcils, observe longuement le bébé, semble peiner à réaliser que c'est son fils qu'elle tient tout contre son cœur, qu'elle est devenue mère.

« Il... il est beau, » murmure t-elle.

Un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Renly, » dit-elle. « Renly Lann... »

Elle s'interrompt, son visage s'assombrit, elle soupire.

« Renly Snow. »

Sansa sourit légèrement, hoche la tête alors qu'intérieurement, elle brûle de rage.

« C'est un joli prénom. »

.

« Je hais votre frère. Cet enfant se serait appelé Renly Lannister s'il était resté, s'il avait épousé Brienne... mais il est parti. Il les a abandonnés. A cause de vous. »

Cersei l'écoute en silence.

« Vous aimait-il donc à ce point ? » demande Sansa, désespérée.

Elle passe une main dans ses longs cheveux, sourit tristement.

« On ne choisit pas qui on aime, petite colombe. »

Alors que Sansa se détourne, elle pense brièvement à deux yeux bleus _–_ des yeux d'eau.


	12. Chapter 12

Il est impossible d'être véritablement préparée à devenir mère.

C'est ce que Sansa pense en observant Brienne les semaines suivant la naissance de Renly. Ses gestes sont maladroits et assurés à la fois, elle observe son fils avec un mélange de crainte et d'émerveillement, elle semble parfois savoir d'instinct savoir quoi faire et parfois elle jette un regard paniqué à Sansa qui vole volontiers à sa rescousse en n'étant pas beaucoup plus avancée.

Au fond, Brienne doit ressembler à toutes les autres femmes qui deviennent mères pour la première fois. Sansa pense à sa propre mère avec nostalgie, l'imagine s'occuper de Robb, hésiter, avoir peur de faire une erreur, et l'aimer, aussi, l'aimer de tout son cœur.

« Je ne pensais pas... je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un, » lui confie t-elle un jour en berçant Renly.

Sansa sourit doucement, touchée par ce spectacle émouvant. Podrick n'est jamais bien loin, lui aussi semble s'être attaché au bébé, peut-être espère t-il jouer le rôle d'un père de substitution. Elle aime l'observer dormir, le trouve adorable, pense que si elle avait été plus jeune, elle aurait presque été jalouse de Brienne, aurait souhaité qu'il soit son fils à elle, son petit prince aux cheveux dorés.

Son cœur se serre à chaque fois qu'il ouvre les yeux, à chaque fois qu'elle se noie dans cet océan vert.

(Les yeux de Tyrion.)

Les yeux émeraude des Lannister. Il n'y a aucun doute possible, à son grand désespoir. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il avait eu les yeux bleus de Brienne.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Sansa est inquiète. Et maintenant ? Renly est né mais l'ombre menaçante du dragon plane toujours au-dessus de lui. Comment le protéger ? Comment le dissimuler aux yeux violets de Daenerys ? Son nom de bâtard ne le protège en rien, pas avec ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux verts.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

La voix de Cersei résonne en permanence dans son esprit.

_Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, petite colombe._

.

_Yara,_

_Tout va bien à Winterfell. Renly grandit vite, c'est un bébé adorable. Brienne s'en sort remarquablement bien, c'est à se demander pourquoi elle s'est autant inquiétée pendant sa grossesse. Daenerys semble se tenir tranquille pour le moment._

_Malgré tout, je suis inquiète. Renly ressemble tellement à son père, il a les yeux des Lannister. Cette couleur est comme une vraie malédiction, presque une sentence de mort. Que dois-je faire pour le protéger ? Si Daenerys vient à apprendre que Brienne a eu un enfant, l'identité du père ne fera aucun doute._

_C'est étrange, vous savez. Autrefois j'étais certaine que j'aurais des enfants. Je voulais être reine, je voulais être la mère du futur roi. Les choses sont bien différentes aujourd'hui mais ont-elles véritablement changé ? Ne suis-je pas censée me marier, donner naissance au futur gardien du Nord ?_

_J'aime Renly, je crois, mais c'est normal, il est impossible de ne pas s'attacher à lui. Je me demande si j'aimerais autant mes propres enfants – à condition que j'en aie un jour._

_J'espère que vous allez bien._

_Sansa._

.

_Sansa,_

_Je suis ravie que vous alliez bien, ainsi que Brienne et son enfant. Encore une fois j'entends bien toutes vos inquiétudes. Je reste cependant persuadée que Daenerys n'a aucune raison de découvrir la véritable identité de Renly. Je vous conseillerais bien de ne plus vous inquiéter à son sujet mais vous connaissant, je sais que ce conseil serait complètement inefficace sur vous._

_Vous feriez une bonne mère, Sansa, j'en suis persuadée. Vous êtes douce et féroce à la fois, vous protégez ceux que vous aimez avec une force que personne ne soupçonne. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : vous êtes un vrai soleil de glace._

_J'espère que si là est votre désir, vous trouverez un mari digne de vous avec qui vous aurez de beaux enfants._

_Tout se passe bien dans les Îles de Fer. Je crois que les Immaculés de Daenerys ne s'y plaisent pas vraiment, l'eau ne semble pas être leur élément (j'imagine qu'il en est de même dans le Nord : l'eau, c'est la même chose que la glace, n'est-ce pas ?)._

_A très bientôt,_

_Yara._

.

Sansa ne cesse de de relire la lettre de Yara, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle repense au séjour de la Fer-Née à Winterfell avec de plus en plus de nostalgie, espère bientôt entendre de nouveau entendre le son de sa voix.

Son sourire est légèrement amer, pourtant.

_J'espère que si là est votre désir, vous trouverez un mari digne de vous avec qui vous aurez de beaux enfants._

Elle ignore pourquoi mais quelque chose dans cette phrase la contrarie. N'est-ce pas la réponse qu'elle voulait obtenir, pourtant ? Ne voulait-elle pas être rassurée par Yara ?

Ses réflexions sont interrompues par Arya. Elle aussi a une lettre dans la main. Vu l'expression de son visage, le contenu de celle-ci ne doit pas être aussi plaisant.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demande Sansa, les sourcils froncés.

« Un corbeau est arrivé de Peyredragon. »

Le cœur de Sansa se met à battre plus vite.

(Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Jon ? Est-ce que Daenerys a découvert la présence de Renly, est-ce qu'elle leur annonce qu'elle va les punir pour leur trahison ?)

« Daenerys est enceinte, » lâche Arya avec une grimace.

Sansa bat des paupières, reprend ses esprits.

« Oh. »

Elle prend de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. Personne n'est mort et Daenerys n'est pas sur le point de déverser une rivière de feu et de sang sur Winterfell. Tout va bien.

(En réalité, rien ne va bien.)

« Enceinte, » répète Sansa.

Un petit dragon. L'héritier dont elle rêvait. Ce qu'il lui fallait pour bâtir sa dynastie, pour sécuriser son règne.

« Il semble que nous allons bientôt devenir tantes, » reprend Arya.

Pas seulement l'enfant de Daenerys. L'enfant de Jon. Le sang du dragon et le sang du loup. Le feu et la glace réunis.

(Le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.)

« Doit-on s'en réjouir ? » soupire Sansa.

« J'imagine que non. »

_Noires ailes, noires nouvelles._

« Peut-être... peut-être que cet enfant sera salvateur pour elle, » suggère Arya d'une voix hésitante. « Peut-être... peut-être qu'il lui permettra d'aller mieux. »

Sansa voit toujours le reflet des flammes et des cendres dans ses yeux. Elle n'a pas besoin de répondre : Arya baisse la tête, comme si elle n'avait jamais été convaincue par ses propres paroles.

Un héritier Targaryen. Le futur roi des Sept Couronnes. Encore plus de flammes, plus de cendres.

L'histoire de Daenerys est écrite dans le feu et le sang.

.

« Tu as raison d'être inquiète, petite colombe. »

Sansa brosse ses longs cheveux roux devant le miroir. Cersei la regarde faire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » soupire Sansa.

(L'a t-elle vraiment appelée ? Se sent-elle seule à ce point?)

« Tu le sais très bien. Je parle du fils de Brienne. Du fils de Jaime... »

« Il n'est pas le fils de Jaime, » coupe t-elle. « C'est un Snow. Un bâtard. »

« Oui... il est bien dommage que ses cheveux et ses yeux viennent contredire ce mensonge. »

Sansa pose la brosse sur sa coiffeuse. Comme d'habitude elle déteste entendre ses peurs et ses doutes les plus profonds exprimés par Cersei, elle frissonne.

« Et que suggérez-vous ? »

Cersei vient se planter juste derrière elle. Leurs regards se croisent.

(Des yeux verts – les yeux de Renly.)

« Daenerys fera n'importe quoi pour écarter toute menace pesant sur son enfant. J'avoue que sur ce point, nous nous ressemblons assez... »

« Que suggérez-vous ? » répète sèchement Sansa.

Cersei roule des yeux comme si c'était évident.

« Ça me dégoûte presque de l'admettre mais je dois dire que je me suis retrouvée dans une situation similaire... je ne pouvais pas permettre que quiconque apprenne l'identité du père de mes enfants. Il en valait de leur vie – de notre vie à tous. »

« Et donc ? »

« Tu as très bien compris où je veux en venir, petite colombe. Tu y as songé à plusieurs reprises mais tu as repoussé cette idée dans les recoins les plus sombres de ton esprit. »

Cersei commence à s'effacer.

« Tant que Brienne sera la mère de cet enfant, il sera en danger, » conclut-elle avant de disparaître.

.

(Sansa ne sait pas qui elle hait le plus – la véritable Cersei ou celle qui verbalise toutes ces choses auxquelles elle déteste penser, toutes ces idées noires qui la hantent.)

.

La mort dans l'âme, Sansa frappe un soir à la porte de la chambre de Brienne. Celle-ci est penchée au-dessus du berceau de Renly, lui sourit quand elle entre. Sansa ne parvient pas à lui rendre son sourire.

_Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je le sais et je me déteste pour ça. Je déteste Daenerys pour m'obliger à le faire. Comment toute cette haine peut-elle aider à protéger Renly ? C'est pourtant ce qu'il faut faire._

Brienne a remarqué les ombres dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« Ma dame ? Tout va bien ? »

« Asseyez-vous, Brienne. »

Elle s'exécute, les sourcils froncés. Sansa a les mains moites, elle se sent seule, si seule. Elle est sur le point de lui briser le cœur une deuxième fois, a l'impression d'être monstrueuse.

Cersei apparaît dans un coin de la pièce, lui fait un léger signe de tête.

(Cette fois, Sansa est certaine de l'avoir appelée, tout ça pour ne pas être seule dans un moment pareil, tout ça pour avoir l'impression de faire ce qu'il faut.)

_Je ne suis pas comme vous, Cersei. Je ne le serai jamais. Cependant, vous avez protégé vos enfants, je ne peux pas vous retirer ça. Renly n'est pas mon fils mais il fait partie de ma meute, alors je ferai tout pour le protéger. Même quelque chose de monstrueux._

« Renly est en danger, » commence Sansa d'une voix tremblante. « Daenerys ne doit jamais découvrir son existence. Elle ne doit jamais savoir qui est son père. »

Brienne ne répond pas – elle sait déjà toutes ces choses, bien sûr.

« Quand on connaît l'identité de sa mère... il est facile de deviner qu'il est le fils de Jaime Lannister. »

_Voilà. Elle va comprendre, maintenant, et elle va me détester._

« Ma dame ? » dit Brienne alors que ses yeux appellent au secours, elle a compris, bien sûr qu'elle a compris, elle la supplie de changer d'avis, d'oublier ces mots qui ont l'air d'une sentence de mort, ces mots qui ressemblent à un nouvel abandon, un nouveau déchirement.

« Je... pour sa sécurité, personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes sa mère à l'extérieur de Winterfell. »

« Mais personne n'a aucune raison de le découvrir, ma dame, » supplie Brienne.

_Au fond, elle a raison, non ? Ni elle ni Renly ne quitteront Winterfell et Daenerys ne s'approchera pas de Winterfell, n'est-ce pas ?_

Cersei secoue la tête.

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux, petite colombe. La reine dragon pourrait débarquer sans prévenir à n'importe quel moment. Les enfants sont incapables de mentir. Renly se trahira sans même s'en rendre compte... et il vous condamnera tous. Tiens bon. Tu fais ce qu'il faut. »

Sansa soupire.

« Je suis désolée, Brienne. Il en va de sa sécurité... de notre sécurité à tous. Il... il ne pourra pas savoir qui il est vraiment. »

Elle ne s'est jamais autant détestée que lorsqu'elle dit finalement :

« Il ne pourra jamais savoir que vous êtes sa mère. »

Brienne se prend la tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer. Elle n'essaye même pas de supplier, de chercher à négocier – et c'est terrible, si terrible.

« Je suis désolée... je suis _tellement_ désolée. »

Sansa quitte la pièce en courant avant de fondre en larmes.

.

( _Je vous hais. Je vous hais tellement. Vous êtes un monstre et à cause de vous, je suis obligée d'être un monstre moi aussi. J'aimerais vous voir brûler avec ce feu que vous aimez tant._ )

.

« Sansa ? »

Arya la trouve assise à même le sol dans un couloir sombre, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux. Elle se laisse glisser à côté d'elle.

« Je suis un monstre, Arya. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ce que j'ai fait à Brienne... »

Arya pose une main sur son épaule et secoue la tête.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Sansa. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger Renly, pour tous nous protéger. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Peut-être. Mais c'est quand même horrible. »

(Jamais elle ne se pardonnera.)

« Quelle sera la version officielle ? » demande Arya.

« Renly est un bâtard dont les parents sont morts pendant la guerre. J'ai eu pitié de lui et j'ai décidé d'en faire mon pupille. »

Le mensonge lui vient facilement, presque trop, comme quelque chose de familier. Les yeux verts de Cersei la brûlent.

« Alors, petite colombe, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une menteuse ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de me ressembler ? »

_Je ne suis pas comme vous._

« Tu... tu as pris la bonne décision, Sansa. Je t'assure. »

Elle hausse les épaules, se sent incroyablement vide. Est-ce que c'est ça, être une bonne dirigeante ? Faire des choix horribles pour le plus grand bien ? Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle avait en tête quand elle disait vouloir protéger son peuple.

« Daenerys ne restera pas reine pour toujours, » tente de la réconforter Arya. « Les choses finiront par s'arranger, tu verras. »

Sansa accepte l'étreinte réconfortante de sa petite sœur, les yeux humides.

_J'espère que tu as raison, Arya. Je l'espère vraiment._

.

_Sansa,_

_J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous ces derniers jours, je brûle de vous revoir (sans mauvais jeu de mots : rappelez-vous que la glace, ça brûle aussi fort que le feu). Que diriez-vous de venir passer quelque temps dans les Îles de Fer ? A condition que vous puissiez vous absenter de Winterfell, bien sûr. Ne vous sentez pas obligée d'accepter._

_Vous me manquez beaucoup, j'espère vous retrouver prochainement._

_Yara._

Sansa a le sourire aux lèvres quand elle termine de lire la lettre de Yara. Arya fronce aussitôt les sourcils, intriguée.

« Daenerys est-elle morte ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais que seule la mort de la reine pourrait te faire sourire à ce point, voilà tout. »

« Oh. Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est une lettre de Yara. Elle m'invite à venir lui rendre visite dans les Îles de Fer. »

Arya se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Oh... non. Je suis contente de te voir de si bonne humeur, c'est tout. »

(C'est vrai, pourquoi Sansa est-elle de si bonne humeur ? Même elle a bien du mal à le comprendre.)

« Tu vas accepter ? »

« Je ne sais pas... l'idée de quitter le Nord ne me plaît pas vraiment. »

« Tu devrais y aller. Ça te ferait du bien de t'éloigner un peu, j'en suis sûre. »

Brienne l'évite, ces derniers jours, Sansa sent son cœur se déchirer à chaque fois qu'elle détourne la tête pour ne pas avoir à la regarder. Elle comprend, bien sûr, ce qu'elle vient de faire est monstrueux mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être triste.

« N'as-tu pas envie de revoir Yara ? »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Sansa plisse les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Je n'insinue rien du tout, Sansa. Je pense simplement que tu devrais y aller. Vous vous entendez bien, c'est évident. Yara t'apprécie beaucoup. »

Sansa relit une nouvelle fois la lettre, s'imagine retrouver Yara, entendre le son de sa voix, voir ses yeux aussi bleus que la mer, se confier à elle.

« Tout se passera bien ici, » reprend Arya, comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées. « Ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle acquiesce et part immédiatement rédiger une réponse.

_Yara,_

_Je vous remercie pour votre invitation et je l'accepte volontiers. Je me mettrai en route dès que possible._

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir,_

_Sansa._

.

(Sansa n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait être aussi heureux à l'idée de revoir une amie.)

.

_Je vais revoir Yara._

Sansa approche des Îles de Fer, il lui semble que son cœur bat de plus en plus vite.

_Je vais revoir Yara._

Depuis combien de temps n'a t-elle pas été aussi heureuse ? Elle a bien du mal à s'en souvenir. En cet instant elle parvient à oublier Daenerys, à oublier le feu – seule l'eau importe.

(L'eau et la glace sont faits pour être ensemble.)

Elle est tout de même un peu inquiète, se demande si elle se plaira sur les Îles de Fer, ce que les Fer-Nés penseront de sa présence.

_Tout ira bien. Je serai avec Yara. Tant que je suis avec Yara, rien ne m'arrivera, j'en suis sûre._

Yara n'est pas comme les monstres qu'elle a rencontrés sur son chemin, Yara est une amie loyale, elle ne permettra pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Lorsque Sansa arrive sur la côte, son visage s'éclaire. Yara est là, comme elle le lui avait dit. Elle l'attend.

Elle descend rapidement de son cheval et marche rapidement vers elle, se retient de courir. Elle a envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de la serrer contre elle, de lui dire à quel point elle est heureuse de la revoir mais quelque chose la retient.

(Est-ce vraiment ainsi que deux amies se saluent ?)

« Bonjour, Yara, » dit-elle finalement sans oser la toucher.

Yara semble amusée de la voir aussi gênée, ne s'embarrasse pas d'autant de retenue et enroule les bras autour de sa taille. Sansa se sent rougir.

« Vous m'avez manqué, » murmure Yara. « Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et s'éloigne.

« Vous venez ? »

Sansa sourit.

« J'arrive. »


	13. Chapter 13

Sansa ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionnée lorsque les Îles de Fer se dessinent à l'horizon. La maison de Yara est bien différente de la sienne – elle est plus humide, plus sinistre, plus terrifiante aussi. Elle a une drôle d'impression, c'est comme si elle n'était pas à sa place au milieu de toute cette eau.

Yara semble s'apercevoir de son malaise, elle lui offre un sourire encourageant et lui presse doucement le bras.

« Tout va bien se passer, Sansa. L'eau, c'est la même chose que la glace, vous vous rappelez ? »

Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Yara, ces yeux d'eau qu'elle voit parfois apparaître dans ses rêves. Elle hoche la tête.

_Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis avec Yara. Yara est mon amie. Elle ne me fera jamais de mal, jamais._

Lorsqu'elles débarquent dans le port, Sansa redresse la tête. Elle représente le Nord et le Nord est fort, il ne craint ni le feu, ni l'eau. Elles croisent un homme qui fait un léger signe de tête à Yara.

« Majesté. »

« Lord Botley. »

Celui-ci jette un regard circonspect à Sansa, la regarde longuement de haut en bas. Elle s'oblige à ne pas baisser les yeux. Elle n'est peut-être pas une guerrière comme Yara ou les autres Fer-Nés mais elle sait faire preuve de courage. Elle l'a déjà prouvé et elle le montrera encore aujourd'hui.

« Voici Sansa Stark, la gardienne du Nord, » reprend Yara. « Elle va séjourner quelque temps à Pyke. »

« Je vois... »

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, Yara attrape le bras de Sansa et toutes deux se mettent en marche.

« Majesté ? » dit Sansa.

Yara hausse les épaules d'un air un peu gêné.

« Peu importe que les Îles de Fer fassent officiellement partie des Sept Couronnes... les Fer-Nés tiennent à leur indépendance. Ils me voient comme leur reine. »

(Sansa n'est pas certaine que Daenerys apprécie particulièrement cette façon de voir les choses.)

« Vous devez être fière, » reprend t-elle. « C'est la première fois que les Îles de Fer ont une reine, non ? »

Yara acquiesce, son visage s'assombrit.

« En effet... mais ça n'a pas été facile, Sansa. Lorsque Euron m'a arraché la couronne, beaucoup ont choisi de le suivre. J'ai été forcée de m'enfuir avec Theon. »

« Vous êtes allés à Meereen, c'est bien ça ? Vous êtes allée chercher le soutien de Daenerys. »

Yara paraît surprise que Sansa aborde le sujet – à vrai dire, Sansa se surprend elle-même.

_L'eau et le feu ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. L'ombre de Daenerys n'a rien à faire ici._

« Eh bien... oui. Nous avons passé un serment. Elle me promettait de m'aider à renverser Euron si je lui offrais mon soutien pour la conquête du Trône de Fer. »

Ses mots ont la saveur de l'amertume. La déception se dispute au chagrin dans ses yeux.

« Elle m'a tellement impressionnée, ce jour-là, » révèle t-elle. « Elle était belle, charismatique, elle disait qu'elle laisserait le monde dans un meilleur état que celui dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé. Il y avait tant de conviction dans ses paroles... je ne pouvais que la croire. »

Sansa voit très bien de quoi parle Yara. Elle se rappelle de la discussion qu'elle a eue avec Daenerys à Winterfell. Peut-être que si tant de monstres n'avaient pas croisé son chemin auparavant elle aurait cru la mère des dragons, elle aurait hoché la tête en lui promettant de se soumettre, de ployer le genou, de la reconnaître comme sa reine légitime.

( _Qu'en est-il du Nord ?_ )

Elle a perdu, dans un sens. Elle a ployé le genou. Les Immaculés ont envahi le Nord. Elle a fait quelque chose de monstrueux pour protéger Renly du feu, pour tous les protéger.

« J'imagine que tout ça appartient au passé, » conclut Yara. « Malgré tout... j'ai envie de croire en elle, Sansa. J'ai envie de croire qu'elle sera une grande reine. »

Elle s'esclaffe.

« Vous devez me trouver stupide. »

Sansa secoue la tête.

« Non, Yara. Je trouve ça... _beau_ d'avoir à ce point foi en quelqu'un. »

La loyauté absolue, presque aveugle. Il y a quelque chose de poétique là-dedans, presque romantique. C'est ce que ressent Jorah Mormont quand il regarde Daenerys, ce que ressentaient Tyrion et Jon avant lui.

C'est ce que ressentait Jaime quand il regardait Cersei.

_Eh bien, ça ne leur a pas réussi. Tyrion et Jaime sont morts. Jon a ouvert les yeux mais c'est trop tard, il est piégé. Quant à Jorah... qui sait ce qui va lui arriver._

(Sansa se surprend à prier pour que Yara finisse par ouvrir les yeux elle aussi et ne le paye pas de sa vie.)

.

Yara fait visiter Pyke à Sansa. La peur irrationnelle que la louve déclare qu'elle déteste cet endroit et qu'elle souhaite repartir au plus vite ne cesse de la hanter.

(C'est ridicule, bien sûr. Sansa a connu bien pire que les Îles de Fer dans sa vie, Sansa est courageuse et Sansa est trop polie pour lui dire une chose pareille.)

Lorsqu'elles rentrent au château, elles ont toutes les deux les cheveux ébouriffés et la peau humide. Yara ne se lassera jamais de l'odeur du sel qui leur colle à la peau – l'odeur de la maison.

« Tout va bien, Sansa ? » demande Yara d'une voix légèrement anxieuse.

Celle-ci passe une main dans ses cheveux avant d'acquiescer.

« Tout va bien. C'est... c'est très dépaysant. »

Rassurée, Yara acquiesce et lui fait signe de la suivre.

« C'est certain. Vous imaginez bien ma réaction quand j'ai débarqué à Winterfell... »

Sansa rit doucement.

« Je crois savoir que l'accueil a été aussi glacial que la température. »

« Oui, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. »

Ce souvenir semble troubler Sansa.

« Yara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir une telle attitude... je vous prie de me pardonner. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, Sansa. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Votre attitude... elle était tout à fait compréhensible. »

Comment Yara pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle n'était qu'une étrangère aux yeux de Sansa, une étrangère alliée à la reine dragon qui voulait pénétrer dans sa maison. Un danger. Une menace.

(La nuit, parfois, elle rêve de ressusciter Ramsay Bolton pour avoir la chance de pouvoir le tuer de ses propres mains, pour avoir la chance de venger Theon. De venger Sansa.)

« Je suis... je suis ravie de vous avoir laissée entrer. »

Elle a rougi en disant ça. Yara se mord la lèvre, a envie de toucher sa chevelure rousse.

(Daenerys a t-elle ressenti de la jalousie en la voyant pour la première fois ? C'est la reine de glace qui a des cheveux de feu, pas elle.)

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, » répond t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Yara a de plus en plus chaud. Ses réactions lorsqu'elle est en présence de Sansa la contrarient. Elle ne s'est jamais comportée ainsi en présence d'une femme – ou d'un homme, d'ailleurs.

(Jamais elle n'a ressenti ça en présence de Daenerys.)

« Allons-y. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

.

Lorsque la nuit vient, lorsque Sansa se retrouve seule dans cette chambre inconnue aux murs humides, lorsqu'elle entend le vent hurler dehors, c'est là que la peur revient se glisser en elle.

_Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur._

Mais peu importe combien de fois Sansa répète ce mantra dans son esprit, elle ne parvient jamais à y croire.

(Elle se souvient de sa chambre à Port-Réal, de sa chambre dans le Val – elle n'était qu'une étrangère, elle avait peur. Qui sait quel genre de monstre peuvent dissimuler les ombres de Pyke ?)

_Je ne dormirai pas tant que je serai ici._

La solution qu'elle vient de trouver est loin d'être la meilleure, elle le sait très bien, mais c'est la seule à laquelle elle parvienne à penser. Ne pas dormir. Ne pas rêver. Ne pas voir de cendres, de flammes, de monstres – ne pas voir Ramsay, ne pas sentir ses mains se poser sur elle.

Sansa lutte pendant de longues heures mais ce combat est perdu d'avance, ses paupières sont lourdes, elle est épuisée.

C'est une guerre qu'elle ne pourra jamais gagner.

.

Les Îles de Fer sont en flammes. Sansa tousse, la chaleur du feu est insupportable, la fumée l'aveugle.

« Yara ! »

Elle court dans tous les sens, la panique l'envahit, où est donc passée Yara ? Il faut qu'elles s'enfuient avant que Daenerys ne les trouve, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Yara ! »

La reine dragon n'est pas loin. Elle a prévenu Yara que Daenerys viendrait réduire sa maison en cendres, elle le lui a dit, elle le lui a hurlé mais elle n'a pas écoutée, elle croyait encore en sa reine, elle pensait qu'il y avait toujours du bon en elle.

L'eau et le feu ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. C'était tellement évident, pourquoi Yara n'a t-elle rien voulu entendre ?

Il est trop tard pour regretter, maintenant, Sansa a l'impression d'étouffer, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps.

« Yara ! »

« Sansa ! »

C'est là qu'elle l'aperçoit. Le kraken est à genou, vaincu par le feu, l'eau ne lui a été d'aucun secours, elle s'est évaporée.

_Je peux la sauver. L'eau éteint le feu et la glace, c'est de l'eau._

A la fin, Sansa ne peut rien faire.

Daenerys atteint Yara avant elle, des cloches tintent dans ses cheveux d'argent – le son de la mort.

« Vous m'avez trahie, Yara. »

« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! » crache Sansa.

Daenerys se retourne.

Elle sourit.

« Vous êtes la prochaine, Lady Stark. »

Alors qu'une rivière de feu engloutit Yara, Sansa se met à hurler.

.

(Pourquoi a t-elle l'impression que ce rêve était réel ?)

.

« Sansa ! »

Sansa s'agite dans son sommeil, elle gémit, pleure, Yara en a le cœur brisé.

« Sansa, réveillez-vous ! »

La louve finit par ouvrir les yeux, le souffle court, elle jette un regard paniqué autour d'elle.

« Sansa, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien. »

« Vous êtes morte ! »

Yara fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Dans mon rêve... vous êtes morte. Daenerys vous a tuée, elle vous a brûlée vive. »

(Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar terrifiant, irréel. Daenerys ne lui fera jamais de mal, elle doit y croire, elle doit croire qu'il y a du bon en elle.)

« Tout va bien, Sansa, je vous le promets. »

Yara se trouve incroyablement stupide. Comment pouvait-elle penser que Sansa parviendrait à bien dormir ici, dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne, sur une terre étrangère ?

Sansa reprend doucement contact avec la réalité, se redresse, soudainement honteuse.

« Excusez-moi, Yara. Excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillée. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, Sansa. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser... j'aurais dû savoir que vous feriez des cauchemars. »

Sansa hausse les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je... je n'ai décidément pas ma place sur les Îles de Fer. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Les Fer-Nés ne se réveillent pas en hurlant. Ils ne... »

« Sansa. Je vous l'ai déjà dit... même les Fer-Nés font des cauchemars. »

_Moi aussi, j'en fais. Je rêve de Theon, de sa mort, de ce que Ramsay lui a fait. Je rêve de ce qu'il vous a fait et ça me rend folle._

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. »

Sansa se mord la lèvre, tremble encore. Yara se demande si elle doit partir maintenant, la laisser se calmer seule, ou si elle doit rester, lui offrir son soutien.

Finalement, c'est Sansa qui la tire de son terrible dilemme.

« Yara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je... je ne veux pas être seule ce soir. Est-ce que vous voulez bien rester avec moi ? »

Yara sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. Être près de Sansa, la regarder sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, sans pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux pour la réconfoter.

(Une torture.)

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Certaine. Je... je vous fait confiance. »

Avec beaucoup de prudence, Yara se glisse dans le lit de Sansa en prenant bien garde à ne pas la toucher.

Elles se regardent les yeux dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot.

.

Sansa serre les dents, étouffe son désir de se lever et de partir en courant. La présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit lui est presque insupportable.

_C'est Yara. Yara est mon amie, Yara ne me fera aucun mal. Je dois lui faire confiance. Je dois la laisser entrer._

Yara fait attention à ne pas la toucher, ses yeux sont doux, attentifs.

_Je suis en sécurité. C'est Yara. Yara n'a rien d'un monstre, elle n'est pas Ramsay. Yara se soucie de moi. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle ne me fera jamais de mal._

Au bout d'un long moment, Sansa parvient à se convaincre que rien ne va lui arriver, qu'aucun monstre ne rode dans la pièce.

Elle ferme les yeux.

.

Sansa ne fait pas d'autre cauchemar.

Elle rêve toujours de Yara mais il n'y a pas de feu, cette fois. Juste de l'eau et de la glace.

(L'eau et la glace sont faits pour être ensemble.)

.

Lorsque la lumière du matin se répand dans la pièce, Yara ouvre les yeux et manque de sursauter.

Sansa a roulé dans son sommeil sans s'en apercevoir et s'est blottie contre elle. Toujours endormie, elle a l'air paisible, comme si elle était au milieu d'un beau rêve, un rêve de neige et de glace.

(Yara ignore à quel point elle est proche de la vérité.)

Elle n'ose pas bouger, si Sansa se réveille maintenant comment va t-elle réagir ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serrerait la louve contre elle, l'embrasserait sur le front, cédant à son besoin irrépressible de la protéger.

Mais ça ne tient pas qu'à elle. Qu'importe que Sansa fasse battre son cœur plus vite, qu'importe qu'elle ait des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'elle la regarde.

Sansa la voit comme une amie. Elle sera donc son amie.

Tout doucement, Yara se lève pour ne pas la réveiller et s'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds.

Lorsqu'elle sort de la chambre et s'appuie contre le mur, troublée, c'est là qu'elle réalise véritablement ce qui se passe.

_Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Sansa Stark._

.

Lorsque Sansa ouvre les yeux, elle ressent un grand sentiment de vide.

Elle est seule. Yara est partie.

Elle a soudainement très froid, ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir abandonnée.

(C'est ridicule, bien sûr. Yara doit diriger les Îles de Fer, elle avait probablement à faire, elle ne l'a pas abandonnée, elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal.)

Elle est presque horrifiée de constater à quel point la présence de la Fer-Née lui manque déjà.

_Est-il possible de s'attacher autant à une amie ?_

.

Le lendemain, quand le soleil se couche, Sansa demande à Yara de ne pas la laisser seule.

« Je... j'ai conscience que ma requête peut paraître inappropriée, mais je me sens en sécurité quand vous êtes près de moi. »

Gênée, elle n'ose pas regarder Yara dans les yeux.

« Je comprendrais, si vous refusez. Je... »

« C'est d'accord, » répond Yara.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand elle se réveille en hurlant après avoir vu Winterfell en flammes, Yara la prend délicatement dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Tremblante, Sansa se met à penser qu'elle ne veut jamais qu'elle la lâche.

(Son cœur bat toujours aussi vite mais elle est certaine que ce n'est pas à cause de son cauchemar.)

.

Les jours passent vite. Sansa observe Yara régner sur les Îles de Fer, impressionnée par son assurance et sa détermination. Yara lui a expliqué que certains Fer-Nés ont toujours bien du mal à accepter d'être gouvernés par une femme mais elle ne s'est jamais laissé intimider, elle ne s'est jamais inclinée.

(Et Sansa l'admire, elle l'admire tellement.)

Yara lui parle de son enfance, de Theon, de la rébellion de Balon, de ses conséquences, cette fois c'est Sansa qui l'écoute en silence, le regard bienveillant.

Theon revient sans cesse dans leurs conversations.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit encore là, » soupire Yara un soir alors qu'elles regardent le plafond, incapables de trouver le sommeil.

« Moi aussi. »

_Lui non plus je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Suis-je destinée à perdre tous ceux qui me sont chers ?_

« Il sera toujours avec nous, » reprend Sansa.

Yara lui sourit et acquiesce.

« Toujours. »

.

Un soir, Yara emmène Sansa sur une des plages de Pyke pour qu'elles assistent au coucher du soleil. Sansa la suit prudemment, l'eau, c'est peut-être comme la glace mais sous cette forme elle lui est encore étrangère. Yara s'accroupit et plonge la main dans la mer.

« J'ai connu plus froid, » constate t-elle. « Voulez-vous vous baigner ? »

« Me... me baigner ? » répète Sansa.

« La neige dont vous avez l'habitude est beaucoup plus froide. J'aime les bains de mer, surtout le soir. Le coucher du soleil est magnifique ici. »

_Me baigner. Voir Yara nue. Être nue devant elle._

Yara a remarqué son trouble, lui saisit la main et la presse doucement.

« Ce n'est en rien une obligation, Sansa. Je comprends très bien que cela vous mette mal à l'aise. »

« Je... je ne crois pas que... je ne crois pas que j'en sois capable, Yara. Désolée. »

Sansa s'en veut un peu, va t-elle la décevoir ? Yara va t-elle penser qu'elle est trop prude ? Va t-elle se désintéresser d'elle ?

Yara, comme toujours, apaise toutes ses craintes lorsqu'elle lui sourit.

« Ne vous excusez pas, Sansa. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Yara s'assoit sur le sol et Sansa, après quelques instants d'hésitation, l'imite. Toutes deux regardent le soleil lentement disparaître à l'horizon, disque de feu dévoré par la mer.

« Vous aviez raison, » dit doucement Sansa. « C'est très beau. Nous ne voyons rien de tel dans le Nord. »

« Eh bien, voilà qui devrait vous convaincre de revenir. »

(Pour revenir, il faut partir, et Sansa redoute le moment où elle devra dire au revoir pour la deuxième fois.)

« Ce n'est pas pour les couchers de soleil que je reviendrai, » lâche t-elle.

Alors que les yeux de Yara pétillent, Sansa est certaine que ses joues viennent de prendre la couleur de ses cheveux.


	14. Chapter 14

Sansa est à Pyke depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, l'heure de son départ approche, même si elle s'efforce de ne pas y penser. Une part d'elle se languit de la neige, des forêts de pins, du Bois sacré, de Winterfell et de sa meute, bien sûr. Sa famille. Elle se demande avec une certaine inquiétude si Brienne acceptera de lui parler lorsqu'elle reviendra – si elle lui pardonnera un jour.

(Mais sera t-elle seulement capable de se pardonner elle-même ?)

Sansa a hâte de rentrer.

Mais elle a aussi peur de partir.

Elle redoute le moment où elle devra quitter cette île qu'elle a fini par apprécier, elle regrette déjà le bruit des vagues, la sensation du vent marin sur son visage, l'odeur du sel.

Elle regrette déjà de ne plus voir Yara et ses yeux d'eau, de ne plus entendre le son de sa voix, de ne plus sentir ses bras autour d'elle après un cauchemar terrifiant.

_Je me sens déchirée. Ma maison me manque mais quand je la retrouverai, ce sera Yara qui me manquera. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir les deux ?_

Elle se demande si elle manquera à Yara, craint que la Fer-Née se soit lassée de sa présence mais soit trop polie pour le lui dire. Elle semble en effet plus distante depuis quelques jours, elle fuit son regard, est en permanence perdue dans ses pensées. Sansa est certaine qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal, qu'elle l'a contrariée pour une raison ou une autre.

(Elle n'a aucun moyen de le savoir mais elle est loin, très loin de la vérité.)

Malgré la présence de quelques Immaculés, Pyke ressemble à un havre de paix perdu au milieu de la mer, un bouclier d'eau faisant barrage au feu brûlant de la reine dragon. C'est presque comme un doux songe, quelque chose d'irréel.

Un matin, alors qu'elle se tient au bord d'une falaise, Sansa comprend qu'elle ne pourra pas vivre éternellement dans ses rêves. Il va lui falloir reprendre contact avec la réalité. Rentrer dans le Nord, protéger sa meute, lutter pour ne pas laisser la neige fondre.

Elle sent la présence de Yara derrière elle.

« Daenerys est enceinte, » dit Sansa.

Elles ont à peine parlé de la mère des dragons, le feu n'avait pas sa place au milieu de l'eau et de la glace.

« Je sais, » répond Yara en se glissant à ses côtés.

Elles observent les vagues s'écraser sur les falaises.

« Vous allez devenir tante, » reprend t-elle.

« Il semblerait. »

Sansa ne parvient pas à s'en réjouir, elle a toujours du mal à croire que le sang du loup va encore une fois se mélanger à celui du dragon.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi inquiète, » devine Yara.

« Pas vous ? »

Elle baisse la tête, soupire.

« Je pense... je pense que cet enfant pourrait être salvateur pour elle, qu'il pourrait lui rappeler pourquoi elle se bat, ce en quoi elle croit. »

« C'est drôle... Arya a fait exactement la même remarque. Sauf qu'elle ne le pensait pas. »

Yara est-elle réellement convaincue par ses propres paroles ? Même après toutes ces semaines passées à ses côtés Sansa ne saisit pas encore très bien tous les aspects du lien qui l'unit à Daenerys.

(La nuit, alors que Yara la serre contre elle, elle se demande si la Fer-Née aimerait que Daenerys soit à sa place.)

« Voulez-vous vraiment parler de Daenerys ? » demande Yara.

Sansa se tourne vers elle, elle lit une vraie tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Non, » souffle t-elle.

_Je ne veux pas penser au feu. Je veux penser à l'eau, seulement à l'eau._

Yara sourit, comme si elle devinait ses pensées, et puis elle lui prend la main et toutes deux s'éloignent vers le château.

.

( _Je vais bientôt devoir lui lâcher la main. Je voudrais que ce moment n'arrive jamais._ )

.

La veille de son départ, Sansa a la gorge nouée. Le temps est passé si vite, Pyke ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir dans sa mémoire, agréable, certes, mais un souvenir tout de même, quelque chose qui appartient au passé, elle va de nouveau devoir penser à l'avenir, à Daenerys et sa grossesse, aux Immaculés, à Brienne et Renly, aux tensions grandissantes.

Elle va devoir cesser de penser en permanence à Yara.

(Yara cessera de penser à elle à l'instant où elle quittera Pyke, elle en est certaine.)

« Yara... êtes-vous fâchée contre moi ? » lui demande Sansa.

Elle a sincèrement l'air étonnée de sa question et ça la rassure, ça la rassure tellement.

« Fâchée ? Mais pourquoi le serais-je ? »

« Je ne sais pas... je vous trouve distante depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Yara s'empresse de secouer la tête, lui saisit les mains, les serre fort.

« Non, Sansa. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, je vous assure. »

Elle la lâche, se détourne.

« C'est... c'est moi, c'est tout. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. »

« Expliquez-moi, je vous en prie. »

Yara serre les dents.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » répond t-elle simplement.

(Lui cache t-elle quelque chose ?)

Sansa sait qu'elle ne pourra pas la forcer à se confier à elle, respecte sa décision même si son silence est aussi brûlant qu'une flamme.

.

(Sansa l'ignore mais la vérité brûle la gorge Yara, elle souffre, elle souffre tellement.)

.

Sansa a remarqué un changement dans son attitude et Yara s'en veut terriblement. Comment la louve peut-elle penser avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? Le problème ne vient pas d'elle – enfin, pas directement.

Ce n'est pas la faute de Sansa si Yara est tombée amoureuse d'elle.

Ce n'est pas la faute de Sansa s'il lui est de plus en plus difficile de dissimuler ses sentiments.

Et ce n'est certainement pas la faute de Sansa si elle a l'impression que son cœur va se briser à l'instant où la louve quittera Pyke.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Yara ne le sait pas vraiment, elle a l'impression que tout a été si soudain. Elle aime Sansa, c'est aussi simple que ça. Elle aime sa force, son courage, sa bonté, elle aime la lumière qu'elle voit en elle, elle aime les ombres qui l'habitent, elle aime le son de sa voix, se perdre dans ses yeux, elle aime la serrer contre elle la nuit, elle ne rêve que d'embrasser ses lèvres, caresser son visage, ne plus jamais la lâcher.

_Reprends-toi, Yara. Elle ne te voit que comme son amie. Elle ne t'aimera jamais – pas de cette façon. Elle a bien trop souffert pour que tu gâches tout._

Qu'importe si son cœur va se briser en mille morceaux, qu'importe si elle pleurera des nuits entières – Sansa est plus importante. Elle ne prendra pas le risque de perdre son amitié.

(Elle pensait aimer Daenerys, autrefois, mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était du respect, de l'affection, du désir ou peut-être tout ça à la fois mais ce n'était pas de l'amour – ce n'est pas ce qu'elle éprouve maintenant.)

.

Alors que le soleil est sur le point de se coucher, Sansa prend une grande inspiration et se tourne vers Yara.

_C'est notre dernière soirée ensemble. Je rentre demain, je ne la verrai plus avant un moment. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce temps précieux qu'il nous reste. Je veux que ce soit un moment spécial._

« Yara... j'aimerais me baigner pour regarder le coucher du soleil. »

Pendant un moment, Yara semble ne pas croire ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, elle fronce les sourcils.

« Vous baigner ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est en rien une obligation. Je... »

« Yara. J'en ai envie, je vous l'assure. »

Elle hoche lentement la tête.

« Très bien. »

Elle lui prend la main et toutes deux retournent sur la plage où elles ont observé le coucher du soleil la première fois.

« Êtes-vous sûre, Sansa ? » demande t-elle encore. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise. »

Sansa pense à Ramsay, la dernière personne à l'avoir vue nue. Un terrible souvenir, sans doute le plus horrible. Mais Ramsay n'est pas là, aujourd'hui, Ramsay est mort. Il n'y a que Yara.

(Elle veut effacer ce souvenir, oublier la sensation de ses mains sur son corps, laisser l'eau l'emporter. Yara est différente, Yara n'est pas un monstre, Yara ne lui fera jamais de mal.)

« Je suis sûre. »

Yara acquiesce, une étrange lueur brille dans ses yeux. Elle retire lentement ses vêtements, Sansa baisse pudiquement les yeux.

« Vous pouvez me regarder. Ça ne me gêne pas. »

Alors qu'elle relève la tête, Sansa se demande combien de femmes ont vu Yara nue avant elle. Se poser cette question lui fait un drôle d'effet.

(Même si elle ne parvient pas à mettre le doigt sur le nom de ce sentiment, il s'agit bel et bien de la jalousie.)

Yara, sans plus attendre, entre dans l'eau, pousse un petit cri.

« Elle est vraiment froide. J'espère que le soleil ne mettra pas trop de temps à se coucher, » rit-elle.

Sansa sourit légèrement mais ses mains tremblent.

_Je peux le faire. Je dois oublier Ramsay. Je peux avoir confiance en Yara, je le sais._

Très lentement, elle retire ses vêtements, se met à frissonner lorsqu'elle se retrouve entièrement nue. C'est toujours l'hiver, le froid lui mord la peau, elle se demande si elle sera malade le lendemain.

(Mais ça en vaut la peine, non ? C'est sa dernière soirée avec Yara. Il ne faut pas qu'elle laisse le froid tout gâcher.)

Yara lui tourne le dos, regarde droit devant elle. Sansa croise les bras sur sa poitrine et entre dans l'eau – elle a l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie. Comment Yara fait-elle pour résister ?

Celle-ci se tourne finalement vers elle. L'eau ne dissimule que la moitié de son corps, Sansa rougit. Le soleil est en train de se coucher mais aucune ne semble vraiment s'en préoccuper.

_C'est Yara. Je peux lui faire confiance. Elle ne me jugera pas, ne se moquera pas de moi, ne me blessera pas._

Elle ferme les yeux et décroise les bras, dévoilant sa poitrine. Elle sent le regard de Yara sur elle, tremble de plus en plus fort, et pas seulement à cause du froid.

Sansa sursaute quand elle sent les bras de Yara s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Sans hésiter bien longtemps, elle ouvre les yeux et lui rend son étreinte.

(Son corps est nu, nu contre le corps tout aussi nu de Yara. Un feu étrange brûle en elle.)

« Vous êtes si forte, Sansa, » murmure t-elle. « Je suis tellement fière de vous. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Sansa sourit et sanglote en même temps. Les vagues glaciales emportent le souvenir de Ramsay, seule Yara compte en ce moment, Yara et son étreinte rassurante, Yara et sa voix douce.

( _J'ai vaincu la peur. Je l'ai fait._ )

Lorsqu'elle commence à claquer des dents, Yara s'écarte d'elle en grimaçant.

« Venez. Rentrons avant de geler sur place. »

Sansa a toujours froid mais une chaleur nouvelle l'empêche de se changer en statue de glace.

.

Un peu plus tard, Sansa et Yara sont serrées l'une contre l'autre dans l'obscurité.

« Vous allez peut-être être malade, » dit Yara. « C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée... »

« Non, » répond aussitôt Sansa. « Je ne regrette rien. »

_Moi non plus je ne regrette rien. Vous êtes tellement belle, Sansa, et tellement forte. Avez-vous conscience de l'effet que vous me faites ? Je dois sans cesse résister à l'envie de vous embrasser. Je vous aime, je vous aime tellement, et je brûle de vous le dire._

(Ce serait facile, vraiment. Il lui suffirait de tourner la tête et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sansa.)

Yara soupire légèrement, à quoi bon rêver de quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais ?

« Yara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous allez me manquer. »

« Vous allez me manquer aussi. »

« Vous viendrez à Winterfell, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Nous pourrons faire d'autres batailles de boules de neige. »

« Absolument. »

Elle sourit à cette pensée avant de se rembrunir. Voir Sansa tous les jours et ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser – elle ne pense pas avoir déjà été soumise à une pareille torture.

_Sansa a besoin de moi, elle a besoin de son amie. Je ne peux pas la décevoir._

« Je fais moins de cauchemars quand je suis avec vous, Yara. »

« Je... j'en suis ravie. Bonne nuit, Sansa. »

« Elle sera bonne, j'en suis sûre. Dormez-bien, Yara. »

_Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que depuis que je vous serre contre moi._

.

L'heure des adieux est venue. Sansa a envoyé un corbeau à Arya pour la prévenir de son retour, sa petite sœur a promis de venir l'attendre sur la côte.

Yara accompagne Sansa jusqu'au port les dents serrées. Doit-elle tout lui révéler, laisser parler son cœur, exprimer ces sentiments qui la consument de l'intérieur ?

(Doit-elle prendre le risque de tout gâcher ?)

« Yara, je... je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée... merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je suis très heureuse d'être venue. »

Yara sourit, un sourire douloureux, le sourire d'une séparation.

« Merci d'être venue, Sansa. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai été heureuse de passer ces quelques semaines à vos côtés. »

_J'aimerais passer chaque jour qu'il me reste à vivre avec vous._

Elle enlace Sansa une dernière fois. Alors que la louve s'apprête à monter sur le bateau qui doit la ramener sur la côte, Yara lui saisit le bras.

« Attendez, je... j'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Elle lui tend alors un collier de corde auquel est accroché un petit coquillage. Les yeux de Sansa s'éclairent.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose mais... »

« Il est magnifique, Yara. »

Elle se retourne pour que Yara l'accroche autour de son cou.

« Je ne l'enlèverai jamais, » promet Sansa en refermant la main autour du petit coquillage.

_Mon cœur va exploser. Mes yeux parlent-ils pour moi ? Je ne sais pas._

Sansa fait un pas vers elle, hésitante, et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Au revoir. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

( _Je vous aime_. A peine trois petits mots. Pourquoi sont-ils aussi difficiles à prononcer ?)

Yara regarde le bateau s'éloigner le cœur en mille morceaux.

_La prochaine fois, je lui dirai. La prochaine fois..._

.

« Joli collier. »

C'est la première chose qu'Arya lui dit quand elle pose les yeux sur elle. Sansa s'aperçoit alors qu'elle est encore en train de sourire, rêveuse.

« Oh. Merci. C'est un cadeau de Yara. »

« Oui, je m'en serais doutée... »

Toutes deux montent sur leurs chevaux et se mettent en route vers Winterfell – elles rentrent à la maison.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demande Arya.

« Oh, oui. Tu avais raison, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai bien fait d'accepter l'invitation de Yara. »

Sansa va bientôt retrouver Winterfell, sa maison, et elle est heureuse, comment pourrait-elle ne pas l'être ? La neige, le Bois sacré, sa famille – tout ça lui a terriblement manqué.

(Alors pourquoi a t-elle l'impression que sa maison, elle l'a quittée le moment où elle s'est éloignée de Yara ? C'est ridicule, non ?)

« Comment va Bran ? Et Brienne, Renly ? »

« Tout le monde va bien. »

_Pour l'instant._

Sansa sait qu'elle doit penser un peu moins à Yara et un peu plus à Daenerys, Daenerys et son dragon, Daenerys et son futur enfant.

_Je dois protéger le Nord, et je le ferai. Yara a dit que j'étais forte, et Yara ne me mentirait jamais._

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Sansa a envie que quelqu'un soit fier d'elle.

Cette pensée la réchauffe davantage que le feu le plus brûlant.


	15. Chapter 15

« Sansa ? »

_Je me demande ce que fait Yara en ce moment._

« Sansa ? »

_Est-ce qu'elle envisage de venir bientôt à Winterfell ? Je devrais lui envoyer une lettre pour le lui demander._

« Sansa ! »

Sansa sursaute et reprend contact avec la réalité. Son regard croise celui, agacé autant qu'amusé, d'Arya.

« J'ai toute ton attention, maintenant ? » raille sa petite sœur.

« Bien sûr. Excuse-moi. Je pensais, c'est tout. »

« Je me demande bien à qui... »

Sansa fronce les sourcils, fait mine de ne pas comprendre l'allusion d'Arya. Est-elle donc si transparente ? Cependant, elle ne peut se voiler la face : depuis son retour des Îles de Fer, pas un jour n'a passé sans qu'elle ne pense à Yara Greyjoy.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Jon, » lui apprend Arya en la lui montrant.

Comme à chaque fois que Jon est mentionné, Sansa sent un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

(Quelque chose de grave s'est-il produit ? Les prévient-il de l'arrivée prochaine de Daenerys à Winterfell ? Aura t-elle le temps de cacher Renly, de s'organiser ?)

Elle saisit la lettre d'une main tremblante.

_Sansa, Arya,_

_J'espère que vous, Bran et tous les autres allez bien._

_La reconstruction de la capitale se poursuit, lentement mais sûrement. La grossesse de Daenerys se passe bien. Cependant, nous nous sommes rendus dans les Terres de l'Orage et l'accueil a été plutôt... glacial. Daenerys en a été très déçue. Je ne pense pas que nous quitterons la capitale de sitôt._

_Vous me manquez._

_Jon._

« Une visite dans les Terres de l'Orage ? » dit Sansa.

Elle se demande ce qui s'est passé exactement. Daenerys s'est-elle montrée sur le dos de son dragon, terrorisant tous ces pauvres innocents ?

« Je vais envoyer une lettre à Gendry, » répond Arya.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Sansa de la dévisager d'un air amusé. Arya roule des yeux.

« Je t'en prie, Sansa ! Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. »

« Oui... je suis certaine qu'il voit les choses de cette façon. »

Arya se mord la lèvre.

« Tout comme je suis certaine que Yara Greyjoy n'est que ta meilleure amie. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » répond Sansa d'un air détaché.

(En réalité, elle ne voit que trop bien de quoi parle Arya, et ça la terrifie.)

.

Sansa frappe à la porte de la chambre de Brienne avec un éternel sentiment de culpabilité.

« Entrez. »

Renly est assis sur ses genoux au moment où Sansa pénètre dans la pièce. Comme toujours, son cœur se serre quand elle pose les yeux sur ses cheveux dorés, tout comme il se serrera lorsqu'il lèvera vers elle ses yeux verts.

(Des yeux maudits.)

« Comment allez-vous ? » demande Sansa.

Elle se souvient des mots qu'à prononcés Brienne lorsqu'elle est rentrée des Îles de Fer.

_Je m'excuse d'avoir été si distante avec vous, ma dame. Je sais... je sais que vous ne cherchez qu'à nous protéger._

Sansa en a presque pleuré. Brienne a bon cœur, elle voit facilement le bien chez les autres, elle ne voit pas les ombres qui hantent son esprit – elle ne voit pas _Cersei_.

« Je vais bien, je vous remercie, » sourit-elle en caressant les cheveux d'or de Renly.

Sansa vient s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Voulez-vous le tenir ? »

Renly babille joyeusement, il attrape une de ses mèches rousses et tire dessus. Sansa sent une drôle de chaleur se répandre en elle.

« Êtes-vous sûre ? »

« Oui. C'est votre pupille, après tout. »

Sansa ne sait toujours pas comment se comporter avec Renly. C'est vrai, il s'agit de son pupille, mais ce mot a toujours la saveur amère du mensonge, de l'injustice. Cet enfant a une mère, et cette mère, ce n'est pas elle.

Souvent, quand elle le regarde, elle se surprend à imaginer ce que ça ferait de devenir mère à son tour.

_Peu importe. Je dois arrêter d'imaginer des choses fantaisistes, un mari imaginaire. Seul Renly doit compter pour le moment._

Avec beaucoup de douceur, elle prend Renly dans ses bras et lui sourit sous le regard un peu triste de Brienne.

_Daenerys ne sera pas reine pour toujours. Un jour, la vérité sera rétablie. Un jour, tu sauras qui est ta mère, je t'en fais la promesse._

.

« Encore une autre promesse, petite colombe. Es-tu sûre que tu parviendras à tenir celle-ci ? »

« Toutes les dynasties finissent par s'effondrer. Vous en êtes bien la preuve, non ? »

Cersei hausse les épaules et soupire.

« J'imagine. »

Sansa se tourne vers elle, se demande pourquoi elle l'a appelée, cette fois. Quels doutes dont elle n'a pas conscience se terrent dans son esprit ? Cersei, comme à son habitude, se montre directe.

« Qu'en est-il de toi, petite colombe ? Ne rêves-tu jamais d'une dynastie de loups ? »

« Certainement pas. »

« Ne souhaites-tu donc pas avoir un héritier à qui transmettre le Nord ? Un petit louveteau ? »

Cette fois, Sansa s'abstient de répondre, se mord la lèvre et puis secoue la tête.

« Arya est mon héritière. Je n'en ai pas besoin d'autre pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mari, je me débrouille très bien toute seule. »

Cersei s'esclaffe.

« Je te comprends... pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'un mari alors que tu as Yara Greyjoy ? »

Elle disparaît avant que Sansa n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

.

_Yara,_

_Le temps passe à une vitesse incroyable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté les Îles de Fer depuis une éternité même si en réalité, cela ne fait que quelques mois. Je vous l'ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois mais j'ai aimé ce temps passé à vos côtés. Il me suffit de regarder le collier que vous m'avez offert pour illuminer ma journée._

_Tout va bien dans le Nord. Je continue de rendre visite à mon peuple et... je crois vraiment qu'ils m'aiment, Yara. Quand ils lèvent les yeux vers moi, j'y vois de la lumière. C'est une sensation incroyable._

_Je suis cependant inquiète. Certains seigneurs m'ont fait part de leur agacement par rapport à la présence des Immaculés dans leur château. Vous connaissez les Nordiens. J'ai peur que cette situation ne finisse par devenir explosive._

_J'espère que vous allez bien._

_Sansa._

.

_Sansa,_

_J'ai moi aussi cette impression que vous êtes partie depuis une éternité. Je pense souvent à vous, je me demande ce que vous êtes en train de faire – vous me manquez vraiment. Je suis véritablement ravie que le collier que je vous ai offert vous plaise._

_Les Nordiens vous aiment, Sansa – qui pourrait ne pas vous aimer ? Je suis étonnée que vous en doutiez encore. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit plus le cas._

_Les Fer-Nés ont eux aussi des difficultés à accepter la présence constante des Immaculés. Je partage vos inquiétudes mais je suis persuadée que vous saurez calmer les tensions._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Yara._

Alors que Sansa relit la lettre pour la dixième fois, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, Arya la lui arrache des mains et s'empresse de la lire à son tour.

« _Arya_ ! »

Sa petite sœur se met à sourire à son tour – un sourire triomphant.

« Je le savais. »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« C'est évident, Sansa. Yara Greyjoy est amoureuse de toi. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, » rétorque Sansa en tentant de lui reprendre la lettre – sans succès.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Sansa ! »

Arya se met alors à marcher dans la pièce et lit des extraits de la lettre.

( _Arrête de rougir, Sansa. Il n'y a pas de quoi rougir, vraiment pas._ )

« _Je pense souvent à vous... vous me manquez vraiment... qui pourrait ne pas vous aimer ?_ Je suis loin d'être une experte, Sansa, mais c'est évident. »

Sansa croise les bras sur sa poitrine dans une tentative de se protéger – mais se protéger de quoi exactement ? Ses sentiments sont si confus.

_Yara est amoureuse de moi ?_

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit sourire ou se mettre à pleurer, si elle doit espérer que ce soit vrai ou prier pour que ne soit que le fruit de son imagination et de celle d'Arya.

« Et je pense que tu l'aimes aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Yara. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Ouvre les yeux, Sansa. Tu ne cesses de regarder le collier qu'elle t'a offert, tu penses à elle tout le temps, tu lui envoies presque une lettre par jour. Elle est amoureuse de toi et tu es amoureuse d'elle. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

( _Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Que sais-je de l'amour ? Rien, sinon que ce n'est pas pour moi_.)

Arya consent à lui rendre sa lettre, elle semble agacée par son attitude.

« Au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Mais Sansa ne veut pas penser à ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle-même : ça la terrifie bien trop.

.

« On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment, petite colombe. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Bien sûr que si. Souviens-toi, je suis dans ta tête, je connais toutes tes pensées... même celles que tu cherches à oublier. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je cherche à oublier ? »

« Ce que tu ressens pour Yara Greyjoy. »

« Je ne... »

« Il est inutile de me mentir, petite colombe. Ce serait comme te mentir à toi-même. Tu peux tout me dire – ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le répéter à quelqu'un. »

« Je... je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. »

« Je vais t'aider. Que penses-tu de Yara Greyjoy ? »

« Eh bien... je l'admire beaucoup. Elle est forte – beaucoup plus forte que moi, même si elle aime bien prétendre le contraire. Elle est belle, et courageuse, elle est si patiente avec moi. Elle sait me comprendre, me rassurer. Elle ne m'a jamais jugée, jamais, elle a su m'écouter, me réconforter après mes cauchemars. J'aime... j'aime quand elle me serre dans ses bras, quand elle m'embrasse sur la joue. Je... »

Sansa s'interrompt, à peine consciente de ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle se sent rougir. Cersei, pour une fois, ne se moque pas d'elle, elle se contente de sourire légèrement, comme si elle était touchée.

« Je crois que le doute n'est plus permis, petite colombe. Je sais à quel point elle te manque, à quel point tu aimerais qu'elle soit là. »

« Je... »

_Je suis terrifiée.J'ai cru aimer autrefois, aimer Joffrey, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. J'ai tant souffert..._

« Mais Yara n'est pas Joffrey. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Yara n'est pas un monstre, elle ne te fera jamais de mal. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Tout est si confus... peut-être qu'Arya se fait des idées, que Yara ne m'aime même pas... »

« Oh, elle t'aime, je peux te l'assurer. J'imagine qu'elle a simplement peur de te l'avouer... »

Cersei dit ça comme si elles se compliquaient la vie.

« C'est facile, pour vous, » dit Sansa, amère. « Vous et votre frère... ça a toujours été évident. »

(Et ça lui fait de la peine de dire ça, vraiment, elle pense à Brienne, à Renly, maudit toujours Jaime pour être parti retrouver sa jumelle, maudit cet amour qui les unissait, cet amour qui avait la saveur du poison.)

« C'est vrai, mais c'était évident parce qu'il était l'amour de ma vie... que ça te plaise ou non. Si Yara est ton grand amour, les choses seront évidentes pour vous aussi. »

Cersei s'efface.

Sansa ne cesse pas de douter.

.

Au cours des semaines qui suivent, Sansa prend lentement conscience des sentiments qui l'habitent, c'est comme si elle sortait enfin d'une tempête de neige, comme si sa vue n'était plus brouillée par les flocons, comme si elle commençait enfin à y voir clair.

Elle pensait que Yara était son amie mais si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas sans cesse envie d'entendre le son de sa voix, de la regarder dans les yeux, de la prendre dans ses bras, si ?

Un soir, alors qu'elle dîne seule avec Arya, elle dit soudainement :

« Arya ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois... je crois que tu avais raison. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De Yara Greyjoy. »

Une lueur de triomphe s'allume dans les yeux d'Arya.

« _Je le savais_. »

Sansa baisse les yeux et soupire.

(Si seulement les choses étaient plus simples...)

« Quel est le problème ? » demande Arya. « Tu l'aimes, et elle t'aime aussi. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, » répond automatiquement Sansa.

« C'est tellement évident ! Il faut que tu le lui dises. »

« Non ! »

« Mais pourquoi ?

« J'ai... j'ai peur, Arya. Après Joffrey, Littlefinger et Ramsay... je me disais que je ne perdrais plus jamais le contrôle de quoi que ce soit. Et là... j'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler du tout. »

Il suffit qu'elle pense à Yara pour qu'elle se mette à sourire, pour que son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, pour qu'elle brûle de la serrer contre elle. Arya lui saisit la main et la serre doucement.

« Je comprends que tu aies peur, Sansa, après tout ce qui t'est arrivé... mais au fond de toi, tu sais que tu peux faire confiance à Yara. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, Sansa. »

Accepter de laisser Yara l'aimer, la toucher, l'embrasser. Accepter d'être vulnérable. En sera t-elle capable ?

Elle a peur de le savoir.

.

Le temps passe. Sansa continue d'envoyer des lettres à Yara, elle continue de sentir son cœur s'emballer, elle continue de rêver d'elle, de regretter qu'elle ne soit pas là pour la réconforter de ses cauchemars, pour écouter ses craintes et ses peurs, pour lui répéter que tout ira bien.

 _Quel est le bon moment pour arrêter d'être seule ?_ se demande t-elle chaque soir avant de s'endormir.

Un matin, Sansa décide que ce moment doit être maintenant, qu'elle doit cesser d'avoir peur, qu'elle doit véritablement laisser quelqu'un entrer.

_Je suis amoureuse de Yara Greyjoy._

C'est une pensée magnifique et tellement effrayante à la fois, c'est quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir et pourtant c'est arrivé – à quoi bon lutter ?

_Yara,_

_Je pense beaucoup à vous et je me demandais si vous seriez prête à venir passer quelque temps à Winterfell. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire._

_En espérant que votre réponse soit positive,_

_Sansa._

Alors qu'elle regarde le corbeau s'éloigner avec sa lettre, Sansa ne peut s'empêcher d'être effrayée. Vient-elle de faire une erreur ? Comment réagira t-elle si Yara refuse ?

(Son cœur est-il sur le point de se briser ?)

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sansa, » essaye de la rassurer Arya. « Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis persuadée. »

Sansa ne veut qu'une chose, la croire, croire qu'elle aussi a le droit d'être heureuse, croire que Yara peut être ce grand amour dont elle rêvait quand elle n'était qu'une enfant.

.

_Sansa,_

_J'accepte votre invitation avec joie. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez à me dire._

_A très bientôt,_

_Yara._

.

Yara tremble lorsqu'elle arrive à Winterfell.

La peur, l'excitation, l'espoir – tout ça fait bouillir son sang, embrume ses pensées, elle ne sait plus où elle en est, que va t-il se passer ?

_J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire._

Son imagination s'emballe. Est-il possible que Sansa partage ses sentiments, qu'elle ait l'intention de les lui avouer ? C'est son souhait le plus cher, c'est ce dont elle rêve chaque nuit, elle pose les doigts sur ses lèvres, ferme les yeux, pense aux lèvres de Sansa, à sa peau douce, à ses yeux de glace.

_Tu te fais des idées, Yara. Ce n'est pas de ça dont elle veut te parler, ce n'est pas possible._

Yara n'a jamais eu le cœur brisé, jamais elle n'a ressenti ça, même pas quand elle croyait aimer Daenerys, elle ignore ce que ça fait de sentir son cœur se fissurer, se demande si elle s'apprête à le découvrir.

Sansa l'attend dans la cour de Winterfell, Yara la trouve plus belle que jamais. Son visage s'éclaire. Presque maladroitement, elle descend de son cheval. Toutes deux s'observent en silence pendant quelques secondes, comme paralysées.

_J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire._

_Moi aussi, Sansa, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, je ne sais pas si..._

Yara ne parvient plus à penser. Sansa s'avance lentement vers elle, hésitante, leurs corps sont proches, très proches, _trop_ proches.

Elles se tiennent au bord d'un précipice, aucune ne sait si elle est prête à sauter.

Peut-être que c'est ça, aimer. Ressentir l'appel du vide.

Yara sourit à Sansa et Sansa sourit à Yara.

A la fin, elles sont deux à sauter.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec beaucoup de douceur. Yara enroule les bras autour de la taille de Sansa et la serre fort.

« Je t'aime, Sansa, » dit-elle quand elles se séparent, les larmes aux yeux.

Sansa étouffe un sanglot.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » demande Yara, inquiète.

« Ça... ça ne peut pas être réel. C'est trop beau. »

Yara essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts.

« Je t'assure que c'est réel. »

Et elle l'embrasse de nouveau.


	16. Chapter 16

Sansa se souvient du jour où elle a vu Joffrey Baratheon pour la première fois, ici même, dans la cour de Winterfell, le jour où elle a cru voir son prince charmant.

Le jour où elle a cru tomber amoureuse.

Oh, comme elle se trompait. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, un rêve d'enfant qui a fini par virer au cauchemar.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce rêve finirait par devenir réalité.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que son prince serait en fait une princesse.

Alors que Yara la serre toujours contre elle, une voix la fait reprendre contact avec ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » s'esclaffe Arya d'un petit air supérieur. « Je le savais. »

Sansa se souvient alors qu'elles ne sont pas seules. Elle s'écarte légèrement de Yara et se tourne vers sa petite sœur.

« _Arya_. »

Celle-ci roule des yeux et, après avoir fait un signe de tête amical à Yara, consent à les laisser seules et retourne à l'intérieur du château. Sansa se sent rougir sous le regard brûlant de Yara. Elle lui prend la main.

« Viens. »

Elles se dirigent vers le Bois sacré pour avoir un peu d'intimité et s'arrêtent sous l'arbre cœur avant de se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, l'eau et la glace se rencontrent, se rencontrent vraiment, et tout ça brûle bien plus fort que le feu. Yara appuie son front contre celui de Sansa.

« Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ce moment... » murmure Yara.

« Vraiment ? »

« Quand tu es venue à Pyke j'ai réalisé... j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi depuis. Je craignais que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments. »

Elle lui prend la main et y dépose un doux baiser.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse en ce moment. »

(Oh, mais Sansa le sait, elle le sait parce qu'elle ressent exactement la même chose.)

« Je crois... je crois que mes sentiments ont changé il y a un moment déjà mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'avais peur. »

« Peur ? »

Sansa laisse échapper un petit rire gêné.

« Je dois être stupide. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant toi. Et je pensais à à Joffrey, à Ramsay, je... »

Yara pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas stupide, Sansa. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Je sais... je sais que ces monstres t'ont fait beaucoup de mal. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais qu'ils soient encore en vie pour les tuer de mes propres mains... »

Sansa sourit faiblement.

« Mais je suis différente. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je te le promets. »

« Je sais. Je te fais confiance. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Sansa se penche vers elle et l'embrasse de nouveau.

( _Alors c'est ça, le goût du bonheur ? C'est mieux que tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser._ )

Sansa jette un œil à la neige qui recouvre le Bois sacré avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Je t'avais promis une bataille de boules de neige, je crois... »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

Yara s'éloigne et ramasse une poignée de neige.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'enfuir, Sansa. »

Mais Sansa ne bouge pas, la regarde les yeux brillants. Elle ne fuira pas, elle ne fuira plus.

(Elle est vraiment à la maison, maintenant.)

.

Elles sont complètement gelées quand elles rentrent dans le château pour se réchauffer.

« Ça me rappelle le soir où nous nous sommes baignées, » dit Yara en se frottant les bras.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie. »

(Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, bien sûr – Sansa avait froid mais dans le même temps, elle brûlait alors que son corps était pressé contre celui de Yara.)

« Je peux demander aux domestiques de te préparer un bain chaud, si tu veux, » dit Sansa.

« C'est une bonne idée... mais je crois que rien ne le réchaufferait plus que ta présence. »

Sanse se fige. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge alors qu'elle commence à paniquer.

( _Prendre un bain avec Yara. Est-ce qu'elle veut..._ )

Yara a remarqué son expression gênée et inquiète, son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres.

« Sansa. Je plaisantais, c'est tout. »

« Oh... je vois. »

Elle se détourne avant que Yara n'ait le temps de la voir rougir et reprend son chemin, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-elle aussi gênée ? Elle s'est déjà baignée avec Yara, elle l'a vue nue, Yara l'a vue nue, alors quel est le problème ?

_C'était différent. Nous n'étions encore que des amies. J'ai l'air d'une idiote... qu'est-ce que Yara va penser ?_

Sansa est soulagée de croiser Brienne. Celle-ci tient Renly dans ses bras. Yara, qui a deviné son mal-être, dit :

« Je vais te laisser, Sansa. »

« Me laisser ? » répond t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais nulle part. Je te vois tout à l'heure, d'accord ? »

« Oui... oui, d'accord. »

Elle lui donne un doux baiser avant de s'éloigner. Sansa se mord la lèvre.

_Je l'ai déçue._

Les gazouillements de Renly la tirent de ses pensées. Sansa lui caresse la joue, troublée.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous, ma dame, » dit Brienne.

« Oh... merci, Brienne, » répond t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Lorsqu'elle lui propose de porter Renly, Sansa accepte immédiatement – voilà qui lui changera peut-être les idées.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiète Brienne.

Elle la connaît trop bien pour ne pas remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas. Sansa est tentée de mentir mais renonce.

(Il y a déjà trop de mensonges dans sa vie.)

« Je crois... je crois que j'ai déçu Yara. »

« La décevoir ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »

« Eh bien... je ne sais pas... j'ai peur qu'elle me trouve trop... »

(Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir ce genre de conversation avec Brienne...)

« … trop _prude_. »

Brienne réalise de quoi elle est en train de parler. Sansa s'aperçoit alors qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Si Yara vous aime, ma dame, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Jaime... »

Elle s'interrompt, peinée, comme si _aimer_ et _Jaime_ n'avaient pas leur place dans la même phrase.

« Jaime a été très patient avec moi, » soupire t-elle.

Sansa baisse de nouveau les yeux vers Renly. Il ressemblera à son père, elle le sait. Un rappel constant du fait qu'il ne soit plus là.

« Je suis désolée, Brienne. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ma dame. C'est à vous que vous devez penser. »

( _Et Yara ? Que va t-elle penser ?_ )

.

Yara part à la recherche d'Arya et la trouve dans l'armurerie.

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis mon arrivée, » dit-elle en s'avançant vers elle.

Arya s'esclaffe.

« Vous aviez l'air si occupée avec ma sœur que je ne voulais pas déranger. »

Yara sourit sans grande conviction. Arya fronce les sourcils.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Eh bien.. je crois que j'ai effrayé Sansa, » admet Yara.

« L'effrayer ? Comment ça ? »

Elle se sent stupide, craint d'avoir déjà tout gâché.

« J'ai... _suggéré_ que nous pourrions prendre un bain ensemble et... elle s'est braquée. »

« Oh. Je vois. »

Arya fronce les sourcils, croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que vous êtes déçue, Yara ? »

« Déçue ? Que... non ! »

« J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas la seule chose que vous recherchez chez ma sœur. »

Elle secoue immédiatement la tête.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! J'aime Sansa, je l'aime vraiment. Je suis prête à être patiente, j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Le regard inquisiteur d'Arya ne la quitte pas.

« Je sais ce qu'elle a vécu et... je ne veux pas la blesser davantage, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, je vous assure. J'ai peur... j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre avec elle. »

(Et s'il était déjà trop tard ? Et si elle avait par mégarde brisé la confiance de Sansa ? Et si...)

« Écoutez, Yara. Je vous crois quand vous dites que vous aimez vraiment Sansa... et elle vous aime aussi, même si elle ne vous l'a pas dit. C'est vrai, elle a énormément souffert, mais elle n'est pas une petite chose fragile, je peux vous l'assurer – j'imagine que vous vous en êtes aperçue. Il faut simplement être patient avec elle, et j'en sais quelque chose. Je pense qu'elle pourra être heureuse avec vous... alors ne l'abandonnez pas. »

« Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. »

Arya sourit.

« Tant mieux, parce que vous faites partie de sa meute, maintenant. De notre meute. Et nous veillons les uns sur les autres. »

.

(Appartenir à une meute. C'est une drôle de sensation, inconnue mais pas du tout désagréable.)

.

Lorsque Yara retrouve Sansa un peu plus tard, elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler.

« Je suis désolée, Sansa. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça tout à l'heure. C'était très maladroit de ma part. »

Sansa secoue la tête.

« Non, c'est moi... ma réaction était ridicule, nous nous sommes déjà baignées ensemble après tout. C'est juste que... j'ai peur de te décevoir. »

« Tu ne me décevras jamais, Sansa. Je t'aime. Et je ne ferai rien qui te mette mal à l'aise, d'accord ? »

Elle sourit et acquiesce doucement.

« D'accord. »

Yara l'attire contre elle et respire son parfum de glace et de neige.

( _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Sansa. Jamais._ )

.

« Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux, » murmure Sansa quand le soleil se couche. « Après tout... nous avons déjà dormi ensemble, pas vrai ? »

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire pour cacher sa gêne.

(Les bras de Yara lui manquent, ils lui manquent tellement, cette sensation de paix et de sécurité qu'elle ne parvient pas à trouver sans elle.)

« D'accord... si c'est ce que tu veux. Ne te sens pas obligée. »

« Je t'assure que non. »

Lorsqu'elle entre dans sa chambre, Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Ramsay, à sa terrible nuit de noces, à toutes les nuits qui ont suivi. Elle peut presque apercevoir son fantôme errer dans la pièce, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Elle sursaute quand Yara lui prend délicatement la main et déglutit.

_Et maintenant ?_

Ses yeux d'eau sont brûlants et elle la regarde avec tant d'amour que Sansa en est étourdie.

« Yara, je... »

« Ne dis rien, Sansa. Nous avons le temps. Tout le temps du monde. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

Lorsque Yara referme ses bras autour d'elle, Sansa a l'impression d'être retour à Pyke, elle ferme les yeux et imagine le bruit du vent, celui des vagues, l'odeur du sel, rien de tout ça ne lui rappelait Winterfell et pourtant elle se sentait quand même chez elle.

_Peut-être que l'endroit où se trouve Yara sera aussi un peu ma maison, maintenant._

« Bonne nuit, Sansa. »

(Yara est avec elle, elle est en sécurité, et elle sera là pour la réconforter même si elle fait un cauchemar. Tout ira bien.)

« Bonne nuit, Yara. »

.

Les jours passent et Yara a l'impression de tomber un peu plus amoureuse de Sansa à chaque instant. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être aussi fleur bleue, et pourtant...

_Les choses sont si simples, avec elle. Nous sommes différentes et pourtant si semblables._

Sansa est une guerrière, une louve féroce et douce à la fois, Sansa aime les gâteaux au citron et les couchers de soleil, elle aime broder et lui raconter ses souvenirs d'enfance, lui parler de Theon ; Yara aime Sansa, tout simplement.

Elle sait que Sansa lui fait entièrement confiance et elle trouve ça beau, qu'elle soit parvenue à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un après avoir rencontré tant de monstres qui ont brisé sa confiance, qui l'ont brisée elle, c'est magnifique et Yara ne gâcherait ça pour rien au monde – même pas pour Daenerys.

Elle se demande comment la reine dragon réagirait si elle apprenait la nature de leur relation. Ce n'est certainement pas ce qu'elle avait en tête quand elle a demandé à Yara de se rendre à Winterfell pour établir un contact avec la louve du Nord.

_Nous ne faisons rien de mal. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime Sansa que je vais trahir Daenerys._

(Au fond d'elle-même, Yara sait très bien que la mère des dragons ne verra pas les choses de cette façon.)

Un matin, Sansa reçoit un corbeau en provenance de Port-Réal. Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Ils sont nés, » déclare t-elle simplement, légèrement amère.

« _Ils_? » dit Arya.

« Ce sont des jumeaux. Duncan et Jaenerya. »

Personne n'a l'air de trouver cette annonce particulièrement réjouissante. Brienne resserre sa prise sur Renly. Davos se mord la lèvre et baisse la tête. Sansa et Arya échangent un regard lourd de sens. Même Bran, d'ordinaire impassible, fronce les sourcils.

« Eh bien, la reine a eu ce qu'elle voulait, » reprend Sansa. « La dynastie Targaryen vient bel et bien de renaître de ses cendres. »

Yara ne sait pas quoi en penser. Elle a toujours de l'espoir pour Daenerys, cette reine aux cheveux d'argent qui a jadis fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, elle a l'espoir que ces enfants lui rappellent qui elle est vraiment, une femme juste qui se bat pour un monde meilleur.

(Il n'y a aucun espoir dans les yeux de glace de Sansa.)

« Je me demande si on verra que ces enfants ont aussi le sang du loup, » lance Arya, pensive.

« Ou de l'ours, » intervient Bran.

Tous les regards se braquent sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande Sansa.

Mais elle le sait déjà – elle a compris.

« Tu veux dire que Jorah Mormont est le père de ces enfants ? »

« Peut-être. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le savoir. »

Yara pense à Jorah avec une certaine tristesse. C'est un homme bon, elle le sait, exactement comme Jon. Il n'est pas bien difficile de deviner ce qui l'a attiré dans le lit de Daenerys. Son amour pour elle devait être trop fort pour qu'il résiste – un peu comme ce qu'elle ressent pour Sansa.

Un peu plus tard, Yara lève les yeux vers le ciel et se met à prier.

_Il y a encore du bon en vous, Daenerys, je le sais. Ne gâchez pas tout, s'il vous plaît. Faites que tout ceci n'ait pas été pour rien._

.

(L'eau et le feu ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. Yara finira par regretter de ne pas avoir appris cette terrible leçon mais à ce moment là il sera trop tard, beaucoup trop tard – la chute sera très dure.)

.

« Tu me manques déjà. »

Le cœur de Sansa se serre. Yara va repartir le lendemain, elle a l'impression que son cœur va se déchirer.

« Tu me manques déjà aussi, » répond Yara en l'embrassant.

Elle se demande comment elle parviendra à s'endormir sans les bras de Yara autour d'elle, sans le bruit rassurant des battements de son cœur. Elle fixe le plafond en soupirant, elle aimerait arrêter le temps pour que cette nuit ne s'achève jamais.

Le corps de Yara est chaud, Sansa se colle davantage contre elle.

_Je suis bien, ici. Je suis en sécurité. Je me sens aimée._

Un feu nouveau brûle en elle depuis quelque temps déjà, un feu qui la pousse à serrer Yara contre elle, à lui donner de langoureux baisers.

(Ce feu n'a jamais existé avant, elle pensait que Ramsay l'avait définitivement éteint mais Yara a su le rallumer. Et ça brûle, maintenant, ça brûle tellement fort.)

Sansa caresse la joue de Yara avant de déposer des baisers dans son cou.

« Sansa... » gémit-elle.

(Elle sait que le même feu brûle en Yara depuis longtemps et qu'elle a cherché à l'étouffer pour ne pas la brusquer, pour lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne peut que l'aimer davantage pour ça.)

Elle glisse les mains sous les vêtements de Yara. Celle-ci a un léger mouvement de recul.

« Sansa... est-ce que tu es sûre ? » demande t-elle.

_Elle n'est pas Ramsay. Ramsay est mort, Ramsay ne reviendra pas. Je dois définitivement l'enterrer, oublier son souvenir, en créer de nouveaux, des souvenirs dont j'aimerai me rappeler._

« Oui. Je... j'en ai envie. »

Elle ne tremble pas quand Yara commence à caresser sa peau.

« Je te fais confiance, » murmure t-elle.

.

(L'eau et la glace sont faits pour être ensemble – Sansa sait à présent qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.)

.

« Quand nous reverrons-nous ? » demande Sansa alors que Yara s'apprête à partir.

Le souvenir de la nuit dernière la fait légèrement rougir. Yara a été parfaite, bien sûr – comment pouvait-elle en douter ?

« Bientôt, je te le promets. »

Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois.

« Tu m'écriras ? »

« Bien sûr, » répond Yara.

Elle monte sur son cheval.

« Emporte mon cœur avec toi, » dit Sansa.

(Quand elle est avec Yara, elle a l'impression de redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était autrefois, celle qui rêvait d'une grande histoire d'amour.)

Yara sourit.

« Prends le mien en échange. »

.

 _Je ne lui ai pas dit que je l'aimais_ , se dit Sansa alors qu'elle regarde Yara s'éloigner. C _e n'est pas très grave, il y aura d'autres occasions. Nous avons le temps._

(Sansa ne le sait pas encore mais elle se trompe et elle le regrettera amèrement quand il ne lui restera plus qu'un petit coquillage et un océan de larmes.)


	17. Chapter 17

_Yara,_

_Les mois passent à une vitesse folle. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es partie qu'hier seulement. Je fais toujours des cauchemars mais il me suffit de penser à toi pour arriver à me calmer, même si j'aimerais que tu sois vraiment à mes côtés._

_Renly grandit si vite et ça me terrifie, Yara. Pour l'heure, c'est encore facile, il est si jeune. Je redoute le moment où il commencera à poser des questions._

_Je suis très inquiète. Les tensions grandissent entre les Nordiens et les Immaculés. Ils ne sont pas à leur place ici, on m'a rapporté quelques affrontements. Si la situation dégénère davantage, j'ai peur que Daenerys ne décide de s'en mêler._

_J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté._

_Tu me manques._

_Sansa._

.

_Sansa,_

_Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir quittée il y a une éternité. Je me languis de tes yeux, de ta voix, de tes cheveux, de tes lèvres. La perspective de te revoir représente pour moi une lumière dans l'obscurité, un soleil au milieu de toute cette eau qui m'entoure._

_Renly a de la chance de faire partie de ta meute. Tu sauras le protéger, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je sais que ça ne parviendra pas à te faire te sentir mieux mais dis-toi que tu ne le sépares de sa mère que pour le protéger._

_La même chose se passe sur les Îles de Fer. Fort heureusement, il ne s'agit que de quelques incidents isolés. Quoi qu'il en soit, toutes les Couronnes sont concernées : Daenerys ne s'intéressera pas au Nord dans l'immédiat, j'en suis persuadée._

_Tu me manques beaucoup,_

_Yara._

.

« Comment pouvez-vous accepter une telle situation, Lady Stark ? »

Sansa se retient de soupirer et jette un regard à Arya. Sa petite sœur assiste à la scène d'un air ennuyé – la politique l'ennuie terriblement et Sansa le sait très bien. Elle lui est reconnaissante d'être là.

« J'ai une marge de manœuvre limitée, Lord Cerwyn, » répond t-elle d'une voix ferme. « Cette situation ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous. »

Cley Cerwyn fronce les sourcils, visiblement mécontent. Sansa ne baisse pas les yeux.

« Ces étrangers observent nos moindres faits et gestes, investissent nos châteaux, consomment notre nourriture, ils... »

« _Lord Cerwyn_. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai bien conscience de ce qui se passe. »

« Que suggérez-vous, alors ? Comptez-vous laisser cette étrangère diriger le Nord comme elle l'entend ? »

« Je ne compte pas la laisser mettre le Nord à feu et à sang. Et si cela passe par laisser ses soldats aller et venir, eh bien soit. Nous ne pourrons pas survivre à une autre guerre, Lord Cerwyn. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Nous ne pourrons pas survivre à un dragon. »

Cley Cerwyn ne répond rien. Il s'incline sèchement et quitte la pièce. Sansa se prend la tête entre les mains, soudainement très fatiguée. Arya lui jette un regard compatissant.

« Tous ces seigneurs ne voient-ils pas que je suis complètement coincée ? » dit Sansa. « Je ne peux pas entrer en guerre contre les Immaculés. Daenerys a un dragon... elle nous écraserait. Il ne resterait plus rien. »

(Plus de neige, plus de glace – juste des cendres, les mêmes cendres qui ont recouvert Port-Réal.)

« Ce serait plus simple si elle n'avait plus de dragon, » fait remarquer Arya.

Sansa hausse les épaules.

« Mais elle _a_ un dragon. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire contre ça. »

Elle pense à Daenerys, aux cloches qui tintent dans ses cheveux, à Jon qui se terre dans son ombre en essayant désespérément de survivre, à ces enfants dont elle ignore s'ils ont le sang du loup ou celui de l'ours.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Cette question ne cesse jamais de la hanter. Être une bonne dirigeante pour le Nord est décidément bien compliqué – et tout aussi terrifiant. La moindre erreur pourrait lui coûter très cher et elle le sait parfaitement.

« Quand dois-tu aller retrouver Yara ? » demande Arya.

Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, rêveuse.

« Dans quelques jours. »

(Une éternité.)

.

Sansa pense que leurs retrouvailles pourront faire l'objet d'une chanson, un jour – une chanson d'eau et de glace.

Comme la première fois qu'elle est venue dans les Îles de Fer, Yara l'attend sur la côte. Dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, Sansa descend de son cheval et court se jeter dans ses bras.

Toutes deux éclatent de rire avant d'échanger un long baiser – il a le goût du bonheur et de l'espoir.

_C'est pour ça aussi que je me bats. Yara fait partie de ma meute._

Plus tard, quand elle sont étendues dans le lit de Yara et qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux, Sansa sent le feu de la détermination brûler en elle.

Tant qu'elles seront ensemble, rien de grave ne pourra leur arriver.

Tant qu'elles seront ensemble, le feu ne vaincra pas – il ne pourra pas venir à bout de l'eau et la glace réunies.

Sansa sourit, donne un doux baiser à Yara et s'endort paisiblement.

.

(Pas une seule seconde elle n'a pensé qu'elles pourraient être séparées un jour – c'est dommage pour elle.)

.

_Yara,_

_Voilà des mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir venir à Winterfell prochainement ? J'ai hâte de te revoir – mon lit me paraît si vide, sans toi. Peut-être que cette fois, nous pourrons prendre un bain ensemble (je viens de te donner une raison supplémentaire de venir, n'est-ce pas ?)._

_Arya et Brienne seraient heureuses de te revoir, je le sais. Renly aura bientôt deux ans, tu serais surprise de voir à quel point il a grandi. C'est le portrait craché de son père – comme tu t'en doutes, je ne trouve pas ça réjouissant._

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_Sansa._

.

_Sansa,_

_Tu me manques aussi beaucoup. Malheureusement, nos retrouvailles vont devoir attendre encore un peu : Daenerys prévoit de visiter le royaume avec ses enfants, je vais donc devoir la recevoir à Pyke._

_Un bain avec toi est certes tentant mais le simple fait de te serrer dans mes bras est suffisant pour me donner envie de venir à Winterfell. Je serais également heureuse de revoir Arya et Brienne ainsi que Renly dès que cela sera possible._

_Je t'aime,_

_Yara._

.

Le cœur de Sansa se met à battre plus vite quand elle termine de lire la lettre de Yara mais ce n'est pas à cause de l'amour, cette fois.

(Elle a beau se répéter qu'elle n'a pas peur, que la peur appartient au passé, que la peur n'a pas sa place à Winterfell, il semble qu'elle trouve toujours un moyen de se frayer un chemin.)

« Visiter le royaume ? » murmure t-elle.

Elle est seule dans sa chambre, personne n'est là pour l'entendre – presque personne.

« Et si elle venait ici ? Jon ne m'a pourtant rien dit... il m'aurait prévenue, je le sais. »

Cersei roule des yeux, comme si c'était évident.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait pousser Daenerys à se rendre aux quatre coins du royaume... la même chose qui te pousse à te rendre dans les Îles de Fer... »

Sansa acquiesce pensivement.

« L'amour. »

« Et pourquoi Daenerys ne viendra t-elle pas dans le Nord, petite colombe ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'aura pas d'amour, ici. »

(Pas d'amour. De la peur. De la haine.)

« Elle va pourtant se rendre dans les Îles de Fer. Les Fer-Nés aussi la détestent, je le sais, Yara me l'a dit. »

« Oui... mais Yara lui est fidèle. Sa loyauté lui est acquise... contrairement à la tienne. »

Sansa a renoncé il y a bien longtemps à essayer de faire changer d'avis Yara sur Daenerys. Le kraken peut se montrer aussi têtu que le loup. Elles ne seront probablement jamais d'accord sur la reine dragon, et elles le savent toutes les deux.

« Je n'aime pas ça, » reprend Sansa. « Je n'aime pas la savoir près de Yara. »

« Que veux-tu qu'elle lui fasse ? »

« Je ne sais pas... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

.

(Sansa a raison de se méfier – si elle avait su ce qui arriverait un jour, elle aurait supplié Yara de ne jamais laisser Daenerys s'approcher des Îles de Fer.)

.

Yara essaye de cacher sa nervosité quand elle aperçoit enfin Daenerys. La mère des dragons n'est pas à sa place ici, c'est un endroit vraiment mal choisi pour une reine de feu, cependant elle a l'air sincèrement heureuse de la revoir.

(Yara ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle a changé. Elle a maigri, elle a des cernes noirs sous les yeux, elle semble fatiguée, a le regard éteint – c'est comme si elle se changeait en fantôme.)

« Je suis tellement heureuse de voir revoir, Yara, » dit Daenerys.

_C'est toujours la femme que tu as rencontrée à Meereen, celle qui t'a regardé droit dans les yeux, celle qui t'a promis de faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur._

Elle s'oblige à sourire.

« Bienvenue, Majesté. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. »

(Quelque chose lui dit que ses espoirs seront vains.)

Elle se tourne vers les jumeaux, Duncan et Jaenerya, repense aux paroles de Bran, les dévisage attentivement. Des cheveux argentés, des yeux violets – ils ressemblent vraiment à leur mère et Yara n'est pas sûre de trouver ça particulièrement réjouissant.

« Voulez-vous les tenir dans vos bras ? » demande Daenerys.

Yara se demande ce que Sansa ferait à sa place. La louve est douée avec les enfants, elle l'admire un peu pour cela, Sansa sera une bonne mère de substitution pour le petit Renly.

_Malheureusement, je ne suis pas Sansa sur ce point et je ne le serai probablement jamais._

« Je ne préfère pas, Majesté. Je ne suis pas très douée avec les enfants. »

.

Yara propose à Daenerys d'aller discuter dans sa chambre, elle a bien vu que les Fer-Nés la mettaient mal à l'aise – sans doute parce qu'ils ne cessent pas de lui jeter des regards meurtriers. Elle se demande comment elle réagirait en apprenant que Sansa était dans cette pièce à peine quelques mois plus tôt, si elle apprenait ce qui les lie désormais. Alors que Daenerys regarde ailleurs, Yara écrit une brève lettre à Sansa pour la rassurer.

_Sansa,_

_Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tout se passe bien pour le moment. Je te raconterai tout de vive voix, je l'espère bientôt._

_Tu me manques._

_Yara._

Elle relève la tête vers Daenerys – elle est perdue dans ses pensées.

« Des jumeaux, » dit-elle pour briser le silence. « Vous avez beaucoup de chance. »

_Dites-moi que ça a fait une différence, je vous en prie. Dites-moi que vous vous souvenez de celle que vous étiez. Dites-moi que vous voulez qu'ils soient fiers de vous. Dites-moi que vous voulez leur transmettre un royaume en paix._

Daenerys lui sourit et l'espoir monte en elle, tellement que ça fait presque mal, c'est sans doute pour ça que la chute n'en est que plus dure.

« C'est le destin. »

L'espoir se change en cendres, exactement comme Port-Réal. Le destin. Cette force invisible qui a toujours motivé Daenerys, celle qui l'a poussée à avancer, à conquérir.

_C'est le destin qui vous a poussée à massacrer tous ces innocents ?_

Sa perplexité doit se voir sur son visage, Daenerys semble attristée.

« Comment allez-vous ? Vous me manquez, vous savez. J'aimerais vous voir plus souvent à Port-Réal. »

« Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Malheureusement mes responsabilités m'empêchent de me déplacer aussi souvent que je le voudrais. »

Ce n'est pas exact, bien sûr, mais Yara ne peut pas avouer à Daenerys qu'elle ne veut plus jamais s'approcher de cette ville maudite.

 _Sansa me tuerait si elle savait que je m'y suis rendue_ , pense t-elle avec un certain amusement.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Yara fronce les sourcils et quitte la pièce quelques instants lorsqu'un Fer-Né demande à lui parler. Agacée d'avoir été dérangée pour si peu, elle sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand elle croise le regard froid de Daenerys une fois revenue dans sa chambre.

Que lui arrive t-il ?

Ces yeux violets n'ont plus rien à voir avec ceux dans lesquels elle s'est perdue il y a toutes ces années, à Meereen – ce sont les yeux d'un fantôme.

 _D'une meurtrière_ , dirait Sansa.

« Je suis ravie d'avoir discuté avec vous, Lady Greyjoy. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais vous laisser. »

Yara la regarde partir sans chercher à la retenir.

(Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que Daenerys aurait aimé qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle n'était pas une reine sans amour, que tous ne l'avaient pas abandonnée.)

.

Un peu plus tard, Yara sort du château et retrouve Jon au bord d'une falaise. Le soleil disparaît à l'horizon – il lui fait penser à Sansa.

« Jon ? »

Il se retourne, lui fait un léger signe de tête.

« Yara. »

Si c'est possible, il a l'air encore plus misérable que Daenerys. Elle a pitié de lui, vraiment. Prétendre être un dragon quand on ne rêve que de rejoindre sa meute doit être épuisant.

« Tout va bien ? » demande t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il soupire – à quoi bon faire semblant ?

« Les Fer-Nés nous détestent. Ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, nous voir nous noyer dans la mer... et je ne peux pas les en blâmer. »

Yara ne cherche pas à nier.

« Je suis désolée, » offre t-elle sincèrement.

Rêve t-il d'une autre vie, une autre vie où il se serait appelé Jon Stark ?

« Moi aussi. »

Les yeux violets des jumeaux viennent remplacer ceux de Daenerys dans son esprit.

« Les enfants... ce sont les vôtres ? »

Il la scrute avec surprise avant de comprendre.

« Bran. »

Il hausse les épaules, las.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne le saurai sans doute jamais. »

« Et ça ne vous pose pas de problème ? »

« Quelle importance ? Seul le sang de leur mère importe. Jorah et moi... nous vivons dans son ombre. »

Vivre dans l'ombre du soleil – avoir peur d'en sortir et de se brûler. Ce soleil-la est de feu. Un soleil de glace, c'est bien moins dangereux.

« Comment va Sansa ? » demande Jon. « Voilà une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. »

« Elle va bien, » répond automatiquement Yara avant de se mordre la lèvre. Ne vient-elle pas de se trahir ?

(Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, elles ne se cachent pas, mais elle aimerait autant que le dragon n'ait pas vent de leur histoire.)

Pour la première fois, Jon semble amusé.

« Arya est plutôt bavarde dans ses lettres. »

« Je vois... »

Il perçoit son hésitation.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien dit à Daenerys. »

(Lui non plus ne semble plus avoir le moindre espoir pour sa reine – et c'est triste, tellement triste.)

« Est-ce que... est-ce que Sansa est heureuse ? » demande t-il, soudainement anxieux.

_Ton frère t'aime, Sansa. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour le voir, pour l'entendre._

« Eh bien... je l'espère, Jon. J'espère vraiment la rendre heureuse. »

Jon sourit légèrement.

« Elle le mérite. Elle le mérite vraiment. »

_Et vous, Jon, ne pensez-vous pas mériter d'être heureux ?_

Après un dernier soupir, il lui fait un petit signe de tête et s'éloigne.

(Pas d'amour. De la peur. De la haine. Voilà ce qu'a Daenerys – le feu qui en résultera sera dévastateur, Yara le sait.)

.

Yara rêve de Sansa.

Le soleil couchant a la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit, ravie de la revoir, mais quand Sansa se tourne vers elle, elle pousse un cri d'horreur.

Daenerys agite ses ailes de dragon et son sourire est cruel.

« Vous m'avez trahie, Lady Greyjoy. »

« Votre Majesté... »

« Sous mon règne, aucune trahison ne demeurera impunie. Et qu'arrive t-il aux traîtres, Lady Greyjoy ? »

« Je vous en prie... je ne vous ai jamais trahie, _jamais_. »

« La mort, bien sûr. »

Yara n'a pas le temps de fuir, de courir retrouver Sansa, d'essayer de se mettre à l'abri.

« _Dracarys_. »

.

(C'est la première fois qu'elle comprend ce que Sansa ressentait quand elle lui parlait de ses rêves de cendres et de mort – c'est la première fois qu'elle en fait un.)

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Yara reçoit une lettre et apprend la mort tragique des derniers lions de Westeros.

Elle se demande si ses propres espoirs sont définitivement morts avec eux.


	18. Chapter 18

Le silence s'est abattu sur la pièce.

Arya a posé les yeux sur Aiguille et l'observe d'un air pensif. L'incompréhension se lit dans son regard. Podrick tremble légèrement, Davos garde les yeux rivés sur le sol. Brienne regarde Renly comme si le ciel était sur le point de s'effondrer sur lui. Inconscient de ce qui vient de se passer, le petit garçon court partout dans la pièce, les yeux rieurs.

C'est comme s'ils étaient tous en deuil.

Sansa lit de nouveau la lettre que lui a envoyée Jon, peut-être espère t-elle que son contenu a changé, peut-être espère t-elle que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, que ce n'est pas possible, qu'une horreur pareille n'a pas pu se produire.

_Sansa,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer... quelque chose de terrible s'est produit. Comme tu le sais sans doute, Daenerys a été attaquée par un bâtard Lannister quand nous nous sommes rendus dans les Terres de l'Ouest. Elle est devenue complètement paranoïaque après ça – encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle est toujours persuadée que Cersei et Tyrion sont en vie et qu'ils reviendront pour lui voler sa couronne._

_Quand nous sommes rentrés à Port-Réal, elle a convoqué les derniers Lannister et leurs bâtards au Donjon Rouge et leur a dit que s'ils ployaient le genou et renonçaient à leur nom, elle les laisserait vivre. Ils ont accepté, bien sûr, mais j'avais un terrible pressentiment._

_Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait, Sansa ? Je savais qu'elle préparait quelque chose et je l'ai laissée faire. Jorah refusait d'y croire mais moi, je savais._

_Elle les a tous empoisonnés avec de l'essence de belladone. Ils sont morts, elle les a tués jusqu'au dernier. Il y avait des enfants parmi eux, Sansa. Des enfants innocents._

_Je les ai enterrés avec Jorah. Ils étaient innocents, ils n'étaient pas responsables des crimes de Cersei et Tyrion._

_J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se produire à l'avenir._

_Tu me manques, vous me manquez tous._

_Jon._

Daenerys a assassiné les derniers Lannister parce qu'elle craignait deux fantômes.

Daenerys a brisé les lois de l'hospitalité sans la moindre hésitation.

Daenerys est un monstre.

Sansa repense à un autre banquet qui s'est terminé en véritable massacre, elle repense à Robb et à sa mère, ses mains se mettent à trembler – de rage, de désespoir ou de tristesse, elle ne saurait le dire.

« Les Noces Pourpres, » murmure Arya. « C'est exactement comme les Noces Pourpres. Comment a t-elle pu... »

Elle s'interrompt, elle s'interrompt parce qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse, parce qu'elle était là à Port-Réal, parce qu'elle serait morte si elle n'avait pas couru pour sauver sa vie, parce qu'elle sait très bien ce dont Daenerys est capable.

« Lady Sansa ? »

Une voix d'enfant la tire de ses pensées. Renly tire la manche de sa robe, les yeux brillants. Il a dû finir par sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge, elle s'accroupit et le serre contre elle.

_Non, Daenerys. Vous n'avez pas tué tous les lions de Westeros. Il en reste un._

« Tout va bien, Renly, » murmure t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. « Tout va bien. »

Elle croise le regard de Brienne, voit qu'elle se retient de toutes ses forces de se précipiter sur son fils et de le serrer contre elle.

« Renly, » dit-elle. « Et si tu allais jouer avec Arya ? Je dois parler à Ser Brienne. Je te rejoindrai plus tard, d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hoche la tête et attrape la main d'Arya. Tous deux quittent la pièce. Toujours tremblante, elle suit Brienne à l'extérieur du château. Elles regardent la neige tomber pendant quelques minutes, en silence.

« Ma dame... » commence Brienne.

« Elle ne le trouvera pas, » coupe Sansa. « Elle ne saura jamais qui il est. Elle ne saura même jamais qu'il existe. »

(Est-elle vraiment convaincue par ce qu'elle dit ou essaye t-elle de se rassurer ?)

Brienne, qui est d'habitude si forte, ne parvient pas à cacher son profond désarroi.

« Mais si elle l'apprend, ma dame... ce qu'elle lui fera... »

Les mots de Jon sont gravés pour toujours dans l'esprit de Sansa.

_Il y avait des enfants parmi eux, Sansa. Des enfants innocents._

« Elle ne lui fera rien du tout. Je ne la laisserai pas faire. »

Brienne se mord la lèvre, se force à acquiescer.

« C'est dur, ma dame, » avoue t-elle. « Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal de l'entendre m'appeler _Ser Brienne_. »

« Je sais... je suis désolée. »

« Vous faites ça pour le protéger, » soupire Brienne.

Après un petit signe de tête, elle rentre dans le château.

_Que dois-je faire ? Renly est en danger. Quand les autres seigneurs apprendront ce qui s'est passé, la situation deviendra explosive. Que dois-je faire ?_

.

« Elle pense toujours que vous êtes en vie. »

Sansa dévisage Cersei les sourcils froncés. Le masque d'impassibilité de la lionne semble s'être fissuré. Ses yeux expriment une réelle tristesse.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle les a tués. Parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils vous aideraient si jamais vous reveniez à Westeros. »

(Il n'y a plus de doute possible, Daenerys a vraiment sombré dans la folie et la paranoïa.)

Cersei hausse les épaules.

« J'imagine que ses raisons n'ont plus d'importance, pas vrai ? Elle les a tués. »

Sansa s'approche d'elle.

« Est-ce que vous êtes triste ? » demande t-elle sans parvenir à cacher sa surprise.

La lionne semble se rendre compte de son attitude, touche ses joues du bout des doigts, est étonnée d'y trouver la trace de ses larmes.

« Eh bien... je crois. »

« Pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient rien pour vous. »

« Ils étaient des lions. Ils faisaient partie de ma famille. Et les enfants... les enfants... »

Elle pose une main sur son ventre. Sansa se surprend à se demander si elle n'était pas enceinte malgré tout, si c'était vraiment un autre mensonge de sa part.

« Je suis désolée, » dit Sansa. « Ils... ils n'étaient pas responsables de ce que vous avez fait. Ils méritaient mieux. »

Et elle pense ce qu'elle dit, elle le pense vraiment, elle imagine ces enfants aux cheveux dorés sacrifiés, a envie de hurler quand elle sait que Renly connaîtra le même sort funeste si Daenerys apprend un jour son existence.

« Moi aussi, petite colombe, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée qu'on ne t'ait pas écoutée. Tu avais raison, tu avais raison depuis le début et ils t'ont tous ignorée. »

(S'ils l'avaient écoutée, que se serait-il passé ? Auraient-ils pu arrêter le dragon ou était-il déjà trop tard?)

« Il faut que tu réagisses, Sansa. »

« Réagir ? Comment ça ? »

« Cette étrangère cherche la guerre. Tu ne dois pas la laisser te détruire. Tu dois protéger ta famille. »

« La guerre ? Mais comment pourrais-je gagner une guerre ? Elle a un dragon. Elle brûlera le Nord sans hésitation si je m'oppose à elle. »

Cersei sourit légèrement.

« Les dragons peuvent être tués, petite colombe. »

.

_Yara,_

_Comme tu t'en doutais, la nouvelle s'est vite propagée. J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de mon oncle Edmure et une autre de mon cousin Robin : tous deux m'ont demandé si je comptais faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi leur répondre. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour que cette folie cesse enfin mais je suis coincée. Daenerys est devenue complètement paranoïaque. Si elle croit que je prépare quelque chose, elle viendra détruire ma maison, et Jon ne pourra rien faire pour l'en empêcher._

_J'ai bien du mal à persuader les autres seigneurs de faire profil bas. J'espère que tout se passe bien de ton côté._

_J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi en ce moment._

_Sansa._

.

_Sansa,_

_Un tel secret ne pas jamais être gardé bien longtemps. Les tensions que tu décris grandissent dans toutes les Sept Couronnes. Comme je te l'ai dit, les scorpions qu'Euron a fait construire n'ont pas tous été détruits pendant la bataille de Port-Réal : il en reste quelques-uns sur les Îles de Fer. Heureusement, la plupart des Fer-Nés l'ignorent. Dans le cas contraire, je sais qu'ils auraient voulu partir en guerre immédiatement et abattre le dragon. Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter de nouveaux affrontements._

_Je pense beaucoup à toi._

_Yara._

_._

« Je vais te raconter une histoire, Renly. Ça te plairait ? »

Assis sur ses genoux, le petit garçon hoche la tête. Sansa se perd dans ses yeux verts, pense à ces innocents sacrifiés, lui caresse les cheveux.

« Je vais te parler de tes parents. Ils étaient forts, Renly, et si courageux. C'étaient deux grands chevaliers, ils gagnaient toutes les batailles qu'ils disputaient. Tu seras comme eux, un jour, un grand guerrier. Ils seraient si fiers de toi s'ils te voyaient. »

Renly fronce les sourcils, concentré, se lance dans un discours qu'elle ne comprend pas mais peu importe, il a l'air d'avoir aimé l'histoire. Une chaleur réconfortante brûle à l'intérieur de son cœur quand il enroule ses petits bras autour d'elle.

_Je ne dois pas abandonner. Je ne dois pas la laisser faire. Je dois le protéger – je dois tous les protéger._

Cersei assiste à la scène sans dire un mot. Sansa est surprise de discerner une lueur attendrie dans ses yeux.

« Tu comprends à présent, petite colombe. »

_Comprendre quoi ?_

« Ce qu'est l'instinct maternel. Ce qui m'a en partie poussée à commettre toutes ces horreurs. Ce qui a en partie poussé Daenerys a décimer ma famille. Si cela te permettait de protéger Renly, ne serais-tu pas prête à suivre nos traces ? »

Elle disparaît.

Sansa est horrifiée par ce qu'elle vient de suggérer.

Mais pas aussi horrifiée qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

.

( _Je ne suis pas comme Daenerys. Je ne suis pas comme Cersei – je ne serai_ jamais _comme Cersei_.)

.

Un matin, Sansa reçoit un lettre de Port-Réal qui lui fait l'effet d'une brûlure.

_Lady Stark,_

_J'ai eu vent des nombreuses émeutes et altercations dans le Nord. Je ne vous cacherai pas que cette situation me déplaît fortement, tout comme je suis certaine qu'elle vous déplaît aussi. Après y avoir longuement réfléchi, je pense avoir trouvé une solution acceptable pour ramener la paix et rapprocher le Nord de la Couronne. Je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer que Gendry Baratheon semblait avoir beaucoup d'affection pour votre sœur et je suis persuadée qu'un mariage pourrait ramener la paix dans le royaume._

_J'espère sincèrement que vous verrez les choses de la même façon que moi._

_Daenerys Targaryen, reine des Sept Couronnes._

(Pendant quelques secondes, elle a l'impression que ce sont des cendres qui tombent du ciel et non pas de la neige.)

Un mariage. Un mariage pour ramener la paix.

Sansa a envie d'éclater de rire. Daenerys est-elle si naïve ? Pense t-elle vraiment qu'un mariage permettra de faire oublier les cadavres des lions ?

« Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ça, petite colombe. »

Cersei marche dans la pièce, les mains croisées, elle semble contrariée.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Daenerys n'est pas stupide au point de penser qu'un simple mariage sauvera son règne. Elle a bien vu que l'amour ne la menait nulle part. Il ne lui reste qu'une seule option... »

Sansa froisse la lettre dans ses mains, a envie de la déchirer.

« La peur. »

Cersei hoche la tête.

« La peur, » répète t-elle.

Sansa réalise lentement ce que la reine dragon a en tête.

« C'est un message à mon intention, » reprend t-elle, les dents serrées. « Elle veut avoir ma sœur sous surveillance pour être sûre que je continuerai à lui obéir. »

La colère monte en elle. Daenerys essaye de lui arracher Arya, un membre de sa meute, elle essaye de contrôler tous les aspects de sa vie, elle veut faire planer l'ombre du dragon sur elle.

« Tu dois refuser, petite colombe. Elle t'a déjà pris ton frère. Ne la laisse pas prendre ta sœur. »

_Bien sûr que j'ai envie de refuser, que j'ai envie de brûler cette maudite lettre, de lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Tant de gens comptent sur moi... Oh, que dois-je faire ?_

.

Sansa n'en parle pas pas à Brienne, elle ne montre pas son trouble à Arya, elle résiste même à l'envie d'écrire une lettre à Yara pour lui demander conseil. Personne ne peut l'aider, cette fois, elle le sait.

_Que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux pas faire ça à Arya. Ce n'est pas une dame, cette vie n'est pas faite pour elle. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais._

Elle doit refuser, elle doit dire à Daenerys que ni elle, ni Arya ne veulent de ce mariage. Elle doit faire ce qu'il faut.

Quand vient la nuit, des cendres, des flammes et des fantômes viennent hanter ses cauchemars. Elle se réveille en hurlant mais personne n'est là pour la réconforter, pour lui dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

(Et elle ne parvient pas à s'en convaincre seule.)

Tremblante, elle se redresse, a l'impression de n'être qu'une louve prise au piège des griffes du dragon.

La lettre de Daenerys n'était pas une requête.

C'était un ordre.

Et si elle refuse d'obéir, les conséquences seront terribles.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

« Tu ne peux pas accepter, petite colombe. Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire. »

« Mais quel autre choix ai-je ? Je dois protéger mon peuple. Si je veux finir par l'emporter... je dois me montrer plus intelligente qu'elle. Je dois faire en sorte qu'elle croie que je ne représente plus aucune menace. »

_Gagner du temps... mais pour quoi ? Que puis-je faire contre elle ? Que puis-je faire pour protéger mon peuple ?_

Cersei ne semble pas croire ce qu'elle entend.

« Tu vas vendre ta sœur à un homme qu'elle n'aime même pas... »

« Gendry est un homme bon, il... »

« Tu vas la vendre exactement comme on m'a vendue à Robert Baratheon. Exactement comme on t'a vendue à Ramsay Bolton... »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Comment peux-tu abandonner un membre de ta famille ? Moi, je... »

« ASSEZ ! »

Son cri déchire le silence de la nuit. Cersei a un mouvement de recul, les sourcils froncés, Sansa veut lui hurler de disparaître, d'aller hanter quelqu'un d'autre, elle a envie de fondre en larmes, encore une fois la situation est en train de lui échapper, c'est la fois de trop.

« Je _sais_ ce que vous feriez, » reprend t-elle. « Vous ne comprenez pas ? _Je ne veux pas faire ce que vous feriez_. Je ne veux pas être comme _vous_. Je veux être une bonne dirigeante, je veux protéger le Nord et ma famille... tout est en train de s'effondrer et _je ne peux rien faire_. »

Cersei a l'air peinée.

« Serait-ce si terrible de me ressembler ? »

« Vos actes vous ont coûté la vie. J'ai l'intention de survivre. »

Elle se détourne. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

_Pardon, Arya._

.

« Non. »

La voix d'Arya est sèche, ses yeux sont froids. Leur meute si unie vient de se briser, et Sansa sait que c'est entièrement de sa faute.

« Non, » répète Arya. « Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Essaye de comprendre, s'il te plaît... »

« Comprendre quoi ? Je ne suis pas une dame, Sansa, tu le sais très bien ! Je ne veux pas épouser Gendry ou n'importe qui d'autre. »

_Suis-je en train de devenir un monstre ?_

« Je suis désolée, Arya. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas refuser... je dois gagner du temps. »

Elle voit une réelle blessure dans les yeux d'Arya, le reflet de la trahison, elle a envie de s'excuser, de la serrer dans ses bras mais c'est trop tard, elle ne peut plus reculer.

_Je dois faire ce qu'il faut._

« S'il te plaît, Sansa, » dit Arya d'une voix tremblante. « S'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas qu'un pion dans votre jeu des trônes. »

Sansa baisse les yeux. Arya comprend qu'elle a déjà pris sa décision.

Elle lui tourne le dos.

.

_Votre Majesté,_

_Après une longue discussion avec ma sœur Arya, nous avons décidé d'accepter votre proposition. Nous ne souhaitons rien d'autre que la paix. Arya épousera donc Gendry Baratheon et s'installera à Accalmie._

_Je vous adresse mes salutations respectueuses,_

_Sansa Stark, gardienne du Nord._


	19. Chapter 19

« Je suis une personne horrible, Yara. »

Ce sont les premiers mots que prononce Sansa lorsque Yara arrive dans la cour de Winterfell et s'empresse de la serrer contre elle.

« Je t'en prie, Sansa. Ne dis plus jamais ça parce que c'est faux, d'accord ? C'est entièrement faux. »

La lettre que lui a écrite la louve est gravée dans son esprit.

_Je ne vaux pas mieux que Daenerys, Yara. J'abandonne les membres de ma meute les uns après les autres. Je suis incapable de les protéger._

Yara n'a pas hésité longtemps avant de quitter les Îles de Fer pour aller la retrouver.

« Ce que j'ai fait... » murmure t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux, » coupe Yara.

Elle pose une main sur la joue glacée de Sansa.

« Tu es frigorifiée, » dit-elle. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ? »

Sansa hausse les épaules d'un air absent, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Yara lui frictionne les bras pour la réchauffer. Elle la laisse faire et garde le silence.

« Viens, rentrons. Tu vas geler sur place. »

Pour la première fois, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu me feras fondre. »

Yara roule des yeux.

« C'est _ma_ réplique. »

Elle la guide vers le château alors que Sansa répond :

« Ce qui est à toi est à moi... pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. »

(Elle a emporté le cœur de Sansa et Sansa a pris le sien en échange. Elles partagent tout, désormais, absolument tout – l'eau et la glace ne forment qu'un.)

Yara guide Sansa jusqu'à sa chambre et toutes deux s'assoient devant la cheminée. Elle dévisage la louve d'un air inquiet.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, » dit Sansa, brisant le silence.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu as besoin de moi, il est hors de question que je te laisse traverser ça seule. »

Sansa sourit légèrement et touche le coquillage qu'elle porte autour du cou.

« Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je peux partir tout de suite... » reprend Yara en haussant un sourcil.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te faire fondre. »

Toutes deux laissent échapper un petit rire avant que le visage de Sansa ne s'assombrisse de nouveau.

« Je sais que je n'avais pas le choix, » dit Sansa. « C'était un ordre, pas une requête. Si j'avais refusé, les conséquences auraient été terribles, je le sais très bien. »

« Sansa... »

« Mais ce que j'ai fait à Arya... »

Sa voix se brise.

« Je l'ai vendue. »

Le mot semble lui brûler la langue, une grimace de dégoût déforme ses lèvres.

« J'ai vendu ma propre sœur. »

« Sansa, je ne pense pas que ce soit le terme le plus approprié. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'en vois pas d'autre. Je l'ai vendue à Daenerys pour ne pas qu'elle vienne répandre le feu et le sang sur le Nord. »

Yara se lève et vient s'agenouiller devant la chaise de Sansa.

« Tu ne l'as pas vendue, Sansa. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le mieux pour la protéger. »

Elle voit des fantômes dans les yeux de Sansa.

« On m'a vendue moi aussi. On m'a vendue et Ramsay et... et... »

Ses larmes se mettent à couler. Bouleversée, Yara enroule les bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre elle avant d'enfouir le visage dans son cou.

« Tout va bien, Sansa. »

« Je fais subir à ma sœur ce que... »

« Non, je t'assure. Gendry Baratheon est un homme bon. Il ne fera pas de mal à Arya, il fera tout pour la rendre heureuse, d'accord ? »

Elle s'écarte légèrement, s'assure que Sansa hoche la tête.

« Arya me déteste. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, je le sais. »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Cela fait des semaines qu'elle refuse de m'adresser la parole, elle... »

« _Sansa_. Ça va s'arranger. Vous formez une meute, tu te rappelles ? Elle finira par comprendre. »

(Voir Sansa si malheureuse et si démunie lui est insupportable. L'eau est peut-être son domaine mais elle déteste la voir couler de ses yeux.)

« Je suis là, Sansa. Je suis avec toi. Tu n'es pas toute seule, d'accord ? »

Une lueur de gratitude apparaît dans ses yeux de glace.

« Je sais. Merci... merci d'être venue. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Je t'ai laissé mon cœur, tu te rappelles ? »

« J'espère que tu n'es pas venue le récupérer. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

« Jamais, » souffle Yara.

.

(Son cœur appartient à Sansa – maintenant, et pour l'éternité.)

.

« Bonjour, Ser Brienne. »

« Bonjour, Lady Greyjoy. »

Un petit garçon aux cheveux dorés vient s'agripper à sa jambe. Yara sourit et s'accroupit.

« Bonjour, Renly. »

Il lui répond dans un joyeux babillage qu'elle ne comprend qu'à moitié.

« Je cherche Arya. Est-ce que vous l'auriez vue ? »

« Oui, ma dame. Elle est dans sa chambre. Elle en sort à peine depuis que... »

Brienne s'interrompt et se mord la lèvre.

« Je vois. Merci, Ser Brienne. »

(Les loups ne peuvent pas devenir ennemis, les loups doivent former une meute unie et se soutenir.)

Yara n'hésite pas une seule seconde lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à la porte de la chambre d'Arya.

Elle frappe.

« Entrez. »

Arya se tient au milieu de la pièce et donne de gracieux coups d'épée dans le vide.

« Oh. Bonjour, Yara. C'est ma sœur qui vous envoie ? »

« Non. Je suis venue de ma propre initiative. »

Arya renifle avec un certain mépris.

« Êtes-vous là pour me convaincre de me réjouir à l'idée d'épouser Gendry ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Arya se fige et laisse tomber son épée avant de pousser un long soupir.

« Je ne suis pas une dame, Yara. Cette vie... ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Je sais. »

(Cette vie n'est pas pour Yara non plus.)

« Sansa le sait aussi, » reprend t-elle. « Votre sœur n'avait pas le choix. Elle se sent terriblement coupable. Elle... »

« _Yara_. Je sais tout ça. Je sais que Daenerys n'aurait pas accepté un refus... je sais que je dois faire mon devoir. Cela n'enlève rien à l'injustice de ce qui m'arrive. Je suis un pion, rien de plus. Un pion dans la lutte de pouvoir entre Sansa et la reine dragon. »

Arya pense t-elle vraiment ce qu'elle dit ou la colère la fait-elle oublier qu'elle est bien plus que cela ?

« Vous vous trompez, Arya. Sansa vous aime, elle vous aime vraiment. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il y ait une autre solution. »

La jeune louve hausse les épaules, soudainement très lasse.

« Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution. J'imagine que je ferais mieux de profiter de mes derniers instants de liberté. »

Elle lui tourne le dos, exactement comme elle s'est détournée de Sansa quand elle a scellé son destin.

(Se retournera t-elle un jour ?)

.

« Yara ? »

Sansa distingue à peine son visage dans l'obscurité de leur chambre. Elle enfouit le visage dans son cou alors que Yara la serre contre elle.

« Je... je... »

_Dis-le, Sansa. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Juste trois petits mots. Dis-le._

« Je... »

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. »

Yara lui donne un doux baiser.

« Je suis heureuse d'être là moi aussi. »

.

( _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le lui dire ?_ )

.

« Est-ce que tu peux te permettre d'être loin des Îles de Fer aussi longtemps ? » demande Sansa un matin quand elle réalise que Yara est à Winterfell depuis quelque temps déjà.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, » répond t-elle aussitôt. « Tu as besoin de moi. »

Sansa soupire, pense tristement à ce qu'est devenue sa relation avec Arya. Où est passée leur complicité, leur affection ? Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un flocon de neige, fragile, éphémère, voué à disparaître, il a suffi d'une seule flamme pour qu'il fonde.

(La flamme du dragon n'est pas n'importe quelle flamme.)

« Tu es malheureuse, » reprend Yara, les sourcils froncés.

Sansa baisse la tête. La veille, elle a fondu en larmes après avoir passé une nouvelle journée sans parler une seule fois à Arya.

« Je vais bien, » parvient-elle à répondre.

(Elle se sent toujours coupable de se montrer faible devant Yara, Yara qui est une guerrière, Yara qui est si forte.)

« Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît. Ne te retiens pas de pleurer. »

A peine a t-elle fini sa phrase que les larmes se mettent de nouveau à couler.

« Je... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, » dit Sansa.

Alors qu'elles sortent dans la cour, elle se demande si ses larmes vont se changer en cristaux de glace.

Yara lui caresse la joue, semble désemparée de la voir aussi triste.

« Ne bouge pas d'ici, » dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Sansa l'observe s'éloigner en silence, le regard vide.

.

(Yara ne regardera pas cette meute s'effondrer autour d'elle sans rien faire.)

.

« Arya ! »

La jeune louve, en plein entrainement avec Brienne, se retourne et hausse les sourcils.

« Oui ? »

(Pour une fois, ce sont les yeux de Yara qui sont de glace – ce n'est pas bien grave, Sansa les fera fondre un peu plus tard et les changera en eau.)

« Venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Arya soupire, sans doute sait-elle déjà ce que veut Yara. Elle s'exécute sans rien dire.

« Sansa ne va pas bien, » lâche Yara, brisant le silence.

« Je ne vais pas bien non plus, » rétorque Arya. « Je vais devenir quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais voulu être. »

(Arya ne va pas bien. Sansa ne va pas bien. Ne serait-il pas plus simple qu'elles se soutiennent ?)

« Je sais que vous êtes toujours en colère contre elle mais allez lui parler, s'il vous plaît. »

Alors qu'Arya ouvre la bouche pour répondre, elles sont interrompues par le petit Renly qui déboule de nulle part et s'accroche à la jambe de Yara – pour une raison inexplicable, il semble s'être pris d'affection pour elle.

« Renly ! » s'exclame Brienne. « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi ! »

Nullement impressionné, il la laisse lui saisir la main et l'entraîner vers le château de mauvaise grâce.

« Il adore regarder nos entraînements, » s'amuse Arya. « Je pense qu'il rêve déjà d'être chevalier. »

Yara acquiesce pensivement.

« Oui... je pense qu'il en deviendra un. A condition que Daenerys n'apprenne jamais son existence, bien sûr... à condition qu'elle ne s'approche jamais de Winterfell. »

Une ombre apparaît dans le regard d'Arya quand elle comprend où veut en venir.

(L'ombre de la culpabilité ?)

« Sansa n'a jamais cherché qu'à vous protéger. Je vous en prie... allez lui parler. »

Yara se détourne et s'éloigne sans attendre de réponse.

.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle est à la recherche de Sansa, elle se fige lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit discuter avec Arya dans le Bois sacré. Elle est trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elles disent, ça l'inquiète, a t-elle empiré la situation ?

Mais quand Arya baisse la tête, quand le visage de Sansa se fend d'un sourire et quand elle serre sa petite sœur contre elle, Yara se met à sourire elle aussi.

(Les loups ne cesseront jamais de former une meute – parfois, il leur faut simplement un peu d'aide pour s'en souvenir.)

.

« Yara ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci... merci infiniment. »

.

N'importe quel secret peut être brisé en à peine quelques secondes.

C'est ce que Sansa apprend un matin quand Jorah Mormont se présente devant les portes de Winterfell.

« Lord Mormont, » le salue t-elle sans chaleur.

« Lady Stark, » répond t-il en s'inclinant.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? »

(Il ne faut pas que sa voix tremble, il ne faut pas qu'il voie qu'elle est en train de paniquer.)

« La reine m'envoie finaliser les détails du mariage de votre sœur et de Gendry Baratheon. »

Daenerys est-elle à court d'excuses pour l'espionner ?

« Je vois. J'imagine que vous êtes si débordé que vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'envoyer un corbeau pour m'avertir de votre venue... »

Il baisse la tête d'un air coupable. Sansa réfléchit à toute vitesse, Jorah est la Main de Daenerys, il est amoureux d'elle et ferait n'importe quoi pour sa reine, il est peut-être même le père de ses enfants. Ce n'est pas comme laisser entrer Yara, cette fois le dragon va vraiment pénétrer dans l'antre des loups.

_Je n'ai aucune raison de refuser. Si je le fais, Daenerys saura que j'ai quelque chose à cacher. Je n'ai pas le choix... je dois le laisser entrer._

Où est Renly ? Sansa espère que Brienne le surveille, qu'elle aura le temps de courir la prévenir de cacher le petit lionceau, elle se mord la lèvre, encore une fois la situation est en train de lui échapper.

_Tout va bien se passer. Jorah ne verra pas Renly, il n'entendra même pas parler de lui. Tout va bien se passer._

« Venez, » finit-elle par dire.

Tous deux entrent dans la cour, Sansa est de plus en plus nerveuse, regarde autour d'elle, où est Arya ? Où est Yara ? Et surtout, où est Brienne ?

« Vous devez être frigorifié, » reprend Sansa en se tournant vers lui.

Il a l'air fatigué, a les yeux un peu tristes. Elle repense à la lettre de Jon, se demande ce qu'il a pensé de l'assassinat des Lannister.

_C'est un homme bon, je le sais, alors pourquoi continue t-il de la servir ? L'aime t-il donc à ce point ?_

« Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Un feu de cheminée devrait vous réchauffer. »

Il lui offre un petit sourire, incline la tête.

« C'est très gentil à vous. »

Naïvement, Sansa pense que cette visite va bien se passer, que Jorah va repartir comme il est venu et que la vie reprendra son cours normal.

(« Tu es encore bien trop naïve, petite colombe, » murmure Cersei.)

Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes et d'un malheureux concours de circonstances pour que tout bascule.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux dorés traverse la cour en courant sur ses courtes jambes.

« Renly ! » crie Brienne au loin en tentant de le rattraper. « Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas t'éloigner ? »

Il éclate de rire et l'ignore, poursuit sa course en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, ne regarde plus où il va.

Il s'écrase contre Jorah et tombe sur le sol. Brienne, qui n'a pas vraiment réalisé contre qui il venait de finir sa course, s'agenouille avec inquiétude et s'assure qu'il n'a rien.

« Renly ? Tout va bien ? »

« Moui, » répond t-il.

Brienne relève la tête. Son regard croise celui de Jorah – il est paralysé.

« Qui est cet enfant ? » demande t-il d'une voix étrange.

_Oh non. Non, non, non, non, pas ça, pas ça._

« Mon pupille, » répond t-elle, sa voix manque de se briser sous l'effet de la peur. « Renly Snow. »

« Votre pupille, » répète lentement Jorah, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est un bâtard orphelin, ses parents sont morts pendant la guerre. »

Ce mensonge aurait pu avoir la saveur de la vérité si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ce lourd secret aurait alors été préservé, c'est ce qui se serait passé dans les histoires que Sansa aimait, enfant – les histoires qui avaient une fin heureuse.

Jorah garde les yeux fixés sur Renly, il pâlit un peu plus chaque seconde. Il a passé bien trop de temps avec Tyrion pour ne pas reconnaître les yeux verts des Lannister. Brienne, poussée par l'instinct maternel qu'elle n'est jamais parvenue à étouffer, se place devant son fils dans un geste protecteur, et ce faisant elle brise les dernières bribes du fragile bouclier qui le gardait en sécurité.

Jorah plante ses yeux dans ceux de Sansa.

Il sait.

Et Sansa sait qu'il sait.

.

( _Que dois-je faire ? Tout est fini, il sait tout, il va tout lui raconter. Que dois-je faire ?_ )

_._

« Cet enfant a du sang Lannister. »

Ce sont les premiers mots que Jorah prononce lorsque Sansa le fait entrer dans son bureau. Elle ne répond pas immédiatement, s'assoit et l'invite à faire de même d'un léger signe de tête.

Ils se dévisagent en silence.

« La réaction de Ser Brienne quand je l'ai vu... » reprend Jorah.

Il a l'air tout simplement épouvanté par ce qu'il vient de découvrir, peut-être parce qu'il repense à la dernière fois qu'il a vu des lions, il pense à leurs cadavres, ceux qu'il a dû enterrer – le cadavre des enfants.

« Cet enfant est le fils de Jaime Lannister. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

Sansa a envie de hurler.

_Pourquoi maintenant ? J'avais réussi, pourtant. Personne ne savait, personne. Il était en sécurité. Pourquoi ?_

« Daenerys ne doit rien savoir. »

Cersei observe la scène en silence. Sansa sait ce qu'elle ferait – elle protégerait son lionceau jusqu'au bout, elle se battrait comme une lionne pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

(Sansa n'est pas comme Cersei mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle doit prouver qu'une louve peut être aussi féroce qu'une lionne.)

« Excusez-moi ? » demande Jorah, toujours sonné.

« Daenerys ne doit rien savoir, » répète t-elle froidement. « L'existence de Renly restera un secret. Elle n'entendra jamais parler de lui, elle ne soupçonnera rien. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Lord Mormont ? »

Cersei hoche la tête d'un air approbateur.

« Vous... vous me demandez de mentir à ma reine, » répond Jorah.

« Je vous demande de mentir à une meurtrière ! » s'emporte Sansa.

Il baisse les yeux, Sansa sait qu'il a envie de la défendre et elle sait aussi qu'il ne le fera pas – il n'en a pas le droit, pas après tout ce que la reine dragon a fait.

« Je suis sa Main, » reprend t-il. « Je dois la tenir au courant de toutes les menaces qui... »

« Une menace ? » coupe Sansa. « Renly n'est qu'un enfant, un enfant innocent. »

Il ne croit même pas à ce qu'il dit, elle le voit bien.

« Lord Mormont, je vous en prie. Vous... vous savez ce qu'elle a fait aux Lannister, vous étiez là, vous avez tout vu. Ils étaient innocents eux aussi. Vous êtes un homme bon, je le sais... vous ne pouvez pas penser qu'ils le méritaient, c'est impossible. »

Jorah la dévisage sans répondre, elle voit toutes les fissures dans son regard, sans doute le reflet de celles qui zèbrent son cœur meurtri.

« Vous êtes venu pour discuter du mariage d'Arya et Gendry, je crois ? » dit Sansa au bout d'un moment. « Alors discutons-en. »

.

(Elle ne le laissera pas quitter Winterfell sans avoir la certitude qu'il ne dira rien.)

.

Yara s'installe à côté de Jorah pendant le dîner. Il ne quitte pas Renly du regard, observe Sansa tenter de le convaincre de manger.

« Il ne sait pas que Brienne est sa mère, » confie t-elle.

Celle-ci regarde son fils de loin, les yeux tristes.

« Je vois, » répond t-il.

Elle apprécie la Main de Daenerys. C'est un homme bon, courageux, et lui aussi a succombé aux yeux violets qui ont hanté les rêves de Yara pendant si longtemps.

(Elle a de la peine pour lui, vraiment.)

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demande t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Le devoir... le devoir me pousse à lui dire la vérité. »

Il se tourne vers elle.

« Vous étiez au courant depuis tout ce temps, et vous n'avez rien dit. »

« Je ne pouvais pas. Je savais ce qu'elle risquait de faire... mes craintes se sont confirmées quand elle a exécuté les derniers Lannister. Elle ne veut pas des lions dans son royaume, Jorah. Si elle apprend que Renly existe... si elle apprend qui il est... vous savez très bien ce qui se passera. »

(Des rivières de feu sur Winterfell. La fin de la glace. Le cadavre d'un autre petit lionceau.)

« Je sais que vous l'aimez. Et je comprends... plus que vous ne le pensez. Mais je vous en prie, Jorah. Ne lui dites rien. Gardez ce secret. »

Renly ne semble pas décidé à manger, il garde la bouche obstinément fermée et tire une des mèches rousses de Sansa avant de rire. Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de rire à son tour et le serre dans ses bras.

Jorah garde le silence.

.

« Vous partez déjà ? » demande Sansa, les sourcils froncés. « Vous venez à peine d'arriver. »

« La reine a besoin de moi, Lady Stark. »

« Oui... je n'en doute pas. »

(Daenerys réalise t-elle la chance qu'elle a d'avoir l'amour de cet homme ? Il est bien le seul à encore l'aimer.)

Elle le raccompagne à l'extérieur de Winterfell. Ils se dévisagent longuement.

_Je vous en prie. Dites-moi que vous garderez ce secret. Dites-moi que vous ne voulez plus voir un seul enfant mourir._

Jorah soupire.

« Lorsque je rentrerai à Port-Réal, je révélerai à Daenerys l'existence de Renly. »

Elle a l'impression que son cœur explose, a envie de hurler, il ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Ce bâtard orphelin a beaucoup de chance d'être devenu votre pupille, Lady Stark. »

Son cri ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Sansa plisse les yeux et comprend ce que Jorah veut dire.

(Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être déçue, d'être inquiète, mais c'est un compromis. Elle devra faire avec.)

« Merci, Ser Jorah. »

Il sourit tristement, s'incline et monte sur son cheval.

Sansa le regarde s'éloigner – son cœur bat toujours aussi vite.


	20. Chapter 20

« C'est une belle journée. »

La voix d'Arya est remplie d'amertume alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers le ciel. Sansa échange un regard avec Yara, ne sait quoi répondre.

« On dirait que même les dieux sont favorables à ce mariage, » reprend Arya.

Dépitée, elle soupire avant de se diriger vers les portes du château. Gendry, qui est venu les accueillir, la salue à voix basse. Tous deux baissent la tête, gênés.

« Allons-y, » dit Sansa.

(A quoi bon retarder l'échéance ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait faire demi-tour et repartir dans le Nord en emmenant toute sa meute avec elle.)

Brienne a l'air anxieuse, c'est la première fois qu'elle est séparée de Renly depuis sa naissance.

« Tout va bien se passer, » promet Sansa.

« Croyez-vous que la reine... »

Elle secoue la tête pour la rassurer.

« Elle ne sait pas qui il est vraiment. Jorah n'a rien dit. S'il l'avait fait, nous ne serions plus là pour en parler aujourd'hui. »

« Oui... vous avez sûrement raison. »

Toutes les trois rejoignent Arya et Gendry. Celui-ci se force à sourire mais Sansa voit bien que le cœur n'y est pas – ce n'est pas en de pareilles circonstances qu'il voulait épouser Arya.

« La reine n'est pas encore arrivée, » leur apprend t-il.

Il n'est pas bien difficile de deviner pourquoi – Daenerys veut leur montrer qui commande, qui est la reine, qui contrôle leurs vies dans les moindres détails.

« Je vois. »

Yara passe un bras autour de sa taille.

« Et si nous allions faire un tour dans les jardins ? »

« Eh bien... »

Elle jette un œil inquiet vers Arya. Celle-ci roule des yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Sansa. Accalmie est ma maison, maintenant. Je ne risque rien, pas vrai ? »

Ces quelques mots sont plus froids qu'un millier de flocons de neige. Sansa soupire et consent à suivre Yara.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit réellement en train d'arriver, » lui dit Sansa après quelques minutes de marche.

(Parfois, elle se surprend à prier pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, que rien de tout ça ne soit réel.)

« Je suis désolée, Sansa. Tu sais que tu n'avais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais, mais ça ne suffit pas à me faire me sentir mieux. »

Arya ne lui a pas pardonné, elle le sait – elle se demande si elle le fera un jour.

« Il faut que tu te pardonnes, Sansa, » dit Yara, comme si elle lisait ses pensées.

Elle s'arrête, lui saisit les deux mains et y dépose un baiser avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Promets-moi que tu te pardonneras. »

(Il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles Sansa doit se pardonner – Port-Réal, Tyrion, Jon, Arya, cette liste sera sans fin.)

« Je... je vais essayer. »

« Bien. »

Elles se remettent à marcher. Les jardins sont magnifiques mais Sansa ne parvient plus à voir la beauté de ce qui l'entoure – à part celle de Yara, bien sûr.

« Je suis inquiète. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. »

« Ça va aller, Sansa. Je te le promets. »

Yara pointe le coquillage qu'elle porte autour du cou.

« Quoi qu'il se passe... nous sommes ensemble. Nous serons toujours ensemble, d'accord ? »

Sansa parvient à lui rendre son sourire.

« D'accord. »

.

(Elles l'ignorent encore mais _toujours_ prendra fin beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.)

.

Le lendemain, Sansa reste enfermée dans sa chambre quand Daenerys se présente enfin à Accalmie, elle ne veut pas la voir, pas encore, elle se contente de regarder le dragon par la fenêtre, la gorge nouée.

_Elle pourrait tous nous tuer si elle le voulait. Ce serait si facile._

Elle parvient tout de même à trouver quelque chose dont elle peut se réjouir : elle va revoir Jon, enfin, après tout ce temps. Son frère perdu, celui qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver.

Quand elle ne supporte plus d'attendre, elle part à sa recherche et finit par le trouver alors qu'il erre dans les couloirs.

« _Jon_. »

Quand ses bras se referment sur elle, elle a l'impression de revivre le moment où ils se sont retrouvés à Châteaunoir – c'est beau, c'est rassurant, ça lui donne envie de pleurer.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Toi aussi, Sansa. »

Elle s'écarte de lui, est horrifiée quand elle remarque à quel point il a l'air fatigué, à quel point les ombres obscurcissent son regard.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il pour la rassurer.

« Tu es un terrible menteur, Jon. »

Il lui offre un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Comment... comment ça se passe à Port-Réal ? » demande t-elle. « Tes lettres sont si évasives... »

Il hésite, sans doute envisage t-il de lui mentir encore une fois, réalise que ce sera un nouvel échec, soupire.

« C'est de pire en pire, » lâche t-il.

Elle se mord la lèvre, il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle a compris. Elle se blottit contre lui et enfouit le visage dans son cou.

Les fantômes des innocents sacrifiés de Port-Réal et des derniers Lannister apparaissent et posent sur eux un regard triste.

(Ils n'ont pas pu être sauvés de la folie du dragon – ils se demandent combien d'innocents les rejoindront encore.)

.

L'heure de la cérémonie approche. Alors que Sansa et Arya se dirigent vers la chambre de celle-ci pour qu'elle puisse se préparer, elle tente une dernière fois de la faire changer d'avis.

« Cet endroit n'est pas ma maison et ne le sera jamais. »

« Arya... »

« Comment peux-tu m'obliger à faire ça ? Je t'en prie, Sansa, renonce. Je ne suis pas qu'un pion dans votre jeu de trônes ! _Gendry_ n'est pas qu'un pion dans votre jeu des trônes ! »

Des larmes de rage coulent sur ses joues, Sansa a envie de pleurer elle aussi, tout ça est tellement injuste, c'est une chance qu'elle n'ait pas encore vu Daenerys, elle ne sait pas si elle aurait résisté à l'envie de la gifler.

« Je suis désolée, Arya. Tu dois faire ton devoir. »

« Je ne suis pas une dame, tu le sais, je ne l'ai jamais été, » lui rappelle une nouvelle fois Arya.

(Comment Sansa pourrait-elle l'oublier ?)

« Nous en avons déjà discuté. Nous... »

C'est alors qu'elle remarque que quelqu'un les observe. Jorah Mormont se trouve non loin d'elles et tient deux enfants par la main. Sansa frissonne quand elle pose les yeux sur les héritiers de Daenerys.

« Lord Mormont. »

« Lady Stark. »

Il s'approche d'elles.

« Voici donc les héritiers Targaryen. »

Sansa s'accroupit pour mieux regarder Duncan et Jaenerya, cherche le visage de Jon, la trace du sang des loups, une preuve qu'ils font partie de sa meute. Des cheveux d'argent, des yeux violets, voilà tout ce qu'elle trouve – des dragons. Ni des loups, ni des ours.

(Et elle les plaint sincèrement pour ça.)

« Ils ressemblent à leur mère. »

Elle se relève et n'a rien à ajouter.

« Veuillez nous excuser. Nous devons nous préparer, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la cérémonie. »

« Bien sûr. »

Elles lui tournent le dos et se remettent à marcher.

« Je ne veux pas mettre une robe. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester habillée comme ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais voir la tête de la reine dragon. »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle se sentirait insultée. »

Arya soupire et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent dans sa chambre. Sa robe l'attend sur son lit. Le tissu est d'une jolie couleur argentée, un loup géant ainsi qu'un poisson y sont brodés. C'est le genre de robe que Sansa adorerait porter.

Mais Arya n'est pas Sansa, elle ne le sera jamais – elle n'est pas une dame.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Cersei apparaît, jette un regard dédaigneux à la robe.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, petite colombe. »

_Si Arya ne porte pas cette robe, Daenerys se sentira insultée._

« Et alors ? Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Ta sœur va épouser Gendry. Ne la laisse pas croire qu'elle te contrôle entièrement. »

Arya touche la robe du bout des doigts, presque dégoûtée, et soupire, résignée. Elle commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Attends. »

Sansa a à peine conscience de ce qu'elle dit. Cersei a raison – elle ne doit pas laisser Daenerys penser qu'elle lui est entièrement soumise.

(La glace, ça brûle aussi fort que le feu.)

Arya lui jette un regard interrogateur.

Sansa sourit.

.

Quand Arya apparaît dans le septuaire avec ses vêtements habituels, Sansa étouffe un petit rire en voyant la tête de Daenerys. Yara sourit légèrement.

« Je vois que tu es d'humeur... rebelle, » lui murmure t-elle.

« Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Absolument pas... tu sais que j'adore ça. »

La joie que ressent Sansa est toutefois aussi éphémère qu'un flocon de neige. Elle n'oublie pas le regard que lui a lancé Daenerys quand elle est passée devant elle un peu plus tôt et elle n'oubliera pas non plus la haine qui brûle à présent dans ses yeux.

_Je viens de l'humilier. Il y aura des conséquences._

Cersei sourit avec satisfaction.

« Bravo, petite colombe. »

Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à son premier mariage, une autre bien triste cérémonie. Elle était comme Arya aujourd'hui – piégée entre les griffes d'un animal dangereux.

Elle a pu échapper au lion.

Arya n'aura pas cette chance – on n'échappe pas au dragon.

(Quand ils prononcent leurs vœux, Sansa a presque l'impression d'entendre des cloches sonner – le son de la défaite.)

.

Avant que le banquet ne commence, Brienne se penche vers Sansa et lui murmure :

« Ma dame, voulez-vous que je goûte ce qu'il y a dans votre assiette et dans votre verre ? »

Sansa fronce les sourcils, se demande où elle veut en venir, et puis comprend.

(Les fantômes des Lannister la dévisagent avec inquiétude.)

« Non, Brienne. Tout va bien se passer, il ne va rien m'arriver. »

_Elle n'oserait pas. Elle est peut-être folle mais il doit bien lui rester un peu de bon sens. Elle n'oserait pas._

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Yara l'invite à danser, elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

« J'ai une impression de déjà-vu... » dit Yara.

« Moi aussi. »

(Ce mariage-là était tout aussi triste, c'est là qu'elle a perdu le premier membre de sa meute. L'histoire est-elle condamnée à se répéter ?)

Yara se penche vers son oreille.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, » murmure t-elle.

Sansa rougit et rit doucement.

« Cela devra attendre un peu. »

Sansa se mord la lèvre, se demande si tout le monde n'a pas déjà compris. Qu'en pense la reine dragon ? S'est-elle mis en tête que Yara l'a trahie ? Va t-elle chercher à la punir ?

Ses yeux deviennent froid quand Daenerys se dirige vers elle.

« Lady Stark. Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ? »

Sansa n'a absolument aucune envie de lui parler, supporte à peine de la regarder. Elle sent Yara lui presser le bras.

_Je l'ai déjà insultée une fois aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas me permettre de recommencer – pas alors qu'Arya sera menacée en permanence à partir de maintenant._

« Très bien. »

Avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de faire un mouvement, Brienne s'approche.

« Ma dame ? »

« Tout va bien, Brienne. »

Les dents serrées, la femme chevalier acquiesce brièvement.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Les jardins sont silencieux, presque trop, Daenerys semble sûre d'elle, elle vient de remporter une victoire, pourquoi aurait-elle peur ?

Elles se montrent polies pendant leur conversation mais Sansa n'est pas dupe – leurs mots sont aussi acérés que des poignards.

Elle tremble de rage lorsque la reine dragon lui parle de ce qu'elle a fait aux derniers Lannister mais elle ne tremble pas de peur lorsqu'elle mentionne Renly.

(Elle peut remercier Jorah Mormont – le devoir est la mort de l'amour, semble t-il.)

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Ces affrontements entre les Nordiens et les Immaculés me déplaisent fortement, » dit Daenerys.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Que vous rameniez l'ordre. Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'en êtes pas capable, je ne vous croirais pas. »

Est-elle aveugle à ce point ? Ne se rend t-elle pas compte que Sansa fait déjà tout ce qu'elle peut pour calmer les tensions ? Ne se rend t-elle pas compte que c'est elle qui est la cause de tout ce mécontentement ?

Sansa parvient à lui offrir un sourire énigmatique.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

_Je ne dois pas lui montrer que je suis dépassée. Elle ne doit pas penser que je suis faible._

« Je suis certaine que votre sœur fera également de son mieux en tant que dame d'Accalmie. »

C'est une menace et Daenerys ne cherche même pas à prétendre le contraire.

« Faites attention, Votre Majesté. Si vous pensez que vous venez de lui mettre une muselière, vous vous trompez entièrement. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit sur elle. Souvenez-vous de sa liste. »

Il serait bien difficile de déterminer qui est la plus hypocrite des deux.

« Cela n'a pas quitté mon esprit. »

.

« J'ai parlé à Daenerys tout à l'heure, » dit Yara.

Sansa est pressée contre elle dans le lit qu'elles partagent – elle se sent bien ici, à l'abri des yeux brûlants de la reine dragon.

« Oh ? »

Yara semble troublée.

« Oui. Je crois... je crois qu'elle ne me fait plus confiance. »

Il y a une vraie tristesse dans la voix de Yara, comme si elle faisait le deuil de quelque chose – et c'est bien le cas, d'ailleurs. Elle fait le deuil de ce serment qu'elles ont passé à Meereen, elle fait le deuil de l'affection sincère qui les unissait.

« Je suis désolée, » lui murmure Sansa.

(Et elle l'est vraiment, elle aimerait sincèrement que Daenerys n'ait pas sombré dans la folie – elle aimerait ne pas avoir perdu Tyrion, Jon et Arya.)

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu es là, avec moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elle lui donne un doux baiser. Sansa soupire.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai plus d'héritière maintenant qu'Arya a épousé Gendry. Et... je viens de le réaliser... le nom des Stark mourra avec moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Bran ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Ceux d'Arya seront des Baratheon. Il ne reste que moi. »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux à cette pensée. Une fois qu'elle sera morte, plus personne ne brandira la bannière au loup géant. Winterfell deviendra le refuge d'une autre maison.

_L'hiver vient pour tous, même pour les loups._

Yara essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts.

.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? » demande Sansa à Arya.

Celle-ci soupire.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Sansa. Je survivrai. »

Jon les rejoint. Tous trois se regardent pendant de longues secondes. Un loup a été forcé de devenir un dragon. Un autre vient de devenir un cerf.

_Il ne reste que moi._

« Vous allez tellement me manquer, » murmure Sansa, la voix tremblante.

Les loups n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils se mettent à sangloter et s'accrochent les uns aux autres comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir.

« Nous sommes une meute, » dit Arya. « Nous serons toujours une meute. Toujours. »

Sansa ignore comment elle trouve la force de les lâcher.

.

(Elle ignore aussi que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle voit Jon vivant – oh, si elle avait su, elle l'aurait serré plus fort.)

.

« Nous devrions être habituées à nous dire au revoir, » s'esclaffe Yara.

« C'est vrai... mais je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. »

Yara sourit tristement.

« Moi non plus. »

Ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes, leur baiser dure si longtemps qu'elles sont à bout de souffle quand elles se séparent.

« Emporte mon cœur avec toi, » dit Yara alors que Sansa remonte sur son cheval.

La louve sourit tendrement.

« Prends le mien en échange. »

.

(Yara a peut-être emporté son cœur mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de se briser en mille morceaux par la suite.)


	21. Chapter 21

Parfois, Sansa se dit qu'elle ressemble à un fantôme.

La nuit, elle écume les couloirs de Winterfell, incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle foule le sol d'un pas léger, silencieux, aérien, il lui semble que les flammes des torches vacillent sur son passage, le souffle glacé de la solitude la suit partout.

Elle se sent seule depuis qu'Arya n'est plus là, tellement seule. Chaque matin, quand elle se lève et qu'elle regarde ce qui se passe dans la cour, elle oublie presque qu'elle n'y verra plus jamais la silhouette agile de sa sœur, alors elle observe Renly jouer avec une épée en bois sous le regard de Brienne et de Podrick avant de soupirer longuement. Le retour de Gilly et ses enfants, renvoyés dans le Nord par Jon, est une petite consolation mais c'est trop peu, bien trop peu.

(Les loups ne sont pas faits pour être seuls.)

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle va écrire à Yara, elle manque de mourir de peur quand elle voit la silhouette de Drogon dans le ciel.

_C'est fini. Daenerys a décidé de tous nous exterminer. C'est fini. Toute la glace va fondre. C'est fini. Renly n'aura pas la chance de grandir. C'est fini. Je n'ai pas dit à Yara que je l'aimais._

Elle reste plantée là où elle est, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, elle n'aura pas le temps de fuir, elle ne peut que fermer les yeux et attendre que les flammes la dévorent.

« Ma dame ? »

Davos la rejoint, les sourcils froncés. Drogon fait des cercles dans le ciel mais ne semble pas avoir l'intention de s'approcher de Winterfell.

« A quoi joue Daenerys ? » souffle Sansa, terrorisée.

_Cherche t-elle à m'humilier une dernière fois, à me montrer que je ne suis qu'une louve sans défense ?_

« Je crois... je crois que la reine n'est pas là, ma dame. Le dragon a l'air d'être seul. »

« Seul ? Mais que fait-il si loin de la capitale, alors ? »

Comme pour donner raison à Davos, Drogon finit par s'éloigner et n'est bientôt plus qu'une petite tache noire dans le ciel gris.

« C'est étrange... » dit Sansa.

Elle s'apprête à partir à la recherche d'Arya pour lui demander son avis quand elle se rappelle qu'Arya est partie.

Il lui reste Bran mais Bran n'est plus vraiment là, la Corneille à Trois Yeux l'a définitivement éclipsé.

Jon et Yara sont loin d'elle.

Sansa laisse couler quelques larmes.

.

_Yara,_

_Je me sens triste aujourd'hui. Arya me manque beaucoup, Jon aussi. J'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi en ce moment._

_Je suis inquiète. Le dragon est venu voler au-dessus de Winterfell ce matin, j'ai cru mourir de peur. J'ai pensé que Daenerys avait décidé de venir nous attaquer mais il était seul. En a t-elle perdu le contrôle ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà aperçu dans les Îles de Fer ?_

_Je pense beaucoup à toi,_

_Sansa._

.

_Sansa,_

_Je suis contrariée que tu te sentes mal, j'aimerais être près de toi pour te réconforter. Tu n'es pas seule, je te le promets : Arya et Jon seront toujours avec toi, même s'ils ne sont pas présents physiquement._

_J'en ai discuté avec les autres Fer-Nés et Drogon a effectivement été vu récemment au-dessus des Îles de Fer. J'ignore quelle est la cause de son comportement mais il est vrai que c'est assez inquiétant. J'espère que Daenerys est toujours capable de le contrôler._

_Je t'aime,_

_Yara._

.

« Lady Sansa ? »

Sansa court entre les arbres du Bois sacré, elle poursuit Yara mais ne parvient pas à la rattraper. Où court-elle donc comme ça ? Cherche t-elle à fuir quelque chose ?

« Lady Sansa ? »

C'est alors que le dragon apparaît dans le ciel. Il est venu pour tous les brûler, Sansa le sait, il faut qu'elle rattrape Yara et qu'elles partent se mettre en sécurité mais c'est trop tard, il ouvre la gueule et le monde devient rouge.

« Lady Sansa ! »

Sansa se réveille en sursaut.

Le monde n'est pas devenu rouge. Elle ne sent pas l'odeur de brûlé. Sa chambre est intacte.

Tout va bien.

(C'était un autre cauchemar – elle devrait y être habituée, depuis le temps.)

Renly la dévisage, les yeux noyés de larmes. Les ombres dansent sur son visage.

« Renly ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, » sanglote t-il.

« Oh. Je vois. »

Elle hésite à peine et se pousse pour lui faire de la place.

« Viens. »

Il se glisse sous les couvertures et se blottit contre elle. Sansa sent une drôle de chaleur la parcourir, elle l'embrasse sur le front et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? » lui murmure t-elle.

« Je ne me souviens plus... mais j'avais peur... »

« Tout va bien, c'est terminé. Tu es en sécurité, d'accord ? »

« Moui... »

Il parvient à se calmer, sèche ses larmes.

« Lady Sansa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous êtes ma mère ? »

Cette question est aussi brûlante qu'une flamme, elle est prise au dépourvu, ne sait que répondre. Elle a envie de lui dire qu'il a déjà une mère, que tout ce qu'elle lui a raconté depuis sa naissance n'est qu'un terrible et injuste mensonge, que ses parents ne sont pas morts pendant la guerre comme on le lui a dit.

Elle ne le fait pas, bien sûr, elle pense à Drogon, au massacre des Lannister, à la destruction de Port-Réal, il ne doit jamais savoir.

« Eh bien... je suppose que oui, » répond t-elle.

Il pose la tête sur son épaule, sourit un peu et baille. Il lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Dors, Renly, » souffle Sansa. « Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. »

Il acquiesce avant de fermer les yeux. Les seules horreurs qui hantent son esprit d'enfant sont les monstres des histoires qu'on lui a racontées, des fruits de son imagination. Il ne sait pas que les monstres sont réels, il ne sait pas que l'un d'eux le menace en permanence et ne le saura jamais – elle s'en assurera.

(C'est ce que toutes les mères font, non ? Elles protègent leurs enfants.)

Sansa se surprend à penser qu'elle aimerait que Renly soit vraiment son fils, elle aimerait qu'il porte le nom des Stark, qu'il soit son héritier.

_Mais Renly n'est pas mon fils, ne le sera jamais. Ce mensonge finira bien par éclater un jour – Daenerys est vouée à chuter. Le nom des Stark mourra avec moi._

Que pourrait-elle faire pour que cela n'arrive pas ? Se marier ? Elle a la nausée rien que d'y penser, jamais elle ne pourrait renoncer à Yara, il n'y aura jamais qu'elle dans son cœur. Et même si elle prenait un époux, leurs enfants porteraient son nom à lui.

Elle soupire, a l'impression d'avoir échoué quelque part.

Sansa finit par fermer les yeux et rejoint Renly au pays des rêves – pas celui des cauchemars.

.

C'est difficile de voir toutes ses certitudes voler en éclats.

C'est ce que Sansa apprend un matin lorsqu'elle reçoit une lettre venant d'Accalmie. Le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres meurt, les mots sont si brûlants, c'est à en faire fondre la neige.

Elle est paralysée, se demande si elle n'est pas en train de rêver, son cœur menace d'exploser.

« Ma dame ? » dit Brienne d'un ton inquiet.

_C'est impossible. C'est forcément une plaisanterie. Ça ne peut pas être réel._

« Ma dame ? »

Sansa relève lentement la tête.

« Que se passe t-il ? » insiste Brienne, sans doute croit-elle qu'une attaque a eu lieu, que quelqu'un est mort, que quelque chose vient de s'effondrer.

(Elle n'a pas entièrement tort.)

« Ils sont en vie, » murmure Sansa.

« Quoi ? »

« Cersei et Tyrion. Ils sont en vie. »

Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les yeux verts de Cersei sont en train de la transpercer.

.

Sansa marche lentement en direction de sa chambre, la lettre toujours serrée dans le creux de son poing.

_Ils sont en vie._

Les flammes de la vérité sont plus brûlantes que celles du dragon.

_Ils s'en sont sortis._

Elle était sûre qu'ils étaient morts – oh, comme elle se trompait. Elle ouvre la porte et la referme aussitôt derrière elle.

Cersei est assise sur son lit. Elles se dévisagent en silence pendant de longues secondes. Sansa peut entendre le vent souffler à l'extérieur, elle aimerait qu'il puisse emporter ces terribles révélations qui viennent de briser une de ses illusions réconfortantes – la vérité est bien plus dure, bien plus cruelle.

« Vous êtes en vie. »

C'est un constat qui sonne comme une sentence – mais pas une sentence de mort, pas cette fois.

Cersei acquiesce pensivement.

« Il semblerait. »

Sansa sent ses pensées se mélanger, une véritable tempête d'émotions déferle sur elle, ses mains tremblent.

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoue t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, petite colombe ? »

 _Tout !_ veut-elle hurler. _Vous étiez censée être morte, disparue pour toujours. Vous étiez censée n'être qu'un souvenir._

« Comment avez-vous pu vous en sortir ? » lâche Sansa.

Cersei soupire.

« Tu le sais déjà, petite colombe. »

(Bien sûr que Sansa le sait mais elle n'a pas envie de voir cette autre illusion partir en fumée, c'est trop effrayant.)

« Tyrion, » souffle t-elle.

L'ancienne reine hoche la tête.

« Mais... pourquoi ? Il vous déteste... vous le détestez... »

« En es-tu bien sûre ? »

Sansa fouille dans ses souvenirs, désespérée, se rappelle de tout, le mépris, la méfiance, la haine, tous ces sentiments négatifs qui séparaient Cersei et Tyrion, ne peut pas croire qu'elle se soit trompée, qu'il y avait autre chose, d'autres sentiments qu'elle n'a pas vus.

« Daenerys avait raison. C'est elle qui est folle mais c'est elle qui avait raison... elle savait que vous étiez en vie. Elle savait que Tyrion vous a aidée à vous enfuir. »

(La vie est pleine d'ironie.)

Une autre révélation d'Arya la laisse complètement démunie.

« Vous avez donné naissance à une fille. Vous n'avez pas menti... vous étiez enceinte... »

Elle pense à cet autre petit lionceau innocent, cette petite fille aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts – les yeux de Renly.

« Tu as l'air déçue, petite colombe. »

Ses pensées sont confuses, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit penser, si elle pouvait elle reviendrait en arrière et brûlerait cette lettre avant de la lire, elle ne laisserait pas des mots acérés fragiliser un peu plus son petit monde.

« Je... je... »

Elle renonce à répondre.

Cersei est en vie. Tyrion est en vie.

Ils se sont enfuis ensemble et ne se sont pas entre-tués – tout ça ressemble vraiment à un miracle.

_Y avait-il vraiment plus que de la haine entre eux ?_

Le dragon n'a pas exterminé tous les lions.

Ils sont en vie, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

« Daenerys a demandé à Arya d'aller vous tuer mais elle a refusé. »

Cersei fronce les sourcils.

« Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle en restera là ? »

Sansa connaît déjà la réponse à cette question, bien sûr. On n'arrête pas le dragon.

« Peut-être devrais-tu lui envoyer une lettre pour la convaincre de te laisser te rendre à Pentos pour nous tuer toi-même... » suggère Cersei.

Elle ne sait que dire. Elle en a rêvé, d'assister à la chute de la lionne, elle l'a même dit à Jaime, elle pensait que ce serait un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, quelque chose qui aurait la saveur de la vengeance.

Tout ça, c'était quand la peur avait les yeux verts et les cheveux dorés.

Les choses sont bien différentes à présent. La peur a changé de visage. Le monstre n'a plus les traits du même animal.

Ses certitudes continuent de se fissurer, de s'effondrer et ça coule, ça coule comme de la neige fondue.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

.

« Tyrion est en vie. »

Brienne l'écoute en silence. Sansa ne cesse de penser à son ancien mari, se demande comment il est parvenu à se cacher pendant tout ce temps sans être découvert.

_Il est intelligent. Très intelligent._

Tyrion, qui a trahi Daenerys, la femme qu'il aimait. Tyrion, qui a aidé Cersei à s'enfuir, cette sœur qui l'a haï depuis sa naissance.

Il y a quelque chose de contre-nature dans ce constat, quelque chose d'anormal.

« N'êtes-vous pas... heureuse, ma dame ? » demande Brienne d'une petite voix.

« Je... je ne sais pas... »

Bien sûr qu'elle est heureuse que Tyrion ne soit pas mort écrasé par des pierres ou brûlé par le dragon mais son sort est lié à celui de Cersei, à présent, et les deux lions ne coexistent pas très bien dans son esprit.

« Renly... Renly a une sœur, » reprend Sansa.

Elle se demande comment s'appelle ce petit lionceau, si elle ressemble à Renly, si elle a conscience du danger qui la guette, si elle est heureuse.

(Les fantômes des Lannister défunts échangent des regards tristes dans son dos.)

« Que dois-je faire, Brienne ? »

« Ma dame ? »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que je devrais essayer de les aider ? »

Elle a déjà laissé tomber Tyrion une fois, elle a déjà laissé le dragon l'emporter entre ses griffes. Ne devrait-elle pas tenter de le sauver, cette fois ?

_Si Daenerys l'apprenait, elle me tuerait aussitôt. Elle réduirait Winterfell en cendres en guise de punition... mais est-ce une raison pour ne rien faire ?_

(Mais aider Tyrion, c'est aussi aider Cersei et cette simple pensée parvient à faire frissonner Sansa.)

« Cette décision vous appartient, ma dame. »

Elle pense à Renly, à la façon dont il enroule ses petits bras autour de sa taille, à la façon dont ses yeux brillent quand elle lui raconte une histoire, au sourire qui s'empare de ses lèvres quand il joue avec son épée en bois.

Renly n'est pas un louveteau orphelin. C'est un lionceau qui a toujours une mère mais aussi un oncle, une tante et une sœur.

_Comment pourrai-je le regarder dans les yeux en sachant que j'ai laissé mourir sa famille ?_

« Je crois... je crois que nous devrions les aider. Ce serait la bonne chose à faire. »

.

Sansa n'a guère le temps de réfléchir à un plan pour voler au secours des trois lions exilés.

Un matin, Bran demande à lui parler. Elle s'assoit face à lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Daenerys a envoyé Jorah Mormont tuer Cersei, Tyrion et la petite fille. »

(Est-il possible que son monde s'effondre indéfiniment ?)

La question qu'elle n'ose pas poser lui brûle les lèvres et la gèle de l'intérieur.

« Et... et qu'a t-il fait ? » demande t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Les yeux de Bran sont aussi vides que d'ordinaire.

« Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Sansa baisse la tête.

Les larmes qu'elle verse sont comme des cristaux de glace.

.

(Ça fait mal de perdre quelqu'un deux fois.)

.

Sansa regarde Cersei, ses yeux verts, ses longs cheveux, se demande à quoi ressemblait la vraie Cersei après ces années d'exil, si elle était toujours la même ou si elle avait un peu changé, si le contact de Tyrion avait réussi à l'adoucir, si les flammes de la haine avaient cessé de brûler dans son regard.

Elle ne sait pas – ne saura pas.

« Je suis désolée, » offre t-elle d'une voix faible. « Votre fille... »

(Daenerys a tué tellement d'enfants – un petit cadavre de plus ne fait aucune différence pour elle.)

C'est la première fois qu'elle voit Cersei pleurer – elle comprend que son visage n'est que le reflet du sien.

« Moi aussi, petite colombe... moi aussi... »

.

_Quand cela prendra t-il fin ? Il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête avant qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres._


	22. Chapter 22

Dans ses cauchemars, Sansa assiste à la chute de la maison Stark.

Winterfell n'est plus qu'une ruine déserte, le château n'a pas été habité depuis bien longtemps. Quelques bannières déchirées gisent sur le sol. L'hiver est venu et n'a rien laissé derrière lui. Elle peut apercevoir des rivières de sang couler ici et là mais quelque chose ne va pas – le sang du loup porte maintenant le nom du dragon et du cerf.

Sansa est comme Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres, elle déambule dans ce qui fut sa maison en pleurant sa meute disparue, son héritage envolé, son avenir inexistant.

Plus tard, on chantera les larmes du fantôme rouge, le spectre de cette dame aux cheveux de feu qui a précipité la chute de sa maison.

.

(Est-ce un rêve prémonitoire ?)

.

Quand Sansa se réveille, de véritables larmes coulent toujours sur ses joues et elle pose une main sur son ventre, en restant vide il condamnera les loups géants à disparaître, là est la véritable ruine des Stark.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Arya n'est pas là pour la conseiller, elle ne peut pas en parler à Yara, se demande si Brienne comprendrait. C'est injuste, vraiment, c'est Robb qui aurait dû assurer l'avenir des Stark, c'était Robb le véritable héritier de Winterfell, son fils aurait porté le nom de leur père et serait devenu gardien du Nord.

_Robb n'est plus là. Arya est une Baratheon, maintenant. Bran est toujours un loup mais il ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants. Il ne reste que moi._

(Un dernier espoir. Une dernière chance pour les loups – rien qu'une dernière chance.)

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Elle regarde tristement Renly, pense à la fille de Cersei, celle qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver. Lui aussi représente un dernier espoir, la dernière chance des lions, sauf que lui n'en a pas conscience, n'assiste pas à la chute de Castral Roc dans ses rêves – la fin d'un empire rouge et or.

_Que dois-je faire ? Je vous en prie, aidez-moi._

Cersei apparaît. Sansa supporte à peine de la regarder, maintenant, elle est celle qui l'a tuée une deuxième fois et si ceci l'aurait réjouie quelques années plus tôt, tout a changé, maintenant – tous les animaux sont les ennemis du dragon.

« Qu'as-tu envie de faire, petite colombe ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Qui suis-je pour te juger ? »

Elle soupire.

« Je crois... je crois que je dois donner un héritier à Winterfell. Arya a fait son devoir en épousant Gendry... je dois accomplir le mien. »

Elle ne peut cacher la note d'amertume dans sa voix.

« C'est le devoir des femmes nobles, » soupire Cersei. « Nous sommes vendues comme de vulgaires poulinières au seigneur le plus offrant et notre vie ne se résume plus alors qu'à enfanter. »

« C'est injuste. »

Cersei acquiesce lentement.

« C'est injuste, » répète t-elle.

« Nous sommes beaucoup plus que cela. Arya, Brienne, Yara... ce sont des guerrières. Des femmes fortes, courageuses, certainement pas des objets décoratifs. »

Elle regarde la lionne dans les yeux. La première reine des Sept Couronnes – malheureusement pas la dernière.

« Et vous aussi, vous étiez plus que cela, » finit-elle par admettre.

« C'est évident. J'ai vécu dans l'ombre presque toute ma vie – dans l'ombre de mon père, de Jaime, de Robert. Je n'ai pas laissé passer l'opportunité de briller enfin. »

(Mais Sansa n'est pas comme Cersei, bien sûr – elle ne cherche pas briller, elle veut simplement vivre en paix dans les ombres.)

« Un héritier est aussi un enfant, » reprend Cersei. « As-tu envie de devenir mère, Sansa ? »

Le visage de Renly vient flotter devant ses yeux, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire – elle est déjà un peu mère, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui, » avoue t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle repense à la façon dont sa mère s'occupait d'elle, ces souvenirs si précieux, ces souvenirs qu'elle ne veut surtout pas perdre, elle ferme les yeux et imagine son propre fils ou sa propre fille, se demande à quel point il ou elle lui ressemblerait.

Son sourire finit par s'effacer.

« Les prétendants ne manqueraient pas, » dit Cersei. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te pose problème, n'est-ce pas petite colombe ? »

« Non. »

Ce n'est plus les yeux verts de Cersei qu'elle voit, à présent – elle ne voit que deux yeux d'eau.

« Yara... » murmure t-elle.

(Sansa ne rêve plus du prince charmant, comment le pourrait-elle alors que Yara est arrivée dans sa vie ?)

« Je... j'aime Yara. Je l'aime vraiment, je l'aime plus que tout. Comment pourrais-je lui faire une chose pareille ? »

Cersei la fixe d'un air désolé.

« Les sentiments ne comptent pas quand il est question de mariage et d'héritage, petite colombe. J'aimais Jaime, ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'épouser Robert. »

« Vous n'aviez pas le choix. On vous a vendue, vous l'avez dit vous-même. »

(Oh, Sansa ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle, à l'époque, quand elle était encore une petite fille naïve mais elle comprend tellement de choses, désormais – elle aussi a été vendue.)

« Je ne dépends de personne. J'ai le choix. »

« Tu as le choix, c'est vrai. Tu peux avoir cet héritier dont tu rêves... ou tu peux avoir l'amour éternel de Yara... »

_Que dois-faire ?_

Cersei s'approche d'elle, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« Ou tu peux avoir les deux. »

.

Sansa est tiraillée, pense à la disparition certaine de sa maison si elle ne décide pas d'agir, à ce que dira Yara si elle prend un époux.

_Tu peux avoir les deux._

Cersei a eu les deux – la couronne de reine et l'amour de Jaime, mais elle n'est pas comme Cersei, pas vrai ?

_Je ne peux pas faire ça à Yara._

Serait-ce si grave si la maison des Stark disparaissait avec elle ? Sansa n'est pas comme Daenerys, elle ne croit pas à ces histoires de destin, elle se moque de laisser son nom dans l'histoire.

_Que penserait mon père d'un tel raisonnement ?_

Elle soupire longuement, ne se sent pas capable de prendre une décision – pas tout de suite, du moins, et pourtant elle a l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Le soir même, elle écrit une lettre à Yara.

_Yara,_

_Serait-il possible que tu viennes à Winterfell ? Il y a quelque chose dont il faut absolument que je te parle – quelque chose qui n'est pas très plaisant, j'en ai bien peur._

_Tu me manques,_

_Sansa._

.

( _Yara va me détester, j'en suis sûre. Elle va croire que je veux la remplacer, elle va me chasser de sa vie, et ce sera entièrement de ma faute._ )

.

Le lendemain, après une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil, Sansa se rend dans la cour en se frottant les yeux, elle se demande si la réponse de Yara va arriver aujourd'hui, en vient à espérer que le corbeau se soit perdu en chemin.

« Lady Sansa ! »

Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, Renly se précipite vers elle et agite une petite épée avec excitation.

« Regardez ce que Ser Brienne m'a donné ! »

« C'est une épée d'entraînement, » précise Brienne avant que Sansa ne proteste. « La lame n'est pas tranchante, il n'y a aucun risque, et Renly sait très bien qu'il n'est pas autorisé à l'utiliser seul – n'est-ce pas, Renly ? »

Il hoche la tête, les yeux malicieux.

« Elle s'appelle Soleil-de-Glace ! »

Le cœur de Sansa manque un battement.

« D'où vient ce nom ? »

« De Lady Yara. La dernière fois qu'elle est venue, elle m'a dit que vous étiez un soleil de glace. Ça ne vous plaît pas ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, il cherche son approbation, comme n'importe quel enfant chercherait l'approbation de sa mère.

« Si, si, c'est un très joli nom. »

(Sansa se demande si Yara continuera de la qualifier ainsi quand elle entendra ce qu'elle a à lui dire.)

Brienne a remarqué son air bouleversé.

« Renly, » dit-elle. « Je dois parler à Lady Sansa. Et si tu allais m'attendre à l'intérieur ? »

« Oh... d'accord... »

Il n'a pas fait trois pas que Brienne le rappelle.

« Renly. L'épée. »

Il soupire et consent à lui rendre Soleil-de-Glace avant de décamper.

« J'ai intérêt à le surveiller, » soupire Brienne non sans affection.

« Oui... oui... »

« Ma dame ? Vous avez l'air troublée. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Sansa acquiesce.

« Je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose d'horrible, Brienne. »

_Est-ce que je vaux mieux que Daenerys ?_

« Quelque chose d'horrible ? »

« Oui. »

Elle la regarde dans les yeux.

« Je vais me marier. »

.

_Sansa,_

_J'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé. Je pars immédiatement._

_Je t'aime,_

_Yara._

.

« Elle va cesser de m'aimer. »

Sansa est assise sous l'arbre-cœur dans le Bois sacré et regarde la neige tomber. Cerse soupire et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela, petite colombe ? »

« Je vais la trahir. »

« L'amour n'a rien à voir avec ce mariage, Sansa. Il s'agit d'héritage. »

« Et alors ? C'est quand même une trahison. »

Cersei soupire avec une certaine irritation.

« Jaime ne m'a pas abandonnée parce que j'ai épousé Robert. »

« C'est différent. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

Sansa hausse les épaules.

« As-tu décidé qui tu allais épouser ?»

« Oui. Robin Arryn. »

« Ton cousin... c'est un bon choix. Il est faible, tu pourras facilement le contrôler. De plus, en l'épousant, tu mettras la main sur ses armées. Si tu parviens à convaincre ton oncle de vous rejoindre – ce qui ne sera pas bien compliqué – tu auras également les armées du Conflans derrière toi. Les Immaculés n'auront aucune chance. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de guerre ! Il s'agit... il s'agit d'héritage. »

Cersei se lève et s'esclaffe.

« Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de guerre, petite colombe. Le dragon déploie son ombre sur toi. Tu ne dois jamais l'oublier. »

.

(Daenerys n'oubliera pas, elle.)

.

Sansa ne parvient pas à sourire à Yara lorsque celle-ci arrive à Winterfell. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à l'embrasser, elle se fige, perplexe.

« Sansa ? »

( _Je suis une personne horrible._ )

Yara lui saisit la main et la serre fort.

« Que se passe t-il, Sansa ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Est-ce que tu penses encore à Cersei et Tyrion ? Ne te sens pas coupable, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu aurais voulu le sauver mais... »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

(Bien sûr qu'elle se sent coupable mais ce ne sont pas les ruines de Castral Roc qui hantent ses cauchemars.)

« Viens avec moi. »

Elles marchent jusqu'à sa chambre, les battements de leurs cœurs brisent le silence qui n'a rien de paisible, cette fois. Yara semble de plus en plus inquiète.

(Oh, elle n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que Sansa est sur le point de lui annoncer – si elle savait, elle serait déjà repartie.)

Sansa referme la porte derrière elle. Yara se tient au milieu de la pièce.

Un fossé est sur le point de se creuser entre elles.

« Tu sais... tu sais que je suis la dernière Stark, » dit Sansa. « Nous en avons déjà discuté. Le nom des loups mourra avec moi. »

Yara ne répond pas, attend qu'elle poursuive.

« Si je ne fais rien, c'est ce qui arrivera. »

Elle se mord la lèvre, commence lentement à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Sansa ne supporte plus de regarder ces yeux d'eau qu'elle aime tant, ne veut pas voir la lueur de la trahison y apparaître, elle baisse la tête.

« Tu veux un héritier, » lâche Yara.

Sansa ne dit rien. Son silence est la pire des réponses.

« Tu veux te marier. »

_Je suis en train de tout gâcher. Je me déteste, je me déteste tellement._

« Alors c'est fini, c'est ça ? »

Sansa réagit enfin, relève la tête et franchit la courte distance qui la sépare de Yara – il ne peut pas y avoir de fossé, ce n'est pas possible, l'eau et la glace sont faits pour être ensemble, rien ne peut les séparer.

« Non, Yara. Je... c'est vrai, je veux un héritier... je _dois_ avoir un héritier pour ne pas que le nom des Stark disparaisse, mais il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Il n'y aura jamais que toi. »

Yara demeure impassible. Désespérée, Sansa prend son visage entre ses mains et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Il n'y a que toi, Yara. Je te le promets. »

Elle soupire.

« Qui comptes-tu épouser ? »

« Robin Arryn. »

« Je vois. »

Yara se dégage doucement de son emprise, lui tourne le dos.

« Tu dis que tu veux conserver le nom des Stark, mais vos enfants ne seraient-ils pas des Arryn ? Robin a aussi besoin d'un héritier. »

« Je... je m'arrangerai avec lui. Notre premier fils portera mon nom, le deuxième le sien. »

« Plusieurs enfants... »

Yara a les poings crispés, le feu de la jalousie la dévore, cette fois l'eau ressemble plus au feu qu'à la glace.

« Sansa, comment crois-tu que je pourrais supporter de te voir partager le lit de quelqu'un d'autre ? L'imaginer te toucher me rend malade. »

« Parce que tu crois que ça ne me rend pas malade ? » rétorque Sansa, sa voix se brise légèrement. « Je suis coincée, Yara. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen et j'ai envie de _hurler_ en pensant à ce que je vais devoir faire. Je... s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre... »

Ses larmes commencent à couler, elle les essuie rapidement, elle a l'impression que son cœur est en train de se briser, le soleil de glace est sur le point de s'éteindre.

Yara soupire longuement.

« Je ne sais pas, Sansa. Je t'aime, tu le sais, je t'aime plus que tout mais... tu m'en demandes beaucoup. »

« Je sais. »

Après une éternité à la regarder dans les yeux, Yara se détourne et se dirige vers la porte.

« J'ai besoin d'air. »

« Tu... tu vas t'en aller ? » demande Sansa d'une toute petite voix.

( _C'est fini. Elle va partir et je ne la reverrai plus jamais_.)

Elle se fige mais ne se retourne pas.

« Non. »

Sansa ne parvient pas à se sentir soulagée.

Quand la porte s'est refermée, quand elle se retrouve de nouveau seule et abandonnée, c'est là qu'elle se met à pleurer.

.

Yara erre dans les couloirs de Winterfell, pour la toute première fois elle se rend compte à quel point cet endroit est glacial, à moins que ce qui la fasse frissonner ne soit que le souvenir des paroles de Sansa.

_Sansa va épouser Robin Arryn._

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir trahie. Elle comprend Sansa, bien sûr, elle la connaît bien à présent, elle sait qu'elle ne cherche qu'à préserver l'héritage de ses ancêtres, à assurer un avenir à la maison Stark – elle ressemble plus à Daenerys qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre.

Mais ça fait mal. Très mal.

(Elle n'a pas eu aussi mal depuis la mort de Theon.)

Sansa a emporté son cœur et elle a pris le sien en échange – dans un monde parfait, cela aurait été suffisant, mais ce triste monde n'a rien de parfait.

_Ce n'est pas juste._

Elle sait que Sansa ne changera pas d'avis, se demande si elle saura résister à l'envie de tuer Robin Arryn.

Elle se demande si Sansa finira par tomber amoureuse de lui, si elle l'oubliera.

Elle se demande si leur amour est voué à disparaître.

.

« Je le savais. Elle me déteste. »

Sansa a passé toute la journée à pleurer. La lettre de Robin qu'elle a reçue un peu plus tôt n'a rien arrangé – il accepte sa proposition. Le mariage aura lieu dans quelques semaines à peine.

« Elle ne te déteste pas, petite colombe. Elle t'aime. »

« Mais pour combien de temps encore ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai été la femme de Robert pendant presque vingt ans et Jaime n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer. »

Cersei essaye tant bien que mal de la rassurer – elle lui dit ce que Sansa veut entendre, pas la vérité.

« Tu peux avoir l'amour et tu peux avoir ton héritier, Sansa. Pourquoi devrais-tu choisir ? Yara ne t'abandonnera pas, tu le sais au fond de toi-même... dans le cas contraire, je tiendrais un discours tout à fait différent. »

« Je viens de lui faire comprendre que notre amour n'était pas suffisant. »

Une lueur de tristesse s'allume dans les yeux verts.

« Petite colombe, ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? L'amour n'est jamais suffisant dans ce monde. »

Sansa baisse la tête.

_Notre amour est-il donc voué à disparaître ?_

.

(Leur amour est bien voué à disparaître mais ce n'est pas l'aigle qui aura raison de lui – c'est le dragon. Oh, si elles avaient su, elles n'auraient pas laissé ce fossé se creuser entre elles, elles se seraient serrées l'une contre l'autre en se promettant de ne jamais se lâcher.)


	23. Chapter 23

Yara n'a pas revu Sansa depuis la veille. La nuit dernière, elle n'a pas frappé à la porte de la chambre de la louve – elle s'est détestée pour ne pas l'avoir fait, elle sait que Sansa a fait des cauchemars et elle n'était pas là pour la réconforter, ça la rend malade.

(Il y a autre chose qui la rend malade, elle pense à Robin Arryn, ses lèvres sur celles de Sansa, ses mains sur son corps, elle ne pourra jamais le supporter.)

La mort dans l'âme, elle se promène dans la cour sans savoir quoi faire.

« Lady Yara ! »

Un petit garçon aux cheveux dorés se précipite sur elle, radieux.

« Bonjour, Renly. Je suis contente de te voir, » sourit-elle.

Brienne, qui le surveillait, vient les rejoindre.

« Regardez ma nouvelle épée ! »

Yara saisit l'arme qu'il lui tend. C'est une épée d'entraînement, la lame n'est même pas tranchante mais Renly semble en être très fier.

« Elle s'appelle Soleil-de-Glace ! »

Elle lui rend son épée, ne sait quoi dire, elle pense aux yeux de Sansa, à son sourire, à ses cheveux de feu, à la douceur de sa peau, à ses baisers, elle n'a qu'une envie, courir la rejoindre et l'embrasser.

(Pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas, alors ?)

« C'est... c'est un très beau nom, » parvient-elle à dire. « Tu seras un très grand chevalier, Renly. Comme... »

 _Comme ta mère_ , veut-elle dire.

« Comme Ser Brienne. »

Il n'en faut décidément pas beaucoup pour le rendre heureux. Yara ne peut s'empêcher de penser à cette sœur qu'il ne connaîtra jamais, cette sœur à peine plus âgée que lui assassinée par Daenerys à cause de son sang de lion. Pour la première fois, alors que Renly pose des yeux admiratifs sur elle, Yara réalise à quel point elle est heureuse d'avoir menti à sa reine, de ne pas lui avoir révélé l'existence de ce lionceau.

_J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait._

« Où est Lady Sansa ? » demande t-il.

« Oh... je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui. »

Il fronce les sourcils, lève les yeux vers Brienne.

« Est-ce que je peux aller la chercher ? J'ai envie de la voir. »

Yara ne manque pas l'éclat de tristesse dans le regard de Brienne. Aux yeux de Renly elle n'est qu'une amie de Sansa, un chevalier avec qui il aime passer du temps, mais elle n'est pas sa mère – comme ça doit faire mal.

« Bien sûr, » acquiesce Brienne en se forçant à sourire.

« Oui ! »

Il se détourne et s'éloigne rapidement mais elle l'appelle.

« Renly. Rends-moi l'épée. »

Il soupire avant de consentir à s'exécuter.

« Il pense toujours que je vais oublier de la lui réclamer, » confie Brienne alors qu'elle le regarde courir vers le château.

« Comment faites-vous ? » demande Yara.

Brienne lui jette un regard interrogateur.

« Comment faites-vous pour supporter de le regarder grandir sans pouvoir être sa mère ? »

Yara ne veut pas d'enfant, n'en a jamais voulu mais essaye de se mettre à la place de la femme chevalier. Comment fait-elle pour ne pas fondre en larmes chaque soir, comment fait-elle pour le regarder dans les yeux sans trembler ?

(Peut-être qu'elle pleure et tremble intérieurement – un peu comme Sansa.)

« Ce n'est pas facile, » admet Brienne. « Mais je fais partie de sa vie, et il adore Sansa. Il la considère comme sa mère. Je sais qu'il est heureux et qu'il sera en sécurité tant que je garderai le silence... c'est le principal. »

Yara savait que Brienne était forte.

Elle ignorait juste à quel point.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais un monde libre, un monde meilleur, je voulais que Daenerys soit une bonne reine, une reine juste. Je suis désolée._

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Lady Greyjoy. Nous sommes en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant. »

Brienne semble deviner la raison pour laquelle elle est aussi triste.

« Sansa vous a parlé de son mariage. »

« Oui. »

Tout ça semble encore si irréel. Quand elle a reçu la lettre de Sansa, elle était bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

« Elle m'avait parlé de sa tristesse à l'idée de voir le nom des Stark mourir avec elle... mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle se marierait un jour. Je pensais que... »

_Je pensais que notre amour était assez._

« Elle tient beaucoup à vous, je vous l'assure. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, elle parle souvent de vous... elle touche sans cesse ce petit coquillage que vous lui avez offert. »

Yara ne répond pas, lève les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil brille aujourd'hui – tout semble la ramener à son soleil de glace.

« J'aime Sansa. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Mais _ça_... je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le supporter. »

Elle pense à Jaime Lannister. Comment Brienne supportait-elle de le savoir avec Cersei alors qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Elle n'ose pas poser la question, ce serait comme réveiller les morts, Cersei et Jaime ne sont plus, maintenant – qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire de savoir à quel point ils s'aimaient ?

« Je vous en prie, Lady Greyjoy... ne la laissez pas tomber. Elle a tant besoin de vous. »

Yara ne parvient pas à répondre.

(Elle aussi a besoin de Sansa – c'est bien pour ça qu'elle a autant mal.)

.

« Lady Sansa ? »

« Qu'y a t-il, Renly ? »

Sansa relève la tête de la robe qu'elle est en train de coudre. Renly court dans la pièce et se bat contre des ennemis imaginaires avec son épée en bois – cet enfant est vraiment infatigable.

« Quand est-ce que le dragon va revenir ? »

Elle manque de se piquer avec une aiguille.

« Je ne sais pas, Renly. »

« J'aime bien le voir. J'aimerais bien monter sur son dos. Vous croyez que ce serait possible, Lady Sansa ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

« Oh... dommage... »

Il est si jeune, si innocent, il ne connaît ni cendres, ni flammes, il ne sait pas que c'est le dragon qui a tué son père et que sa mère a exterminé toute sa famille, y compris sa tante, son oncle et sa sœur.

(Sansa espère et redoute le moment où il connaîtra enfin la vérité.)

« Pourquoi est-ce que Ser Brienne ne me laisse jamais garder Soleil-de-Glace ? »

« Tu es trop jeune, Renly. »

Il laisse tomber son épée en bois sur le sol et demande à grimper sur ses genoux. Sansa réprime un soupir et se désintéresse de son ouvrage. Toute contrariété s'envole cependant quand il enroule ses petits bras autour de sa taille et enfouit le visage dans le creux de son cou.

_Au fond, je suis déjà une mère._

« Lady Sansa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je ressemble à mon père ? »

Elle aperçoit presque le fantôme de Jaime se balader dans la pièce. Le Régicide. Le briseur de serments. Celui qui a abandonné Brienne – qui a abandonné leur enfant sans le savoir.

(Mais s'il avait su... serait-il resté ou serait-il quand même revenu vers Cersei ? Elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.)

« Oui, Renly... tu ressembles à ton père. »

Ce n'est pas un mensonge – les cheveux dorés, les yeux verts, l'envie d'être un chevalier. Elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Je veux être un chevalier. Comme lui. Lady Yara m'a dit que je serai un grand chevalier, plus tard. »

« Oh... »

« Elle a raison, pas vrai ? »

( _Yara a toujours raison_ , lui souffle une petite voix.)

« Oui, Renly... elle a raison. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ? » demande t-il en touchant ses joues mouillées de larmes.

« Ce n'est rien... »

Ses yeux verts s'humidifient.

« Je ne veux pas que vous soyez triste ! »

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et se met à pleurer. Sansa appuie son front contre le sien et étouffe un nouveau sanglot.

 _Oh, Yara... ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime tellement_.

.

L'eau de son bain est chaude mais Sansa se sent gelée de l'intérieur, elle a vraiment l'impression d'être la reine de glace, la solitude est plus froide que les vents de l'hiver, l'amour fait vraiment mal, beaucoup trop mal.

(C'est de sa faute, c'est entièrement de sa faute, elle a tout gâché, a t-elle jamais fait autre chose dans sa vie ?)

Elle se demande pourquoi Yara n'est pas encore repartie, attend le moment où elle viendra lui annoncer que tout est fini, jamais plus elle ne sentira ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, sa peau contre sa peau, ce feu qui brûle en elle va probablement s'éteindre pour toujours.

_Vous vous trompiez, Cersei. Je ne peux pas avoir les deux._

On frappe à la porte. Sansa sursaute, tirée de ses sombres pensées.

« Entrez. »

Elle écarquille les yeux lorsque Yara pénètre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle. Sa gorge se noue, elle ne sait que dire.

Yara désigne la baignoire.

« Je peux ? »

Sansa hoche la tête, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Yara se déshabille et entre dans l'eau chaude en poussant un petit soupir.

« A chaque fois j'oublie à quel point cet endroit est froid. »

Elle lui offre un petit sourire crispé. Toutes deux se dévisagent pendant de longues minutes.

« Je suis désolée, » lâche Yara.

« Désolée ? Mais pourquoi ? »

(C'est elle qui devrait être désolée, qui devrait se mettre à genoux pour la supplier de bien vouloir lui pardonner.)

« D'avoir réagi de cette manière. Je... j'ai été complètement prise au dépourvu. J'ai même pensé que tu cherchais une excuse pour te débarrasser de moi. »

Sansa secoue la tête, lui prend la main.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, Yara. Je t'ai trahie... tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur – il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. Pourquoi voudrais-je un prince charmant alors que je t'ai toi ? »

Yara semble rassurée, sourit un peu.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi, Sansa. Ce mariage ne me plaît pas du tout... »

_Oh, Yara, il ne me plaît pas non plus._

« Mais je sais que tu veux un héritier... un enfant... et je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi, alors... je suis prête à l'accepter. »

L'espoir revient, il la submerge comme une tempête de neige, a t-elle bien entendu ?

« Vraiment ? » demande t-elle d'une petite voix.

Yara acquiesce lentement – et douloureusement, aussi.

« Je t'aime, Sansa, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Pour la première fois, Sansa essaye d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait si leurs places étaient inversées. Elle imagine Yara lui faire part de son souhait d'avoir des enfants, l'imagine épouser un seigneur quelconque et partager son lit pour tomber enceinte.

La haine, la jalousie, tout ça la brûle de l'intérieur, elle en a le souffle coupé, réalise à quel point Yara doit l'aimer pour être prête à accepter une chose pareille.

(Une part d'elle est persuadée qu'elle ne la mérite pas.)

Sansa n'y tient plus, elle a tellement froid, elle se colle à Yara et lui donne un langoureux baiser.

« Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, » répète t-elle encore une fois – elle le répétera encore et encore s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de voix. « Tu es la seule. »

« Je sais, » répond Yara. « J'ai emporté ton cœur, tu te souviens ? »

Elles éclatent de rire avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser.

Sansa n'a plus froid – en fait, elle est sûre de n'avoir jamais eu aussi chaud.

.

« Je te l'avais dit, petite colombe, » dit Cersei d'un air supérieur. « Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux. Tu as l'amour. Si tout vas bien, tu auras bientôt un héritier. Il ne te manque plus qu'une chose. »

Sansa fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi donc ? »

Cersei la dévisage comme si c'était évident.

« Le pouvoir, bien sûr. »

« Non. Je ne suis pas une reine. »

La lionne soupire.

« Tu le seras un jour, Sansa. »

« Daenerys est la reine. »

Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Et que crois-tu que la reine va penser de ton mariage ? »

.

« Je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi, » lui murmure Yara le matin suivant alors qu'elles sont pressées l'une contre l'autre dans le lit de Sansa. « Je veux en profiter tant que tu es encore à moi. »

« Je serai toujours à toi, » répond Sansa en déposant des baisers dans son cou. « Toujours. »

Pendant les jours qui suivent, Sansa parvient à oublier son futur mariage, Daenerys, le dragon – rien de tout ça ne compte. Seule Yara est importante.

Elle savoure chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque étreinte comme s'il n'y en aurait plus jamais d'autres, elle marche main dans la main avec Yara comme si elles étaient soudées, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Elles font des batailles de boules de neige le jour et se serrent fort l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Elles regardent les étoiles apparaître dans le ciel la nuit en rêvant d'un monde meilleur, le monde que leur promettait Daenerys avant de tout réduire à néant.

Elles s'aiment et elles sont heureuses, tout simplement.

Un jour, pourtant, le rêve vire de nouveau au cauchemar.

(C'est vraiment triste qu'aucune d'elles ne soit véritablement surprise.)

Il n'y aura pas de mariage.

Sansa relève la tête de la lettre annonçant la mort tragique de Robin Arryn.

Pas de mariage. Pas d'héritier.

Yara ne parvient pas à s'en réjouir.

« C'est Daenerys, » lâche Sansa, les poings crispés. « Elle a appris pour le mariage et elle l'a tué. »

« Sansa... »

« C'est évident ! Elle est tellement paranoïaque qu'elle a dû croire que je préparais quelque chose contre elle avec Robin... elle m'envoie un message. »

(Yara veut lui dire que c'est impossible, que Daenerys ne peut pas avoir agi avec autant d'impulsivité – elle n'y parvient pas.)

« C'est une catastrophe, Yara ! Elle a franchi la limite. Les seigneurs du Val ne vont pas rester sans réagir. Elle est allée beaucoup trop loin, cette fois. »

Il y a une lueur de tristesse dans le bleu de ses yeux au milieu de toute cette colère, Robin était son cousin, après tout, un membre de sa famille, il était innocent et ne méritait pas de mourir de la sorte.

( _Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? J'ai envie de croire en vous, pourquoi continuez-vous de tout gâcher ?_ )

La guerre se profile, elle semble inévitable, encore du feu, du sang et des cendres, encore des massacres, des innocents sacrifiés, cette pensée est insupportable, Yara sait qu'elle doit faire quelque chose.

« Je vais envoyer une lettre à Daenerys, » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Je vais lui demander de venir dans les Îles de Fer. Il faut que j'essaye de lui parler, de la raisonner. »

« La raisonner ? Il est impossible de la raisonner, Yara ! Elle a complètement perdu la raison ! »

« S'il te plaît, Sansa... je dois essayer. Je dois essayer d'éviter une nouvelle guerre. Il nous reste une dernière chance, je dois la saisir.

_Je dois croire qu'il y a encore du bon en elle. Une dernière chance – juste une dernière chance._

« Yara... »

Elle lui saisit les mains.

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Sansa acquiesce.

« Oui, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

« Je vais venir avec toi dans les Îles de Fer. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi dans un moment pareil – et ce n'est pas négociable. »

La louve est douce mais elle est aussi féroce, ses yeux sont déterminés. Yara hoche la tête, tant que Sansa est avec elle, elle sera invincible.

« D'accord. »

_Une dernière chance._

.

(Yara avait bel et bien une dernière chance – une dernière chance d'avoir la vie sauve, il lui suffisait de ne pas envoyer cette lettre mais ça, bien sûr, elle ne le savait pas.)


	24. Chapter 24

Les Îles de Fer n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Sansa est venue et il y a vraiment quelque chose de rassurant là-dedans – tout lui rappelle les yeux de Yara, son corps contre le sien, la chaleur de ses étreintes.

(En fait, tout est sur le point de changer.)

« Daenerys sera là demain, » dit Yara. « Il faut que j'avertisse les autres Fer-Nés de son arrivée. Je lui ai promis que nous serions seules pour discuter... il ne faut pas qu'elle se sente menacée. »

Sansa bouillonne, elle est toujours persuadée que c'est une très mauvaise idée, l'eau et le feu ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble, pourquoi Yara ne parvient-elle pas à le réaliser ?

Elle ne dit rien, pourtant, elle fait confiance à Yara, elle _doit_ lui faire confiance, même si tout en elle lui hurle que cette entrevue ne peut pas avoir d'issue heureuse.

Elles partent à la rencontre du premier Fer-Né qu'elles aperçoivent. Sansa le reconnaît, il s'agit de Lord Botley, mais cette fois ce n'est pas avec respect qu'il regarde Yara.

« Comment avez-vous pu l'inviter ici ? Dans les Îles de Fer ? »

« Je cherche à éviter une nouvelle guerre. »

« Les Fer-Nés ne cherchent jamais à éviter la guerre, ce sont eux qui la provoquent ! »

Il jette un regard mauvais à Sansa, elle s'oblige à ne pas baisser les yeux.

« Les loups ont une terrible influence sur vous. »

« Il suffit, » siffle Yara. « Je vous rappelle que je suis votre reine, Lord Botley, et Lady Stark est mon invitée. Faites passer le message autour de vous : personne ne menacera la reine dragon lorsqu'elle se présentera ici. »

« Nous avons des scorpions, » reprend t-il sans faire attention à elle. « Nous pouvons abattre son dragon, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette chance ! Nous... »

« _Lord Botley_. Aucun mal ne sera fait à la reine ou à son dragon. C'est mon dernier mot. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se détourne et s'éloigne. Sansa fronce les sourcils.

« Je croyais que peu de Fer-Nés étaient au courant de l'existence des scorpions. »

« C'était le cas, » soupire Yara. « Mais la nouvelle a fini par s'ébruiter. »

La situation a l'air plus critique que ce que Yara a bien voulu lui laisser entendre.

« Tout s'arrangera quand j'aurai parlé à Daenerys, » conclut Yara mais Sansa voit l'affreuse lueur du doute dans ses yeux d'eau, celle qui se rappelle que le feu n'a pas sa place ici, que le brasier de la folie est peut-être devenu trop important pour être éteint.

.

( _Une dernière chance. Yara veut lui laisser une dernière chance, alors je dois lui faire confiance._ )

.

« J'ai peur, Yara. »

« Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. »

Il fait nuit, le soleil s'est couché il y a bien longtemps mais Sansa ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil.

« Nous n'avons même pas regardé le coucher du soleil, » réalise Sansa.

« Ce n'est pas grave, il y en aura d'autres. »

(Si Yara avait su qu'il s'agissait du dernier coucher de soleil qu'elle verrait jamais, peut-être qu'elle serait allée le regarder, peut-être qu'elle en aurait profité.)

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais... je suis désolée pour Robin. »

Sansa soupire.

« Moi aussi. Il ne méritait pas ça. »

_C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Si je n'avais pas voulu l'épouser, il serait encore en vie._

« J'imagine que je ne suis pas destinée à avoir des enfants. »

(Depuis quand croit-elle au destin ? Elle est trop fatiguée pour se trouver ridicule.)

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi et... pourquoi serais-tu obligée d'épouser un seigneur ? N'importe quel homme ferait l'affaire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« L'enfant portera ton nom, c'est toi qui lui donneras le sang du loup. Qu'importe l'identité de son père ? »

Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Daenerys et à ses enfants. La reine ignore qui est leur père et ne s'en soucie aucunement.

_Devrais-je faire la même chose ?_

« Tu es encore jeune, Sansa. Tu as le temps de donner naissance à cet héritier, tout le temps du monde. »

(C'est dommage que Yara ne l'ait pas, elle, ce temps.)

« Oui... oui. »

Elle imagine dormir une journée entière, se réveiller après le départ de Daenerys, entendre Yara lui annoncer que tout s'est bien passé, que la reine a finalement décidé d'entendre raison, que tout cette folie va cesser, que la paix va enfin revenir.

_Tu prends encore tes rêves pour la réalité, Sansa._

Yara l'embrasse tendrement.

« Dors, Sansa. Tout va bien. »

Elle cesse de lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, elle a chaud, elle se sent bien, elle est en sécurité. Elle est prête – elle doit le lui dire.

_Je t'aime, Yara._

Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas prononcé ces trois petits mots, qu'elle les a simplement imaginés, c'est trop tard : elle s'est endormie.

.

(Plus tard, elle se dira qu'elle aurait peut-être réussi à retenir Yara si elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait – encore quelque chose qu'elle ne saura jamais.)

.

Le lendemain, Sansa ignore toujours que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle voit Yara vivante – si elle avait su, elle l'aurait peut-être mieux regardée, elle aurait gravé chaque détail de son visage dans sa mémoire, ou, mieux, elle l'aurait retenue.

« Daenerys devrait bientôt être là, » dit Yara. « Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voie, Sansa, sinon elle pensera que j'ai cherché à la duper. »

Sansa se mord la lèvre.

« Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« Je te promets que ça se passera bien. »

Elle sursaute quand elle voit Cersei apparaître et la regarder comme si elle était folle.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne se passera pas bien, Sansa. Comment peux-tu accepter de la laisser faire une chose pareille ? »

_Je dois faire confiance à Yara._

« Je vais aller l'attendre dehors, » annonce Yara.

« Retiens-la ! Ne la laisse pas partir ! »

Sansa est paralysée. Yara s'approche d'elle et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne la reverras pas ! »

_Je dois la laisser faire. J'ai confiance en Yara._

Yara s'éloigne vers la porte.

« Il n'est pas trop tard, Sansa, appelle-la, supplie-la de rester avec toi ! »

« Yara ! » dit Sansa.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se retourne, les sourcils froncés.

_Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je faire ?_

« Emporte mon cœur avec toi, » parvient-elle à dire.

Yara sourit.

« Prends le mien en échange. »

La porte se referme.

.

(Yara va emporter le cœur de Sansa dans sa chute – lui aussi est sur le point de fracasser sur les rochers.)

.

Yara s'approche du bord la falaise, lève les yeux vers le ciel et puis regarde en bas, se demande ce que ça ferait de s'envoler, ce que ressent Daenerys lorsqu'elle monte Drogon.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle va bientôt le découvrir – ce n'est vraiment pas de chance que Sansa ne l'ait pas retenue.

.

« Tu viens de la tuer, petite colombe. Tu viens de commettre ta plus grande erreur. »

Sansa refuse de regarder Cersei, refuse de l'écouter, tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer.

« Non. Vous mentez, vous n'avez toujours fait que mentir. Tout va bien se passer, je le sais. »

.

« Lady Greyjoy. »

« Votre Majesté. »

« J'ai été surprise de recevoir votre lettre. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Il me semblait que l'heure n'était plus à la discussion à Westeros. »

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, personne ne souhaite la guerre. »

« Vous avez tous une curieuse façon de le montrer. »

_Une dernière chance._

_._

« Daenerys a entièrement sombré, tu le sais très bien ! Elle a assassiné les innocents de Port-Réal. Elle a assassiné les derniers Lannister. Elle a assassiné ton cousin. »

Cersei vient se planter devant elle.

« Elle m'a assassinée _moi_. »

« Yara... Yara va arranger les choses... »

_Une dernière chance._

.

« Que pense Sansa de ma présence ici ? »

« Sansa pense que je fais une erreur. Qu'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance. Que vous allez brûler le royaume entier. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir, alors ? Elle a raison. Je pourrais brûler les Îles de Fer et vous ne pourriez rien faire pour m'en empêcher. »

« Je pense qu'il y a toujours du bon en vous. Peut-être suis-je stupide ou incroyablement naïve... mais je me souviens de cette femme que j'ai rencontrée à Meereen il y a toutes ces années. Je me souviens de ce serment que nous avons passé. »

_Une dernière chance._

.

« L'amour te fait perdre la tête, Sansa ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne veux pas de cette guerre, je dois croire qu'il est encore possible de l'éviter ! »

_Une dernière chance._

_._

« Si vous m'aviez demandé de vous épouser à l'époque, je crois que j'aurais accepté. Je vous admirais tellement... »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant... maintenant je pense à ce que vous avez fait aux habitants de Port-Réal. Aux derniers Lannister. A Robin Arryn... La fille de Cersei... c'était... une enfant... rien qu'une enfant... »

« Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez demandé de venir ? Pour énumérer devant moi tous les sacrifices nécessaires que j'ai dû faire ? »

« Des sacrifices nécessaires ? Nécessaires pour quoi ? »

« Pour le Trône ! Tout était pour le Trône... »

« Je vous en prie, Daenerys, cessez cette folie ! »

_Une dernière chance._

.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, je vous en prie... »

Sansa tremble, fait les cent pas dans la pièce, serre son petit coquillage dans le creux de sa main.

« Je fais confiance à Yara, » répète t-elle.

Cersei la saisit par les épaules, elle sursaute.

« Je sais que tu lui fais confiance, Sansa, mais il ne s'agit pas que de Yara. Est-ce que tu fais confiance à Daenerys ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'elle ne serait pas capable de lui faire du mal ? »

La réponse est évidente, bien sûr – Cersei sait ce qui va arriver à Yara, c'est dommage que Sansa ait eu autant d'aversion pour la lionne, sinon elle aurait peut-être écouté, elle aurait peut-être pu la sauver.

_Non, bien sûr que non._

_Il n'y a pas de dernière chance._

.

« C'est un piège n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez que j'abandonne ma couronne. Vous avez comploté avec Sansa. Vous m'avez trahie pour elle. Vous m'avez laissée tomber. »

« Daenerys... »

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour appeler vos soldats ? »

« Il n'y a pas de piège. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'une menteuse. Je vous ai donné ma confiance et voilà comment vous me remerciez ! »

« Je ne vous ai jamais trahie, jamais ! Daenerys, reculez... »

« _Votre Majesté_. Je suis votre reine, Lady Greyjoy. Une reine que vous avez abandonnée, tout ça pour une louve ! »

_Il n'y a pas de dernière chance._

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Cours ! »

 _Cours !_ hurlent mille fantômes autour d'elle. _Cours ! Cours ! Cours !_

Alors Sansa court.

.

Plus tard, quand on écrira des ballades sur le kraken et la louve, des chansons d'eau et de glace, on dira qu'alors que le kraken chutait, chutait, chutait, il pensait aux yeux de glace de la louve, il pensait que tous les deux se retrouveraient un jour ou l'autre, on dira que son frère l'attendait tout en bas et que le sel de leurs larmes s'est mélangé à celui de la mer quand ils se sont enfin retrouvés.

Il n'en est rien, bien sûr – ce ne seront que des chansons.

Alors que Yara tombe dans la vide, alors qu'elle découvre enfin la sensation de voler, elle ne pense pas à Sansa, elle ne pense même pas à Theon.

Elle ne pense qu'à deux yeux violets qui ne peuvent être sauvés de la folie qui les consume et à cette triste vérité qu'elle n'a pas apprise et qui vient de lui coûter la vie.

_L'eau et le feu ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble._

.

Sansa court, court et court, elle court comme elle n'a jamais couru avant, elle est à bout de souffle mais elle ne doit pas s'arrêter, il n'y a pas de dernière chance possible, il n'y en a jamais eue, Cersei avait raison, elle doit arrêter Daenerys, elle doit arrêter la progression du feu.

Lorsqu'elle sort du château, c'est là qu'elle l'entend, ce bruit étrange et tellement inattendu, ce bruit qui la fait trembler de tout son corps et qui lui glace le sang.

C'est un éclat de rire, un rire puissant, un rire dément.

Daenerys est agenouillée au bord de la falaise et elle _rit_ , Sansa est horrifiée, elle s'est noyée dans un océan de folie, il est beaucoup trop tard pour la sauver, pour négocier, pour espérer la paix.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? Où est Yara ? »

Mais elle sait déjà, bien sûr qu'elle sait – elle aurait dû écouter Cersei.

Presque craintivement, elle s'approche de la falaise, se penche. Elle sait déjà ce qu'elle va voir mais ça n'empêche pas son cœur de se briser en mille morceaux.

« YARA ! »

_C'est un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je vais bientôt me réveiller et Yara sera avec moi, elle me serrera dans ses bras et elle m'embrassera. C'est facile, je n'ai qu'à ouvrir les yeux. Comment faire ?_

Peut-être que si elle tombe elle aussi, peut-être que si elle se fracasse sur les rochers, elle se réveillera. Daenerys l'attrape par le bras et la tire en arrière, elle l'éloigne du bord de la falaise, de Yara, Sansa hurle et se débat, pourquoi la reine veut-elle encore les séparer ? Yara l'attend dans le monde réel, elles seront bientôt réunies.

Sansa tombe à genoux et, lentement, comprend que ceci n'est pas un mauvais rêve, que ceci n'est que trop réel.

« Yara... Yara... »

Yara a fait confiance à Daenerys, elle aurait dû insister, lui dire que c'était trop tard, pourquoi ne l'a t-elle pas fait ? Maintenant, elle n'a plus qu'un petit coquillage et un océan de larmes, elle n'a plus rien, la reine dragon lui a tout pris, la haine brûle en elle.

Quand elle se relève et que leurs regards se croisent, le feu rencontre la glace et il ne gagnera pas, pas cette fois.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Daenerys recule, le regard perdu.

« Je ne... »

« QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? »

En cet instant, la glace, ça brûle plus fort que le feu.

« C'était un accident ! » dit Daenerys. « Je n'ai rien fait, je vous assure, c'était un accident... un stupide accident... »

Elle lui tend la main, Sansa a envie de se jeter sur elle, de la détruire, de la faire souffrir, comment peut-elle encore mentir ? Comment peut-elle encore essayer de se convaincre qu'elle n'est pas une meutrière ?

« Vous l'avez tuée. Vous l'avez tuée ! »

_Vous me l'avez arrachée ! Je l'aimais, et vous me l'avez arrachée_ _!_

« Non ! »

« Arrêtez de mentir ! Vous _détruisez_ tout ce que vous touchez ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai... »

« Regardez en arrière ! Pour une fois dans votre vie, rien qu'une fois, regardez en arrière ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Je ne peux pas regarder en arrière ! Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue ! »

_Vous êtes déjà perdue._

« Vous êtes un monstre. »

Sansa part en courant, elle ne doit pas la laisser l'atteindre, elle doit se mettre en sécurité.

Daenerys ne le sait pas encore mais elle vient de précipiter sa propre chute, elle vient de mettre le feu aux poudres, elle vient de réduire à néant ses derniers espoirs mais Sansa s'en fiche.

Une fois qu'elle est seule, une fois que plus personne n'est là pour l'entendre, c'est là qu'elle se met à hurler.

Yara est morte.

Son cœur vient de mourir avec elle.

.

_Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais._

C'est trop tard, maintenant, beaucoup trop tard.


	25. Chapter 25

Sansa est entièrement nue, elle ne fait qu'un avec l'eau, savoure la caresse des rayons du soleil couchant sur sa peau. Le ciel s'est embrasé d'une jolie couleur orange, elle ferme les yeux, se sent en paix.

« Le ciel a la couleur de tes cheveux, » dit Yara avec affection en lui caressant la joue.

Sansa rougit, les yeux d'eau de Yara sont brûlants d'amour, personne ne l'a jamais regardée comme ça.

« J'aimerais figer cet instant, » répond Sansa. « J'aimerais qu'il dure éternellement. Je ne veux jamais être séparée de toi. »

Elle touche coquillage de son collier en souriant. Yara, émue, la serre contre elle.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais, Sansa. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elles versent quelques larmes, des larmes de joie, elles sont ensemble, elles s'aiment et elles ont toute la vie devant elles.

Lorsqu'elles s'écartent l'une de l'autre, le soleil a été englouti par la mer, la lune l'a remplacé dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillent doucement.

(Leur lumière paraît bien pâle à côté de celle qui brille dans les yeux de Sansa et Yara.)

« Toujours ? » demande Yara en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Toujours, » répond Sansa avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

.

_Toujours._

Quand Sansa ouvre les yeux, les étoiles dans ses yeux chutent et se transforment en larmes – des larmes d'eau, des larmes de glace, elle ne sait pas très bien.

Son lit est vide, son lit est froid.

_Toujours._

Elle saisit le coquillage de son collier, celui qu'elle n'a jamais enlevé, pas une seule fois, elle se souvient du jour où Yara l'a accroché autour de son cou, du contact de sa peau contre la sienne, de sa voix douce, de tout ce qu'elle avait – tout ce qu'elle n'a plus.

_Toujours._

Son cœur est en flammes.

Il ne pourra jamais guérir.

.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Sansa ne sort plus dans sa chambre, ne discute plus avec Brienne, n'échange plus de lettres avec Arya, ne raconte plus d'histoires à Renly, au lieu de ça elle pense à Yara, toujours à Yara, rien qu'à Yara, l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur, ses souvenirs sont un refuge duquel elle ne veut pas sortir, un château de glace rassurant où le feu ne pourra jamais pénétrer.

Sansa a l'impression de retomber en enfance, de revivre cette époque où elle s'inventait des histoires, où elle imaginait son prince charmant, une couronne, un château enchanté, de beaux enfants, une vie paisible et heureuse. Une vie qui n'existe que dans les chansons.

Alors Sansa compose sa propre chanson, une chanson d'eau et de glace, une chanson d'amour et d'espoir, elle se perd dans ce monde imaginaire et ne veut plus jamais reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Dans sa chanson, Yara lui demande sa main un soir d'été alors que le soleil se couche et Sansa accepte – comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? C'est un beau mariage, celui dont elle a toujours rêvé, c'est Arya qui lui coiffe ses longs cheveux roux et c'est Jon qui la conduit jusqu'au Bois sacré. Renly est le premier à applaudir quand elles prononcent leurs vœux et qu'elles s'embrassent, ses cheveux dorés sont comme les rayons du soleil, Brienne s'accroupit et se met à lui parler de son père, et Renly ne peut que être fier de porter le nom des Lannister.

Sansa et Yara dirigent le Nord et les Îles de Fer main dans la main, leurs sujets les acclament, c'est un règne prospère, on écrit des chansons sur elles, sur leur courage et surtout sur leur amour – on se souviendra d'elles pour l'éternité.

(Ce qui se passe dans cette chanson d'eau et de glace est la réalité, pas vrai ? Rien que la réalité.)

« Lady Sansa ? »

Parfois, Brienne essaye de la tirer de ses pensées – en vain.

« Ma dame, je vous en prie. Votre sœur vous a écrit plusieurs lettres. Ne souhaitez-vous pas lui répondre ? »

Sansa se contente de la dévisager, le regard vide, et se replonge dans sa chanson.

Elle n'a toujours pas écrit la fin – comment une histoire d'amour comme la leur pourrait-elle se terminer ?

.

_Sansa Stark et Yara Greyjoy moururent paisiblement à un âge avancé. En fait, elles ne s'en aperçurent même pas : elles s'éteignirent dans leur lit, serrées l'une contre l'autre, au milieu d'un doux rêve où elles se baignaient dans la mer en regardant le soleil se coucher._

Sansa a toujours été une incorrigible romantique.

.

« Ma dame, je vous en prie, venez avec moi. Allons faire un tour à l'extérieur, cela vous fera du bien. »

Sansa fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête, Brienne semble désespérée.

« Ma dame... ce... ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait, je vous assure. Elle voudrait vous voir continuer. »

Elle se mord la lèvre, de quoi parle Brienne ? Elle cherche à pénétrer dans son refuge, l'arracher à son château de glace, à sa chanson, à sa fin heureuse, si elle la laisse faire elle va tout salir, elle va tout détruire, ses mots sont comme des flammes, comme du feu de dragon ou du feu grégeois, c'est exactement la même chose, le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble.

Alors Sansa lui tourne le dos, s'approche de la fenêtre et imagine une bataille de boules de neige, une pluie de baisers au milieu des flocons, des rires joyeux.

Yara n'est pas vraiment partie – tout ça deviendra bientôt réalité. Yara est dans les Îles de Fer, Sansa lui a envoyé une lettre pour l'inviter à Winterfell, elles seront bientôt réunies, elle rêve nuit et jour de ces retrouvailles.

Brienne lui répète que Yara n'est plus mais elle se trompe, la mort n'est pas la bienvenue dans sa chanson d'eau et de glace, du moins pas avant la fin, pour l'instant c'est encore trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Sansa passe ses journées à attendre près de la fenêtre.

Yara va revenir.

.

« Ma dame... votre frère et votre sœur vous ont encore envoyé une lettre. Je... je vous les laisse ici. »

Sansa regarde Brienne de son perpétuel air absent, elle ne remarque pas la tristesse dans ses yeux, elle ne remarque rien du tout, elle ne pense qu'à sa chanson, oublie ses souvenirs, finit par penser qu'ils ne sont pas réels, Yara n'est pas tombée, pas vrai, Yara est toujours en vie, Yara sera bientôt là.

Elle soupire, se saisit des lettres, presque ennuyée.

_Sansa,_

_Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes lettres ? Je suis de plus en plus inquiète. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens en ce moment mais je t'en prie, réponds-moi, même si ce n'est que quelques mots._

_Arya._

Elle pose les yeux sur la deuxième lettre, le regard toujours aussi vide.

_Sansa,_

_Arya me dit que tu ne réponds pas non plus à ses lettres. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, j'aimerais être près de toi en ce moment. S'il te plaît, écris-moi, je suis tellement inquiet._

_Je t'aime,_

_Jon._

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, son beau refuge vole en éclats, sa chanson se pare de fausses notes, rien ne va plus, la réalité reprend ses droits, elle revoit tout, le rire dément de Daenerys, le corps fracassé de Yara, son cœur brisé, elle laisse tomber les lettres et se met à pleurer.

(Toute chanson finit par s'achever.)

.

_Je ne serai plus jamais heureuse._

.

« Lady Sansa ? »

Renly entre timidement dans sa chambre, son épée de bois à la main, il suce son pouce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Renly ? » demande Sansa d'une voix monocorde. « Où est Ser Brienne ? »

Il hausse les épaules, s'approche d'elle et grimpe sur ses genoux, les yeux larmoyants.

« Vous me manquez, » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Ser Brienne a dit... elle a dit que Lady Yara était partie, que c'est pour ça que vous ne sortez plus de votre chambre. Est-ce qu'elle va bientôt revenir ? »

 _Yara revient toujours_ , veut répondre Sansa. _Elle va revenir. Elle va revenir_.

Au lieu de ça, elle se prend la tête entre les mains, pousse une lamentation déchirante et fond en larmes, et Renly fond en larmes lui aussi parce que son cœur d'enfant a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose s'était brisé.

« Elle est partie, » sanglote Sansa. « Elle est partie, Renly. »

Il enroule ses petits bras autour de son cou et elle le serre contre elle, Yara est partie, Yara est tombée, Yara n'a pas su résister au feu, sa chanson n'est qu'une chanson, la réalité est bien plus dure, bien plus cruelle, bien plus injuste.

Yara est partie et elle ne reviendra pas.

.

« Ma dame, Tristifer Botley et Yohn Royce sont arrivés. Ils souhaitent vous parler. »

Sansa fronce les sourcils, que lui veulent-ils ? Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas été avertie de leur venue ? »

« Je vous ai dit qu'ils prévoyaient de venir à Winterfell il y a quelques jours, ma dame... »

Sansa hausse les épaules, elle ne devait pas écouter à ce moment-là, elle devait penser à sa chanson d'eau et de glace, au corps brisé de Yara, à leur amour consumé par la folie du dragon.

« Très bien, » dit-elle d'une voix absente.

Elle sort de sa chambre, se sent incroyablement vide, Yara a emporté son cœur dans sa chute, il ne lui reste plus rien, maintenant, c'est vide, c'est froid, c'est le néant, le soleil de glace s'est définitivement éteint.

« Lady Stark. »

Les deux seigneurs s'inclinent légèrement, elle cligne des yeux, se demande ce qu'elle fait là.

« Lord Botley. Lord Royce. Bienvenue à Winterfell. »

Ils échangent un regard surpris mais Sansa ne s'en aperçoit même pas, elle s'est de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, si le dragon déversait une rivière de feu sur sa maison en ce moment elle n'essayerait même pas de fuir.

« Lady Stark, nous sommes venus vous demander ce que vous comptez faire. »

« Ce que je compte faire ? » répète t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Elle ne compte rien faire, elle n'a plus aucune volonté, tout a disparu en même temps que Yara, elle va pleurer jusqu'à ce que Winterfell soit noyé sous un océan de larmes.

« Daenerys est allée trop loin, » dit Tristifer Botley d'une voix sèche. « Elle a tué notre reine, elle l'a tuée de sang froid. »

« Elle a tué notre seigneur, » poursuit Yohn Royce. « Ses soldats tyrannisent les Sept Couronnes. Nous devons réagir, nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne nous brûle tous. »

Sansa hausse les épaules. Son cœur est déjà parti en fumée, il n'y a plus rien à brûler.

« Et que suggérez-vous ? Elle a un dragon. »

« Nous avons des scorpions sur les Îles de Fer. Nous pouvons tuer le dragon. Une fois qu'il sera mort, les Immaculés n'auront aucune chance. Nous pouvons renverser la reine. »

La haine qu'elle ressent pour Daenerys est noyée par cet océan de tristesse, c'est un océan sombre et sans fin, Sansa a l'impression qu'elle ne remontera jamais à la surface.

« Le dragon a été repéré au-dessus du Nord plusieurs fois. Permettez aux Fer-Nés d'installer leurs scorpions ici, Lady Stark. Joignez-vous à nous. »

(Peut-être que si Yara avait été là Sansa aurait accepté tout de suite, elle aurait rassemblé ses armées, elle se serait battue, mais Yara est partie, Yara ne reviendra pas, et c'est bien tout le problème, pas vrai ?)

« Faites ce que vous voulez. »

Elle se lève et quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Yara n'est plus là. Le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

.

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Sansa ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers Cersei – la lionne semble contrariée. Elle hausse les épaules.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Tu passes tes journées à te morfondre. Une guerre approche et tu ne fais que pleurer au lieu de t'y préparer. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille. »

Elle se détourne mais Cersei ne semble pas décidée à s'en aller. Du feu grégeois brûle dans ses yeux verts.

« Tu dois te ressaisir, Sansa ! »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? Vous ne comprenez rien, vous ne... »

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ? »

Sa voix s'est mise à trembler.

« Que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti quand Jaime est mort, quand on me l'a arraché ? Il était mon frère, mon jumeau, mon autre moitié. Je l'aimais plus que tout, j'ai eu l'impression de mourir. J'aurais pu me laisser mourir à mon tour, j'aurais pu laisser le chagrin avoir raison de moi mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me suis battue parce que je suis une survivante, je me suis battue pour cet enfant qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Je me suis battue parce que Tyrion m'a sauvé la vie et qu'il ne fallait pas que ce soit pour rien. »

Elle s'accroupit face à Sansa, ses traits s'adoucissent légèrement.

« Tu dois te battre pour ta famille, Sansa. Pour ton peuple, pour ta meute. Pour Renly. Ils ont besoin de toi – ne les laisse pas tomber. »

Cersei se lève, commence à disparaître.

« Dans un monde meilleur, tu aurais eu le temps de pleurer Yara, de faire ton deuil, mais ce monde est cruel, petite colombe. »

.

_Oh, Yara. Que dois-je faire ? Je me sens vide, c'est insupportable, je pense sans cesse à toi, à ma chanson d'eau et de glace. Une guerre se prépare, une guerre que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. Tant de gens comptent sur moi. Que dois-je faire ? J'ai l'impression de mourir sans toi._

.

Un matin triste et froid, Sansa se rend dans le Bois sacré. La neige crisse sous ses pas, le silence est pesant, ses larmes coulent et ont le goût salé de la mer où elle se baignait avec Yara.

Elle s'agenouille sous l'arbre cœur, pose une main sur le tronc et ferme les yeux.

Elle prend une grande inspiration.

« Tu es morte. »

Sa chanson d'eau et de glace est lointaine, maintenant, elle n'est qu'un rêve, une fantaisie, elle est irréelle.

« Tu es morte. C'est la première fois que je le dis. Seuls les arbres et la neige entendront mes paroles, elles seront emportées et dispersées par le vent, peut-être que je finirai par les oublier. Tu es partie, tu n'existes plus, tu t'es fracassée sur les rochers, ton corps a été emporté par la mer. Je pensais que je pourrais te protéger du feu du dragon – je me suis trompée. Je suis arrivée trop tard pour te sauver. Chaque matin, je prie tous les dieux pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, je prie tous les dieux pour que tu reviennes mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es morte. La neige continue de tomber, le soleil se lève chaque matin, les vagues s'écrasent contre les falaises et tu es morte. Tu ne reviendras pas. »

Sa voix se met à trembler, son cœur hurle dans sa poitrine, ce vide en elle la ronge et la dévore.

« Tu es morte et tout va changer. Je voudrais avoir le temps de te pleurer, de me réfugier dans mes souvenirs, de prendre ma chanson pour la réalité mais ce monde est cruel, trop cruel. Une guerre se prépare et je dois protéger mon peuple. Je dois être forte pour eux, et pour toi aussi parce que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. Tu aurais voulu que je survive, que je me batte. Tu me manques, tu me manqueras toujours mais je vais tout faire pour que tu sois fière de moi. »

Elle saisit son coquillage, y dépose un baiser.

« Je te guetterai, Yara. Je te guetterai partout, à chaque instant, dans les gouttes de pluie, les rayons du soleil, les étoiles, les flocons de neige, les grains de sable. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons et plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. L'eau et la glace se mélangeront et ne feront plus qu'un, pour l'éternité. »

Sansa se lève. Une flamme nouvelle brille dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime, et j'aurais dû te le dire. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

Alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers le ciel, un souffle de vent emporte sa promesse d'éternité.

( _Toujours._ )

.

« C'était un très beau discours, » offre Cersei alors qu'elles marchent lentement dans la neige.

« Merci. »

Elles s'arrêtent, se regardent dans les yeux.

« Et maintenant ? » demande la lionne.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Cersei lui offre un petit sourire.

« Tu sais quelle question tu dois te poser, Sansa. Tu le sais au fond de toi-même, même si ça te révulse, même si tu ne veux surtout pas l'admettre. Il n'y a plus de place pour la douceur. Tu dois te montrer impitoyable. »

.

Sansa essaye de lutter.

Cette bataille est perdue d'avance, elle le sait très bien, elle pense aux émeutes, aux Immaculés, aux innocents sacrifiés, au cadavre de Yara, à cette reine folle qui s'apprête à tous les réduire en cendres.

C'est une question très simple à laquelle elle ne peut pas échapper plus longtemps.

_Que ferait Cersei ?_

.

( _Que ferait Cersei ? Que ferait Cersei ? Que ferait Cersei ? Que ferait Cersei ?_ )

.

« Que feriez-vous ? » demande Sansa, désespérée, elle sait qu'elle doit être impitoyable, qu'elle doit tout faire pour protéger sa meute, qu'elle doit agir comme cette femme qui la hante depuis toutes ces années, cette fois si elle veut survivre elle n'a pas le choix.

Cersei sourit.

« Tu _sais_ ce que je ferais, petite colombe. »

Sansa acquiesce lentement.

.

« Sansa Stark ! La reine du Nord ! La reine du Nord ! »


	26. Chapter 26

Lorsque Sansa regarde sa couronne, elle ne ressent qu'un énorme vide.

C'est étrange. Presque ironique, en fait. Son plus vieux rêve vient de se réaliser, celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées lorsqu'elle était une enfant et qu'elle attendait son prince charmant.

_S'il vous plaît, Mère. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu._

Une couronne et un prince. A l'époque, elle avait un prince – enfin, elle croyait avoir un prince, elle ne voyait pas encore le monstre – mais pas de couronne.

Aujourd'hui, elle a une couronne, mais plus de princesse.

Elle la contemple depuis plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer et de la reposer sur sa tête.

(Elle lui fait l'effet d'épines qui s'enfoncent dans son crâne.)

La reine du Nord qui règne dans son château de glace et qui gèle de l'intérieur. Voilà ce qu'elle est.

La reine du Nord qui a signé l'arrêt de mort de son peuple et qui a précipité la fonte des neiges. Voilà peut-être comment on se souviendra d'elle.

Oh, Sansa n'est pas naïve, plus maintenant, pas après avoir vu toutes ces horreurs, pas alors qu'elle a entendu le son assourdissant de la folie.

(Daenerys éclatant de rire devant le corps fracassé de Yara.)

Ce qu'elle vient de faire est une déclaration de guerre.

_Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Elle a tué Yara. Elle a tué Robin. Elle a tué tant d'innocents, elle continuera de le faire si personne ne l'arrête. Cela ne peut plus durer._

La journée, elle parvient à être celle qu'on attend d'elle, elle parvient à être une louve, elle redresse la tête, le regard fier, et parle de guerre, de vengeance et de tyran, ses yeux sont froids, sa voix est ferme, elle n'a pas peur, elle est une reine, la reine du Nord, celle qui fera trembler et plier la reine dragon.

Le soir, c'est toujours la même chose. Elle retire lentement sa couronne, elle lui paraît lourde, si lourde, toutes ses responsabilités lui font courber la tête, elle baisse les yeux et sort dans le froid et la neige. Elle marche lentement, son cœur gelé la fait souffrir, les étoiles sont aussi nombreuses que ses regrets.

Elle entre dans le Bois sacré, s'effondre sous l'arbre cœur et là, au milieu des ombres de la nuit, Sansa craque et se met à pleurer.

Elle a l'impression que ses cheveux deviennent blancs, que ses lèvres deviennent bleues, que ses larmes se changent en flocons de neige, elle devient vraiment la reine de glace.

Parfois, elle garde le silence. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, son chagrin et ses doutes s'échappent de sa bouche en volutes glacés.

« Oh, Yara. Tu me manques tellement. Je sais... je sais que j'ai dit que je serais forte, que je serais courageuse... et j'essaye de l'être, vraiment, mais je fais semblant. Je ne suis ni forte, ni courageuse. Cette couronne n'est qu'une mascarade. Je suis une statue de glace qui se fissure et qui fond, qui fond, qui fond un peu plus chaque jour. Tu disais que je te faisais fondre... mais c'est toi qui m'as fait fondre, Yara. Ton absence me fait fondre, ton absence me détruit, ton absence me rend folle. Peut-être que je finirai comme Daenerys. Ce serait presque poétique, la reine de feu et la reine de glace toutes deux atteintes du même mal – la malédiction des reines. Cersei Lannister était un peu folle, elle aussi. »

Elle essuie ses larmes du bout de ses doigts gelés et s'appuie contre le tronc avant de fermer les yeux.

Sansa se sent fatiguée – si fatiguée. Ses paupières sont lourdes. Depuis combien de temps est-elle là, dans la neige ? Elle a l'impression de ne plus avoir de volonté, de ne plus avoir de _force._ Ce serait facile de rester là et de laisser la glace la recouvrir, la figer, l'emporter vers le repos éternel.

(L'emporter là où est Yara.)

Aimer, c'est comme être au bord d'un précipice.

Sansa et Yara ont sauté. Elles ont flotté pendant quelque temps, elles ont volé grâce aux fragiles ailes du bonheur mais c'est fini, maintenant. Elles se sont trop approchées du soleil et les ailes de Yara ont brûlé, elles ont cessé de la porter alors elle est tombée et Sansa n'a pu que regarder et hurler.

Les ailes de Sansa sont en train de prendre feu, à présent, elle ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça – ou peut-être qu'elle ne _veut_ rien faire.

Sansa ferme les yeux.

.

( _Je suis fatiguée. Je vais dormir un peu. Juste un peu._ )

.

Sansa sent une force la soulever, elle ne parvient plus à bouger, autour d'elle tout n'est plus que glace et ombres.

_Suis-je morte ? C'était rapide. C'était facile. Je voulais juste dormir un peu..._

« Tout va bien, ma dame, » murmure une voix familière. « Tout va bien. »

D'autres couleurs apparaissent. Sansa voit du rouge, de l'orange – du feu. Daenerys l'a t-elle suivie dans les Sept Enfers ?

« Lady Sansa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toute bleue ? »

« Va demander aux domestiques de préparer un bain chaud, Renly. »

« Mais... »

« Vite ! »

Elle entend des bruits de pas. Est-ce que c'est Yara qui vient l'accueillir ? Sansa veut dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, a l'impression d'être devenue muette.

« Yara... Yara... »

Quelque chose d'humide lui tombe sur le visage.

« Tout... tout va bien, ma dame, je vous le promets. »

Quand elle s'aperçoit que les larmes qui tombent ne sont pas les siennes, le monde redevient nor.

.

( _Je ne suis pas morte. Mon cœur hurle, mon cœur pleure, mon cœur souffre, mon cœur est à l'agonie. Si j'étais morte, je n'aurais plus mal._ )

.

Quand elle ouvre les yeux, Sansa croise le regard inquiet de Brienne. Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a plus froid – l'eau du bain est chaude.

« Je... je... »

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, fronce les sourcils. Comment s'est-elle retrouvée là ? Que s'est-il passé ?

« J'ai eu très peur, ma dame, » murmure Brienne. « Vous êtes partie dans le Bois sacré, comme tous les soirs, mais vous n'êtes pas revenue. Vous étiez inconsciente, complètement gelée. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que... j'ai cru que... »

Submergée par l'émotion, elle s'interrompt avant que sa voix ne se brise. Sansa baisse les yeux, toujours aussi perdue.

« Lady Sansa... avez-vous voulu mourir ? »

La question de Brienne lui fait l'effet d'une gifle.

« Non ! »

Sa réponse est automatique, les mots franchissent ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne les contrôle.

« Je voulais juste dormir un peu... »

(Mourir, n'est-ce pas la même chose que s'endormir ?)

Le doute la submerge. Et si, inconsciemment, elle avait voulu fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais les ouvrir ? La reine de glace tuée par le froid et la neige. C'est presque poétique. Le soleil se serait levé et elle aurait fondu entièrement – elle se serait changée en eau et elle n'aurait fait qu'un avec Yara.

Brienne hésite, comme si elle n'était pas non plus entièrement convaincue.

« D'accord, » finit-elle par acquiescer. « D'accord. »

« Ça... ça ne se reproduira plus, » bredouille Sansa. « Je ne sais pas ce que je pensais... j'étais fatiguée. Je _suis_ fatiguée. »

« Je... je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre, ma dame, mais... »

(Bien sûr que Brienne comprend – Sansa n'est pas la seule à avoir perdu la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.)

« ...n'abandonnez pas. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. »

« Je sais... »

Sansa a honte, tout comme Yara aurait honte d'elle si elle était là, elle en est sûre.

_Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être aussi faible. Pas maintenant. Le Nord compte sur moi. Je suis la reine. Les reines n'ont pas le droit de pleurer._

« Brienne ? »

« Ma dame ? »

« Merci... merci de m'avoir sauvée. »

Brienne sourit faiblement.

« Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais, ma dame. »

.

Plus tard, quand Sansa se glisse dans son lit, toujours tremblante, quelqu'un rampe sous les couvertures et vient se coller contre elle.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous, Lady Sansa ? » demande Renly.

« Bien sûr. Je serais ravie que tu me tiennes compagnie cette nuit. »

Il sourit mais fronce les sourcils.

« Lady Sansa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous étiez toute bleue... vous ne bougiez plus... pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas rentrée au château alors que vous aviez froid ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas, Renly. Je me suis endormie... »

(Qu'est-ce qu'un désir secret de mourir, dans l'esprit d'un enfant ? Quelque chose qui n'existe pas.)

« Lady Sansa ? Vous... vous n'allez pas m'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux verts se remplissent de larmes et Sansa comprend qu'elle ne peut pas se permettre de baisser les bras, de s'allonger dans la neige et d'attendre le doux au-delà.

_Oh, Renly. Je t'aime, petit lionceau. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on t'abandonne, tu as déjà été trahi avant même de venir au monde._

« Jamais, » promet-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

_Je n'abandonnerai pas, Yara, même si mon cœur est en miettes, même si je gèle, même si je fonds, je n'abandonnerai pas. Je serai forte. Pour toi, pour le Nord, pour ma meute. Et la glace, ça brûle plus fort que le feu._

_._

« Je suis inquiète pour Arya, » confie Sansa à Brienne.

Elle relit la dernière lettre de sa petite sœur.

_Sansa,_

_Je vais bien, Gendry aussi – enfin, Daenerys n'est pas encore venue réduire Accalmie en cendres, alors je suppose que tout va bien. J'imagine que nous avons de la chance que son dragon soit devenu plus ou moins incontrôlable._

_Je sais que le Val et le Conflans se sont joints au Nord, ainsi que les Îles de Fer, mais Gendry préfère se montrer prudent et ne pas appeler ses armées pour le moment, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Tant que la menace du dragon n'est pas définitivement écartée, nous serons les premiers à tomber si Daenerys décide de tout brûler._

_J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu vas bien,_

_Arya._

« Si Daenerys cherche à me punir, elle n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à Arya, » dit-elle sombrement.

_Pourvu que le dragon n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de rentrer à Port-Réal... pourvu que le feu s'éteigne à jamais..._

« Ma dame... je doute que votre sœur soit la priorité de la reine dragon. »

A quoi pense Daenerys en ce moment ? Que fait-elle ? Erre t-elle dans les couloirs du Donjon Rouge en hurlant sa rage ou se contente t-elle de pleurer son règne brisé ?

Sansa observe les soldats présents à Winterfell. Encore une guerre – la dernière, cette fois.

_L'hiver vient, Votre Majesté._

.

Sansa ne peut pas dire qu'elle est surprise de voir Jorah Mormont débarquer pour la seconde fois sans prévenir – elle est trop lasse, trop triste et trop en colère pour cela.

Elle est davantage surprise de reconnaître son propre désespoir sur le visage du chevalier.

« Ser Jorah. »

Sa voix est froide, sa voix est le vent de l'hiver et la chute des flocons de neige, sa voix est le hurlement de Yara et le murmure terrifié de Renly, sa voix est celle d'une louve, d'une reine de glace.

« Voilà une agréable surprise. »

Il s'approche d'elle en courbant la tête, les mains levées, c'est inutile, bien sûr, elle sait qu'il ne représente aucune menace, la peur, c'est le dragon, certainement pas l'ours. Elle saisit son coquillage comme pour se rassurer, tentative un peu naïve de ressentir la présence de Yara à ses côtés.

« Lady Stark. Merci de m'avoir laissé entrer. »

Elle a envie de le chasser, de lui dire de retourner à Port-Réal, près de cette reine qu'il semble résolu à servir, et d'emporter cette horrible odeur de brûlé avec lui.

Elle ne le fait pas, peut-être parce que Jorah est aussi en train de fondre.

« Venez, » soupire t-elle.

Sansa le guide jusqu'à son bureau, des soldats et des domestiques s'inclinent quand elle passe devant eux, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, s'arrête pour leur dire quelques mots.

_C'est pour ça que je me bats. Pour eux._

Un soldat s'approche d'elle, le souffle court, et lui donne une lettre.

_Lady Stark,_

_Le dragon vient d'être abattu. Plus rien ne nous empêche d'attaquer la capitale – les Immaculés n'auront aucune chance contre nous._

_Lord Botley._

Elle peine à réaliser ce que ça signifie, demeure impassible. Elle n'exprime aucune émotion lorsqu'elle entre dans son bureau et s'assoit, elle fait mine de relire quelques lettres pour gagner du temps.

(Le dragon est mort. C'est fini. Il n'y aura plus jamais de feu, ni de cendres. Arya ne brûlera pas. Winterfell ne brûlera pas. C'est fini.)

« Comment allez-vous, Lady Stark ? »

La question de Jorah la tire de ses pensées et lui donne presque envie de rire, elle se contente de le regarder tristement.

_Je vais aussi bien que vous._

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Ser Jorah ? »

« Je veux la paix, » répond t-il. « Je veux éviter une nouvelle guerre. »

La paix. Croit-il qu'elle souhaite cette guerre ? Croit-il qu'elle souhaite encore plus de sang, encore plus de cadavres ? La paix ne reviendra que lorsque la flamme se sera éteinte pour toujours, pas avant – ils vivent dans un monde cruel.

« Votre reine sait-elle seulement que vous êtes venu ? »

Elle pose une question dont elle connaît déjà la réponse. Daenerys ne veut pas la paix, ne l'a jamais vraiment voulue, sinon elle n'aurait pas massacré tous ces innocents, elle n'aurait pas tué Yara, une des dernières personnes qui croyaient encore en elle. Jorah baisse la tête et Sansa ne peut que s'esclaffer, ça fait mal de voir ses propres désillusions chez quelqu'un d'autre.

« Une guerre est inévitable, vous le savez autant que moi. »

« S'il vous plaît. »

Des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux. Sansa le plaint, au fond il n'est qu'un homme amoureux qui désespère de voir sa reine se perdre elle-même.

« Venez avec moi. »

.

Le petit Sam joue avec Renly lorsqu'ils retournent dans la cour.

« Comment vont Jeyne et Gilly ? » demande Jorah.

« Bien. »

Tous les deux vont mieux depuis qu'ils ont quitté la capitale mais Sansa ne juge pas utile de le préciser. Elle remarque que Renly tient Soleil-de-Glace dans la main.

« Renly ! »

Brienne s'approche de lui, mécontente.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ton épée lorsque tu es seul ! »

Renly laisse échapper un soupir, pose son épée sur le sol.

« Excusez-moi, Ser Brienne. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

C'est ce qu'il dit à chaque fois, ses yeux pétillent de malice, il n'a nullement l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Lorsqu'il les aperçoit, il court vers eux.

« Quand pourrais-je m'entraîner pour devenir un chevalier, Lady Sansa ? »

« Quand tu seras plus âgé, Renly. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Sois poli et dis bonjour à Ser Jorah. »

« Bonjour, Ser Jorah, » soupire le petit garçon.

Sansa se rappelle encore du jour de sa naissance. Le temps est passé si vite. Jorah semble paralysé. C'est en partie grâce à lui que Renly est toujours en vie, il a survécu parce qu'il a menti, pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant, rien ne l'était, il a vécu dans le mensonge depuis sa naissance – Sansa espère que Jorah réalise ce que Daenerys les a obligés à faire pour ne pas que le dernier lionceau cesse de rugir.

« N'embête pas Lady Sansa, Renly. Viens avec moi. Tu es frigorifié, il faut te réchauffer. »

Brienne et Renly s'éloignent en direction du château, suivis par le petit Sam.

Sansa aperçoit la silhouette de Cersei, imagine celle de Tyrion et celle de cet autre lionceau sacrifié.

« Je sais que Daenerys vous a demandé d'aller tuer Cersei et Tyrion après le refus d'Arya. »

La neige se met à tomber.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

Elle imagine le regard terrorisé de cette enfant alors que l'épée la transperçait, le hurlement de Cersei, les supplications de Tyrion, elle frissonne.

« Joanna. »

C'était le prénom de la mère de Cersei et Tyrion. Cette révélation lui fait un drôle d'effet.

Sansa acquiesce et se dirige vers les portes de Winterfell.

.

Cersei marche à ses côtés.

_Pourquoi Joanna ? Pourquoi avoir donné à votre fille le nom de votre mère, celle que Tyrion a tuée ?_

« Je ne sais pas, petite colombe. »

_C'est votre mère qui vous a déchirés._

« C'est vrai. Joanna... le nom d'une déchirure. »

_Alors pourquoi ?_

« C'est symbolique, petite colombe. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

_Ça n'a plus d'importance. Vous êtes morts tous les trois._

.

« Reconnaissez-vous cet endroit, Ser Jorah ? »

« Oui, Lady Stark. C'est ici que nous avons combattu l'armée des morts. »

« On aurait du mal à deviner qu'une bataille s'est déroulée ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

« Même moi j'ai du mal à m'en rappeler. Ces terres sont celles de mon enfance. Parfois, je ferme les yeux et je me revois ici avec mes parents et mes frères et sœurs, avec ma louve. J'oublie le sang, les flammes, les cadavres et la mort parce que je regarde en arrière – loin en arrière. »

Elle a presque l'impression que rien n'a changé mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Tout a changé, rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant – Yara n'est plus là.

« Je pensais que vous étiez comme elle. Que vous ne regardiez jamais en arrière. Mais en réalité... vous regardez bien en arrière, Jorah. Loin en arrière. Vous voyez toujours cette jeune fille de seize ans dont vous êtes tombé amoureux. Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'elle est devenue – vous ne regardez pas. »

Ses mots sont cruels, les doux mensonges doivent s'embraser, les illusions doivent disparaître. Sansa fait demi-tour et cette fois, c'est elle qui ne regarde pas en arrière.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, » dit Jorah.

Elle se demande de quoi il parle, lui jette un regard interrogateur.

« Je pense... je pense que j'allais le faire. Je voulais me convaincre que c'était pour le mieux, que je la protégerais en la faisant. Et je les ai vus... ils étaient tous les trois sur la plage. Ils souriaient. Ils riaient. Et la petite... j'ai entendu son nom. J'ai entendu son nom et soudainement, elle est devenue réelle. Elle n'était pas comme tous ces enfants sans visage de Port-Réal. Et là j'ai su... j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal. »

(Une autre illusion vient d'être brisée.)

Sansa n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de lui annoncer, il poursuit, il tente de s'accrocher à sa dernière chance, son dernier espoir de paix.

« Je vous en prie, Sansa. Renoncez à cette guerre. Elle vous brûlera tous. »

Alors qu'il lui saisit les mains, elle se surprend à penser que sa peau est chaude – peut-être plus pour longtemps.

« S'il vous plaît. Elle a un dragon. »

Il ne sait pas, bien sûr, il ne sait pas que c'est fini, qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de feu, ni de cendres – elle a presque de la peine pour lui.

« Vraiment ? »

.

(Quand elle le regarde partir, elle se demande si c'est la dernière fois qu'elle le voit vivant.)

.

« Vous... vous êtes en vie. »

Cersei sourit.

« Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça... »

Sansa se mord la lèvre, elle vient d'assister à une explosion de feu grégeois, la vérité la brûle, la consume, ses certitudes sont une fois de plus réduites en cendres.

« Il vous a épargnés... il a eu pitié de vous... »

« Tu as l'air déçue. »

« Non ! La petite fille... Joanna... Tyrion... je suis ravie qu'ils soient toujours vivants. »

« Je vois... et moi ? »

Cersei hausse les sourcils, amusée, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

 _Je ne serai jamais comme vous_ , disait Sansa.

Il lui a fallu des années pour se convaincre du contraire.

La lionne n'attend aucune réponse de sa part – elle a déjà compris.

Elle s'efface.

.

« Tu m'as menti. »

Bran pose ses yeux inexpressifs sur elle.

« Tu m'as dit que Jorah Mormont avait tué Cersei, Tyrion et la petite fille. »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que Jorah avait fait ce qu'il fallait. »

« Mais... je croyais... »

_Ce qu'il fallait._

Elle croyait que dans l'esprit de Jorah Mormont, _ce qu'il fallait_ , c'était obéir à sa reine.

En fait, _ce qu'il fallait_ , c'était les épargner.

Un frisson lui parcourt le corps et Sansa en vient à se demander si Bran ne l'a pas manipulée.


	27. Chapter 27

Sansa est assise en face de Bran, les poings crispés, elle retient son souffle, sa couronne est lourde sur sa tête, beaucoup trop lourde.

_Tout va bien se passer. Je ne viens pas de condamner mon propre peuple. Tout va bien se passer._

Elle pense à Yara, serre son coquillage dans le creux de sa main.

_Oh, Yara. J'ai tant besoin de ta force, de ton courage. J'ai si peur._

Bran reprend enfin contact avec ce qui est autour de lui. Sa voix n'exprime aucune émotion lorsqu'il dit simplement :

« Les Immaculés qui étaient dans le Nord, le Val et le Conflans ont tous été tués. »

Elle acquiesce doucement.

« Je vois. Merci, Bran. »

Un frisson lui parcourt le corps, elle ne peut se défaire de l'impression qu'il sait exactement ce qui va se produire, qu'il le sait et ne juge pas utile de l'en informer. L'aurait-il seulement prévenue si Daenerys avait un jour décidé d'attaquer le Nord ?

_A t-il des plans pour moi ? Savait-il... savait-il que Yara allait tomber ?_

Elle se lève et quitte la pièce en secouant la tête, c'est impossible, Bran est toujours son frère, la Corneille à Trois Yeux ne peut pas l'avoir complètement éclipsé, rien ne peut faire disparaître le sang du loup, rien du tout.

Winterfell ne tombera pas, les Immaculés ne sont plus, ils ne pourront plus jamais tyranniser qui que ce soit. Son peuple est sain est sauf.

Sansa ne sourit pas, pourtant. La victoire a un goût de cendres.

(Bien trop d'innocents ont perdu la vie pour qu'elle en arrive là – l'histoire de son règne sera écrite dans la glace et le sang.)

Au fond, les Immaculés ne faisaient qu'obéir à leur reine. Elle regrette qu'ils n'aient jamais vu la vérité en face, qu'ils n'aient jamais vu ce qu'était devenue leur précieuse souveraine – ou peut-être que servir une meurtrière ne les dérangeait pas.

Lorsque Sansa sort dans la neige, elle comprend qu'elle va gagner. Daenerys va être renversée, son règne de terreur va prendre fin.

Une question ne cesse cependant de la hanter.

_Qu'en est-il du roi ?_

.

_Jon,_

_Les Immaculés dans le Nord, le Val et le Conflans ont tous été tués. Les Fer-Nés se rassemblent en ce moment-même dans le Bief, Gendry a également appelé tous ses bannerets dans les Terres de l'Orage. La capitale sera bientôt attaquée. Je t'en prie, prends les enfants et fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Essaye de te réfugier à Accalmie si tu le peux, Arya fera en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien._

_Je suis très inquiète. J'espère te revoir bientôt._

_Je t'aime,_

_Sansa._

.

(Sansa savait-elle qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son frère lorsqu'elle lui a envoyé cette lettre ? Probablement pas – c'est dommage que même le sang du loup puisse être vaincu, surtout lorsqu'il est mélangé à celui du dragon.)

.

_Sansa,_

_Nous allons perdre, c'est évident. Les Immaculés qui gardent Port-Réal ne seront jamais assez nombreux pour l'emporter. Je ne peux pas fuir, Sansa. J'ai prêté un serment, j'ai juré de servir ma reine jusqu'à la fin – je ne peux pas le rompre maintenant. Par ailleurs, même si je partais, je n'aurais aucune chance de m'en sortir. Je suis un dragon. Jon Stark aurait assurément survécu. Jon Snow s'en serait peut-être sorti. Pas Aegon Targaryen._

_Ils haïssent les dragons. Daenerys leur a fait trop de mal pour qu'ils soient prêts à laisser vivre celui qui s'est tenu à ses côtés pendant toutes ces années._

_Pour ce qui est des enfants... il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Daenerys est enceinte – personne n'est au courant. Dès que le bébé sera né, Sam l'emmènera en sécurité avec Jenny et Duncan. Je t'en prie, Sansa. J'ai accepté l'idée de mourir, mais les enfants... protège-les. Ils sont innocents, ils ne sont en rien responsables des crimes de leur mère – de nos crimes._

_Je t'aime,_

_Jon._

.

(Cette lettre est comme un coup de poignard à travers son cœur. Comment Jon peut-il se condamner lui-même ? Sansa refuse de l'accepter, son frère ne peut pas mourir, pas comme ça.)

.

« La menace est définitivement écartée au nord du royaume, » dit Tristifer Botley lorsqu'il vient lui faire son rapport. « Nous avons également pris le contrôle des Terres de l'Ouest. Dorne ne nous aidera pas mais ils ne soutiendront pas non plus la reine dragon. Je pars tout de suite au sud afin de préparer l'attaque de la capitale. »

Sansa acquiesce, se mord la lèvre.

_Je dois sauver Jon._

Les soldats Nordiens ne lui feront rien. Les armées du Val et du Conflans ont également reçu l'ordre de l'épargner. Arya devrait faire en sorte que les armées des Terres de l'Orage fassent de même.

(Elle voit la flamme qui brûle dans les yeux de Tristifer Botley et a envie de hurler de terreur.)

« Lord Botley ? J'ai... une faveur à vous demander. »

« Une faveur ? »

« Oui. J'aimerais que vous épargniez le roi... j'aimerais que vous épargniez mon frère. »

Il s'esclaffe d'un rire sans joie.

« Votre frère... un _dragon_. Pourquoi devrions-nous l'épargner ? »

« Toutes ces choses qui sont arrivées... il n'a jamais voulu ça, _jamais_. »

« Mais il ne s'y est pas opposé non plus, pas vrai ? S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu tuer la reine dragon avant même que son règne ne commence. Il a choisi de lui rester fidèle. Eh bien, soit. Il subira le même sort. »

_Oh, Jon. Pourquoi fallait-il que tu aies autant d'honneur ?_

« Et ses enfants aussi. »

« Non, » souffle Sansa. « Les enfants... »

« Avez-vous la mémoire courte, Lady Stark ? » coupe t-il. « Avez-vous oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que deux enfants Targaryen ont survécu ? »

Viserys et Daenerys Targeyen – deux enfants exilés loin de leur royaume, des rêves de revanche, de couronne et de conquêtes.

Des rêves de feu et de sang.

(Sansa a perdu – la victoire avait un goût de cendres, la défaite est encore pire.)

Elle cherche quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pour le convaincre de changer d'avis, de faire preuve de clémence.

« Ce n'est pas ce que Yara aurait voulu. »

Il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Yara Greyjoy n'est plus là, tout ça à cause des dragons. Nous avons l'occasion de la venger – nous n'allons certainement pas la laisser passer. »

Il s'incline et s'éloigne, Sansa demeure paralysée, elle imagine une rivière de sang couler à travers Port-Réal – le sang du loup.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

.

( _Oh, Jon, je t'en supplie, change d'avis. Pars, enfuis-toi, je ne veux pas que tu meures._ )

.

_Sansa,_

_L'attaque est imminente. J'ai supplié Jon de fuir mais il ne veut rien entendre – il n'a même pas répondu à mes dernières lettres. Les Fer-Nés ne l'épargneront pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus._

_J'aimerais être avec toi en ce moment, avec Jon – j'aimerais que notre meute soit enfin réunie._

_Arya._

_._

« J'ai tué mon frère, » dit Sansa en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Cersei soupire, elle a l'air de compatir à son malheur.

« Je sais ce que ça fait, petite colombe. »

(Sansa se demande si le cadavre de Jaime hante ses cauchemars, si elle a des regrets, si elle aimerait remonter le temps pour lui sauver la vie.)

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, » murmure t-elle en se redressant.

Elle se met à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, elle a envie de hurler et de jeter sa couronne au feu, elle y renoncerait sans hésiter si ça lui permettait de sauver Jon, qu'a t-elle fait ?

« Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai condamné le moment où on a posé cette couronne sur ma tête... »

« Tu n'avais pas le choix, Sansa. Il fallait que tu déclares la guerre à Daenerys, il fallait que tu protèges ton peuple. »

Sansa sent des larmes lui brûler les yeux.

« Alors c'est ça, être reine ? » murmure t-elle. « Protéger son peuple à tout prix, même aux dépens de sa famille ? »

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais quand j'étais enfant. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais._

« J'imagine, » soupire Cersei. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai toujours fait passer ma famille avant mon peuple. J'imagine que je n'ai pas été une très bonne reine. »

Jamais la véritable Cersei n'aurait dit une chose pareille, Sansa le sait parfaitement. Elle se surprend à trouver cette création de son esprit trop imparfaite, trop fade, trop irréelle.

Sansa est seule. Yara n'est plus là. Arya est loin d'elle. Bran est devenu la Corneille à Trois Yeux.

Et Jon va bientôt mourir.

« Il... il va peut-être s'en sortir, » dit-elle sans grande conviction. « Il va peut-être échapper aux Fer-Nés... »

Cersei la dévisage avec pitié.

Toutes deux savent qu'il n'en est rien.

Jon n'échappera pas aux Fer-Nés parce qu'il ne cherchera pas à leur échapper. Jon se battra jusqu'à la fin et son honneur causera sa perte, exactement comme le sien a causé celle de Ned Stark.

« Tu es une reine, Sansa. Les reines doivent faire des sacrifices. »

.

(Si c'est comme ça, Sansa ne veut plus être reine – à quoi lui sert cette couronne si elle ne peut pas protéger ceux qu'elle aime ?)

.

« Que ferais-tu, Yara ? »

Sansa laisse ses doigts courir sur le tronc de l'arbre cœur.

« Je donnerais tout pour que tu sois à mes côtés en ce moment. Si tu étais encore là, tout serait différent. Je ne serais pas seule... »

Elle soupire.

« Jon va mourir, Yara, et c'est me faute. Chaque soir, je contemple le plafond de ma chambre et je pense à ce que j'aurais pu faire de différent. J'aurais dû crier plus fort pour le prévenir que Daenerys était dangereuse, qu'elle brûlerait tout. J'aurais dû l'empêcher d'aller au sud. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de l'épouser. J'aurais dû réussir à le convaincre de fuir... »

(C'est terrible de regarder en arrière. Elle commence à comprendre pourquoi Daenerys a toujours refusé de le faire. Il n'y a pas pire poison que les regrets.)

« Je me déteste, Yara. Je me déteste tellement. »

Elle n'a pas su retenir Yara, et Yara est morte.

Elle n'a pas su retenir Jon, et Jon va mourir.

Jamais Sansa ne se pardonnera.

.

« Lady Sansa ? »

« Oui, Renly ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il va y avoir une guerre ? »

Le petit garçon serre la poignée de Soleil-de-Glace entre ses doigts, une lueur d'inquiétude brille dans ses yeux, il a compris que quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire.

La guerre, ce n'est pas comme dans son imagination ou comme dans les histoires dont il raffole, ce n'est pas des preux et nobles chevaliers qui s'affrontent dignement.

La guerre, c'est le sang, la boue et les cadavres, c'est la mort, les larmes et le deuil. Ce n'est pas beau.

« Le dragon est dangereux, Renly. Nous devons protéger notre royaume alors nous partons en guerre. »

« Oh... »

Il est jeune, si jeune. Si innocent. Sansa ne veut pas briser ses rêves d'enfant, ne veut pas que de terribles cauchemars viennent troubler son sommeil.

Quand il sera plus âgé, elle lui expliquera tout. Le massacre de Port-Réal. La folie de la reine dragon. La chute de Yara.

Pour l'instant, elle se contente de lui sourire, de l'embrasser sur le front et de le serrer contre elle.

Elle se contente de le protéger.

.

Sansa gambade au bord d'un lac gelé. Sa fourrure rouge est comme une tache de sang dans ce paradis blanc. Le soleil se reflète sur la glace et l'aveugle presque.

_Où es-tu ?_

Elle cherche le loup blanc, son frère, il a disparu depuis des années, exilé loin de sa meute, il faut qu'elle le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Enfin, elle le voit. Il est au milieu du lac, il ressemble à un fantôme, elle en vient à se demander s'il est réel.

Sansa lève le museau vers le ciel et elle hurle, un hurlement de joie, ils seront bientôt réunis. Elle commence à avancer sur la glace, vite, il lui a tellement manqué.

Le regard du loup blanc la pousse à s'arrêter.

 _C'est trop tard_ , semble t-il dire.

Alors que Sansa veut pousser un nouveau hurlement, la glace se fissure sous ses pattes et il disparaît en silence.

« Jon ! »

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Quelqu'un est penché au dessus d'elle.

« Brienne ? »

« L'attaque... l'attaque a débuté, ma dame. »

Lorsque Sansa se lève, elle manque de tomber tellement ses jambes tremblent.

Le silence règne dans la chambre de Bran. Davos, Podrick et Gilly sont rassemblés autour de lui, le regard sombre. Gilly serre Jeyne contre elle. Sam et Renly sont assis sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés.

« Lady Sansa ! » s'écrie Renly dès qu'il l'aperçoit.

Il court se jeter dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ? » demande Sansa.

(L'attaque. Des morts, des cadavres – non, il ne peut pas savoir. Elle doit le protéger.)

« Je me suis réveillé... j'ai entendu du bruit... qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lady Sansa ? »

Elle se mord la lèvre, jette un regard à Brienne, elle est tout aussi désespérée qu'elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, Renly, » se contente t-elle de répondre.

_Tes illusions d'enfant ne mourront pas aujourd'hui._

« Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre. Je viendrai te rejoindre un peu plus tard. »

« Mais... »

« Sam, » appelle Sansa. « Jeyne. »

Gilly est visiblement trop terrorisée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas grave – Sansa s'occupera de toute sa meute.

« Venez ici. »

Les deux enfants s'exécutent mais Renly n'est pas décidé à bouger – Jaime Lannister non plus n'était pas de ceux qui obéissent aux ordres.

« Je veux rester ici, » dit-il. « Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe ! »

« Tu es trop jeune. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Renly, » intervient Brienne. « Ça suffit. »

Elle ignore ses protestations et lui attrape la main.

« Je vais m'occuper des enfants, » murmure t-elle.

Sansa, la gorge trop nouée pour parler, se contente d'acquiescer, reconnaissante, et s'agenouille devant la chaise de Bran.

« Que se passe t-il, Bran ? » demande t-elle d'une petite voix.

.

La nuit est noire. La neige tombe silencieusement dehors mais personne n'y fait attention.

Un nouveau petit dragon.

La fin tragique des flammes.

Une fuite désespérée.

La mort du loup blanc.

(Ceci n'a rien d'une victoire.)

.

Alors que Sansa s'est effondrée sur le sol et pleure, pleure, pleure, un hurlement de loup déchire le silence de la nuit.

_Oh, Fantôme. Tu as compris toi aussi, où que tu sois._

.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit sans sommeil, Sansa ne pleure pas – elle a déjà versé toutes ses larmes et, d'une certaine façon, elle a déjà fait son deuil avant même que le loup blanc ne pousse son dernier hurlement.

Jon a refusé de la laisser le sauver parce qu'il avait trop d'honneur pour ça, parce qu'il se croyait condamné, lui aussi a fini par croire que le sang du loup n'importait pas, mais malgré ça il n'a jamais été un véritable dragon.

_Pardonne-moi, Jon. Où que tu sois maintenant... pardonne-moi. Tu méritais tellement mieux. Je suis désolée._

Elle ferme les yeux et imagine Yara accueillir Jon avec un sourire rassurant – l'eau, c'est la même chose que la glace. Il n'y aura plus jamais de feu.

« Ma dame ? »

Sansa se retourne. Brienne s'avance doucement vers elle.

« Bonjour, Brienne. »

Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil brille.

« C'est une belle journée, » dit-elle.

Le ciel, les nuages, la neige, les arbres – en apparence, rien n'a changé.

Ce n'est pas vrai, bien sûr.

« Oui, » acquiesce Brienne. « Ma dame... je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit cette nuit mais... je suis vraiment désolée pour votre frère. »

_Où es-tu, Jon ? As-tu retrouvé Père ? Robb et Rickon ? J'espère que tu es heureux, où que tu sois._

« Merci, Brienne. »

Sansa sait qu'elle ne reverra jamais Fantôme – sa triste lamentation a constitué la note finale de la tragique chanson de glace et de feu de Daenerys et Jon.

_Daenerys. Je pensais que je serais heureuse d'apprendre sa mort. Quelle idiote j'étais. Comment pourrais-je être heureuse alors qu'elle a emporté Jon dans sa chute ? J'aurais tellement aimé que rien de tout ça ne se produise, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit cette reine juste dont rêvait Yara. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être son amie et déguster des gâteaux au citron avec elle. C'est ce qui se serait passé dans un monde meilleur, mais ce monde est cruel._

« Brienne ? »

« Oui, ma dame ? »

« Daenerys est morte. Le dragon n'est plus. »

Elle lui jette un regard interrogateur.

Dans toute cette obscurité, un rayon de lumière va enfin pouvoir briller, comme un soleil de glace.

« Les mensonges ne sont plus nécessaires, désormais. »

Le soleil se met à étinceler dans ses yeux quand elle comprend ce que Sansa veut dire.

Son sourire la réchauffe de l'intérieur.

.

« Renly ? Réveille-toi. »

Encore ensommeillé, le petit garçon se frotte les yeux et s'étire. Alors que Sansa l'aide à s'habiller, il la bombarde de questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que la guerre est finie ? Est-ce que... »

« Tout va bien, Renly. Ne t'inquiète pas... tout ira bien. »

Il la suit docilement à l'extérieur du château. Sansa s'arrête à l'entrée du Bois sacré et lui pointe l'arbre cœur du doigt.

« Ser Brienne t'attend. Elle a quelque chose à te dire. »

« Oh ? »

« Oui. Vas-y, n'aie pas peur. Tout va bien. »

Sansa reste à l'écart, bien que le suivre soit tentant. Renly est comme son fils mais elle n'est pas sa mère, pas vraiment. Elle a réussi sa mission, elle l'a protégé du feu du dragon. Il est temps pour elle de s'effacer.

Elle assiste de loin à leur discussion. Brienne est tombée à genoux, elle parle sans pouvoir s'arrêter, Renly l'écoute en silence. Quand elle est à court de mots, elle dissimule son visage entre ses mains pour ne pas qu'il la voie pleurer.

Renly ne dit toujours rien. Sansa retient son souffle – va t-il se mettre à les détester pour leur avoir menti ?

Très lentement, il comble la distance qui le sépare de Brienne et enroule ses petits bras autour de sa taille.

Lorsqu'il éclate de rire, Sansa s'aperçoit qu'elle pleure.

.

(Des larmes de joie, bien sûr, mais aussi des larmes de tristesse qui lui rappellent qu'elle est seule, maintenant, elle est la dernière louve, il n'y en aura peut-être plus jamais d'autre.)

.

« Ce n'est pas fini, Yara, » murmure Sansa en regardant vers le ciel. « Daenerys est morte, mais ce n'est pas fini. Les Sept Couronnes sont plongées dans le chaos. Jorah Mormont s'est enfui avec les enfants... les derniers dragons. Ils sont innocents mais ça ne changera rien. Ils ne seront jamais en sécurité. »

Sansa se rappelle d'une autre époque où les deux derniers Targaryen ont été persécutés, chassés, traqués.

L'histoire est écrite dans le feu et le sang, et elle se répète.

La fin de cette nouvelle chanson de feu ne sera pas tragique.

Elle s'en fait la promesse.

Sansa embrasse son coquillage.

« Je t'aime, Yara. Je serai forte, je te le promets. »


	28. Chapter 28

_Arya,_

_Je ne parviens toujours pas à croire que Jon soit mort. Parfois, je pense à ce que je lui raconterai dans ma prochaine lettre avant de me rappeler qu'il n'y aura jamais de prochaine lettre. Je me sens tellement coupable – j'ai son sang sur les mains, je le sais, et je ne parviendrai jamais à m'en débarrasser._

_Je ne te le dis pas assez souvent mais je t'aime et j'espère que nous serons bientôt réunies._

_Sansa._

.

_Sansa,_

_Je partage ta tristesse – nous avons été réunis si peu de temps. Ne te sens pas coupable, je t'en prie. Tu as toujours tout fait pour nous protéger. Il est mort avec honneur, Sansa, ne l'oublie pas. Père serait fier de lui – moi, je suis fière de lui et je sais que tu l'es aussi._

_Je t'aime aussi._

_Arya._

.

Sansa soupire, l'angoisse ne la quitte pas, Bran lui a dit que Jorah, Sam et les enfants étaient en route vers le Nord mais elle ne parvient pas à être rassurée, elle imagine les cheveux d'argent de Duncan et Jaenerya briller sous la lumière du soleil, leurs yeux d'améthyste étinceler, Jon a eu de la chance, il ne ressemblait en rien à un dragon, ces deux-là ont tout des Targaryen – le souhait le plus cher de Daenerys risque bien de signer leur arrêt de mort.

Chaque matin, elle demande à Bran comment ils vont. Sa réponse est toujours la même.

« Ils sont en vie. Ils seront bientôt là. »

Alors Sansa n'a pas d'autre choix que de le croire, elle déambule dans les couloirs les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et tente en vain de se calmer. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la cour et observe Renly et Brienne, elle sourit faiblement.

Brienne a expliqué à son fils pourquoi elle lui avait menti, son père était l'ennemi de la reine dragon, elle devait tout faire pour le protéger. Il est encore trop jeune pour véritablement connaître ce qu'est la rancoeur, il a accepté l'explication sans sourciller, ravi d'avoir enfin une mère, ravi de ne plus être qu'un bâtard orphelin.

Elle a failli pleurer lorsqu'il s'est dirigé vers elle et a enroulé les bras autour de ses jambes.

« Je vous aimerai toujours, Lady Sansa. Vous êtes ma deuxième mère. »

Elle aimerait que Yara soit là pour voir ça, cessera t-elle un jour d'avoir mal en pensant à elle ? Sera t-elle un jour capable de regarder son coquillage sans avoir envie de fondre en larmes ?

(Bien sûr que non – Yara était l'amour de sa vie. Son cœur ne battra jamais pour personne d'autre, elle en est sûre.)

Sansa se demande ce que va devenir le royaume. Qui sera le prochain à s'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer ? Quel animal viendra remplacer le dragon ? Est-il possible que le prochain souverain soit pire que Daenerys ?

_C'est impossible. Rien n'est pire que le feu, rien du tout._

Les armées qui ont mis fin à son règne occupent toujours Port-Réal. Il sera bientôt temps de s'organiser, de décider, de reconstruire – Sansa sait qu'elle ne doit pas y penser pour l'instant.

Elle a une dernière mission à accomplir.

_Où êtes-vous, Jorah ?_

.

« Penses-tu que tu vas pouvoir sauver ces enfants, petite colombe ? »

Sansa hoche la tête, le regard déterminé.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un dragon se cache à Winterfell. »

« C'est vrai... mais tu sais bien que Jon ne ressemblait en rien à un dragon. C'était un loup – les choses sont bien différentes, cette fois. »

Elle hausse les épaules, contrariée.

« Je trouverai un moyen. Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir... je ne peux pas les abandonner. Ils sont innocents. »

(Trop d'innocents ont déjà perdu la vie – elle doit briser ce cycle de violence, elle doit le recouvrir de glace, le geler complètement, l'ensevelir sous la neige.)

Cersei incline la tête.

« Tu serais prête à risquer ta vie pour eux ? Des enfants qui ne sont peut-être même pas de ta famille ? »

Elle prend un risque énorme, elle le sait. Offrir l'asile aux enfants de Daenerys Targaryen, la reine qui a déversé le feu et le sang sur les Sept Couronnes pendant six longues années.

Parfois, il faut choisir entre ce qui est juste et ce qui est facile.

« Oui. C'est ce qu'il faut faire. »

La lionne disparaît, vaincue.

.

Jorah et Sam arrivent à Winterfell un soir alors que le soleil se couche et que les étoiles commencent à apparaître dans le ciel. Lorsque leurs chevaux entrent dans la cour, Sansa se précipite vers eux, le cœur battant. Le bébé que Jorah tient dans ses bras hurle.

« Elle a faim, » lui dit-il. « Elle a faim... »

« Tout va bien, Ser Jorah. Vous êtes en sécurité. J'ai fait venir une nourrice pour nourrir l'enfant. »

Il la laisse prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. C'est alors que Sansa remarque qu'il est saisi de tremblements. Alors qu'il tente de descendre de son cheval, il tombe et ne se relève pas.

« Ser Jorah ! »

« Sam ! »

Gilly sort du château et se précipite vers le mestre. Sansa assiste à leurs retrouvailles émouvantes du coin de l'oeil, elle ne sait pas quoi faire, le bébé continue de hurler et Jorah gît inconscient dans la poussière. Jenny et Duncan, une fois descendus du cheval, tombent à genoux à côté du chevalier, le secouent.

« Ser Jorah ! Ser Jorah ! »

Sansa remarque alors à quel point ils ont l'air mal en point, leurs cheveux d'argent sont sales et emmêlés et ils sont maigres, bien trop maigres, comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé à leur faim depuis des semaines – ce qui est de toute évidence le cas.

« Lady Sansa, » dit Brienne. « Donnez-moi l'enfant. Je vais l'amener à la nourrice. »

Sansa lui tend la petite fille, reconnaissante. Renly observe les jumeaux d'un œil curieux.

« Qui sont-ils, Lady Sansa ? »

« Plus tard, Renly, s'il te plaît. »

Pour une fois, il ne proteste pas et se tait. Sam a lui aussi beaucoup maigri, il tombe de fatigue, se penche au-dessus de Jorah.

« Il est épuisé, » murmure t-il. « C'est... c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes en vie. »

Sansa sent sa gorge se nouer, s'agenouille près du chevalier et le secoue doucement.

( _Non, pas encore. Il y a eu bien assez de morts._ )

« Ser Jorah ? Ser Jorah ? »

Il finit par ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

« Tout va bien, Ser Jorah, » répète t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Les enfants... »

« Ils vont bien. Ils sont en sécurité. »

Jenny et Duncan sont touchants, ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre comme si le monde autour d'eux était en train de s'effondrer.

« Pouvez-vous vous lever ? » demande t-elle.

« Je... je crois... »

« Nous allons vous aider. »

Avec l'assistance de Sam, elle l'aide à se lever. Il jette un regard paniqué autour de lui.

« Le bébé... »

« Elle va bien. Je vous l'ai dit, une nourrice s'occupe d'elle. Venez avec moi. »

Lentement, très lentement, elle parvient à le conduire jusqu'à une chambre inoccupée. Les enfants les suivent, les yeux écarquillés, petits dragons perdus au milieu de l'antre du loup.

Jorah s'effondre sur le lit et ferme aussitôt les yeux. Sansa se tourne vers Sam.

« Nous discuterons plus tard. Vous êtes aussi épuisé. Vos enfants et Gilly vous attendent. »

Elle jette un œil aux jumeaux qui observent Jorah d'un regard anxieux.

(Il est tout ce qui leur reste, maintenant.)

« Je vais m'occuper d'eux. »

.

(Alors qu'elle leur prend la main, Sansa se demande comment on pourrait ne serait-ce que penser à leur faire du mal.)

.

Avec beaucoup de douceur, elle leur demande s'ils ont faim. Après avoir échangé un regard, ils acquiescent timidement. Lorsqu'elle les conduit dans les cuisines, ils se jettent sur la nourriture qu'elle pose devant eux. Son regard s'assombrit.

(Quelles horreurs ont-ils vues ? Jon a toujours été évasif dans ses lettres, il ne lui a jamais détaillé avec précision à quoi ressemblait la vie au Donjon Rouge. A quel point ont-ils été marqués par la descente aux enfers de leur mère ?)

Lorsqu'ils ont terminé de manger, elle les guide jusqu'à un bain chaud. Alors qu'elle les aide à se déshabiller, la couronne que n'a pas lâchée Jenny depuis son arrivée attire son attention.

Pendant qu'ils barbotent en silence, elle la saisit, caresse le métal du bout des doigts. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de la couronne de Daenerys mais ce n'est pas ça.

Son cœur se met à battre plus vite quand elle réalise à qui elle appartenait réellement.

(La tête de lion semble presque la narguer.)

Sansa la repose, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est... c'est mon jouet préféré, » lui explique Jenny d'une petite voix. « C'est Mère qui me l'a donnée. »

Elle lui sourit tranquillement. Cersei Lannister ne viendra pas la hanter aujourd'hui.

« C'est une jolie couronne. Une jolie couronne pour une jolie princesse. »

(Mais Jenny n'est plus vraiment une princesse, n'est-ce pas ? Jenny est comme sa mère des années avant elle, une héritière menacée de mort, des cendres hantent déjà ses yeux violets.)

Ils ne sont pas bien bavards, ne lui posent aucune question, se laissent docilement conduire jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle a fait préparer pour eux.

« Où... où est Ser Jorah ? » demande Duncan. « Et notre petite sœur ? »

« Ils vont bien tous les deux, » le rassure t-elle. « Vous les verrez demain. »

Ils baillent, leurs yeux se ferment, ils essayent de lutter.

« Dormez, les enfants. Dormez... tout va bien, maintenant. »

Lorsqu'ils partent rejoindre le pays des songes, Sansa s'autorise enfin à souffler.

.

(Elle dort mal cette nuit là. Elle a l'impression que quand elle se réveillera, ils seront tous morts – Jorah, les jumeaux, le bébé. Elle a l'impression qu'une menace invisible les guette.)

.

Le lendemain matin, elle se rend dans la chambre de Jorah. Sam s'y trouve déjà et discute avec le chevalier. Elle se racle la gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter, » dit Sam avant de s'éclipser.

Avec un peu d'hésitation, Sansa s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demande t-elle.

« J'ai connu mieux, » avoue t-il. « Mais je survivrai. Merci de nous avoir aidés, Lady Stark. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. »

« Et... les enfants ? »

« Duncan et Jenny dorment encore. La nourrice s'occupe du bébé. Comment s'appelle t-elle ? »

Il baisse la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoue t-il. « C'est... c'est Daenerys qui a choisi le prénom des jumeaux et... le temps manquait... »

(Sansa n'est pas la seule à avoir le cœur brisé dans cette pièce.)

« Je vois. »

Le silence s'attarde pendant quelques secondes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » finit-elle par demander.

Jorah se redresse avec difficulté et fronce les sourcils, comme si ses souvenirs étaient flous.

« Nous avons fui la capitale pendant la bataille. Nous avons réussi à échapper aux soldats. Je savais... je savais que le Nord était le seul endroit où nous pouvions espérer trouver refuge. Je savais aussi que les enfants étaient en danger. Je devais faire en sorte que personne ne nous voie. »

Sansa repense à l'état dans lequel ils étaient lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, se demande si elle a vraiment envie de connaître la suite.

« Venir ici n'a pas été facile, » souffle Jorah. « Il a fallu trouver du lait pour le bébé... ce que j'ai dû faire... »

Il ne va pas plus loin dans ses explications, la honte est perceptible dans sa voix. Sansa lui presse délicatement le bras pour le rassurer.

« C'est fini, maintenant. »

Ses yeux sont humides lorsqu'il lui répond :

« Vraiment ? »

(Oh, bien sûr que ce n'est pas fini. En fait, ça ne fait que commencer.)

Avant que Sansa n'ait le temps de répondre, les jumeaux font irruption dans la pièce et grimpent sur le lit.

« Ser Jorah ! »

Il leur ouvre ses bras et ils s'y réfugient aussitôt. Sansa se sent de trop, elle murmure un salut et quitte la pièce.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

.

« Que dois-je faire, Yara ? Jorah a raison, ce n'est pas fini. Ces enfants ne seront jamais en sécurité, pas même ici. On les cherchera. On les traquera sans merci. Daenerys a fait trop de mal, elle a condamné ses propres héritiers sans même le savoir. J'aimerais que tu sois là pour me conseiller, j'aimerais que tu me serres contre toi. Que dois-je faire ? »

Seul un souffle de vent lui répond. Il s'enroule autour d'elle et la fait frissonner.

Sansa porte son petit coquillage à son oreille et entend sa chanson d'eau et de glace.

.

« Lady Stark ? »

Alors que Sansa observe les enfants jouer dans la cour, Jorah s'avance vers elle.

« Ser Jorah. »

Jenny et Duncan semblent ravis d'avoir retrouvé Sam et Jeyne. Renly a l'air un peu perdu mais heureux d'avoir de nouveaux camarades de jeu. Brienne les surveille attentivement.

« Ils... ils n'ont pas l'air traumatisés, » dit Sansa.

(Ou n'est-ce qu'une apparence ?)

« Jon et moi avons fait notre possible pour les protéger. »

Il soupire.

« Je lui ai dit de fuir, » reprend t-il. « J'ai essayé de le convaincre... il ne m'a pas écouté. »

« Il ne m'a pas écoutée non plus. »

« C'était un homme bon. Il méritait mieux... bien mieux... »

Jorah semble être plus vieux qu'il ne l'est réellement.

« Je ne crois pas vous l'avoir dit la dernière fois que je suis venu mais... je suis désolé pour Yara Greyjoy. »

Sansa acquiesce doucement.

« Je suppose que je suis désolée pour Daenerys. »

(Elle est désolée qu'elle ait été aussi folle, elle est désolée qu'elle ait laissé tant de cadavres sur son passage elle est désolée que le cœur de Jorah se soit fracassé de la même manière que Yara.)

« Je l'ai tuée, » révèle Jorah.

Cette confession la laisse presque sans voix.

« Quoi ? Je croyais que les Fer-Nés... »

Il secoue la tête, laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

« Ce qu'ils lui auraient fait... je n'ose même pas l'imaginer. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait... je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber entre leurs mains, vous comprenez ? Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement. »

Sa détresse ne peut que la toucher, elle fait écho à son propre désespoir.

« Je lui ai donné de l'essence de belladone. Elle n'a pas souffert. Elle n'a même pas essayé de protester. Elle savait... elle savait que c'était la fin. Elle savait ce qu'elle était devenue. »

(Peut-être que Daenerys a fini par regarder en arrière, tout compte fait – dommage qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt.)

Très fier, Renly montre Soleil-de-Glace aux jumeaux. Ils observent l'arme les yeux ronds.

« Ils m'ont demandé quand ils reverraient leurs parents, » dit Jorah. « Je n'ai pas su quoi leur répondre... ils sont si jeunes. »

« Je suis désolée, » répète Sansa.

Il lui sourit tristement.

« Pas autant que moi. »

.

Un soir, elle s'aperçoit que les jumeaux ont quitté leur chambre pour se réfugier dans celle de Jorah.

_Non, Jorah. Ils ne sont pas orphelins._

.

« Ils ne pourront pas rester ici indéfiniment, » dit Sansa à Brienne.

Elle tient dans ses mains une lettre d'Arya.

_Sansa,_

_Je suis soulagée que les enfants soient en sécurité, mais que comptes-tu faire exactement ? Certains de nos soldats sont rentrés à Accalmie, leur disparition n'est pas passée inaperçue – je t'épargne les détails de ce que les Fer-Nés ont fait au cadavre de Daenerys. Il paraît qu'elle était déjà morte quand ils l'ont trouvée._

_Tiens moi au courant,_

_Arya_

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » reprend t-elle.

(Les dragons sont-ils condamnés à s'éteindre ?)

Jorah se promène avec le bébé, les aperçoit et les rejoint.

« Comment va t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien, Lady Stark... grâce à vous. »

Elle sourit, observe les yeux bleus de l'enfant, elle est certaine que le sang du loup ne coule pas dans ses veines.

« Nous parlions des jumeaux, » reprend Sansa. « Vous savez qu'ils ne sont pas en sécurité ici, Ser Jorah. »

Il acquiesce, l'air grave.

« Je suis désolé que notre présence vous mette en danger. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Je ne regrette pas de vous être venue en aide, je vous assure. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Simplement... je suis inquiète pour eux. »

(Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'ils aient les cheveux argentés et les cheveux violets ? Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'ils avaient ressemblé à leur père.)

« Viserys et Daenerys se sont réfugiés à Essos après la mort d'Aerys, » dit Brienne.

« Ils n'étaient pas seuls, » rétorque Jorah. « Les Targaryen avaient encore des soutiens à cette époque. Même si je fuyais avec eux... je ne pourrais jamais les protéger. Robert n'a eu aucun mal à envoyer des assassins après Daenerys. Nous ne survivrions pas plus de quelques semaines. »

Il a raison, bien sûr. Sansa soupire, pense aux jumeaux, à la terreur qu'elle a pu lire dans leurs yeux, à la façon dont ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

Elle pense à la couronne que Jenny tenait entre ses petits doigts et soudainement, elle sait.

« Il y a un endroit, » murmure t-elle. « Un endroit où ils seraient peut-être en sécurité. »

(C'est une idée folle, fantaisiste, désespérée, peut-être perd t-elle la raison, peut-être devient-elle comme Daenerys.)

Quand Sansa croise le regard de Cersei, l'ancienne reine lui sourit d'un air entendu.


	29. Chapter 29

« _Cersei Lannister_ ? »

Sansa soutient calmement le regard perplexe et presque scandalisé de Brienne.

« Pardonnez-moi, ma dame, mais... êtes-vous sérieuse ? »

« Je suis très sérieuse, » répond Sansa.

Jorah ne dit rien et attend simplement qu'elle s'explique, les sourcils froncés. Sansa ne peut se défaire de l'impression qu'ils la croient devenue folle.

(Il y a différents types de folie.)

« Écoutez, » reprend t-elle. « Ces enfants ne seront jamais en sécurité à Westeros... du moins pas dans l'immédiat, pas tant que le souvenir de Daenerys flottera encore dans l'air. »

Pas tant que les Sept Couronnes entières regarderont vers le ciel et craindront d'y apercevoir la silhouette du dragon, pas tant que le son des cloches résonnera dans leurs cauchemars, pas tant que l'odeur de brûlé les étourdira.

« Même s'ils restaient à Winterfell, je ne pourrais jamais assurer complètement leur protection. »

(Elle aurait aimé pouvoir, pourtant, elle aurait aimé agrandir sa meute.)

« Fuir à Essos est ce qui a sauvé Viserys et Daenerys il y a toutes ces années. »

« Lady Stark, » dit Jorah. « Comme je l'ai dit, ils ne seraient pas davantage en sécurité à Essos. Le Détroit n'est pas si large... et si leur fuite vient à se savoir, personne ne pourra oublier ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que des héritiers Targaryen se sont exilés là-bas. »

(Un trône perdu. Trois miracles sortis du feu. Des esclaves libérés. Des rêves de conquête.)

« C'est vrai, » admet Sansa. « Vous ne pourriez pas les protéger, Ser Jorah, parce que vous n'avez pas le pouvoir. »

Sansa pense à sa couronne. Le pouvoir, elle l'a, mais il est encore trop fragile, trop insignifiant. Il ne lui servirait à rien.

« Bran m'a dit que Cersei et Tyrion étaient devenus magistrats de Pentos. »

C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il ait bien voulu lui révéler sur les Lannister.

« Le pouvoir, ils l'ont. »

(Le pouvoir, c'est le feu. Du feu de dragon, du feu grégeois – c'est du pareil au même.)

« Ce ne serait peut-être pas suffisant, » répond Jorah.

« Peut-être... mais c'est la meilleure chance qu'ils aient. »

Si Jorah semble considérer sérieusement ses paroles, Brienne n'a pas l'air le moins du monde convaincue.

« Ma dame... comment pouvez-vous penser que _Cersei Lannister_ accepterait de s'occuper des enfants de la femme qui lui a volé son trône ? »

Sansa se mord la lèvre. Une vague de doute la submerge, elle jette un œil à Cersei, son visage n'exprime aucune émotion sinon un certain amusement.

_Je dois être folle. Quand le suis-je devenue ? Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue. Est-ce que c'est ça qu'a ressenti Daenerys ?_

« Je ne sais pas, » admet t-elle.

Elle inspire profondément.

« J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. »

Elle s'éloigne la tête basse, courbée sous le poids des responsabilités.

« Ce n'est pas facile d'être reine, petite colombe, » soupire Cersei.

.

Jorah berce doucement le bébé, se perd dans ses yeux bleus, caresse ses cheveux blond foncé.

_Ma fille._

Celle-ci a le sang du dragon mais il a choisi de se cacher derrière celui de l'ours, elle n'a pas les yeux d'améthyste et les cheveux d'argent de Daenerys. Les dieux lui ont-ils fait une faveur en lui épargnant cette apparence qui équivaut désormais à une sentence de mort ?

Il soupire, se sent toujours très fatigué. Ce mois passé sur les routes le hante, ce mois passé à craindre pour la vie des enfants, à faire en sorte de les garder en vie, de les protéger, ce mois passé à pleurer Daenerys.

_J'ai tué la femme que j'aimais._

(Une part de lui sait pourtant que Daenerys du Typhon n'était plus vraiment là, il ne restait qu'un spectre, un fantôme, une coquille vide, et elle aussi savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle aussi a voulu mourir.)

Son absence crée un énorme vide en lui. Parfois, il s'imagine qu'elle va le rejoindre dans son lit, refermer ses bras autour de lui et lui murmurer qu'elle l'aime.

Ce ne sont que des rêves, bien sûr. Le soleil s'est éteint pour toujours, il ne brillera plus jamais, ni dans le ciel, ni dans son cœur.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te protéger, » murmure t-il à l'enfant. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Il ne lui a toujours pas donné de nom, ne parvient pas à s'y résoudre, c'est comme si ça lui semblait mal, comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit, ce sont les dragons qui doivent nommer les petits dragons, pas les ours.

(Elle ne sera jamais un dragon, pourtant – elle n'en aura pas le droit, pas si elle veut vivre.)

Il pense aux mots de Sansa. Une idée folle – depuis quand les lions protègent-ils les dragons ?

 _Comment pouvez-vous penser que Cersei Lannister accepterait de s'occuper des enfants de la femme qui lui a volé son trône ?_ a dit Brienne.

Le jour où il s'est rendu à Pentos lui revient en mémoire. Il se souvient du rire de Joanna, du sourire de Tyrion.

Du sourire de Cersei.

Ils avaient l'air heureux. Apaisés.

(Cela ne veut rien dire. Les lions sont heureux quand ils sont ensemble, les lions sont les ennemis des dragons, ces créatures qui leur ont tout pris – ça ne peut pas fonctionner.)

« Ser Jorah ? »

Il se retourne. Renly lui fait face et le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous promenez dans les couloirs tout seul ? »

« Oh... j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Le petit garçon s'approche, pointe le bébé du doigt.

« C'est votre fille ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Moi, ma mère m'a dit que je m'appelais comme un grand roi ! » s'exclame t-il, le regard brillant de fierté.

« Ta mère... » répète Jorah.

Il comprend aussitôt. L'ombre du dragon a disparu, maintenant – celle du secret aussi.

« Plus tard, je serai un grand chevalier, » reprend t-il. « Comme ma mère, et comme mon père ! Est-ce que vous le connaissiez ? Ma mère n'a pas voulu me dire comment il s'appelait... elle a dit qu'elle m'expliquerait tout quand je serai plus grand. »

« Je... je ne crois pas l'avoir rencontré, » parvient à répondre Jorah, pris au piège de ses yeux verts.

Les yeux de Cersei, les yeux où brûlait le feu grégeois, autrefois, les yeux qui brûlaient de haine pour Daenerys. Pour les dragons.

(Qu'en est-il, aujourd'hui ? Le feu continue t-il de brûler ?)

Les yeux de Cersei mais aussi les yeux de Tyrion. Le feu y brûlait aussi, autrefois, mais pas celui de la haine.

Que se passerait-il s'il retrouvait les iris violets qui ont tant hanté ses rêves ?

_Est-ce vraiment la seule chance des enfants ?_

.

Sansa referme doucement la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, le cœur battant. Lentement, très lentement, elle se retourne pour faire face à Cersei.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas autant douté, petite colombe ? » lui demande t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle regarde ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux verts, le léger sourire sur ses lèvres, elle s'efforce de rester impassible alors qu'intérieurement, elle s'effondre.

« Je dois dire que je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette idée, » dit Cersei. « Probablement parce je suis aussi perdue que toi – nous ne sommes qu'un, après tout. »

( _Je suis seule. Personne ne peut m'aider. Oh, que dois-je faire ? La moindre erreur de ma part coûtera la vie aux enfants._ )

« Brienne a raison, tu sais. Tu me connais, Sansa. Je suis haïssable, je suis cruelle, je suis impitoyable. Comment peux-tu seulement penser que je sauverais les enfants de Daenerys Targaryen, la femme qui m'a pris tout ce qui m'était cher ? »

Cersei Lannister. La femme qui a tué son mari, la femme qui a fait exploser le Septuaire de Baelor, la femme qui leur a menti et qui était prête à les regarder mourir sans rien faire pour les aider.

(Un monstre.)

Il y autre chose, cependant. Des nuances qu'elle ne peut pas oublier.

Cersei Lannister, c'est aussi la femme qui a été vendue au roi sans avoir son mot à dire, la femme qui a regardé ses trois enfants mourir, la femme qui a été forcée de parader nue devant une ville entière.

(Une survivante. Une mère.)

Cersei Lannister, c'est la première reine des Sept Couronnes. Celle auprès de qui Sansa a tant appris.

Elle soupire, soudainement très lasse.

« Je me rappelle du jour où j'ai saigné pour la première fois. J'étais terrorisée parce que je savais que je pouvais désormais porter les enfants du roi. J'étais terrorisée parce que je ne voyais aucune échappatoire à ce mariage. »

Cersei l'écoute en silence.

« Vous avez été gentille avec moi, ce jour-là. »

_N'aime personne d'autre que tes enfants._

Elle n'avait pas compris à l'époque, elle était encore trop jeune, elle n'avait pas compris que ce monde était cruel avec les reines.

Cersei n'a jamais appliqué son propre conseil, Cersei a aimé Jaime, l'a trop aimé, tellement qu'elle l'a presque détesté, et elle n'a pas pu le sauver.

Sansa aussi a eu le cœur brisé, pour Yara, pour Jon, pour tous ces innocents – elle a trop aimé, la louve a commis la même erreur que la lionne.

_N'aime personne d'autre que tes enfants._

Cersei voulait-elle que Sansa ne suive pas ses traces, qu'elle ne fasse pas la même erreur ? Eh bien, c'est raté.

_Je ne serai jamais comme vous._

Quelle ironie.

« C'est vrai, » admet Cersei.

Sansa se tient au bord d'un précipice, ou plutôt d'un océan. Si elle traverse, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

_Une dernière chance._

« On dirait que nous allons bientôt nous retrouver, petite colombe. »

.

Jorah se dirige vers le Bois sacré de Winterfell, la nuit tombe, il sait que Sansa s'y rend chaque soir pour prier. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de l'arbre cœur, la louve est agenouillée, les yeux fermés – elle ne l'a pas entendu approcher. Il se racle la gorge, elle sursaute.

« Oh. Ser Jorah. »

Elle essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Il vient s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

« Est-ce que vous priez ? » demande Sansa.

« Oui. »

« _Les dieux n'ont pas de merci. C'est pour cela que ce sont des dieux..._ c'est ce que Cersei m'a dit, un jour. Parfois, je me demande si elle avait raison. Je les ai suppliés de protéger Yara, de protéger Jon. Ils ne m'ont pas entendue. »

Elle soupire.

« Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur les dieux. Si nous voulons survivre, nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes. »

(Les dieux ne l'ont pas entendu quand il les a suppliés de sauver Daenerys d'elle-même, de sauver les enfants. C'est lui qui les a protégés, et lui seul.)

« Tyrion Lannister est un homme bon, » reprend Jorah. « Je pense... je pense qu'il aiderait les enfants. »

« Oui... c'est ce que je pense aussi. »

Ce n'est pas Tyrion le problème et ils le savent tous les deux.

« Vous avez dit... vous avez dit qu'ils avaient l'air heureux, quand vous les avez vus. »

Il acquiesce, pense de nouveau au sourire de Cersei, à la façon dont elle a ébouriffé les cheveux de Tyrion.

Autre chose que la haine brûlait dans ses yeux.

Cet autre chose, c'est sa dernière chance.

« Oui, » murmure t-il. « Ils avaient l'air heureux. Libres. Je n'ai vu aucune flamme. »

Le silence retombe. Ils se regardent longuement dans les yeux.

_Une dernière chance._

.

Lorsqu'il retourne au château, Jorah se dirige vers la chambre des jumeaux.

Il est temps qu'ils connaissent la vérité.

Ils sont dissimulés sous les couvertures et se murmurent des choses qu'il ne peut pas entendre. Il s'assoit sur le lit.

« Duncan, » appelle t-il doucement. « Jenny. »

« Ser Jorah ! »

Ils s'empressent de grimper sur ses genoux, il se force à leur sourire.

(Il ne veut pas penser qu'il va être obligé de se séparer d'eux, ça fait bien trop mal. Comme il aimerait pouvoir rester près d'eux pour toujours, mais sa présence ne ferait que les mettre davantage en danger. On pensera que là où se trouve l'ours se trouvent aussi les petits dragons.)

« Écoutez, les enfants... j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

Ils échangent un regard, se taisent. Le bruit des battements de son cœur est assourdissant – il n'est pas mort, tout compte fait.

« Je vous ai dit que vos parents étaient partis... » commence t-il.

(Jon, transpercé par les épées de Fer-Nés. Daenerys, étendue dans son lit, les lèvres au goût de poison.)

« Ils ne reviendront pas. Ils ne reviendront jamais. »

Des larmes tombent et Jorah s'aperçoit que ce sont les siennes. Les yeux violets des jumeaux s'humidifient, comprennent-ils seulement ce que la mort signifie ?

Les gens disent que les dragons sont des monstres, qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur, mais ils se trompent.

Les dragons aussi peuvent pleurer.

Leurs larmes se mélangent à celles de l'ours.

.

« Êtes-vous bien sûre de vous, ma dame ? » demande Brienne.

Sansa soupire, c'est une question étrange, elle n'est sûre de rien, elle n'a aucune certitude sinon celle qu'il s'agit de la dernière chance des enfants, la dernière chance de les sauver.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Brienne. »

« Cersei... »

Elle s'interrompt, comme si elle n'osait pas en dire plus, comme si elle avait peur que les mots ne fassent que rendre ses craintes plus réelles.

« Je sais ce qu'elle est, » répond Sansa.

( _Je sais ce qu'elle était_ serait plus exact.)

« Tyrion est un homme bon. Il acceptera de s'occuper des enfants... je dois croire qu'il le fera. Et pour ce qui est de Cersei... »

(Quelle est la différence entre un monstre et une survivante ?)

« Tyrion ne la laissera pas leur faire de mal, Brienne. »

Brienne finit par baisser la tête, vaincue.

« Je vous fait confiance, ma dame. Quand allez-vous partir ? »

« Le plus tôt possible. Brienne... il y a quelque chose d'autre dont j'aimerais vous parler. »

« Ma dame ? »

Dès que Sansa ferme les yeux, elle voit du vert – les feuilles des arbres, le feu grégeois, les yeux de Cersei et Tyrion.

Les yeux de Renly, le lionceau élevé par la louve.

« J'aimerais que Renly nous accompagne à Pentos. »

Brienne la regarde comme si elle était folle, a un mouvement de recul, secoue la tête.

« Ma dame... »

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire. S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. »

« Ma dame, non ! Si Cersei le voit... »

« _Brienne_. Elle ne lui fera rien. »

« Je sais que vous faites confiance à Tyrion, mais quand Cersei l'a t-elle déjà écouté ? »

(Cersei ne l'a pas écouté quand il lui a demandé d'envoyer ses armées au Nord, Cersei ne l'a pas écouté lorsqu'il l'a suppliée devant les remparts de Port-Réal.)

« Il lui a sauvé la vie. »

C'est une vérité qu'elle a longtemps refusé de croire, c'est quelque chose qui lui semble toujours irréel, inconcevable, et pourtant c'est arrivé. Tyrion aurait pu la laisser mourir pour aller ramper aux pieds de Daenerys.

Il ne l'a pas fait.

« Il lui a sauvé la vie, » répète t-elle. « J'ai envie de croire que ça n'a pas été pour rien, que ça signifie quelque chose. »

(Autre chose que la haine.)

« Tyrion est l'oncle de Renly, Cersei est sa tante. Joanna est sa sœur... ne pensez-vous pas qu'il mérite de rencontrer sa famille ? »

Brienne semble hésiter.

« Je ne sais pas, ma dame... je ne lui ai toujours pas dit comment s'appelait son père. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de tout lui expliquer maintenant. »

« Je ne lui dirai pas qui ils sont réellement pour lui si c'est votre volonté. »

Elle attrape la main de Brienne.

« Renly est votre fils. La décision finale vous appartient. »

Après un sourire rassurant, Sansa la laisse seule avec ses pensées.

.

« Suis-je devenue folle, Yara ? » murmure Sansa à son coquillage. « J'ai protégé Renly du dragon pendant toutes ces années, tout ça pour le jeter dans la gueule du lion. Je vais amener les petits dragons à une femme qui hait leur mère plus que tout. Est-ce que c'est ça, la folie ? Faire des choses insensées parce qu'on a l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Est-ce que c'est ça que Daenerys a ressenti juste avant de réduire Port-Réal en cendres ? »

Comme toujours, seul le silence lui répond. L'absence de Yara est plus oppressante que n'importe quelle tempête de neige ou de feu. La solitude aussi.

« Tu n'es pas seule, petite colombe. »

« Bien sûr que si. Brienne pense que je suis folle même si elle est trop polie pour me le dire. Jorah le penserait aussi s'il n'était pas aussi désespéré. »

« Le désespoir est une chose terrible, » soupire Cersei.

Le désespoir est la mort de Yara, celle de Jon, le désespoir est la folie de Daenerys et les larmes de ses enfants, le désespoir est le cadavre de Jaime Lannister – le désespoir est le fardeau des reines.

Sansa soupire et se met à rédiger une lettre.

_Arya,_

_Je t'écris pour t'annoncer que je vais quitter le Nord pour quelques semaines. Je vais emmener les enfants de Daenerys en sécurité, là où on ne pourra pas leur faire de mal. Je préfère ne pas dire où pour ne pas que tu te mettes à hurler – je sais très bien ce que tu penserais de cette idée._

_Tu me manques,_

_Sansa._

.

Alors que Sansa regarde le corbeau s'envoler, elle se dit qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

_Ça va vraiment arriver. Je vais quitter Winterfell. Je vais aller à Pentos, là où tout a commencé pour Daenerys._

(Ça, ce n'est pas grand chose, ce n'est pas ça qui occupe en permanence ses pensées, ce n'est pas ça qui la fait trembler de tout son corps.)

_Je vais revoir Tyrion._

Son ancien mari, celui qu'elle n'a pas réussi à protéger du dragon, celui dont elle pleuré la mort par deux fois.

_Je vais revoir Cersei._

Un monstre. Une survivante.

Une mère.

Où qu'elle aille, Sansa sent ses yeux verts la brûler.


	30. Chapter 30

Quand Sansa s'endort, la dernière chose qu'elle voit n'est autre que les yeux verts de Cersei. Ceux-là ne sont qu'une invention, une création de son esprit, un souvenir, ils sont irréels, pourtant elle a l'impression de fondre sous l'intensité de ce regard.

(Que se passera t-il quand elle regardera dans les yeux de la véritable Cersei Lannister ?)

Le cœur rongé par l'angoisse, elle s'attend à faire un nouveau cauchemar terrifiant, elle s'attend à se réveiller en hurlant, encore hantée par ses visions d'horreur.

Il n'en est rien.

Sansa marche sur une plage, elle fronce les sourcils, elle est certaine d'être déjà venue ici. Le soleil se couche, le ciel est d'une jolie couleur orangée. Elle se fige quand elle s'aperçoit que quelqu'un se baigne dans la mer. Son cœur s'arrête.

_Non, c'est impossible._

Il s'agit d'un rêve et dans les rêves, tout peut arriver. Les larmes aux yeux, Sansa se précipite dans l'eau et se jette dans les bras de Yara.

« Oh, Yara... je ne peux pas y croire. Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? »

Elle s'écarte légèrement d'elle et prend délicatement son visage en coupe, se perd dans les yeux d'eau qu'elle craint d'oublier un jour, dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est moi, Sansa, » répond Yara.

Elle ne parvient plus à retenir ses larmes, elles coulent en rivières de ses yeux.

« Tu me manques tellement, » sanglote t-elle en la serrant plus fort.

« Je sais, » répond tristement Yara. « Tu me manques aussi, Sansa. »

« Pas un instant ne passe sans que je pense à toi. Je voudrais tellement que tu sois près de moi... j'ai besoin de toi. »

Yara lui caresse les cheveux.

« Tu es forte, Sansa, si forte. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi. »

La louve lui offre un petit sourire mélancolique.

« Je le serais encore davantage si tu étais avec moi. Quand tu étais là, je me sentais invincible. »

(Ce n'était qu'une illusion, bien sûr. Sansa n'était pas invincible et Yara non plus – sinon, elle serait toujours en vie, elle ne se serait pas tombée, elle ne se serait pas fracassée sur les rochers.)

« J'ai peur, Yara. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... est-ce que je condamne Jenny et Duncan en les amenant à Cersei ? »

Yara pose la main sur sa poitrine, là où bat son cœur.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour décider, Sansa, je t'assure. Au fond de toi, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire. Tu as déjà toutes les réponses. »

Elle l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

« Je t'aime, Sansa. Maintenant et à tout jamais. »

Alors qu'elle n'a fait que quelques pas, Sansa lui demande :

« Yara... est-ce que c'est un simple rêve, ou est-ce que c'est réel ? »

La Fer-Née sourit.

« Bien sûr que c'est un rêve, Sansa, mais pourquoi cela ne serait-il pas réel ? »

Elle disparaît sous l'eau.

Sansa se réveille.

.

(Elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de son rêve, elle a simplement l'impression d'être en paix et de savoir ce qu'elle doit faire.)

.

« Ma dame, puis-je vous parler ? » lui demande Brienne le lendemain.

Sans acquiesce et toutes deux sortent dans la cour et observent les enfants se poursuivre en riant.

« Renly voulait encore leur montrer Soleil-de-Glace, » dit Brienne, amusée. « Il est très fier de son épée. »

Son sourire s'efface quelque peu, elle soupire.

« C'est d'accord. »

Un peu bêtement, Sansa met plusieurs secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parle et puis tout s'éclaire, elle pense même avoir mal entendu. Brienne se tourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

(Elle a vraiment le regard d'une louve – le regard d'une mère.)

« J'accepte que vous emmeniez Renly avec vous. Je... je vous fait confiance, ma dame. »

Sansa lui sourit, soulagée.

« Merci, Brienne. Je vous assure qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. »

(Elle ignore les yeux brûlants de Cersei dans son dos.)

« Vous ne lui direz pas qui ils sont vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Je... je préfère attendre avant de lui parler de Jaime. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais... »

« Ça ne l'est pas, » coupe t-elle doucement. « Vous êtes sa mère. C'est à vous de décider. »

Brienne lui offre un petit sourire.

« Vous êtes aussi sa mère, Lady Sansa. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous. »

.

_Sansa,_

_Comment ça, quitter le Nord ? Où comptes-tu aller ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Je suis très inquiète. Je t'en prie, explique-moi ce que tu comptes faire._

_Arya._

Sansa soupire.

Elle sait déjà qu'elle ne répondra pas à cette lettre.

.

( _Désolée, Arya. Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. J'espère que tu comprendras._ )

.

Le jour du départ approche. Jorah ne quitte presque jamais les enfants, il savoure chaque instant passé avec eux comme si c'était le dernier. Comme il aimerait pouvoir les protéger, pouvoir les regarder grandir.

Comme il s'en veut de devoir les abandonner.

Il n'est toujours pas entièrement convaincu que le plan de Sansa va fonctionner, que Cersei Lannister acceptera de s'occuper d'eux, ne cherchera pas à se venger de leur mère à travers eux.

_Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est leur dernière chance._

Il se demande combien de temps il faudra aux jumeaux pour l'oublier. Quelques mois ? Ils sont si jeunes. Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux – quand ils l'oublieront, ils oublieront aussi cette enfance solitaire dans le Donjon Rouge, ils oublieront le fantôme qu'était devenu leur mère, ces souvenirs seront comme des cendres emportées par le vent, ils finiront par disparaître et le soleil brillera de nouveau.

(Il ne peut pas penser à lui, à son cœur brisé, ça n'importe pas – seule leur vie compte.)

La veille du départ, alors que le bébé vient d'être nourri et qu'il le berce, Sansa entre dans la pièce, le salue d'un petit signe de tête.

« Ser Jorah... une fois que nous aurons confié les enfants à Cersei et Tyrion... »

_En admettant qu'ils acceptent de s'occuper d'eux._

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Cette question le prend au dépourvu et il s'aperçoit que depuis sa fuite désespérée de la capitale, il n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à lui, à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Comment aurait-il pu alors que les enfants étaient en danger ?

« Je... je ne sais pas, » admet-il. « J'imagine que je suis promis au même sort que Jon. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un Targaryen. Vous n'êtes pas un dragon. »

(Jon non plus n'en était pas un, pas vraiment, mais ça n'a fait absolument aucune différence.)

Il soupire.

« J'étais la Main de la reine, Lady Stark. Je l'ai soutenue pendant toutes ces années, j'ai assisté aux atrocités qu'elle a commises et je n'ai rien fait pour l'arrêter. Personne ne se montrera clément avec moi... et ils auront raison. »

Son amour l'a aveuglé, l'a empêché d'agir. Viendra le moment où il devra en payer le prix.

Sansa secoue la tête, déterminée.

« Il ne vous arrivera rien. Je vous aiderai, Ser Jorah. Je n'ai pas pu sauver Jon... mais je vous sauverai vous. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ça. »

Elle désigne le bébé d'un signe de tête.

« Personne n'est au courant de son existence en dehors de vous et Sam, c'est bien ça ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Daenerys... Daenerys était devenue paranoïaque, » explique t-il d'une petite voix. « Elle avait peur qu'on s'en prenne à l'enfant, elle voulait que personne ne sache qu'elle était enceinte. »

Sansa accepte l'explication d'un hochement de tête et caresse les cheveux blond foncé de la petite.

« Celle-ci est forcément de vous. »

Sa voix n'exprime aucune émotion particulière et pourtant Jorah ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir honte, il baisse la tête et n'ose plus la regarder dans les yeux, il savait ce qu'était devenue Daenerys et pourtant il a continué de partager son lit, il a continuer de l'embrasser, il a continué de l'aimer.

(Tout ça ressemble vraiment à une malédiction.)

« Ser Jorah, » lui dit Sansa. « Je ne suis pas en train de vous juger. Je sais que vous l'aimiez plus que tout. »

La gorge serrée, il acquiesce douloureusement.

« Je voulais dire que personne ne sait qu'elle existe et qu'elle ne ressemble pas à sa mère. Est-il vraiment nécessaire de la confier à Cersei et Tyrion ? »

Son cœur se met à battre plus vite, il comprend où elle veut en venir, n'ose pas y croire.

« Elle n'est pas en danger. Vous pouvez la gardez près de vous. Vous pouvez être son père. »

« Je... non. Je suis en danger. La garder avec moi serait égoïste. Je causerais sa perte, je... »

« _Ser Jorah._ »

Ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je vous promets de vous aider. Il ne vous arrivera rien. Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ? »

(Sansa lui rappelle Daenerys avant qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie, une flamme brûle dans ses yeux, une lumière douce et rassurante.)

Il hoche la tête.

« Bien. »

Un avenir possible se déploie devant lui. Il imagine garder l'enfant, lui donner un nom, assister à ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, la regarder grandir – et c'est tentant, c'est tellement tentant.

_Ne serais-je pas égoïste ?_

Sansa lui souhaite une bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser.

Lorsque Jorah dépose le bébé dans son berceau plusieurs heures plus tard, il a pris sa décision.

.

« Nous allons devoir être séparés un petit moment, » murmure Jorah en lui effleurant la joue. « Je dois mettre ton frère et ta sœur en sécurité. Je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je t'aime. »

Il s'éloigne à regret du berceau.

Lorsqu'il rejoint Sansa dans la cour et qu'elle constate qu'il a les mains vides, elle sourit.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix, » murmure t-elle.

Jenny et Duncan sont prêts, Sansa les tient par la main, Jorah sent son cœur se déchirer, comment va t-il pouvoir trouver la force de les laisser derrière lui ?

« Tout va bien, » tente t-il de les rassurer en s'accroupissant pour être à leur hauteur. « Je vous l'ai dit, nous allons faire un petit voyage ensemble. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi et Lady Sansa. »

Ils se contentent d'acquiescer docilement, il grimace. Ils sont silencieux – trop silencieux pour leur âge.

(Il sait qu'ils ne sont pas sortis indemnes du temps qu'ils ont passé à côtoyer la folie de leur mère, ça lui donne envie de pleurer, comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?)

Quelques instants plus tard, Renly sort du château avec Brienne.

« Est-ce que je peux emporter Soleil-de-Glace ? » demande t-il.

« Nous en avons déjà discuté, et ma réponse est toujours non. »

« Mais si je dois me défendre ? »

« Personne ne vous attaquera, Renly. Et même si c'est le cas, je te rappelle que Ser Jorah est un chevalier. C'est lui qui te défendra. »

Le petit garçon soupire, déçu.

« Tu vas me manquer, » dit Brienne en l'attirant contre elle. « Fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ? Et obéis à Lady Sansa. »

« Oui, Mère. »

Après un dernier baiser sur le front, elle le laisse rejoindre les jumeaux.

« Vous allez voir, on va bien s'amuser ! »

Tout ça est un jeu pour lui, il ignore les enjeux de ce voyage, Sansa lui a simplement expliqué qu'ils allaient rendre visite à de vieux amis. C'est la première fois qu'il quitte Winterfell, il a l'impression qu'il s'apprête à vivre une aventure, que les histoires dont il raffole sont sur le point de devenir réelles.

(Jorah envie son innocence – c'est si facile d'être un enfant.)

 _Ou peut-être pas_ , songe t-il sombrement en regardant les jumeaux.

« Brienne, » dit Sansa. « Il est fort probable que ma sœur débarque à Winterfell d'ici quelques semaines... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma dame. Je lui expliquerai tout. »

Sansa acquiesce, lui prend la main et la presse doucement.

« Vous allez me manquer. »

« Vous aussi. Prenez soin de vous et des enfants. »

Jorah installe les jumeaux sur son cheval tandis que Renly monte derrière Sansa. Il repense à ce que Daenerys avait l'habitude de dire.

_Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue._

Lui aussi sera perdu s'il regarde en arrière, s'il pense à ce bébé qu'il laisse derrière lui ; le problème, c'est qu'il a l'impression que s'il regarde en avant, il sera perdu aussi.

.

( _Winterfell sera toujours là quand je reviendrai. Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Tout va bien se passer._ )

.

Sansa ne parvient à respirer de nouveau que lorsqu'ils embarquent sur le bateau qui doit les conduire à Pentos. Elle repense à la dernière discussion qu'elle a eue avec Bran.

_Est-ce que c'est la bonne solution ?_

_Ne t'en fais pas, Sansa. Tu fais ce qu'il faut. Tout se passe comme prévu._

Ce souvenir la fait frissonner, encore une fois elle a l'impression de n'être qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de Bran, sait-il ce qui va se passer ? Les a t-il tous manipulés depuis le début ?

(Savait-il que Yara allait tomber ?)

Sansa se mord la lèvre, elle ne doit pas penser à ça maintenant. Seuls les enfants importent – elle s'occupera du reste plus tard.

Renly court sur le pont les yeux fermés, s'imagine qu'ils partent à la conquête de terres inexplorées, Sansa le regarde faire avec amusement.

Les jumeaux sont serrés l'un contre l'autre et se murmurent des choses qu'elle ne peut entendre.

« Ils ne sourient pas beaucoup, » remarque t-elle.

(Quelles ombres peuplent leur esprit d'enfant ?)

« Je sais, » soupire Jorah.

La mâchoire de Sansa se décroche quand Duncan embrasse Jenny en plein sur la bouche. Elle ne sait pas ce qui la choque le plus – le baiser ou le fait que Jorah n'ait pas l'air le moins du monde étonné.

« Daenerys leur a raconté qu'ils allaient se marier, » explique t-il, soudainement très las.

« Je vois. »

(Elle pense à deux autres jumeaux incestueux, toutes les parties les plus sombres de l'histoire sont-elles donc destinées à se répéter?)

« Lady Stark ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me détestez pas ? »

Ses yeux brillent d'une curiosité empreinte de tristesse.

« Vous détester ? »

« J'ai servi Daenerys pendant toutes ces années. Si j'avais agi plus tôt pour l'arrêter, bien des tragédies auraient pu être évitées. »

Le fantôme de Yara vient planer entre eux. Sansa soupire. La haine est comme le feu, elle brûle, elle fait souffrir, elle ne laisse que des cendres sur son passage.

_Cersei haïssait le monde entier – je ne dois pas faire la même erreur._

« Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu pour la sauver. Et vous l'aimiez... l'amour est la mort du devoir. »

Ils échangent un sourire triste.

Sansa se penche, regarde la mer et pense à Yara.

_Es-tu là, avec moi ? Es-tu présente dans ces milliers de gouttes d'eau, dans le sel de la mer, dans les grains de sable ?_

.

Lorsqu'ils débarquent à Pentos, Sansa est de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle n'est qu'une étrangère ici, loin de sa maison, les couleurs sont trop vives, les odeurs trop différentes de celles qu'elle connaît, la langue est trop chantante.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprends rien, Lady Sansa ? » demande Renly, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est du valyrien, » lui explique t-elle. « Peu de gens parlent la langue commune, ici. »

« Notre mère parle le valyrien, » lance Duncan.

C'est le premier mot qu'il prononce depuis de longues heures.

« Et vous ? » demande Renly.

Il secoue la tête de droite à gauche et ne dit plus un mot.

« Daenerys n'était plus en état de le leur apprendre, » murmure Jorah à Sansa d'un air triste.

_Dracarys._

Elle frissonne – ce mot la hantera à jamais.

« Savez-vous où nous devons aller ? » demande Sansa.

« Eh bien... c'est un des magistrats de Pentos, Stallor Nestaar, qui a averti Daenerys de leur présence ici. Ils vivaient dans sa maison. »

« Il y a quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre... pourquoi n'a t-il pas signalé à Daenerys qu'ils étaient toujours en vie ? »

(Une part d'elle connaît déjà la réponse à cette question – les morts ne racontent pas d'histoires.)

« Et comment ont-ils pu devenir magistrats ? » reprend t-elle.

« J'imagine que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir... »

Sansa a envie de faire demi-tour, son cœur bat vite, trop vite, elle a les mains moites.

_Je vais revoir Tyrion._

Comment va t-il réagir en la voyant ? Oh, si seulement il n'y avait que lui, les choses seraient tellement plus simples.

_Je vais revoir Cersei._

La peur revient, se glisse en elle, refuse de partir. Sansa n'est plus une petite fille, elle ne devrait pas être aussi impressionnée, alors pourquoi est-elle aussi terrifiée ?

« Tout va bien, petite colombe, » murmure Cersei, celle qui vient de son imagination. « Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, tu le sais très bien. »

_J'aimerais pouvoir y croire. J'aimerais être sûre que je ne suis pas en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie._

« C'est ici, » dit Jorah au bout d'un moment.

Il s'est arrêté non loin d'une grande demeure luxueuse – Stallor Nestaar devait être très riche.

« Comment allons-nous nous approcher avec tous ces gardes ? »

« Eh bien... je suppose que nous allons devoir leur parler, » répond Jorah. « Allons-y, les enfants. »

Sansa échange un dernier regard avec Cersei. La lionne lui sourit.

« A tout de suite, petite colombe. »

Elle s'efface. Comme c'était à prévoir, les gardes les arrêtent avant qu'ils ne puissent s'approcher de trop près. L'un d'eux prononce quelques mots que Sansa ne comprend pas. Jorah répond en valyrien mais le garde secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle grimace. Jorah insiste, le ton monte rapidement. Dans un geste protecteur, Sansa se place devant les enfants.

« Il veut que nous partions sur le champ, » lui apprend t-il, contrarié. « Je lui ai dit que nous voulions parler aux magistrats qui habitent ici mais il ne veut rien entendre. »

Sansa est désespérée, son regard se perd au loin, elle devine des jardins luxuriants, un havre de paix pour les jumeaux, ont-ils fait tout ce chemin pour rien ?

C'est alors qu'elle entend une voix familière juste derrière elle, une voix issue tout droit de son passé, un flot d'images la submerge, elle se noie dans ses souvenirs.

(Un mariage dont elle ne veut pas. Un mari qui refuse de la toucher. Un homme bon avec elle. Un baiser sur sa main.)

Elle se retourne en retenant son souffle.

« _Sansa_? »

Il serait bien difficile de déterminer lequel est le plus surpris.

« Jorah ? Mais... »

Il remarque les enfants, leurs cheveux d'argent, leurs yeux violets, il n'a jamais été stupide, il comprend aussitôt.

« S'il vous plaît, » dit Sansa. « Nous avons besoin d'aide. »

Tyrion se ressaisit, acquiesce et s'adresse aux gardes. Ils s'écartent pour les laisser passer.

« Suivez-moi. »

Ils traversent les jardins. Tyrion brûle visiblement de leur poser des questions, fronce les sourcils quand il regarde Renly. Sansa se demande quand il va craquer.

« Oncle Tyrion ! »

Une petite fille déboule de nulle part et se jette dans ses bras. Il rit doucement, l'embrasse sur le front.

« Comment va mon petit lionceau ? »

« Bien ! »

Joanna Lannister se tourne vers Sansa et fronce les sourcils.

« Ce sont... de vieux amis, » explique Tyrion.

« Oh. »

Nullement intimidée, elle s'approche des autres enfants mais une voix l'interrompt avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de leur adresser la parole.

« Joanna ! »

Sansa a l'impression que ses jambes vont se dérober sous elle, elle a envie de courir se cacher, de se réfugier dans les bras de Yara jusqu'à la fin de ce cauchemar.

« Mère ! »

Lorsqu'elle apparaît, elle ne les remarque pas tout de suite, toute son attention est captée par sa fille qui se précipite vers elle.

« Regardez, Mère, oncle Tyrion a amené des amis ! »

« Des amis ? »

Elle relève la tête.

Il est trop tard pour reculer.

Leurs yeux se rencontrent.

Sansa regarde Cersei. Cersei regarde Sansa.

Elles se dévisagent pendant de longues secondes, trop choquées pour prononcer le moindre mot.

.

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._

N'avait-elle pas enfin échappé à cette maudite prophétie ?


	31. Chapter 31

Sansa ne parvient pas à détacher son regard du visage de Cersei, elle est complètement paralysée, cette fois ce n'est pas une hallucination, une invention, un appel désespéré de son esprit solitaire. Les yeux verts sont là, juste devant elle, et ils sont réels – beaucoup trop réels.

_Tout va bien. Je n'ai pas peur._

Cersei a changé. Ses cheveux sont courts, maintenant. Envolée, sa belle crinière de lionne. Elle a vieilli, bien sûr – voilà plus que dix ans que Sansa ne l'a pas vue.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui la marque le plus – ce qui la cloue sur place, c'est la petite lueur de peur qu'elle aperçoit dans ses iris émeraude.

(Depuis quand Cersei Lannister a t-elle peur ?)

Devrait-elle dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ? Elle ne trouve pas les mots, elle a l'impression de fondre, de n'être qu'un louveteau terrifié.

Finalement, c'est la petite Joanna qui brise le silence quand elle s'éloigne de sa mère.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

(Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle a ressenti l'appel de son propre sang.)

« Renly. »

« Moi, c'est Joanna. »

Ils se sourient, un peu hésitants. Cersei reprend ses esprits, s'intéresse au reste du groupe. Quand elle pose les yeux sur Renly, c'est comme si le ciel s'effondrait sur elle. Le choc vient remplacer la peur dans ses yeux.

Ce n'est rien à côté de la déflagration d'émotions qui traverse son visage quand elle se met à fixer Duncan et Jenny. Sansa se place devant eux dans un geste protecteur, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

(Elle n'a pas peur. Sa meute compte sur elle. Elle protégera les enfants si la lionne décide de se montrer agressive.)

Tyrion finit par se racler la gorge. Lui aussi regarde les jumeaux d'un drôle d'air.

« Rentrons, » propose t-il.

Jorah attrape la main de Jenny et Duncan et le suit immédiatement. Cersei et Sansa restent sur place encore quelques instants, elles s'observent avec méfiance. Joanna ne cesse de jeter des regards curieux à Renly.

Finalement, Cersei soupire et, d'un bref signe de tête, fait signe à Sansa de la suivre.

(Ce n'est pas comme ça que Sansa imaginait leurs retrouvailles.)

« Quand êtes-vous arrivés à Pentos ? » lui demande t-elle.

« Ce matin. »

Cersei ne dit plus un mot.

Toutes deux marchent dans le silence le plus complet.

.

(Parfois, le soir, quand elle imaginait le jour où elle retrouverait Cersei, Sansa se plaisait à imaginer toutes les choses qu'elle lui dirait, tous les reproches qu'elle lui ferait. C'était à chaque fois la même chose, elle parlait, elle criait, elle hurlait et Cersei se contentait d'écouter, la louve vainquait enfin la lionne. Ce n'étaient que des rêves, bien sûr. La réalité est bien moins romanesque – la réalité, c'est le silence absolu de Sansa.)

.

Tyrion les conduit jusqu'à une pièce lumineuse où sont disposés des fauteuils confortables. Il leur fait signe de s'asseoir. Cersei reste debout et se poste près d'une des fenêtres, le regard inexpressif.

Les jumeaux grimpent sur les genoux de Jorah et se blottissent contre lui, les yeux écarquillés.

_Pauvres enfants. Tout ce qu'ils connaissaient leur a été arraché, ils ont perdu presque tous leurs repères – Jorah est tout ce qui leur reste._

Tyrion prend une grande inspiration et brise le silence pesant.

« Alors ce sont... » commence t-il.

Jorah acquiesce.

« Oui. Duncan et Jaenerya... Jenny. »

« Duncan et Jenny... » répète Tyrion, il semble comprendre quelque chose.

(Sansa n'est pas la seule a avoir été fascinée par l'histoire de Duncan Targaryen et Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres.)

« Nous pensions... nous pensions que vous étiez mort, » reprend t-il.

« Je me suis enfui, » répond Jorah. « Ça... ça n'a pas été facile. »

« Je vois. »

Cersei ne dit toujours rien et se contente d'observer la scène, cela inquiète Sansa. Que prépare t-elle ? Est-elle en train de mettre au point un plan pour se débarrasser des derniers dragons ?

(Le cadavre du roi Robert. Le feu grégeois. Les ruines du Septuaire.)

Elle frissonne, se sent menacée, a t-elle fait une erreur en venant ici ? _A t-elle fait une erreur ?_

Joanna s'est assise à côté de Renly, ils se murmurent des choses que Sansa ne peut pas entendre. Les mêmes cheveux dorés, les mêmes yeux verts – la ressemblance est frappante.

Le sang du lion.

Jorah lui lance un regard interrogateur. Doivent-ils annoncer l'objet de leur venue maintenant ? Est-ce vraiment le bon moment ?

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Elle sursaute quand elle sent la présence de Cersei derrière elle.

« Vous devez être épuisés après un si long voyage. Nous discuterons plus tard. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle quitte la pièce. Sansa jette un regard interrogateur à Tyrion, il hausse les épaules d'un air gêné.

« Vous savez, même après toutes ces années... ce qui se passe dans son esprit est parfois un véritable mystère pour moi. »

.

(Sansa espère simplement que ce mystère ne sera pas mortel pour les enfants.)

.

« Sansa, » dit Tyrion en se levant. « Voulez-vous faire un tour avec moi dans les jardins ? Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. »

« Eh bien... »

Elle cherche le regard de Jorah, il la rassure d'un sourire.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour les enfants. Je vais m'occuper d'eux. »

« Les domestiques sont à votre disposition, » précise Tyrion.

Joanna, qui a pris Renly par la main, s'approche de son oncle.

« Est-ce que je peux faire visiter la maison à Renly ? »

« S'il vous plaît, Lady Sansa ! »

Ses yeux sont suppliants. Elle n'a aucune raison de refuser de toute façon, elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle pourrait en trouver la force.

« C'est d'accord. »

Tyrion appuie ses paroles d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire où pointe la mélancolie.

« Génial ! »

La petite lionne entraîne Renly à sa suite et tous les deux disparaissent.

« C'est mon pupille, » précise Sansa. « Renly Snow. »

« Votre... pupille, » répète Tyrion.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, Sansa a presque l'impression que l'été est revenu, que l'hiver et la peur sont derrière elle. Elle inspire à pleins poumons, une odeur délicieuse flotte dans l'air. Elle marche aux côtés de Tyrion en silence pendant quelques minutes, c'est comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire après tant d'années passées loin l'un de l'autre.

« La reine du Nord, » finit par dire Tyrion en levant les yeux vers elle. « Vous avez fait du chemin, Sansa. »

« Magistrat de Pentos, » répond t-elle. « Vous avez fait du chemin vous aussi. »

Ils s'esclaffent tous les deux.

« J'ai bien peur que mon histoire ne soit pas très plaisante, » soupire t-il. « J'imagine que la votre ne l'est pas non plus. »

Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de saisir son petit coquillage. Une vague de mélancolie la submerge.

« Vous avez raison. »

Ils s'assoient sur un banc en pierre situé en face d'un massif de roses. Sansa fronce les sourcils.

(Cersei ne déteste t-elle pas les roses, ces mauvaises herbes qu'elle a cherché à anéantir ?)

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Sincèrement. »

Pendant quelques instants, Sansa a l'impression d'être de retour à Port-Réal il y a toutes ces années, lorsque Tyrion était encore son mari. Il a changé, bien sûr, ils ont tous les deux changé, mais ses yeux sont toujours les mêmes – elle y voit la lueur de la bonté.

« Moi aussi. »

Son sourire s'efface légèrement alors que la culpabilité revient.

« Tyrion ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolée. »

Il fronce les sourcils, pris au dépourvu.

« Désolée ? Pour quoi ? »

_Pour tout, absolument tout._

« Ce qui vous est arrivé... c'est de ma faute. »

Elle se lève et lui tourne le dos, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Le soleil brille mais elle se sent glacée de l'intérieur, elle a vraiment l'impression d'être un soleil de glace.

« Je savais... je savais ce qui allait se passer. J'ai vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire et _je n'ai rien fait_. Je savais que vous étiez en danger et je vous ai laissé partir au sud. Je... »

« _Sansa_. »

Il vient se planter devant elle et lui prend délicatement la main avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ses lèvres sont douces.

« Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Rien n'aurait pu me retenir à Winterfell parce que... »

La culpabilité l'empêche de poursuivre.

« Parce que vous aimiez Daenerys, » finit-elle pour lui.

Il soupire.

« On ne choisit pas qui on aime. »

Tyrion, Jorah, Jon, Yara – tous ont été attirés par le soleil, tous s'en sont approchés et tous l'ont amèrement regretté.

« Quand les cloches ont sonné et qu'elle a commencé à tout brûler... mon cœur s'est brisé. Depuis, pas un jour ne passe sans que je me demande ce que j'aurais pu faire de différent, ce que j'aurais pu faire pour empêcher ça... et je ne le saurai jamais. »

Le reflet des cendres vient recouvrir le vert de ses yeux.

(Pour rien au monde Sansa n'aurait voulu assister à ce massacre.)

« Malgré ça... je ne regrette pas d'être allé à Port-Réal. Si j'étais resté à Winterfell, je n'aurais pas pu sauver Cersei. »

L'ombre de la lionne vient roder autour d'eux. Sansa frissonne. La vérité est là, à portée de main, cette vérité qu'elle s'est longtemps efforcée d'ignorer, cette vérité à laquelle elle ne veut toujours pas se confronter.

Des éclats de rire les tirent de leurs pensées. Joanna, d'un air très sérieux, montre les arbres et les massifs de fleurs à Renly et lui indique leur nom. Celui-ci boit ses paroles, émerveillé – sa connaissance des arbres se limite exclusivement aux forêts de pin et au Bois sacré.

« C'est une érudite, » s'amuse Sansa.

« Je lui ai peut-être _accidentellement_ transmis ma passion pour les livres, » répond t-il sur le même ton.

Renly l'aperçoit et lui fait de grands signes de la main que Sansa lui rend aussitôt.

« Il lui ressemble, » dit Tyrion avec nostalgie.

Et Sansa comprend qu'il a compris à l'instant même où il a posé les yeux sur lui.

Elle hoche la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est vrai. »

.

Le reste de l'après-midi passe rapidement. Ils ne parlent pas de Cersei, de Daenerys, des Sept Couronnes. Sansa ne lui raconte pas ces longues années de peur et d'incertitude, elle ne lui raconte pas ce qu'elle a dû faire pour protéger Renly, ne mentionne pas Yara. Tyrion se contente de lui parler de Pentos, de son quotidien, de Joanna, il ne lui parle pas de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et sa sœur, de leur relation, de la façon dont ils sont parvenus à survivre alors que la reine dragon voulait leur tête.

Ces sujets sont trop profonds, trop sombres, trop tristes – ils ne sont pas prêts à les aborder. Pas encore.

(Sansa veut encore sentir le soleil sur sa peau avant que le froid ne revienne.)

.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

C'est ce que Sansa pense un peu plus tard, pendant le dîner, alors qu'elle assiste à une curieuse scène. Elle a l'impression qu'elle et Jorah sont des étrangers, qu'ils n'ont pas leur place ici. Cersei et Tyrion discutent tranquillement, comme s'ils étaient à peine conscients de leur présence. Joanna, assise au bout de la table, s'est lancée dans un long monologue enthousiaste sur ce qu'elle a fait avec Renly. Ils l'écoutent attentivement, un léger sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

« Il sait se battre à l'épée ! » pépie t-elle. « Comme vous, Mère ! »

Sansa manque de laisser tomber sa fourchette, croit avoir mal entendu.

Depuis quand _Cersei Lannister_ sait-elle se battre à l'épée ?

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais apprendre ? » demande Joanna.

« Nous en avons déjà discuté, petit lionceau, » répond Cersei. « Quand tu seras un plus âgée. »

« Je n'aime pas attendre... »

« Tu as de qui tenir, » pouffe Tyrion.

Cersei hausse les sourcils.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai appris l'insolence... »

« Cersei, toi et moi savons que tu es la définition même de l'insolence, » rétorque t-il en roulant des yeux.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

C'est le genre de conversations qu'ils tenaient au Donjon Rouge, ces petites piques qu'il s'envoyaient sans cesse mais Sansa sent bien que quelque chose est différent – _que quelque chose ne va pas_.

Ils ne se jettent pas de regards noirs, le venin a disparu de leur voix. Il y a autre chose, maintenant.

Sansa reste silencieuse, ose à peine les regarder, le soleil de la vérité est trop lumineux, elle ne veut pas se brûler, pas encore, elle veut s'accrocher à ses dernières illusions glacées.

Elle reporte son attention sur les enfants. Renly, assis entre Jenny et Duncan, essaye timidement de les pousser à lui parler mais ils se murent dans un silence inquiétant. Sansa sent sa gorge se nouer.

_Ils ne vont pas bien._

A quel point leur vie au Donjon Rouge, au milieu du souvenir des cendres et de la folie de leur mère, les marquera t-elle ?

Tyrion et Cersei jettent de temps à autre un coup d'oeil aux derniers dragons. Si Tyrion fronce les sourcils, visiblement inquiet, Cersei demeure impassible.

_Ai-je fait une terrible erreur ?_

Quand le dîner se termine, Sansa suit Tyrion à travers les couloirs, ses paupières sont lourdes, elle espère qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendra hanter sa nuit.

« Je vais rester avec les jumeaux, » annonce Jorah. « Je ne veux pas les laisser seuls. »

Il porte Jenny et tient la main de Duncan, c'est comme s'il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient bientôt lui échapper, et c'est ce qui va arriver, d'ailleurs, il se raccroche à eux tant qu'il le peut, c'est une vision bien triste. Sansa se tourne vers Renly.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ? »

Elle a remarqué que son sourire s'est effacé, il semble inquiet, c'est bien normal, il est peut-être courageux mais ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et rien ici ne lui rappelle sa maison.

Il hésite. Tyrion intervient.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à être un peu effrayé, » lui dit-il. « Même les chevaliers les plus courageux ont peur. »

« Ma mère est un chevalier. Mon père aussi était un chevalier. Plus tard, je serai comme eux. »

Tyrion acquiesce, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, Sansa a l'impression qu'il est sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Il se tourne vers Sansa et lui fait signe de la suivre.

Alors qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de la chambre qui a été préparée pour elle, elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas dire quelque chose sur la raison qui l'a poussée à venir à Pentos, mais Tyrion ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

« Bonne nuit, Sansa. »

« Bonne nuit. »

(Peut-être l'a t-il déjà deviné.)

.

« Lady Sansa ? »

« Oui, Renly ? »

« Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas... tu es déjà pressé de repartir ? »

« Oh, non... c'est juste que j'aime bien Joanna. »

Sansa l'embrasse sur le front et le serre contre elle. Dans l'obscurité, il ne peut pas voir ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Dors, Renly. Tout va bien. »

.

Cersei est assise sur le bord de son lit, pensive. Lorsque Tyrion entre dans la chambre, elle ne se retourne pas pour le regarder. Il vient lentement s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu es bien silencieuse, » dit-il.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« J'ai bien quelques insultes en réserve si tu tiens tant à ce que je parle. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'était... une étrange journée, » reprend t-elle.

(Jamais, jamais, _jamais_ elle ne se serait attendue à revoir un jour Sansa Stark, et surtout pas de cette manière – jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle débarquerait _chez elle_.)

« Oui, c'est vrai. Les jumeaux... »

Il s'interrompt. Cersei se mord la lèvre. Les enfants de la reine dragon. Les héritiers de Daenerys Targaryen, la femme qui lui a pris sa maison, son trône, sa couronne. Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait qu'ils se trouvent maintenant dans l'antre du lion ?

(S'en soucierait-elle seulement ?)

« Ils lui ressemblent, » déclare t-elle simplement.

(Ils ont ses yeux d'améthyste, ceux qui hantent encore tant de ses cauchemars, ceux qu'elle hait de tout son être.)

« Ils sont innocents, » lui rappelle Tyrion.

Il la regarde presque craintivement. Elle soupire avec irritation.

« Je ne vais pas aller les assassiner dans leur sommeil, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Ce serait pourtant une belle forme de justice – de _vengeance_. Elle pense à Jenny et Duncan, à la façon dont ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, quelque chose dans ce spectacle a éveillé en elle des souvenirs agréables.

_Que penserais-tu de tout ça, Jaime ?_

« Je pensais que tu allais dormir dans ta chambre, ce soir, » dit Cersei.

« Ma chambre... Ça n'a pas été ma chambre depuis des années. Pourquoi y retournerais-je ? »

« Je ne sais pas... pour sauver les apparences. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. Nous ne faisons rien de mal. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, il a l'air de s'en vouloir d'avoir été maladroit, d'avoir insinué que ce qu'elle faisait avec Jaime l'était.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Cersei, je... »

« C'est bon. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. »

Ils se glissent sous les couvertures sans rien ajouter.

« Joanna s'est endormie ? »

« Oui. Elle a beaucoup aimé l'histoire que je lui ai racontée. »

Cersei sourit en pensant à son petit lionceau.

« Tant mieux. »

Tyrion croise les mains sur son ventre, regarde le plafond.

« Nous n'avons jamais réessayé de dormir seuls, » réalise t-il. « Pas depuis que... »

Cersei se souvient de ce soir où il est venu la rejoindre, hanté par ses cauchemars, se souvient de ses paroles, elles seront à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire.

_Ne me laisse plus jamais seul._

Elle aurait pu l'ignorer et il serait reparti, tout aussi désespéré, rien n'aurait changé entre eux. Elle a eu envie de le faire mais quelque chose l'a poussée à enrouler les bras autour de lui et à le serrer contre elle.

(Et elle a détesté ce _quelque chose_ , elle a essayé de l'oublier, de lutter contre lui – sans grand succès.)

« Veux-tu réessayer ? »

Tyrion ferme les yeux, secoue la tête.

« Non. »

Il l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit, Cersei. »

« Bonne nuit. »

.

Dans son rêve, Cersei est de retour dans les ruines du Donjon Rouge.

« Joanna ! »

Elle court après sa fille mais son petit lionceau lui échappe, elle ne parvient pas à la rattraper.

« Joanna ! »

« Cersei. »

Quelqu'un lui barre le passage et se dresse devant elle. Ce n'est pas un dragon.

C'est une louve.

« Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher. »

Les yeux de Sansa sont froids comme la glace.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarte, Cersei est forcée de contempler le cadavre gelé de Joanna.

Son hurlement déchire le silence de mort.

.

« Cersei ! »

Tyrion la secoue avec force, elle ouvre les yeux, s'aperçoit qu'elle tremble de tout son corps, son cœur va exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle se redresse, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tout va bien, » la rassure t-il.

(Joanna est en vie, elle dort dans la pièce d'à côté, elle ne mourra pas, Sansa Stark ne vient pas de lui arracher ce qu'elle aime le plus au monde – tout va bien.)

Ses larmes coulent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Lorsque Tyrion la serre contre lui, Cersei se met à penser qu'elle ne veut pas non plus réessayer de dormir seule.


	32. Chapter 32

Sansa dort peu, cette nuit-là, dans ce lit qu'elle ne connaît pas, dans cette ville et ce pays étranger, dans l'antre des lions.

(Elle essaye de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'elle a dormi dans le lit d'une autre personne, elle essaye de ne pas penser à Yara, à la chaleur de ses étreintes, à ses baisers passionnés, c'est un échec, elle se met à pleurer.)

Elle étouffe ses sanglots dans son oreiller pour ne pas réveiller Renly. Le petit garçon dort profondément, peut-être rêve t-il de lions et de chevaliers, peut-être que son inconscient a déjà compris ce que lui-même ignore encore – ce qu'il ne saura pas, conformément à ce que souhaite Brienne.

_J'aimerais que tu sois avec moi, Yara. Chaque nouveau jour sans toi est plus difficile que le précédent. Cesserai-je un jour de ressentir ce vide en moi ? Je ne sais pas._

Lorsque l'aube approche, Sansa se lève et regarde le soleil apparaître par le fenêtre en pensant à Winterfell, elle soupire.

« Lady Sansa ? »

Elle se retourne, sourit à Renly.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il hoche la tête, déjà plein d'énergie – elle l'envie un peu. La lassitude est encore un sentiment étranger pour lui. Elle lui prend la main.

« Allons voir si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose à manger. »

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans les cuisines, ils y trouvent Joanna assise seule à une des tables en train de manger des petits gâteaux. Renly se précipite aussitôt sur elle et la salue avec enthousiasme, ils se mettent à bavarder joyeusement, Sansa se sent presque de trop.

(Mais c'est le cas, non ? Elle n'est qu'une louve au milieu des lions.)

« Est-ce que tu sais si ta mère et ton oncle sont réveillés ? » demande Sansa.

La petite fille secoue la tête de droite à gauche avant de rire.

« S'ils dorment encore, je n'aurai qu'à entrer dans la chambre et sauter sur le lit pour les réveiller ! Ça marche à chaque fois. »

Sansa s'esclaffe doucement, l'esprit ailleurs, avant de brusquement reprendre contact avec la réalité. Quelque chose dans ce que vient de dire Joanna a attiré son attention.

(Elle a dû mal comprendre, elle a forcément dû mal comprendre.)

« Sur _le_ lit ? »

Joanna hoche la tête, ne semble pas comprendre où est le problème.

« Mère me gronde un peu mais Oncle Tyrion lui dit toujours que ce n'est pas grave, ça le fait rire. »

Sansa en reste paralysée.

(Cersei et Tyrion dans la même chambre, dans le même lit. Est-ce qu'ils... est-ce qu'ils...)

Joanna reporte de nouveau son attention sur Renly.

« On pourrait aller sur la plage aujourd'hui ! On pourrait jouer dans le sable. »

« Jouer dans le sable ? » répète Renly, les sourcils froncés, comme si ce concept lui était totalement inconnu – ce qui est le cas.

« Tu n'as jamais joué dans le sable ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Il n'y a pas de sable, là où nous vivons, » précise Sansa. « Seulement de la neige. »

Joanna a l'air impressionnée.

« Moi, je n'ai jamais vu de neige. »

Comme si elle n'y tenait plus, elle se lève et sort de la pièce en courant.

Sansa la regarde faire, perdue dans ses pensées.

_Cersei et Tyrion dans le même lit._

Il va falloir qu'elle tire la situation au clair.

.

Jorah a à peine fermé l'oeil, il a assisté au sommeil agité des jumeaux, ils ont fait des cauchemars, leur détresse lui brise le cœur, ils sont jeunes, beaucoup trop jeunes pour avoir vu des horreurs pareilles, il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir su mieux les protéger.

(Et maintenant, alors qu'il est tout ce qu'il leur reste de leur ancienne vie, leur dernier pilier, leur dernier repère, il est sur le point de les abandonner – c'est injuste, c'est cruel.)

Lorsqu'ils se réveillent, il les accompagne dans les cuisines en silence, échange quelques mots avec les domestiques qu'il croise. Parler valyrien lui fait un drôle d'effet.

(Il se rappelle des discours de Daenerys, de sa voix, du feu de la détermination dans ses yeux violets – des cendres, tout ça, rien que des cendres.)

Son cœur se serre lorsqu'il mange un petit gâteau au citron. Tout ici lui rappelle Daenerys – la ville, la mer, la langue, et maintenant ces pâtisseries dont elle raffolait, ces fruits qui hantaient ses souvenirs fantasmés.

_Cesserai-je un jour de ressentir ce vide en moi ? Je ne sais pas._

« Ser Jorah ? » demande Duncan.

« Oui ? »

« Quand rentrerons-nous à la maison ? »

Il s'efforce de sourire, ignore s'il y parvient. Comment peut-il leur dire qu'ils ne reverront jamais le Donjon Rouge, que leur maison, on leur a arrachée, exactement comme on l'avait arrachée à Daenerys ?

« N'aimez-vous pas cet endroit ? » demande t-il.

_C'est ici, votre nouvelle maison... si la lionne le veut bien._

Leurs yeux se remplissent de larmes, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, ça lui déchire le cœur, c'est encore pire que l'exil, pire que la grisécaille, pire que la longue agonie de Daenerys. Jorah enroule les bras autour d'eux et les serre contre lui.

_Pardonnez-moi, mes enfants. Ce monde est cruel, surtout avec les innocents._

.

Tyrion est profondément endormi lorsqu'il sent quelqu'un le secouer avec force.

« Oncle Tyrion ! »

Il ouvre péniblement les yeux, réprime un bâillement.

« Mère ! »

Joanna se met à sauter sur le lit.

« Le soleil est levé, réveillez-vous ! »

Elle frappe des mains et éclate de rire. Il réprime un soupir, la nuit a été courte, Cersei a fait plusieurs cauchemars, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'en a pas fait autant, ça l'inquiète un peu. Sa sœur ouvre finalement les yeux et fronce les sourcils.

« Joanna, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter sur le lit. »

La petite fille fait la moue, ignore sa remarque.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller à la plage aujourd'hui ? »

« A la plage ? » répète Cersei.

« Oui ! Je voudrais jouer avec Renly. »

« Je ne sais pas, Joanna... »

« Oh, s'il vous plaît, Mère ! » dit-elle en enroulant les bras autour d'elle.

(Malgré son jeune âge, Joanna sait très bien comment s'y prendre pour parvenir à ses fins, et Cersei n'a jamais su résister à ses enfants.)

Elle soupire.

« C'est d'accord. »

« Oui ! »

Elle saute par terre et quitte la pièce en trombe. Cersei se passe une main sur le visage, elle tombe de fatigue.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de venir, » lui dit Tyrion d'une voix hésitante. « Je peux m'occuper d'elle. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer aujourd'hui. »

Elle secoue la tête, lasse.

« C'est inutile. Je ne ferais que penser à mes cauchemars. »

Mal à l'aise, elle détourne le regard.

« Pardon de t'avoir réveillé plusieurs fois. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, je suis heureux d'avoir été là. »

Tous deux savent ce que ça fait de faire un cauchemar et de n'avoir personne près de soi pour être réconforté – ils ne veulent plus jamais revivre ça, plus jamais.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Si elle refuse, il acceptera son choix sans discuter – depuis le temps, il a bien compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais forcer la barrière de son esprit. C'est à elle de le laisser entrer.

« J'ai rêvé de Sansa. »

Il se gratte le menton, déconcerté. Pourquoi Sansa la ferait-elle se réveiller en hurlant ? Sansa est une louve, pas un dragon, elle n'est pas une menace, elle ne viendra pas réduire leur nouvelle maison en cendres.

« La reine du Nord, » précise Cersei. « La _reine_. »

Tyrion finit par comprendre quelles ombres sont revenues la hanter.

« La prophétie. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle.

« Après tout ce temps ? »

« Toujours, » répond Cersei dans un soupir.

Il lui attrape la main et la serre fort.

« Sansa n'est pas venue pour te détruire, Cersei. Je te le promets. »

« J'ai vu... j'ai vu le cadavre de Joanna. J'ai vu... »

« _Cersei_. Regarde-moi. »

Elle lève deux yeux égarés vers lui.

« Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Joanna ira bien. Nous irons bien. Personne ne va nous prendre notre maison. »

Cersei hoche la tête avec réticence.

(Il voit qu'elle n'est pas convaincue et ça lui brise le cœur, quand cessera t-elle enfin de croire que tout est écrit ?)

.

Sansa se balade dans la grande maison un peu au hasard, n'est pas sûre d'en avoir le droit avant de se trouver ridicule, elle n'est plus la petite fille qui rasait les murs du Donjon Rouge pour éviter de croiser Joffrey, elle ne fait rien de mal.

Elle entre dans une pièce remplie de livres, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle s'approche des étagères, il n'est pas bien difficile de deviner qui doit probablement passer de longues heures dans cette pièce.

« Sansa ? »

Tyrion, qui traversait le couloir, a remarqué la porte ouverte, il entre à son tour.

« Oh. Vous avez trouvé ma pièce préférée. C'est aussi la pièce préférée de Joanna. »

« Elle n'a rien à envier à la bibliothèque de Winterfell. »

Il sourit, fait courir ses doigts sur la tranche des livres.

« Je n'ai aucun mérite, cette pièce existait déjà quand nous sommes arrivés ici. »

Sansa ne lui demande pas ce qu'il est advenu de l'homme à qui appartenait cette maison avant eux et Tyrion a l'air de lui en être reconnaissant.

« Cersei et moi pouvons passer des après-midis entiers ici avec Joanna. Elle sait déjà lire, vous savez ? Elle parle la langue commune et le valyrien. C'est une petite fille très intelligente. Jaime serait si fier. »

Il soupire, nostalgique.

« Cersei ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait lire. »

« Elle ne le savait pas non plus avant... j'ai eu une bonne influence sur elle. »

(La lionne n'est pas venue les étrangler dans leur sommeil, elle et Renly, alors effectivement, Sansa pense que Tyrion a eu une bonne influence sur elle – mais à quel point ?)

« Nous allons nous rendre à la plage – quand Joanna a une idée derrière la tête, il est impossible de la faire changer d'avis. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

_La plage. La mer. Yara._

Sansa se mord la lèvre, elle ne peut pas pleurer maintenant, pas devant Tyrion – elle doit être forte.

Elle hoche la tête.

« C'est une bonne idée. »

.

( _Est-ce que je sentirai ta présence, Yara ? Est-ce que ton âme s'est dissoute dans la mer, est-ce qu'elle est présente dans chaque goutte d'eau, chaque grain de sable, chaque coquillage ?_ )

.

Un peu plus tard, Sansa est assise sur le sable et observe les enfants jouer. Même Duncan et Jenny ont l'air de s'amuser, ils sourient, laissent échapper quelques gloussements sous le regard rassuré de Jorah.

(Les petits dragons savent toujours rire, Daenerys ne leur a pas volé ça.)

Cependant, l'attention de Sansa est presque entièrement captée par Cersei et Tyrion. Les lions sont en grande conversation, Tyrion a agrippé le poignet de sa sœur et essaye visiblement de la convaincre de quelque chose. Tous deux lui jettent des coups d'oeil à la dérobée. Finalement, Cersei soupire et hausse les épaules. Tyrion s'approche du rivage et l'éclabousse. Il cesse brutalement de rire quand il se retrouve la tête la première dans l'eau – c'est au tour de Cersei de s'esclaffer.

_Ils ont l'air heureux._

Joanna s'approche de sa mère et la tire par le bras pour qu'elle vienne regarder le château de sable qu'elle vient de construire. Tyrion, complètement trempé, vient s'asseoir à côté de Sansa. Elle se tend lorsque Renly s'adresse directement à Cersei, se mord la lèvre et se prépare à bondir pour le protéger. La lionne lui répond sans hostilité, elle est un peu rassurée – Tyrion, lui, est tout simplement ravi.

La vérité est là, juste devant elle – il est temps pour elle de l'accepter, de laisser son soleil l'éclairer.

« Vous l'aimez, » dit Sansa alors que cette prise de conscience détrône finalement l'égarement dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Oh, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ça mais tout finit par prendre un sens – ce qu'elle a vu dans leurs yeux, la veille, cet autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, c'était de l'affection.

« Et elle vous aime. »

Tyrion ne répond pas immédiatement. Ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur Cersei, occupée à aider Joanna à terminer son château de sable. Leurs regards se croisent et ils échangent un sourire.

« Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister, » finit-il par dire en soupirant, les yeux fermés.

« On dirait une malédiction, » dit-elle en riant à moitié, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse de même.

(Ce doit être un rêve, vraiment. Elle a toujours pensé qu'elle les retrouverait en train de se noyer dans un océan de haine – pas ça, jamais ça.)

« Oh, c'en est une, » répond sérieusement Tyrion.

Sansa pense alors à une autre malédiction, une qui est bien plus mortelle.

(Daenerys riant aux éclats devant le corps fracassé de Yara.)

« Mais c'est _notre_ malédiction. »

La malédiction des Targaryen était la folie.

Celle des Lannister est l'amour.

(Rhaegar, Robert, Tysha, Shae, Brienne, Daenerys, Sansa elle-même – ils n'étaient pas des Lannister. Ils n'ont jamais eu la moindre chance, et c'est bien triste.)

« Je vois, » répond simplement Sansa.

Les paroles de Joanna occupent toujours son esprit.

« Joanna m'a dit que vous dormiez dans la même chambre, » lâche t-elle. « Dans le même lit. »

Tyrion comprend immédiatement où elle veut en venir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, » dit-il avec un léger rire. « Elle ne m'aime pas comme elle aimait Jaime. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vous assure que non. »

Elle hoche la tête, rassurée.

« Alors pourquoi... » commence t-elle, hésitante.

Ses yeux verts s'assombrissent.

« Nous faisons des cauchemars, » révèle t-il. « Mais nous en ferions davantage si nous dormions seuls. »

(Sansa pense à ses propres cauchemars de feu et de cendres, à la façon dont la présence de Yara les éloignait et elle comprend, elle ne peut que comprendre.)

.

Un peu plus tard, Sansa entre dans l'eau, frissonne un peu, saisit son coquillage et regarde l'horizon. Un flot de souvenirs la submerge.

(Un coucher de soleil. Une mer glaciale. Son corps nu contre le corps tout aussi nu de Yara.)

« Es-tu là, Yara ? » murmure t-elle.

Elle se penche, plonge la main dans l'eau, agite les doigts comme si elle pouvait saisir l'âme de son grand amour.

« J'aime penser que tu veilles sur moi, que tu m'observes, que tu me transmets ta force. Chaque soir avant de m'endormir, je pense à ma chanson d'eau et de glace. J'ai toujours l'espoir que ta mort ne soit que le point culminant d'un terrible cauchemar, j'ai toujours l'espoir de me réveiller et de te trouver allongée à côté de moi... mais ça n'arrivera jamais, pas vrai ? Tu es morte. Tu es nulle part et partout à la fois, maintenant. Et je te guette, Yara. Je te guette à chaque instant. Un jour, je te retrouverai. »

Le sel de ses larmes se mélange à celui de la mer.

« Sansa ? »

Elle sursaute. Tyrion entre à son tour dans l'eau et la fixe avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? Mais... vous pleurez ? »

« Ce n'est rien, » répond t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

Il remarque le petit coquillage qu'elle tient toujours serré entre ses doigts.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais... si vous souhaitez un jour en parler, je serai prêt à vous écouter. »

Elle parvient à sourire faiblement.

« Merci, Tyrion. »

Après un petit signe de tête, il s'éloigne.

Sansa essaye d'oublier son cœur vide et suit ses traces.

.

Duncan et Jenny rient pour la première fois depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois et Jorah ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, c'est un son tellement beau, magnifique, il peut presque entendre le rire de Daenerys s'élever dans l'air.

Il se sent détendu.

(Ça ne durera pas, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un instant éphémère, une goutte de bonheur dans cet océan obscur mais c'est quand même _quelque chose._ )

.

Quand ils reviennent de la plage, Cersei s'éclipse dans sa chambre après leur avoir annoncé son attention de travailler un peu. Sansa la regarde s'éloigner la gorge nouée.

Elles ne se sont pas adressé la parole de la journée. En fait, elles n'ont échangé que deux phrases depuis son arrivée.

(Elle est bien loin de ses rêves de cris et de vérités jetées au visage.)

Sansa sait qu'elle doit aller lui parler, qu'elle ne pourra pas fuir éternellement et repousser l'échéance encore et encore.

Elle doit se montrer courageuse, aussi courageuse qu'Arya et Brienne.

Aussi courageuse que Yara.

« Je dois aller parler à votre sœur, » dit-elle à Tyrion.

Il comprend, lui fait signe de la suivre. Sansa tremble intérieurement.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour, il n'est pas encore trop tard.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Elle crispe les poings, elle est une reine, maintenant, la reine du Nord, celle qui a tenu tête à la reine dragon, celle qui l'a défiée, celle qui a aidé à la renverser – elle ne frémira pas devant la lionne.

Tyrion finit par s'arrêter devant une porte.

« C'est notre chambre, » lui précise t-il.

Il lui offre un sourire rassurant.

« Tout va bien. Elle ne va pas vous faire de mal. »

« Je sais. Je vous vois tout à l'heure. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en le regardant s'éloigner.

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Sansa embrasse son coquillage, prend une grande inspiration et frappe à la porte.


	33. Chapter 33

Pendant quelques secondes, seul le bruit des battements de son cœur brise le silence. Sansa espère que Cersei ne répondra pas, qu'elle aura une excuse pour ne pas entrer, pour ne pas se confronter à ses yeux brûlants.

« Entrez. »

(Cette fois, il n'y a vraiment plus de retour en arrière possible.)

_Je n'ai pas peur._

Alors Sansa ouvre la porte et entre.

La chambre est spacieuse est lumineuse. Cersei est assise à un grand bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle est en train de lire quelques documents et ne lève même pas la tête pour la regarder. Sansa se fige à mi-chemin.

« Je dérange ? »

Cersei laisse passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Non, c'est bon. Contrairement à ce que semble penser Tyrion, notre travail ne se résume pas à rencontrer les autres magistrats une fois par semaine. »

Leurs regards se croisent enfin, c'est bleu contre vert, ce duel a eu lieu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois au cours des dernières années mais c'était différent, ce n'était qu'une illusion, ce n'était pas aussi _réel_.

(Aussi _terrifiant_.)

« Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me parler, » reprend Cersei en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Sansa s'exécute lentement. Cersei croise les mains sur ses genoux et elles se dévisagent en silence, examinent ce que l'autre est devenue après tout ce temps, presque avec avidité.

_C'est le moment où je me mets à crier dans mes rêves._

Elle a un millier de reproches brûlants à lui faire et pourtant, c'est tout autre chose qui sort de sa bouche, c'est quelque chose de bien plus superficiel mais alors qu'elle regarde la lionne, c'est la seule et unique pensée qui lui traverse l'esprit.

« Vos cheveux, » lâche t-elle.

Sa belle crinière dorée n'est plus, cette vision qu'elle avait en tête pendant toutes ces années s'est fissurée, bientôt il n'en restera rien, celle-ci la remplacera. Cersei a l'air amusée par sa remarque.

« Un souvenir de ma marche d'expiation. »

« C'était... c'était il y a des années. Vous auriez pu les laisser repousser. »

« J'aurais pu. »

Elle les touche du bout des doigts, ferme les yeux.

« Ça me manque, parfois. Les brosser pendant de longues minutes, les tresser, toutes ces belles coiffures. »

Sansa pense à ses propres cheveux, à la façon dont elle tenait à les coiffer comme les dames du sud à son arrivée à Port-Réal. A les coiffer comme la reine.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser repousser. Ces cheveux... ils symbolisent tout ce que j'ai perdu. Ce que je ne dois jamais oublier. »

Le prix du pouvoir.

Les cendres du Septuaire de Baelor viennent flotter dans l'air.

( _Ça en valait la peine ?_ a t-elle envie de demander.)

« Es-tu venue ici pour parler de mes cheveux, petite colombe ? »

C'est la première fois que Cersei l'appelle comme ça depuis son arrivée – qu'elle l'appelle tout court. Elle cherche la moindre trace de supériorité, de mépris dans ces émeraudes qui la fixent attentivement.

Elle n'en voit pas – elle ne regarde pas.

« Non. »

Pourquoi est-elle venue ici au juste ? Elle n'est pas sûre de la savoir. C'était bien plus facile de parler à la fausse Cersei, celle issue de son imagination – elle n'était que la représentation de ses doutes, des recoins les plus sombres de son esprit. Elle savait ce dont Sansa voulait parler avant qu'elle n'en ait conscience.

Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au lit. Celui de Cersei – celui de _Tyrion_. Elle fronce les sourcils, tout ça lui semble encore surréaliste. La lionne semble comprendre ce qui lui passe par la tête.

« C'est de mon frère que tu veux parler ? »

Elle fait un léger signe de tête, de nouveau plongée dans ses souvenirs du temps passé au Donjon Rouge, au milieu de ces lions qui s'entre-déchiraient, de toute cette haine.

(De toute cette haine et ce petit quelque chose en plus, celui qu'elle ne voyait pas, qu'ils ne voyaient peut-être pas eux-mêmes.)

« Vous l'aimez. »

Son ton est légèrement accusateur. Cersei soupire en guise de réponse, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Est-ce si surprenant ? »

 _Oui !_ veut-elle hurler.

« Je ne comprend pas, » souffle Sansa. « Vous le haïssiez tellement. »

« Vraiment ? » répond Cersei. « J'avoue que je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Tout se mélange. »

Elle semble sincèrement confuse.

« Comment cela a t-il pu arriver ? » insiste Sansa.

Cersei regarde le plafond et réfléchit. Pendant ce temps, Sansa s'intéresse aux objets qui sont disposés sur le bureau. Son attention est captée par un coffret sur lequel sont posés un gros coquillage et un petit lion en bois. Elle se demande ce qu'il contient.

« J'étais seule, » dit Cersei en tournant de nouveau son regard vers elle. « Jaime était mort. J'avais tout perdu – mon trône, ma couronne, ma maison. Je n'avais plus personne, je n'avais plus rien... et il était là. Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

La solitude. Sansa touche son petit coquillage, elle sait ce que c'est, elle ne le sait que trop bien.

« Vous aviez votre bébé, » lui rappelle t-elle.

« Joanna n'était pas encore née. Je faisais des cauchemars... des cauchemars terribles. »

Pour la première fois, Sansa se demande ce qu'elle a dû ressentir alors que le dragon détruisait Port-Réal, qu'elle regardait son monde s'écrouler et partir en fumée.

(Sansa pense qu'elle peut le deviner parce qu'elle sait ce que ça fait de voir sa vie s'effondrer autour de soi.)

« J'étais seule, » conclut Cersei. « Et Tyrion était seul lui aussi. Les lions ne sont pas faits pour être seuls. »

_Les loups non plus._

« Daenerys m'avait prévenue, vous savez. Moi, je pensais que vous étiez morts, et que même si vous aviez survécu, vous vous entretueriez. C'est tellement ironique... c'est elle qui était folle mais c'est moi qui avais tort. Elle savait qu'il y avait plus que de la haine entre vous. »

« Les certitudes sont faciles, rassurantes. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose. »

_Moi aussi._

« Vous vous en êtes bien sortis, » reprend Sansa. « Magistrats de Pentos. C'est une maison magnifique. »

Cersei accepte le compliment d'un léger signe de tête mais son visage s'assombrit légèrement.

_Le prix du pouvoir._

« Le magistrat qui vivait ici, avant... Stallor Nestaar. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

(Elle connaît déjà la réponse, bien sûr qu'elle la connaît, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?)

Sansa se demande ce qui a pu pousser Stallor Nestaar à les dénoncer. La peur du dragon, sans aucun doute.

« Il menaçait ma famille, » répond Cersei. « Sais-tu ce qui arrive aux gens qui menacent ma famille ? »

Elle acquiesce lentement.

« Es-tu ici pour menacer ma famille, Sansa ? »

« Non. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

Cersei plisse les yeux, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait la croire. Le silence retombe, Sansa fait mine de se lever, hésite, ne devrait-elle pas partir ?

Les yeux de Cersei ne la quittent pas.

_Je n'ai pas peur. Vas-y, Sansa. C'est le moment que tu as attendu pendant si longtemps, tu ne peux pas le laisser passer._

« Je pensais à vous, » dit-elle sans doute trop sèchement. « Tout le temps. »

Cersei hausse les sourcils, légèrement surprise.

« Je pensais à ce que vous penseriez, à ce que vous feriez. Je pensais à tout ça parce que je voulais tout faire pour ne pas être comme _vous_. »

Elle s'interrompt, presque à bout de souffle, le soleil de glace s'est réveillé et il brûle, il brûle.

(C'est presque dommage que Cersei soit comme Daenerys, faite de feu, un feu différent mais du feu, c'est du feu, et Sansa ne parviendra pas à étouffer celui-là.)

« Et ensuite ? »

Elle semble presque la narguer. Elle sait que quelque chose a changé, elle sait que quelque chose a poussé Sansa à remettre ses certitudes en question.

Un cœur brisé – l'effondrement de tout un monde.

(Quel a été le moment charnière pour Cersei ? La mort de Joffrey ? Celle de Myrcella, de Tommen ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus ancien, quelque chose que Sansa ignore ?)

La louve pense au kraken, referme la main autour de son coquillage et entend sa chanson d'eau et de glace.

« Ensuite... j'ai compris que si je voulais survivre, si je voulais protéger ceux que j'aimais... je devais me montrer impitoyable. »

 _Vas-y, petite colombe_ , chantent les yeux de Cersei. _Dis-le_.

« J'ai compris... j'ai compris que je devais être comme vous... juste un peu. »

Cersei sourit mais ce n'est pas le sourire triomphant auquel elle s'attendait, il n'y a pas d'arrogance, pas d'orgueil, pas de cruauté.

C'est un sourire _fier_.

Elle se lève et vient se tenir à côté d'elle, pose une main sur son épaule.

« Et tu as survécu. »

Elle ne résiste pas à l'envie de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux roux, les yeux fermés, pense à sa propre crinière, celle qui n'est plus.

« J'ai survécu moi aussi. »

La première reine des Sept Couronnes et la première reine du Nord.

La lionne et la louve.

Des survivantes.

Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissent, depuis que le vert a rencontré le bleu, elles échangent un vrai sourire, un sourire qui n'est empoisonné par aucune arrière-pensée, aucun calcul, aucun sentiment négatif.

Un sourire sincère.

.

(Alors que Sansa quitte la pièce, elle songe qu'elles n'ont pas parlé de Renly, elles n'ont pas parlé de Jenny et Duncan, de la véritable raison de sa venue à Pentos, et pourtant elle a l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher.)

.

« Ils ne sourient pas beaucoup. »

C'est un simple constat, quelque chose dont Jorah a parfaitement conscience, alors pourquoi cela fait-il aussi _mal_?

Jenny et Duncan sont assis sur un banc dans les jardins, front contre front, ils ont le genre de conversation que seuls les jumeaux peuvent tenir, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires, ils utilisent un autre type de langage, quelque chose qui n'a rien à envier à la magie.

« C'est vrai, » répond t-il.

Ils les observent de loin.

« Ils lui ressemblent tellement, » dit Tyrion avec nostalgie.

C'est presque une torture pour lui de les regarder dans les yeux, de se perdre dans cet océan violet, constant rappel de ses échecs.

« Je vous en ai voulu, vous savez, » reprend Jorah. « Je vous ai détesté d'être parti, de l'avoir laissée tomber. De l'avoir trahie. »

Tyrion soupire.

« Je sais. Je me suis détesté aussi. »

Jorah se rappelle du temps où ils prévoyaient la conquête de Westeros, du temps où Daenerys avait des alliés, du temps où elle avait l'amour de Jon, les conseils de Tyrion, l'admiration de Yara Greyjoy.

Un temps perdu à jamais.

« Pensez-vous... pensez-vous que nous aurions pu la sauver ? » demande Tyrion. « Pas un jour ne passe sans que je me demande ce que j'aurais pu faire de différent. »

A quel moment tout a t-il à ce point mal tourné ? Ils ne sauront jamais, bien sûr, regarder en arrière est inutile et pourtant ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de le faire.

La culpabilité est une chose terrible.

« J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais, » lâche Tyrion.

« Je lui ai dit. Des dizaines de fois. Et ça n'a fait aucune différence... c'est l'amour de son peuple qu'elle voulait. »

Et elle ne l'a jamais eu – c'est ça qui l'a tuée, à la fin.

« Comment... comment est-elle morte ? » demande Tyrion d'une voix hésitante. « Nous avons entendu des rumeurs. On dit que les Fer-Nés... »

Il s'interrompt et se mord la lèvre alors que des images d'horreur font danser les ombres dans ses yeux.

« Ils ne lui ont rien fait. C'est... c'est moi qui l'ai tuée. »

Il sent toujours le poids dans la fiole de poison dans le creux de sa main.

« Je lui ai donné de l'essence de belladone. Elle n'a pas souffert. »

Tyrion acquiesce, semble rassuré, pose une main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

« J'ai tué la femme que j'aimais. »

Il se prend la tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer.

« Non, Jorah. La femme que vous aimiez... que nous aimions... elle n'était plus là. Elle était partie depuis bien longtemps. »

La femme qu'ils aimaient c'était Daenerys du Typhon, la fille aux cheveux d'argent sortie du feu avec trois miracles, celle qui libérait les esclaves et parlait d'un monde meilleur, des étoiles brillantes dans les yeux.

Alors que Tyrion tourne de nouveau son regard vers les enfants, il semble comprendre quelque chose.

« Ce ne sont pas les enfants de Jon Snow. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, plutôt une affirmation. Jorah les regarde, ces petits, le sang du dragon, les enfants de Daenerys.

« Je ne sais pas, » admet-il. « Je ne l'ai jamais su. »

(Au fond, qu'ils aient le sang du loup ou de l'ours n'a aucune importance. Ce sont les enfants de Daenerys alors Jorah ne pouvait que les aimer.)

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu ici, » dit Tyrion.

Jorah se demande s'il regrette que ces enfants ne soient pas les siens, s'il a rêvé de ce que pourrait donner le mélange du sang du lion avec celui du dragon.

« Ils sont en danger, » répond Jorah. « Après tout ce que Daenerys a fait... »

Il n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin, Tyrion comprend immédiatement – sans doute a t-il compris à la seconde où il les a vus débarquer.

« Et vous pensez qu'ils seraient davantage en sécurité ici ? »

« Je ne peux pas les protéger. Sansa... Sansa pourrait. Peut-être. Je ne veux pas d'un peut-être. Vous êtes magistrats, vous et votre sœur. Vous avez le pouvoir... moi, je ne l'ai pas. »

Oh, ce qu'il aurait aimé rester à Winterfell, les enfants n'auraient connu que la neige et auraient fini par oublier ce feu terrible et dévastateur.

(Mais personne à Westeros n'est prêt d'oublier le feu.)

« Vous êtes leur meilleure chance, » conclut Jorah. « J'aimerais que ce soit moi... ce n'est pas le cas. Je vous en prie, si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, ni pour eux... faites-le pour Daenerys du Typhon. La femme que vous aimiez. »

Comme si les jumeaux avaient deviné qu'on parlait d'eux, ils s'approchent de Jorah et Tyrion. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de leur sourire et Jorah comprend qu'il a gagné – en partie, du moins, parce qu'au fond, ceci n'a rien d'une victoire.

« Est-ce que vous aimez les histoires ? » demande doucement Tyrion aux enfants.

Ils échangent un regard avant d'hocher timidement la tête.

« Parfait. Et si vous alliez nous attendre à l'intérieur ? Je vais vous en raconter une. »

Jorah leur fait un signe de tête encourageant. Rassurés, ils s'éloignent main dans la main.

« Vous savez que ça ne tient pas qu'à moi, » reprend Tyrion.

(Bien sûr que Jorah le sait et Sansa le sait aussi. Ce n'est pas ce lion-là qui les inquiétait.)

« Je serais prêt à le faire, et pas seulement parce que ce sont les enfants de Daenerys. Je sais ce que c'est, de grandir en ayant l'impression qu'on n'a pas de maison. Ils sont innocents et... je sais à quel point l'idée de vous séparer d'eux vous fait souffrir. Cependant... »

L'ombre de la lionne apparaît et se met à roder autour d'eux, les yeux brûlants.

« Je doute que ma sœur voie les choses de cette façon. »

« Je sais. »

(Et si Cersei refuse, que feront-ils alors ?)

« Pensez-vous pouvoir la convaincre ? »

Les lèvres de Tyrion se tordent en une grimace.

« J'imagine que nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir. »

.

Tyrion guide les enfants et Jorah jusqu'à la bibliothèque et est surpris d'y trouver Sansa. Elle lui offre un sourire rassurant.

« Vous êtes toujours en vie, » plaisante t-il. « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

_Pour vous ? Jamais. Vous êtes une survivante._

« Renly et Joanna sont en train de faire une partie de cache-cache, » lui explique t-elle.

« Oh. C'est un de nos jeux préférés. Il y a des avantages à être petit... »

« C'est certain, » rit-elle.

(Pour la première fois, Tyrion réalise à quel point elle lui avait manqué.)

Les jumeaux s'installent dans un des fauteuils et attendent sagement.

« Ser Jorah ? » demande Jenny.

Tel un chevalier servant, il accourt aussitôt et s'agenouille devant elle.

« Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Où est ma couronne ? »

Il échange un regard avec Sansa. La louve se mord la lèvre.

« Eh bien... elle est restée dans le sac que j'ai emporté. »

« Est-ce que je peux l'avoir ? »

« Je... tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'un autre jouet ? Je suis sûr que Joanna serait d'accord pour partager les siens avec toi. »

Elle secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« S'il vous plaît... »

(Des larmes dans des yeux violets – Jorah n'a jamais pu résister, peu importe à qui ils appartenaient.)

« Très bien. »

Tyrion se demande d'où vient cette réticence.

Lorsqu'il le découvre, il en reste sans voix.

Jorah revient dans la pièce et la couronne qu'il tend à Jenny lui est familière, bien trop familière, c'est un fragment de son passé, un vestige du pouvoir et de la gloire des Lannister.

La couronne de Cersei.

Il ne se rappelle que trop bien de la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue.

_S'il te plaît, Cersei. Je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre._

Il la pensait détruite, réduite en cendres par le dragon, réduite en cendres comme toutes les traces de ce règne maudit qui leur a tant coûté.

 _Évidemment_ , c'est le moment que choisit sa sœur pour faire son entrée. Elle paraît surprise de les trouver tous ici. Un silence de mort s'abat sur la pièce. Jenny, inconsciente de ce qu'est réellement son jouet préféré, fait tourner la couronne entre ses petites mains.

Quand Cersei la remarque, c'est comme si le ciel et la lumière des Sept s'effondraient sur elle. Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'approche de Jenny.

« Où... où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demande t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Jenny baisse la tête, intimidée.

« C'est ma mère qui me l'a donnée, » répond la petite fille d'une toute petite voix, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Tyrion se place devant elle et saisit le bras de Cersei. Il fait un petit signe de tête à Jorah.

« Cersei. Viens avec moi... il y a quelque chose dont il faut que nous discutions. »

Elle le gratifie d'un regard soupçonneux mais le laisse l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque.

(Tyrion ne le sait pas encore mais il va _détester_ la conversation qui va suivre.)

Lorsqu'il referme la porte de leur chambre derrière lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner.

Une étrange lueur brûle dans les yeux de Cersei.

« Alors ? »


	34. Chapter 34

En cet instant, alors qu'elle se tient face à lui, les poings crispés, le regard brûlant, Tyrion se souvient pourquoi il avait autrefois si peur de Cersei Lannister.

« Je sais pourquoi Sansa et Jorah sont venus ici, » lâche t-il finalement.

Il ne servira à rien de reculer davantage – il est l'heure de sauter. Tyrion espère juste qu'il ne se fracassera pas en mille morceaux.

« Et je pense que tu le sais toi aussi. »

Ses yeux deviennent glacials.

(Cette conversation ne va pas être plaisante. Ce regard... c'est comme ça qu'elle le regardait, avant, il y a toutes ces années, quand elle le détestait encore. Il pensait que c'était terminé, qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, a envie d'ouvrir la porte et de partir en courant. C'est trop tard, bien sûr.)

Bien sûr qu'elle le sait, elle est intelligente, sa sœur, bien trop impulsive, colérique et jalouse mais tout de même intelligente. Ils ont tous les deux compris le moment où ils ont aperçu les yeux violets si semblables à ceux qui ont failli causer leur perte.

Sa réponse tient en un seul mot.

« Non. »

Un mot court, simple, un mot tranchant, acéré.

(Une sentence de mort.)

« Cersei... » dit-il en faisant un pas en avant.

« Non, » répète t-elle. « C'est hors de question. »

« Nous... nous ne pensons peut-être pas à la même chose, » avance t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Elle s'esclaffe avec mépris.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tyrion. Jouer à l'idiot ne te réussit pas du tout. »

Elle se met à faire les cent pas dans la pièce et Tyrion sent la tempête approcher, il a l'impression qu'elle va le balayer sans merci.

« Je sais exactement pourquoi ils sont venus, » reprend t-elle. « Ils veulent que nous nous occupions des héritiers de Daenerys. »

Il se demande s'il ne devrait pas partir et la laisser se calmer, lui parler plus tard, quand elle sera peut-être prête à l'écouter, elle ne lui donne pas le temps d'amorcer un geste vers la porte.

« _Comment_ ont-ils pu penser que j'accepterais ? _Comment_ ont-ils pu pu penser que je serais d'accord pour m'occuper des enfants de cette... »

L'insulte ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres mais Tyrion l'entend quand même.

(Fut-il un temps où elle ne serait pas retenue et la certitude que les choses ont changé entre eux le pousse à ne pas baisser les bras.)

« Ce ne sont que des enfants. Des enfants innocents. Ils n'ont pas demandé à avoir le sang du dragon dans leurs veines, tout comme nous n'avons pas demandé à avoir celui du lion. »

Le sang Targaryen, le sang Lannister – c'est du pareil au même, c'est du sang maudit.

« Et alors ? En quoi cela nous concerne t-il ? »

« Ils sont en danger de mort, Cersei. Tout le monde à Westeros serait ravi de voir leur tête au bout d'une pique. »

« Moi aussi. »

Sa mâchoire manque de se décrocher sous le choc.

(Il lui arrive d'oublier à quel point elle peut se montrer cruelle.)

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. »

« Oh, je pense chaque mot. Daenerys Targaryen nous a tout pris, Tyrion, tout ! C'est à cause d'elle que nous avons failli mourir ! Nous avons survécu, nous avons reconstruit quelque chose ici, nous avons une maison et je ne prendrai pas le risque de tout perdre à cause de sa progéniture ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils seraient totalement en sécurité ici ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais ils le seraient probablement davantage que s'ils restaient à Westeros ! »

Le ton monte rapidement, ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout – leurs disputes ne se terminent _jamais_ bien.

« Pourquoi devrais-je prendre le moindre risque pour _eux_? »

« Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire ! »

Il a l'impression d'être à bout de souffle, de se battre contre un orage violent, une explosion de feu grégeois, quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas faire plier, quelque chose contre quoi il n'a aucun espoir de l'emporter.

« La _bonne chose à faire_ ? » répète t-elle, du venin dans la voix.

« Ils sont en danger, » insiste t-il. « Si nous refusons de nous occuper d'eux, ils mourront. Ils ne méritent pas ça. »

« Et nous ? Crois-tu que nous méritions d'être traqués pendant toutes ces années ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Justement, Cersei, nous _savons_ ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir de maison ! Nous pouvons leur en donner une. Nous pouvons les rendre heureux. »

Tyrion comprend que ce n'était pas la bonne approche. Si c'est possible, Cersei semble encore plus furieuse.

« Tu penses toujours que tu dois quelque chose à cette catin, pas vrai ? » crache t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que son fantôme va revenir et te pardonner pour ce que tu lui as fait ? Que t'occuper de ses enfants suffira à te racheter ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas que de Daenerys ! » répond Tyrion, ses yeux se mettent à brûler eux aussi.

( _Catin_. Même des années plus tard, ce terme lui fait toujours aussi mal – une part de son cœur appartiendra à jamais à Daenerys Targaryen.)

Il se met à trembler de rage.

« Peut-être que j'avais tort, tout compte fait, » lâche t-il. « Peut-être que tu es toujours la même femme cruelle et sans cœur, peut-être que tu n'as pas changé du tout ! »

« Et peut-être que tu es toujours l'homme qui essaye de détruire sa propre famille ! »

Cersei est allée trop loin et elle a l'air de s'en rendre compte mais Tyrion, dans sa colère, ne lui laisse même pas le temps d'essayer de se rattraper.

(Cersei n'a pas de cœur, Cersei est prête à envoyer à la mort des enfants innocents, Cersei est toujours aussi haïssable.)

« Peut-être que je t'ai sauvé la vie pour rien. »

Il regrette ses mots une seconde après les avoir prononcés, toute sa colère s'évanouit aussitôt, s'il y avait une limite il vient assurément de la franchir.

Un nouvel éclat brille dans le regard de Cersei au milieu de tout ce feu.

_Une blessure._

Sa lèvre tremble légèrement, des larmes de rage apparaissent dans ses yeux.

« Sors. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. Il tend le bras, fait un pas dans sa direction.

« Cersei, je... »

« Sors ! » hurle t-elle.

Elle attrape le chandelier posé sur le bureau et le lance violemment contre le mur. Tyrion sursaute quand ce qu'il en reste se fracasse sur le sol et bat en retraite.

Une fois que la porte s'est refermée, il se laisse glisser contre le mur et laisse ses larmes couler.

_Je suis allé trop loin._

.

( _Peut-être que je t'ai sauvé la vie pour rien._ Comment a t-il pu laisser échapper une chose pareille ?)

.

Sansa regarde Cersei et Tyrion s'éloigner avec un horrible pressentiment. Jorah a lui aussi le regard sombre. Jenny, inconsciente de ce qui est sur le point de se jouer – c'est-à-dire son avenir, ni plus ni moins – continue de jouer avec la couronne qui fut jadis celle de la lionne.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers cris se font entendre et elle n'est même pas surprise.

(Cersei restera toujours Cersei. Cette femme avec qui elle a parlé dans la matinée est peut-être devenue plus douce, peut-être qu'une partie de la haine qui l'habitait autrefois s'est envolée mais c'est _Cersei_ – maintenant, et à jamais.)

Les jumeaux relèvent la tête, les sourcils froncés, elle se demande si les cris leur évoquent des souvenirs, s'il arrivait à Jon et Daenerys de se disputer de cette façon, si Jorah tentait par tous les moyens de les protéger.

« Ça ne s'annonce pas bien, » murmure t-il avec inquiétude.

« Je m'en doutais, » répond t-elle. « Attendons. »

Une part d'elle est rassurée par ce qu'elle entend. Elle n'imaginait pas la relation de Cersei et Tyrion comme sans faille, lisse, idéale.

(Comment pourrait-elle l'être alors que Cersei et Tyrion eux-mêmes sont profondément imparfaits et brisés ? )

Au bout de quelques minutes, les cris cessent et le silence retombe.

Un silence de mort.

Une sentence ?

Lasse d'attendre sans rien faire, Sansa se risque à sortir de la pièce et traverse les couloirs. Elle sursaute quand elle voit Tyrion assis contre le mur, la tête entre les genoux. Elle s'accroupit face à lui.

« Tyrion ? »

Ses yeux sont humides quand il relève la tête. Cette vision la laisse sans voix.

(Jamais elle n'a vu Tyrion pleurer, pas une seule fois.)

« Cela s'est-il à ce point mal passé ? »

Il baisse la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Vous n'avez pas idée. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Cersei sort à son tour de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle passe devant eux, elle ignore complètement Sansa et jette un regard froid à Tyrion avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

« Je vois, » soupire Sansa.

« Elle me déteste, » dit-il, sa voix tremble.

« _Tyrion_. Elle ne vous déteste pas. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne vous arrive jamais de vous disputer. »

« C'est différent... ce que j'ai dit... »

Sansa l'interrompt.

« Vous le regrettez ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors elle vous pardonnera. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

Elle se lève et lui tend la main en pensant à Arya avec affection, repense à la période précédant son mariage, aux mots qu'elles ont échangé, des mots terribles qu'elle préférerait oublier.

Son sourire est un peu triste.

« L'expérience. »

Tyrion saisit sa main.

.

Cersei ne se montre pas pour le dîner. Joanna et Renly, inconscients de ce qui s'est déroulé à peine quelques heures plus tôt, se lancent dans un résumé détaillé de leur partie de cache-cache.

« J'ai gagné à chaque fois ! » s'exclame Joanna.

« C'est de la triche, tu vis ici ! Tu connais toutes les meilleures cachettes, » se plaint Renly en roulant des yeux.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il le regarde, Tyrion ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être submergé par la nostalgie.

_Il ressemble tellement à Jaime._

Voilà autre chose dont il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il parle avec Cersei s'il ne veut pas qu'ils prononcent encore des mots qu'ils regretteront assurément.

(Que _lui_ regrettera – il n'est pas certain que Cersei regrette quoi que ce soit et cette seule pensée lui donne envie de pleurer.)

« Oncle Tyrion ? »

Joanna délaisse son assiette et grimpe sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ? »

C'est alors qu'il remarque que ses yeux sont humides.

« Ce n'est rien, petit lionceau, » dit-il en essayant de sourire.

« Vous êtes triste. »

(Si petite et déjà si intelligente.)

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va s'arranger. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue, mais retourne s'asseoir. Elle se mure toutefois dans le silence. Tyrion soupire et regarde Jorah murmurer des paroles rassurantes aux jumeaux.

_Ils sont vraiment adorables._

Jenny et Duncan l'écoutent attentivement et hochent la tête. Tyrion, en échouant à convaincre Cersei, les a très certainement condamnés à mourir.

_Il ne fera pas bon d'être un dragon à Westeros ces prochaines années._

Ce qui leur arrive est une grande injustice, exactement comme l'exil forcé de Viserys et Daenerys en était une.

(L'histoire est écrite dans le feu et le sang et elle se répète.)

Tyrion, contrairement à Daenerys et Cersei, n'a jamais cru au destin. Il ne croit pas que ces enfants soient promis à la folie, pas s'ils grandissent entourés d'amour, pas si on ne les force pas à vivre en parias.

Il se souvient de la façon dont la reine dragon lui parlait de la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi, à Braavos, une maison à la porte rouge avec un citronnier. Au fond, toutes ces conquêtes, ces guerres et ce sang versé n'étaient que des étapes sur le sentier du véritable objectif de Daenerys.

Rentrer à la maison.

(Tyrion n'est pas certain qu'elle se soit jamais sentie chez elle dans le Donjon Rouge – pas avec tous les fantômes qui devaient perpétuellement la hanter.)

Il jette un œil à Sansa. La reine du Nord.

Son ancienne épouse.

Elle touche le petit coquillage qu'elle porte en pendentif et il se demande d'où il peut bien venir. Qui le lui a offert ? Et pourquoi a t-elle l'air aussi triste lorsqu'elle l'emprisonne dans le creux de sa main ?

(Au fond, il le sait – il pourrait reconnaître un cœur brisé n'importe où.)

_Peut-être que nous aurions dû rester mariés._

Si Sansa était toujours sa femme, où en seraient-ils à présent ?

Comme tous les soirs, il va border Joanna et lui raconter une histoire avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Cersei vient avec lui, parfois, et l'écoute parler en caressant les longs cheveux blonds de leur petit lionceau. Ce soir, bien sûr, elle est absente.

« Oncle Tyrion ? »

« Oui, Joanna ? »

« Combien de temps est-ce que Renly va rester ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas, petit lionceau. Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Oh, oui ! »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

 _C'est ton frère_ , a t-il envie de dire.

Les liens du sang – il est bien placé pour savoir à quel point ils sont forts, surtout chez les lions. Il s'oblige à garder le silence. Renly n'est visiblement pas au courant de leur lien de parenté et ce n'est pas à lui de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Pas sans que tout le monde ne soit d'accord, du moins.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous vous êtes disputé avec Mère ? »

Il fronce les sourcils, le cœur battant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Vous êtes toujours triste quand vous vous disputez avec elle. Et elle est triste aussi, je le sais. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous disputez si ça vous rend tristes ? »

_Ça me manque d'être aussi innocent... mais l'ai-je seulement été ? Je n'en suis pas sûr._

« Les grandes personnes ne sont pas toujours d'accord et font des choses qu'elles regrettent, » explique t-il doucement. « Mais ça finit toujours par s'arranger. »

Elle accepte l'explication d'un léger signe de tête.

« Vous n'allez pas rester fâchés, alors ? »

« Je te promets que non. »

(Ce qu'il a envie d'y croire.)

« Tant mieux, » conclut Joanna en bâillant. « Je n'aime pas quand vous êtes fâchés. »

Tyrion l'embrasse sur le front.

« Bonne nuit, Joanna. »

Lorsqu'il referme la porte, il hésite. Où doit-il dormir ? Cersei supportera t-elle seulement sa présence ?

_Peut-être que je t'ai sauvé la vie pour rien._

Peu importe qu'elle soit furieuse contre lui, au fond : il est furieux contre lui-même.

.

« Que pensez-vous de la situation ? » demande Jorah.

Sansa, appuyée contre la porte de sa chambre, soupire.

« Je ne sais pas... je m'y attendais, bien sûr. Si Cersei avait immédiatement accepté, j'aurais même été très inquiète. »

Il soupire, semble très fatigué.

« Pensez-vous que Tyrion parviendra à la faire changer d'avis ? »

Quelques secondes passent avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Oui. J'ai envie d'y croire. »

_Il faut que j'y croie._

« J'essayerai de la convaincre, » dit Sansa. « Je sais que je... je sais que nous pouvons y arriver. »

Jorah sourit tristement.

« J'espère que vous avez raison, Lady Stark. Je l'espère vraiment. »

« Sansa, » le corrige t-elle sans y penser. « Je m'appelle Sansa. Je crois que nous sommes au-dessus de ces formalités, pas vous ? »

Il acquiesce.

« Vous avez raison. Eh bien... bonne nuit, Sansa. »

« Bonne nuit, Jorah. »

Sa chambre lui paraît bien vide sans Renly. Le petit garçon, finalement convaincu qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort dans cette maison, s'est résolu à dormir seul cette nuit. Sansa soupire quand elle s'allonge sur son lit.

Les prochains jours ne s'annoncent pas de tout repos.

( _Par tous les dieux, comment vais-je réussir à convaincre Cersei_ ?)

.

Lorsque Tyrion pousse la porte, Cersei est allongée dans le lit et lui tourne le dos. Il sait immédiatement qu'elle ne dort pas. A la lueur des bougies, il peut voir son corps se tendre.

(Il a l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.)

Réprimant un nouveau soupir, il se glisse sous les couvertures.

« Je suis désolé. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Silence. Elle ne répond pas.

« Ces choses que j'ai dites... je ne les pensais pas. Je suis désolé. Bien sûr que je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie pour rien. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. »

Silence. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, il le savait, cette fois elle va refuser de lui pardonner. L'idée de partir en courant lui traverse brièvement l'esprit.

Cersei se retourne avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire que ce soit. Ses yeux brillent – de rage ou de tristesse, il ne saurait le dire.

« Parfois, chaque mot que tu prononces m'insupporte, » lâche t-elle. « Parfois, j'ai envie de te gifler et de t'étrangler. »

« Je sais, » répond t-il un peu bêtement.

Elle soupire, furieuse contre lui, furieuse contre elle-même, et l'attire contre elle.

« Je te déteste, » dit-elle alors que ses larmes se mettent à couler. « Je te déteste tellement. »

Il lui rend son étreinte et se met lui aussi à pleurer.

« Je t'aime aussi, Cersei. »

Tyrion se sent beaucoup plus léger et ferme les yeux.

« Je suis désolée. »

La voix de Cersei est si faible qu'il se demande un instant s'il ne l'a pas imaginée et s'il n'est pas en train de rêver mais au fond, il sait que ce n'est pas le cas.

Leur relation se définit par une affection intense parfois mêlée de haine, elle est dysfonctionnelle et elle est aussi imparfaite qu'ils le sont – c'est peut-être ce qui la rend aussi forte.

Et pour rien au monde Tyrion ne serait prêt à y renoncer.

.

Sansa erre dans les couloirs, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les jumeaux, Westeros, Jon, Yara, le Trône de Fer – bien trop de choses hurlent dans sa tête et la tiennent éveillée.

Alors qu'elle passe devant la chambre de Cersei et Tyrion, elle se fige. La porte est restée entrouverte. Elle hésite, la curiosité la dévore.

(Si elle entre, y trouvera t-elle un cadavre ? Ou alors cette vision que même les mots de Tyrion ne sont pas parvenus à dissiper entièrement ?)

L'envie de savoir est plus forte que tout.

Sansa pousse doucement la porte et entre. Les bougies éclairent encore la pièce. Presque craintivement, elle s'approche du lit.

Il n'y a pas de cadavre. Cersei et Tyrion sont simplement endormis côte à côte, le visage paisible, tranquille.

Ses derniers doutes s'envolent et elle se surprend à trouver cette scène belle. Touchante, même. Cersei et Tyrion ressemblent à deux lions perdus qui ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre, même si cela implique un combat de temps à autre.

Sansa sourit, sort de la pièce et referme la porte derrière elle.


	35. Chapter 35

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sansa se lève et se prépare mentalement à aller confronter Cersei, elle est surprise de constater qu'elle et Tyrion ne sont pas là.

« Ils sont partis retrouver les autres magistrats, » lui apprend Joanna lorsqu'elle la croise en compagnie de Renly dans un couloir alors qu'elle essaye visiblement d'échapper à la surveillance des domestiques.

« Oh, » répond Sansa, un peu déçue. « Je vois. »

D'un air conspirateur, Joanna et Renly sont visiblement en quête d'une cachette mais c'est peine perdue : une servante les rattrape.

« Lady Joanna ! C'est l'heure de votre leçon de broderie. »

La petite fille fait la moue.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« Tu n'aimes pas la broderie ? » demande Renly.

« Oh, si, mais je préférerais apprendre à me battre à l'épée ! Comme toi. »

Elle consent à saisir la main de la servante.

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi ! » s'exclame t-elle soudain.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ce n'est pas qu'un truc de fille. Tu verras, c'est assez amusant. »

Renly jette un regard interrogateur à Sansa, ses yeux s'éclairent aussitôt, peut-être parce qu'il pense à toutes les fois où il l'a regardée broder des loups géants sur ses robes.

« Tu devrais y aller, Renly, » l'encourage t-elle.

« Bon... c'est d'accord. »

Elle les regarde s'éloigner avec la servante, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

(Il disparaît au bout de quelques secondes. Parfois, juste pour un petit instant, il lui arrive d'oublier pourquoi elle est venue ici.)

Après avoir mangé quelques gâteaux au citron dans les cuisines, elle sort dans les jardins et aperçoit Jorah qui observe Jenny et Duncan s'amuser avec des jouets que leur a prêté Joanna. Elle vient se glisser à côté de lui.

« J'avais espéré pouvoir discuter avec Cersei ce matin, » soupire t-elle.

( _Mais pour lui dire quoi ?_ lui rappelle une petite voix.)

Jorah ne répond pas et soupire longuement, courbé sous un poids invisible. Sansa pose une main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

« Ne perdez pas espoir, » dit-elle. « Ces enfants vivront, je vous le promets. »

Elle se demande comment les choses se passent à Westeros depuis son départ, songe à l'excuse qu'elle devra inventer pour expliquer son absence aux autres seigneurs.

« Parfois, j'ai envie de m'enfuir avec eux à l'autre bout du monde, » fait Jorah. « Mais c'est insensé. Je ne pourrais jamais les protéger. Et leur petite sœur... je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Dans un monde meilleur, nous aurions pu former une famille. »

Ce monde est cruel, si cruel, un échiquier géant dont les pions les plus puissants se battent dans un jeu des trônes mortel en écrasant tous ceux qui ont le malheur de se retrouver sur leur chemin.

 _Je vais faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur._ N'est-ce pas ce que disait Daenerys ? Briser la roue ?

Sansa regrette une fois de plus que sa folie et son ambition aient eu raison de ses nobles intentions.

(Qui sera le prochain à être au sommet de cette roue ?)

« Ce monde... ce monde peut encore devenir meilleur, » reprend t-elle dans un élan d'optimisme. « Nous devons tirer des leçons du passé et ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. »

_Nous devons regarder en arrière pour aller de l'avant._

Presque sans y penser, Sansa pose une main sur son ventre plat. Jorah la regarde faire et fronce les sourcils.

« Pendant un temps, je pensais ne pas me soucier de ce qui arriverait à Winterfell après ma mort. Peut-être parce que Daenerys était obsédée par ses idées de dynastie et que je ne voulais surtout pas devenir comme elle. Mais j'ai fini par réaliser que j'avais tort, et que je veux que le nom des Stark me survive. »

Jorah semble alors comprendre quelque chose.

« Vous n'avez pas voulu épouser Robin Arryn dans le but de vous allier avec le Val pour renverser Daenerys, pas vrai ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Il s'agissait d'héritage, pas de guerre. C'est regrettable que ça n'ait fait aucune différence, à la fin. »

(D'une certaine façon, elles ont toutes les deux tué Robin.)

« Alors... vous souhaitez vous marier. »

« Non, plus maintenant. Je pensais qu'il fallait que j'épouse un seigneur pour que mon enfant soit légitime mais après tout, il portera mon nom et sera mon héritier. Je n'ai nullement besoin d'un roi. »

Ses paroles doivent sans nul doute rappeler à Jorah les discours de Daenerys mais il n'établit aucune comparaison, ne fait aucune remarque et se contente d'acquiescer.

Ils se ressemblent un peu, en fait : leur cœur brisé ne battra plus jamais pour personne.

.

Sansa passe la journée à déambuler dans les jardins et les couloirs, explore avec une curiosité presque avide la nouvelle maison de Cersei et Tyrion, cherche des souvenirs, des indications de ce par quoi ils sont passés, de comment leur relation a bien pu évoluer autant.

(Peut-être qu'elle cherche à se rassurer, aussi, à se prouver que Cersei a bel et bien changé, qu'elle ne risque pas de l'assassiner dans son sommeil ou de la faire exploser avec du feu grégeois.)

Elle passe devant la porte de leur chambre à plusieurs reprises, résiste à l'envie d'y pénétrer et puis finalement, alors que le soleil se couche, ne résiste plus.

Sansa pense avec un certain amusement que des années plus tôt, à Port-Réal, jamais elle n'aurait osé entrer dans la chambre de la lionne sans autorisation. Il semblerait qu'elles aient toutes les deux changé.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle cherche exactement, s'approche du bureau et touche du bout des doigts le coffret serti de pierres précieuses qui a retenu son attention la dernière fois. Elle saisit le gros coquillage et le petit lion taillé dans le bois posés au-dessus, se demande d'où ils proviennent, quelle histoire se cache derrière ces objets, mais c'est bien le coffret qui l'intrigue le plus. Dissimule t-il un secret, quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas censée découvrir ?

« Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux. »

Sansa sursaute et fait volte-face. Cersei se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, un léger air amusé sur le visage.

« Je... je ne devrais pas être là, » bredouille Sansa, mortifiée.

« C'est certain... et pourtant te voilà, » répond Cersei avant de s'esclaffer.

Elle passe devant elle et s'assoit avant de croiser les mains sur ses genoux.

« Excusez-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer sans y être invitée. »

Cersei n'a pas l'air de lui en vouloir, agite la main comme pour balayer ses excuses.

« Il m'est aussi arrivé d'entrer quelque part sans autorisation. »

Sansa hésite un peu et puis se décide à s'assoir aussi.

« Ces réunions avec les autres magistrats peuvent être d'un ennui, » soupire t-elle. « Fort heureusement, le vin n'est pas mauvais. »

Une fois de plus, Sansa ne peut qu'être impressionnée en songeant à la façon dont Cersei et Tyrion ont réussi à s'en sortir alors que leur tête était mise à prix.

(Cersei, Tyrion, Jorah, Sansa – tous des survivants, chacun à leur façon.)

« Est-ce qu'une femme avait déjà été magistrate avant vous ? »

Une lueur d'arrogance et de fierté apparaît dans ses yeux.

« Non. Je suis la première. »

Sansa lui fait un léger signe de tête, ignore si elle doit la féliciter ou non pour ça.

(Le sentier du pouvoir est bien trop souvent une rivière de sang.)

« J'étais sérieuse, tout à l'heure, » reprend t-elle en désignant le coffret. « Tu peux l'ouvrir. »

La louve se demande si ce n'est pas un piège avant de se raviser. Il n'y a sûrement pas de feu grégeois à l'intérieur, elle ne risque pas de s'embraser et de se consumer en hurlant.

Le cœur battant, elle s'exécute lentement. Elle ne parvient pas à dissimuler sa surprise quand elle pose les yeux sur son contenu.

Elle imaginait que Cersei garderait un trésor quelconque à l'intérieur. Au lieu de ça, elle contemple des morceaux de papier déchirés, perplexe.

« Tu as l'air déçue, » remarque t-elle.

« Eh bien... »

Elle plonge la main dans la boîte, en sort une poignée de petits morceaux de papier. Elle remarque que des mots sont écrits dessus mais les reconstituer semble être une tâche impossible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La boîte à reproches. »

« La boîte à... reproches ? »

Cersei saisit à son tour quelques morceaux de papier.

« Elle contient toutes les choses que Tyrion et moi nous reprochions mutuellement. »

« Je vois... »

Effectivement, elle peut identifier deux écritures distinctes sur les morceaux de papier. Elle jette un nouveau coup d'oeil dans la boîte.

« Pas un seul papier n'est intact, » constate t-elle simplement. « Ils sont tous déchirés. »

Cersei acquiesce.

« Ça veut dire que... vous lui avez pardonné. Et il vous a pardonné aussi. »

Le pardon semble si simple, vu sous cet angle. Déchirer un reproche et enfermer ses restes dans une boîte.

« Ça n'a pas été facile, » reprend l'ancienne reine, comme si elle devinait ses pensées. « Mais nous sommes parvenus à tous les déchirer. »

Sansa se demande à quoi ressemblerait le contenu d'une boîte à reproches qu'elles partageraient toutes les deux. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle inscrirait sur ses propres petits papiers.

_Je vous en veux pour la façon dont vous m'avez traitée quand j'étais prisonnière à Port-Réal. Je vous en veux pour avoir laissé Joffrey me tourmenter, me battre, m'humilier. Je vous en veux pour avoir assassiné tous ces innocents. Je vous en veux pour avoir menti, pour avoir voulu tous nous laisser mourir sans réagir._

Mais qu'inscrirait donc Cersei sur les siens ? Avait-elle une raison de se comporter avec Sansa comme elle l'a fait ?

« Pourquoi me haïssiez-vous ? » demande t-elle, osant enfin exprimer à voix haute cette question qui la hante depuis tant d'années déjà – celle qui fut peut-être une de ses plus grandes blessures.

Et soudainement, ce barrage qu'elle avait tant bien que mal réussi à maintenir se brise et la colère, la rancoeur, la trahison, tout ça se déverse en torrent et coule, coule, coule, comme une rivière de neige fondue.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça ? »

Sa voix est forte et faible à la fois, c'est comme si la Sansa du passé prenait l'ascendant sur celle du présent, ses cicatrices ne se sont jamais refermées correctement et ça brûle, ça fait mal, ça lui donne envie de pleurer et de hurler à la fois, et de faire hurler Cersei pour qu'enfin elle ne soit plus la seule à souffrir.

« Je n'étais qu'une enfant. J'avais treize ans, _treize ans_ ! De la vie, je ne connaissais que des histoires et des contes de fées. Saviez-vous ce que je me suis dit quand je vous ai vue pour la première fois ? »

Cersei semble légèrement prise au dépourvu par ce déferlement d'émotions mais elle n'essaye pas de parler, elle sait qu'elle n'en a pas le droit, que c'est le moment que Sansa attend depuis des années et qu'elle ne laissera personne lui prendre ça.

« _C'est la reine. Ce qu'elle est belle, ce qu'elle est gracieuse. J'aimerais tant être comme elle._ »

Un rire étrange sort de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, le rire des espoirs déçus et des rêves brisés, peut-être le rire précurseur d'une certaine forme de folie sanguinaire – le rire de Daenerys.

(Yara, Yara dans une mare de sang au pied d'une falaise.)

« Je vous admirais tellement. Je voulais vous ressembler... je rêvais du jour où vous deviendriez ma mère. »

(Un conte de fées, c'est ce que Sansa voulait, mais les contes de fées n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a vécu, n'est-ce pas ? Joffrey n'était pas un prince charmant, le Donjon Rouge n'avait rien d'un château enchanté et Cersei était loin d'être une mère douce et aimante.)

« Et tout ça, tous ces rêves... vous les avez brisés avec le sourire. Vous avez laissé votre fils me battre, vous m'avez tourmentée, vous... »

Les mots lui manquent, il n'en existe aucun pour exprimer parfaitement ce qu'elle ressent, et un inventer un nouveau serait inutile – les larmes sont là pour ça.

Et maintenant Sansa regarde cette reine cruelle qu'elle a finit par haïr de tout son être pour lui avoir volé son enfance, cette lionne déchue dont elle voulait contempler le cadavre, elle attend qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle lui donne quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, quelque chose pour lui prouver que le mépris ne peut pas provenir de nulle part, que le mal ne naît pas, il est crée.

La réponse tarde à venir et Sansa ne quitte pas Cersei du regard, pas une seule seconde, elle cherche ce qu'elle veut trouver par-dessus tout, la seule chose qui lui permettrait de peut-être se sentir mieux, juste un peu.

(La culpabilité ? Où est-elle ? Elle doit forcément être là, quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?)

« Tu me rappelais moi, quand j'avais ton âge. Je rêvais aussi d'une couronne et d'un prince charmant. Des rêves de petites filles. »

Ses yeux sont étrangement vides.

« Mais ce monde est cruel avec les petites filles. »

(Cersei, une autre petite fille dont les illusions se sont effondrées sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire d'autre que pleurer – et plus tard, tuer, comme une revanche sur le monde, sur le destin.)

« Alors... alors pourquoi... vous saviez ce que je ressentais... pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas aidée ? »

Sa voix se fait suppliante, Cersei savait et ne l'a pas aidée, elle n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, pourquoi l'a t-elle fait alors que ce monde est si cruel avec les femmes ? N'auraient-elles pas dû s'entraider ?

( _N'aime personne d'autre que tes enfants. Les larmes ne sont pas la seule arme que possède une femme –_ Cersei a t-elle essayé de l'aider malgré tout ?)

« Je pensais que tu étais une menace pour moi, » répond Cersei d'un air légèrement absent.

« Pardon ? »

Une menace ? Sansa n'était qu'une enfant, une enfant innocente qui levait vers la reine des yeux brillants d'admiration, qui aurait tout donné pour lui ressembler, en quoi pouvait-elle bien être une menace ?

« Et une partie de moi pense que c'est toujours le cas. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Le sourire de Cersei ressemble à une grimace.

« Le destin est une chose terrible. »

Elles se regardent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, chacune examine l'autre, essaye de déterminer à quel point elle est dangereuse et Sansa veut briser ce masque de glace qui dissimule la réponse à laquelle elle ne peut pas accéder, celle que Cersei refusera toujours de lui donner, pourquoi la glace est-elle si épaisse ?

Plus un mot n'est échangé.

.

Pendant le dîner, Cersei ne détourne pas les yeux de Jenny et Duncan, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées et même les bavardages enthousiastes de Joanna ne parviennent pas à lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarque les regards inquiets qu'échangent Sansa et Jorah ainsi que ceux, suppliants, de Tyrion. Elle résiste à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel.

_S'il pouvait, il adopterait tous les orphelins qui vagabondent dans les rues._

Les enfants sont touchants, elle doit bien le reconnaître. Ils semblent presque en permanence dans leur bulle et communiquent avec ce langage secret propre aux jumeaux.

Cette pensée lui fait comme un coup au cœur, pendant un instant cette perpétuelle impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose se fait plus intense, plus douloureuse.

(Elle n'est jamais véritablement partie, bien sûr, même après toutes ces années. Cersei a juste appris à vivre avec.)

_Tu me manques tellement, Jaime._

Sansa discute avec Tyrion à voix basse.

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._

Le destin est une chose terrible.

Peu importe combien de fois elle a l'impression de lui échapper, il semble qu'il finisse toujours par la rattraper.

Sansa est-elle sur le point de détruire ce qu'elle est parvenue à construire ? Cersei a t-elle causé sa propre perte en la laissant entrer chez elle avec les enfants de la reine dragon ?

Un peu plus tard, Tyrion propose à Sansa de faire une promenade dans les jardins tandis que Renly et Joanna tentent de persuader les jumeaux de jouer à cache-cache avec eux. Ils secouent la tête en s'accrochant à Jorah, comme s'ils étaient terrifiés.

« Oh... » dit Joanna, déçue.

Son petit lionceau n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi a bien pu ressembler leur vie, elle ne connaît ni cendres, ni flammes, et Cersei a bien l'intention que rien ne change.

« On pourrait peut-être aller dans la bibliothèque, alors ? » propose t-elle. « Je pourrais vous raconter une histoire – je sais bien lire, maintenant ! »

« Une... une histoire ? » répète Jenny.

Jorah leur caresse les cheveux et se penche pour leur murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille. Après un dernier regard incertain, les jumeaux consentent à suivre Joanna et Renly. Joanna s'approche de Cersei et enroule ses bras autour d'elle. Une bouffée d'amour fait battre son cœur plus vite, comme à chaque fois qu'elle regarde sa fille, ce qu'elle a de plus précieux au monde.

« Est-ce que je peux, Mère ? »

Elle passe une main dans ses boucles dorées et fait un léger signe de tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Oui ! » s'exclame Joanna.

Cersei regarde le petit groupe s'éloigner, pensive. Jorah la fixe et ne cesse d'ouvrir la bouche puis de la refermer, comme s'il n'osait pas se lancer.

« Daenerys leur racontait des histoires, » lâche t-il finalement. « Des histoires de destinée. Elle leur disait qu'ils régneraient sur le monde entier, elle leur parlait du sang du dragon, de la dynastie Targaryen. »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« A la fin, elle ne leur racontait plus rien. Elle n'était plus en état de le faire. Elle les terrifiait tellement qu'ils cherchaient sans cesse à l'éviter. »

Cersei croise les mains sur ses genoux.

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Lord Mormont ? » demande t-elle d'une voix sans doute un peu trop sèche. « Si tout ceci a pour but de me faire prendre vos enfants en pitié, vous perdez votre temps. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, » répond t-il d'une voix forte qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas. « Vous aviez l'air de vous demander pourquoi ils sont effrayés presque en permanence... voilà pourquoi. »

Elle perçoit une réelle souffrance dans sa voix, sa lèvre tremble légèrement.

« La vie a été cruelle avec eux. »

Cersei se lève.

« La vie a été cruelle avec moi aussi. »

Et elle se détourne sans un regard en arrière.

« Bonne nuit, Lord Mormont. »

.

« Nous n'avons pas reparlé des jumeaux aujourd'hui, » apprend Tyrion à Sansa alors qu'ils marchent dans les jardins sous la lumière des étoiles.

« Oh... je vois. »

Elle ne parvient pas à cacher la légère note de déception et d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Tyrion lève les yeux vers elle.

« Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour la convaincre. »

Elle acquiesce.

« Je vous crois. »

(Pour un peu, elle se croirait revenue à l'époque de leur mariage, lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge, moqués par le reste de la cour.)

Ils s'assoient sur un banc et gardent le silence pendant quelques instants.

« Ne vous sentez-vous jamais seul ? » demande t-elle.

« Non... plus maintenant. J'ai Cersei et Joanna – c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Et... il n'y a aucune femme dans votre vie ? »

Encore une fois, Sansa ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieuse et de se demander s'il est parvenu à oublier son amour brûlant pour Daenerys. Tyrion hausse les épaules d'un air détaché.

« Quelques prostituées... rien qui ne dépasse le stade d'une relation purement physique. »

« Je vois. »

Il se gratte le menton et se perd dans ses souvenirs.

« Il y avait une fille, il y a longtemps... elle était belle et si gentille avec moi. Je crois que j'aurais pu l'aimer. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il soupire.

« Elle est morte. »

« Je... je suis désolée. »

Il lui offre un petit sourire triste.

« Et... et Cersei ? » demande Sansa avant de se trouver stupide.

Elle s'attend à ce que Tyrion éclate de rire face à la simple idée que Cersei puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Jaime mais il n'en est rien : il fronce simplement les sourcils.

« Il y avait quelqu'un... » révèle t-il. « Mais ça n'a pas marché non plus. Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Je vous l'ai dit... nous sommes maudits. »

( _Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._ )

Tyrion reprend la parole avant que Sansa n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

« Qu'en est-il de vous ? »

Mais une part de lui connaît déjà la réponse : son regard se dirige vers le coquillage qu'elle porte en pendentif. Elle se mord la lèvre et envisage brièvement de ne pas lui répondre, de garder sa chanson d'eau et de glace pour elle seule, de garder ce terrible moment hors de sa mémoire mais ce ne serait pas juste. Il a été honnête avec elle, après tout.

« Yara Greyjoy. »

Il ne dissimule pas sa surprise, ni sa peine quand il se rappelle le triste sort qui fut celui de la Fer-Née.

« Je suis désolé, Sansa. »

« Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement. Daenerys l'a tuée... elle l'a arrachée à moi, et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. »

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, elle les essuie rageusement quand les yeux violets remplis de venin brûlent de nouveau sa mémoire.

« Nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance, » soupire Tyrion.

« Non, » répond Sansa dans un souffle.

Alors, exactement comme il l'a fait pendant la Longue Nuit, Tyrion lui prend la main et y dépose un baiser pour la réconforter.

La louve et le lion laissent le silence de la nuit les recouvrir paisiblement.


	36. Chapter 36

Sansa se trouve dans une pièce obscure, toutes les lumières sont mortes, elles se sont éteintes, aucune lueur ne viendra la sauver.

Elle est seule.

Son cœur bat vite, trop vite. Elle essaye de bouger mais elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est enchaînée au sol. Un cri de terreur remonte de ses entrailles et se coince dans sa gorge, elle est entièrement paralysée.

« Sansa ! »

Elle sursaute. Cette voix...

« Sansa ! »

« Robin ? »

« Aide-moi, Sansa ! Elle va me tuer ! »

Sansa tire sur ses chaînes, c'est inutile, elle ne peut pas bouger et les cris de Robin continuent de retentir encore et encore, son supplice a l'air d'être terrible.

Une nouvelle voix déchire l'obscurité.

« Sansa ! »

« Jon ? »

« Sansa, il faut que tu m'aides ! Viens vite, je t'en supplie ! »

« Jon ! »

Et Sansa tire, elle tire, elle tire à s'en arracher la peau, elle est prisonnière et ne peut qu'écouter les cris d'agonie de sa famille en maudissant son impuissance.

La dernière voix l'achève.

« Sansa... »

 _Yara_.

« Sansa, je vais tomber ! Rattrape-moi, Sansa ! »

« Yara ! »

Les chaînes se resserrent autour d'elle, il faut qu'elle se libère, vite, vite avant que Yara ne tombe alors Sansa continue de tirer même si la souffrance est insupportable, même si elle a l'impression de brûler vive, il faut qu'elle sauve Yara avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Lorsque tous les cris se taisent et que le silence revient, Sansa se laisse tomber à genoux dans une mare de sang – peut-être le sien, peut-être pas – et se met à hurler.

Daenerys apparaît devant elle. D'étranges reflets écarlates souillent ses cheveux d'argent, elle s'approche de Sansa avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Félicitations, » lui dit-elle avant de lui retirer la couronne qu'elle porte.

Elle effleure les têtes de loup avant de soupirer d'un air faussement déçu.

« C'est vous qui les avez tués. »

« Non, » crache Sansa, sa voix tremble. « C'est _vous_. Vous êtes un monstre. »

Daenerys rejette la tête en arrière avant d'éclater de rire, les petites cloches tintent dans ses tresses.

« Ils sont tous morts à cause des choix que vous avez fait... si vous ne vous étiez pas opposée à moi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

« Non... vous mentez... »

Elle s'accroupit en face d'elle.

« Oh, Sansa... au fond de vous-même, vous savez que j'ai raison. »

Elle se lève et jette la couronne dans la mare de sang.

« Profitez-en bien. C'est tout ce qu'il vous reste, à présent. »

Après un dernier éclat de rire, elle s'éloigne d'une démarche élégante et Sansa hurle, elle hurle sa haine et son désespoir, elle hurle parce qu'elle est prisonnière et que c'est la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire.

« Sansa ! »

Une nouvelle voix. Quelqu'un d'autre qui l'appelle à l'aide ? Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle a sacrifié, tout ça pour une jolie couronne ? Encore un peu plus de sang sur ses mains ?

« Non ! » continue t-elle de hurler, désespérée.

« Sansa, réveille-toi ! »

Elle ouvre les yeux.

Son premier réflexe est de s'écarter des iris verts qui l'observent, elle manque de tomber de son lit. Cersei hausse les sourcils.

« Tout va bien ? »

Sansa se calme, hoche lentement la tête.

« Oui. »

La lionne n'a pas l'air convaincue et plisse les yeux.

(Sansa n'est pas la seule à faire de terribles cauchemars.)

« Habille-toi et rejoins moi dans les jardins, » déclare t-elle simplement avant de quitter la chambre.

Comme dans un état second, Sansa s'exécute, ses gestes sont lents, automatiques, son esprit est encore pris au piège de cette terrible contrée, le pays des cauchemars, les yeux violets de Daenerys la brûlent même par-delà la barrière de la réalité.

_C'est vous qui les avez tués._

Elle ne passe pas par les cuisines avant de sortir dans les jardins, elle a la gorgée nouée, ses visions d'horreur lui donnent presque envie de vomir.

(Tout ce sang, tout ce sang qui recouvre ses mains et qui coule sur sa robe.)

Cersei caresse les pétales d'une rose lorsqu'elle la rejoint. Sans même se retourner pour la regarder, elle se met à marcher, et pour une raison inexplicable Sansa se sent obligée de la suivre.

Les rayons du soleil ne font que la glacer davantage, toute chaleur semble l'avoir quittée même si elle brûle de l'intérieur – elle est vraiment en train de se changer en soleil de glace.

_C'est vous qui les avez tués._

C'est comme si elle ne pouvait plus supporter la couleur de ses propres cheveux, ses cheveux de feu, sa chevelure sanglante, celle qui a précipité Robin, Jon et Yara tout droit dans les flammes des Sept Enfers.

_C'est vous qui les avez tués._

« Je sais quel effet ça fait, » dit Cersei.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les cauchemars. »

Elle s'arrête et lui fait face. Même si c'est Cersei qui doit lever les yeux pour la regarder, Sansa a toujours l'impression d'être cette petite fille qui vivait dans la peur des iris émeraude de la reine.

« Si j'ai appris quelque chose depuis que je suis ici, c'est qu'en parler fait toujours plus de bien que de mal. »

« En parler ? A Tyrion ? »

(Même alors qu'elle a vu et accepté la vérité, une part de Sansa ne les verra toujours que comme un frère et une sœur ennemis.)

« Je ne vois pas qui d'autre... » répond t-elle, légèrement moqueuse.

Elles reprennent leur chemin et aperçoivent justement Tyrion jouer avec Joanna et Renly. Celui-ci se sert d'une branche comme d'une épée et combat des ennemis invisibles devant les yeux impressionnés de son amie – de sa sœur. Sansa se souvient alors de quelque chose.

« Joanna a dit que vous saviez vous battre à l'épée... »

Cersei sourit légèrement.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. »

(A la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminent, on pourrait penser qu'elle est en train de parler de son plus grand rêve – et c'est d'ailleurs probablement le cas.)

« Et... qui vous a appris ? »

« La femme d'un magistrat, » répond t-elle et elle ne parvient pas à dissimuler l'affection teintée de nostalgie dans sa voix, ou peut-être ne cherche t-elle pas à le faire.

Son sourire s'efface.

« Elle a quitté Pentos. Ils sont partis tous les deux. »

Les mots de Tyrion viennent flotter dans son esprit.

_Il y avait quelqu'un... Mais ça n'a pas marché non plus._

Avant que Sansa ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, Cersei s'assoit sur un banc et l'invite à faire de même.

« Je refusais de parler de mes cauchemars, au début, » reprend Cersei. « Je ne faisais pas confiance à Tyrion... et il ne me faisait pas confiance non plus, mais il était tout ce que j'avais. Je souffrais et il souffrait aussi. J'imagine que c'est une des choses qui nous a le plus rapprochés. »

Les rires de Tyrion et des enfants parviennent jusqu'à elles, petites bribes de bonheur qui transpercent, pour un temps, le nuage sombre qui emprisonne Sansa.

« Est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? »

« Lui dire quoi ? »

« Que vous l'aimiez. »

Cersei secoue la tête, étrangement mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de le lui dire, il le sait. »

_Est-ce que Yara savait que je l'aimais ?_

L'ombre de Daenerys revient, sournoise, cruelle, assassine.

_C'est vous qui les avez tués._

La lèvre de Sansa se met à trembler.

« Comment faites-vous ? »

Cersei lui jette un regard interrogateur.

« Comment faites-vous pour vivre avec tout ce sang sur vos mains ? »

Ses mains à elle sont immaculées mais elle la voit, cette rivière écarlate qui la suit partout où elle va, celle où flottent les cadavres de sa famille, de la femme qu'elle aimait, celle dans laquelle elle finira elle aussi par se noyer – dans ses cauchemars comme dans la réalité.

Avant que Cersei n'ait le temps de répondre, un craquement se produit à l'intérieur d'elle, la glace se fissure et des milliers de petites failles apparaissent. La barrière qu'elle a désespérément essayé de bâtir autour d'elle depuis la mort de Yara cède et ses larmes coulent, la fonte des glaces a lieu.

(Les reines n'ont pas le droit d'être tristes, elles n'ont pas le temps d'être en deuil et Sansa voulait être une bonne reine, vraiment, mais les bonnes reines parviennent à protéger leur famille, non ?)

« J'ai tué mon cousin, » lâche Sansa. « J'ai tué mon frère. »

Leurs fantômes apparaissent et la dévisagent tristement, elle en est sûre même si elle ne les voit pas, ne les regarde pas.

« J'ai tué la femme que j'aimais. »

Ça fait mal, de le dire à voix haute, ça détruit, exactement comme le corps de Yara a été détruit quand il s'est fracassé sur les rochers. Daenerys l'a peut-être poussée mais Sansa ne l'a pas retenue, Sansa est responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Elle sursaute à peine quand Cersei pose la main sur son bras. Une part d'elle a envie de se dégager avec horreur de l'emprise de cette reine meurtrière mais au fond, elle aussi est une reine meurtrière, alors elle la laisse faire et n'essaye pas de se dégager.

« La culpabilité, » murmure Cersei. « Je sais ce que c'est. Les reines font des choix terribles, Sansa, des choix dont les conséquences les dépassent. A cause des choix que j'ai faits, mes enfants sont morts. Mon frère, mon jumeau, l'homme que j'aimais, est mort. J'ai leur sang sur les mains, je ne parviendrai jamais à m'en débarrasser. »

« Comment faites-vous ? » demande Sansa en essayant d'interrompre le flot de larmes qui dévale ses joues.

Cersei soupire.

« Je survis. Et c'est ce que tu fais toi aussi. Survivre. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, parfois. »

« Oh, petite colombe... tous les survivants sont des monstres, ou presque. Regarde-moi. Regarde Tyrion. Nous n'avons pas survécu sans nous salir les mains. »

Sansa s'écarte légèrement, honteuse de s'être montrée aussi faible devant Cersei, d'avoir laissé son armure de glace se briser. La lionne la dévisage avec une certaine gentillesse.

« J'ai tué deux hommes depuis que je suis ici, » reprend t-elle.

« Stallor Nestaar ? »

Elle acquiesce.

« Il allait faire du mal à ma famille. Je devais agir. »

« Et le deuxième ? Il allait aussi faire du mal à votre famille ? »

La haine déforme ses traits séduisants et Sansa a de nouveau l'impression d'être face à l'ancienne Cersei, celle qui hantait ses nuits et ses journées.

« Il m'a fait du mal à _moi_ , » répond t-elle.

Son expression se modifie alors qu'elle revit un de ses souvenirs, et Sansa frissonne parce qu'elle la reconnaît immédiatement.

C'était le regard qu'elle avait quand elle a tué Ramsay.

(Elle ne jugera pas Cersei sur ces crimes-là – comment le pourrait-elle ?)

« Quand j'étais enfant, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer tuer, » dit Sansa. « Quand mon père exécutait quelqu'un, je me disais qu'il faisait juste son devoir – et c'était sans aucun doute le cas. Et puis... »

Le fantôme de Ramsay se glisse derrière elle et ricane, elle se met à trembler.

« J'ai tué mon mari, » lâche t-elle. « Je l'ai donné en pâture à ses propres chiens. J'ai entendu ses cris alors qu'ils le dévoraient. C'était atroce, répugnant... mais j'ai aimé ça. »

(Cela fait-il d'elle un monstre sans cœur ?)

« Le garçon Bolton... » répond Cersei. « J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur son compte. »

Elle effleure le dos de sa main.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal, petite colombe ? »

Sansa hoche lentement la tête.

« Moi aussi, j'ai tué mon mari. »

Cersei n'a pas l'air de se sentir le moins du monde coupable.

« J'étais naïve quand j'ai épousé Robert. Je pensais qu'il m'aimerait et que je l'aimerais aussi... j'étais amoureuse de la simple idée d'être la reine. C'était pour ça que j'étais née, après tout. C'était ce à quoi j'étais destinée. Épouser un seigneur et donner naissance à ses enfants. »

Ce qu'elle raconte évoque des souvenirs à Sansa, ses propres rêves, ses propres espoirs avant qu'elle ne quitte Winterfell.

« L'illusion n'a pas duré, bien sûr. Elle s'est brisée dès le premier soir, quand il a rampé sur moi en gémissant _Lyanna_. J'ai vite compris que je ne servais à rien, sinon à sourire la journée et à écarter les jambes la nuit. J'ai essayé de dire non, bien sûr. Robert riait. Il trouvait ça drôle. J'étais sa femme, je lui appartenais, je devais lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait et ne surtout pas protester. »

 _Tout ça pour une jolie petite couronne_ , semble t-elle ajouter silencieusement.

« Quand je me glissais dans le lit de Jaime, j'avais l'impression de me venger. Je me sentais aimée et puissante à la fois... il n'y avait pas de sensation plus délicieuse. S'il n'avait pas été là, ma vie n'aurait été que solitude et malheur. »

Sansa se souvient de ces longues journées passées enfermée dans sa chambre à compter les bleus sur son corps et à redouter le soir, redouter l'arrivée du monstre. Prier ne servait à rien, il finissait toujours par venir.

Le visage de Cersei s'assombrit.

« Parfois, Robert ordonnait à Jaime de monter la garde devant la porte pendant qu'il me violait. »

Sa voix se brise un peu sur la fin, sur le dernier mot, ce mot atroce, horrible, ce mot qui ne devrait même pas exister, ce mot qui a laissé des cicatrices sur sa peau et dans son cœur – dans _leurs_ cœurs.

« Dans ces moments-là, je haïssais Jaime autant que je haïssais Robert. Il m'entendait sangloter et le supplier d'arrêter, il entendait mes cris et au fond de moi, j'avais l'espoir qu'il entre, qu'il tue Robert et me sauve. C'était impossible, bien sûr, je le savais très bien. Nous en serions morts tous les deux, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de continuer à espérer. »

Et Sansa ne peut que comprendre – Ramsay l'écrasant de son poids, le regard et les sanglots impuissants de Theon, ses vaines supplications, ces terribles images sont un poison qui embrumera à jamais son esprit.

« Je suis désolée. »

Les mots lui ont échappé sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Cersei lui fait un petit signe de tête.

« Dix-huit ans. Dix-huit ans de mariage... dix-huit ans de mépris. Pendant qu'il agonisait sur son lit, j'exultais. Je tenais ma revanche. »

Le dégoût que Sansa aurait ressenti quelques années plus tôt ne vient pas.

« N'avez-vous aucun regret ? »

Elle soutient calmement son regard.

« Si. Je regrette d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. »

(C'est un regret qu'elles partagent toutes les deux.)

« Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tué Ramsay plus tôt. »

Sansa n'est pas bien sûre de savoir quoi penser de ces points communs qu'elle partage avec Cersei. C'est vrai, elle lui ressemble, peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais un fossé infranchissable les séparera toujours, ou du moins l'espère t-elle.

« Le Septuaire de Baelor... » reprend t-elle et une pointe de colère monte en elle. « Comment avez-vous pu ? »

(Comment peut-on assassiner des centaines de personnes et ne rien ressentir ?)

« Vous les avez tués de sang froid, vous... »

« Sais-tu pourquoi je devais être jugée, Sansa ? »

« Pour vos crimes. »

« Mais quels crimes exactement ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Vous en avez commis tellement. »

« Je devais être jugée pour avoir partagé le lit d'un homme en dehors des liens du mariage. J'étais également soupçonnée d'inceste mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais avoué. »

Sansa fronce les sourcils sans cacher son étonnement.

« Sais-tu comment les Moineaux m'ont arraché cette confession ? »

(Elle l'ignore, et elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir véritablement envie de le savoir.)

« Ils m'ont jetée dans une cellule, » reprend Cersei face à son absence de réponse. « Ils m'ont battue, ils m'ont affamée, ils ne me donnaient même pas à boire. _Avouez_. C'était ce que cette septa me répétait sans cesse... _avouez_. Je lui ai promis que mon visage serait la dernière chose qu'elle verrait avant de mourir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de sortir de cette cellule. »

« Vous vous êtes confessée. »

Elle acquiesce.

« Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, bien sûr. »

Sansa ne frémit pas quand Cersei passe une main dans ses longs cheveux roux avec nostalgie.

« Ils m'ont déshabillée et m'ont coupé les cheveux. Mes beaux cheveux, ma crinière de lionne. J'ai dû les laisser faire. Ils m'ont conduite devant le Septuaire... »

Elle s'interrompt.

« Tu connais la suite. La moitié de la ville m'a craché dessus en éclatant de rire. Je les haïssais tellement. Un feu vengeur s'était allumé en moi. Voilà comment j'ai pu. »

(Qu'aurait fait Sansa si elle s'était retrouvée à sa place ? Elle ose espérer qu'elle n'en serait jamais venue à de telles extrémités mais peut-elle en être absolument sûre ?)

« J'imagine que j'aurais dû faire un autre choix, » admet-elle. « Tommen serait peut-être encore en vie si je l'avais fait. »

Cersei se lève.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Sansa, mais je suis une survivante. C'est tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui. »

La conversation est terminée, elle commence à s'éloigner.

« Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de bien, » confirme t-elle. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose de bien. Vous pouvez sauver la vie de deux enfants innocents. »

Cersei l'a entendue mais elle ne ralentit pas et ne se donne pas la peine de répondre.

_Parviendrai-je à la convaincre ? Il le faut. Je dois y arriver._

.

Cersei erre dans les couloirs, songeuse, contemple ce foyer qu'elle a réussi à construire, cette maison qu'elle protégerait à n'importe quel prix, y compris celui du sang.

(Le sang du dragon ?)

Lorsqu'elle passe devant la chambre de Jorah Mormont, la porte est entrouverte. Curieuse, elle pousse la porte et entre.

Jorah n'est pas là. Les jumeaux dorment encore, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Cersei s'assoit sur le bord du lit sans un bruit.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle les regarde, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Jaime. Sansa a raison, bien sûr – ils ne sont pas responsables de crimes de leur mère, tout comme Joanna n'est pas responsable des siens.

Est-ce cependant une raison suffisante pour leur venir en aide, pour prendre le risque de provoquer la destruction de sa propre maison, de sa famille ?

_J'ai déjà tant de sang sur les mains. Le leur ne changerait pas grand chose._

Le plus simple serait de sortir, de retourner voir Sansa et lui annoncer qu'elle perd son temps ici.

(Il semble cependant que Cersei ait renoncé à la facilité la nuit où elle a serré Tyrion contre elle.)

Elle ne bouge pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils battent des paupières et ouvrent les yeux avant de sursauter quand ils l'aperçoivent.

« Ne craignez rien, » s'entend t-elle dire.

« Où est Ser Jorah ? » pépie Duncan.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle se lève et, après quelques instant d'hésitation, les invite à la suivre d'un signe de tête.

« Venez. Nous allons le chercher ensemble. »

(Elle maudit cet instinct maternel qui lui a déjà causé tant de souffrances.)

Elle déglutit quand Jenny et Duncan glissent leurs petites mains dans les siennes.


	37. Chapter 37

« Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment remercié. »

« De quoi ? »

Tyrion marche aux côtés de Sansa sur la plage. Tous deux assistent au lever du soleil, le visage fatigué.

(Se revoir ne leur a pas rappelé que des souvenirs plaisants.)

« De ne jamais m'avoir touchée quand nous étions mariés. »

Il lève les yeux vers elle. Une petite lueur de gratitude brille dans ses iris bleus. Il dépose un baiser sur sa main et lui sourit.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier pour cela. Je suis très heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait. Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant. »

« Mais j'étais votre femme. J'étais en âge de porter votre enfant. Le devoir conjugal... »

Il l'interrompt d'un geste.

« Le _devoir conjugal_... »

Sa voix n'est pas dénuée de mépris.

« Je savais ce que Robert avait fait à ma sœur. Je l'ai vue se transformer, je l'ai vue sombrer dans la haine et la colère... je ne voulais pas être comme lui, et je ne voulais pas que vous deveniez comme elle. »

Ils s'assoient sur le sable. Tyrion ferme les yeux et laisse le bruit des vagues le bercer.

« J'ai été égoïste quand j'ai dit que je voudrais jamais que vous partagiez mon lit. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui... j'ai dû vous sembler si froide. Je ne me rendais pas compte que vous souffriez de cette situation autant que moi. »

Il soupire.

« Vous n'étiez qu'une enfant, » répète t-il. « Vous étiez seule, isolée, loin de votre famille. On vous a forcée à épouser un homme bien plus âgé que vous contre votre volonté. Comment aurais-je pu vous en vouloir ? »

Comment aurait-il pu la désirer et ne serait-ce que songer à la forcer à consommer leur mariage ? Tyrion a beaucoup de regrets mais ne pas l'avoir fait n'est certainement pas l'un d'entre eux.

« Je vous appréciais vraiment, vous savez. »

« Même après... même après avoir appris la mort de votre mère et de votre frère ? »

Elle se mord la lèvre.

« Peut-être pas, » admet-elle. « Je haïssais tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un lion. Mais avant... je vous appréciais, je vous assure. Vous étiez bon avec moi. J'avais un ami dans le Donjon Rouge, même si je n'en avais pas conscience. »

Tyrion ne peut que sourire, sincèrement touché.

(Trop peu de personnes l'ont un jour appelé ami pour qu'il reste de marbre.)

« Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où Joffrey m'a fait battre devant le Trône de Fer... je pensais qu'il allait ordonner qu'on me brise les membres, qu'on m'arrache entièrement ma robe, et vous êtes arrivé. Vous m'avez sauvée. Vous étiez le seul à vous opposer à lui. »

Elle enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, perdue dans ses pensées. Au fond de lui, Tyrion ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Daenerys, de les comparer toutes les deux. La reine dragon était presque toujours entièrement focalisée sur l'avenir, elle n'aimait pas parler de son passé, ni se plonger dans ses souvenirs – sauf quand elle lui parlait de la maison à la porte rouge de son enfance, la voix teintée de nostalgie.

Sansa est différente. Elle pense à l'avenir, bien sûr, mais n'oublie jamais ses racines, là d'où elle tire toute sa force, et Tyrion trouve là quelque chose de rassurant.

« Je n'aurais pas pu ne rien faire, Sansa. »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que vous êtes un homme bon. »

« Un homme bon ? »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Je suis un Lannister. Un lion difforme, certes... mais un lion tout de même. Et les Lannister ne sont pas des gens bien. J'ai du sang sur les mains. Et je ne parle pas des victimes de Daenerys, celles qui sont mortes parce que je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. J'ai tué des gens de sang froid. »

(Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçoit son père et Shae qui l'observent, le regard mauvais.)

« Moi aussi, j'ai du sang sur les mains, » répond Sansa. « Les survivants ont rarement les mains propres. »

Ces paroles lui en évoquent aussitôt d'autres.

« C'est quelque chose que Cersei dit souvent... »

Il se souvient les avoir aperçues discuter dans les jardins la veille. Cersei n'a pas jugé utile de lui faire un compte-rendu de leur conversation, aussi ne lui a t-il pas posé de questions – il sait très bien qu'elle n'y aurait pas répondu.

Sansa hausse les épaules.

« Je pense qu'elle a raison. »

« Probablement. »

Elle trace des formes dans le sable du bout des doigts, songeuse. Tyrion s'aperçoit qu'elle dessine des coquillages, comme celui qu'elle porte autour du cou.

« Je l'ai regretté, » reprend t-elle.

« Regretté quoi ? »

« De ne pas vous avoir laissé partager mon lit. »

Il écarquille les yeux, surpris, et attend qu'elle s'explique.

« Je sais que vous auriez été doux. Gentil. Que vous auriez fait votre possible pour ne pas me blesser. »

Tyrion acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, ne voyant toujours pas où elle veut en venir.

« Je l'ai regretté pendant ma nuit de noces. La deuxième. »

Son cœur se serre quand il comprend enfin de quoi il retourne. Les yeux de Sansa sont humides, les larmes les font briller.

« Je suis désolé, » offre t-il. « Je suis tellement désolé... »

Elle laisse échapper un rire amer.

« Quand vous m'avez annoncé que nous allions nous marier, j'ai été horrifiée. C'est quand Ramsay m'a violée que j'ai compris qu'en fait, je n'aurais pas pu espérer meilleur mari. »

Sansa se lève et lui tend la main. Il la saisit sans hésiter et ils reprennent leur route.

« Je crois que j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de vous dans d'autres circonstances, ou peut-être si j'en avais eu le temps. »

Elle lui offre un sourire hésitant. Ses cheveux sont légèrement décoiffés par la brise marine, ses joues sont roses.

(Et Tyrion la trouve vraiment belle.)

« Vous avez trouvé l'amour, » répond t-il en désignant son coquillage.

« Oui... oui. »

Elle le saisit et le serre fort, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui échappe.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous pouvez me parler d'elle ? » demande t-il. « Je la connaissais mal. »

(Il était bien trop occupé à regarder Daenerys pour faire attention à ses autres alliés.)

Il croit un instant que Sansa va refuser de se replonger dans cet océan de douleur que sont ses souvenirs, pourtant elle hoche la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Elle était courageuse. Forte. Elle n'avait peur de rien. La première reine des Îles de Fer... son peuple la respectait, je l'ai vu. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, au début, je ne voyais en elle qu'une étrangère mais elle a su me prouver qu'elle était beaucoup plus que ça. Elle a écouté toutes mes peurs, mes doutes, elle m'a réconfortée de mes cauchemars. Elle m'a appris ce qu'était l'amour – le véritable amour. »

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

« Je l'aimais tellement, » murmure t-elle. « C'était l'amour de ma vie... mon cœur ne battra jamais pour personne d'autre, je le sais. »

(Oh, Tyrion ne peut que comprendre ce qu'elle ressent – lui aussi a l'impression qu'il ne pourra plus jamais aimer.)

« Je suis heureux qu'elle vous ait rendue heureuse, » dit-il. « Et je suis suis profondément désolé qu'elle vous ait été arrachée. »

_Je suis désolé que Daenerys ait sombré dans la folie. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu l'arrêter._

« Je continuerai à me battre, » conclut Sansa, déterminée. « C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. »

« Je n'en attends pas moins de vous. »

Ils échangent un nouveau sourire.

_Peut-être que nous aurions dû rester mariés._

Tyrion n'a jamais autant regretté que le destin ait décidé de les séparer – il sait qu'il aurait pu aimer Sansa et être heureux avec elle.

.

Où qu'il aille, Jorah sent le regard de Cersei sur lui – ou plutôt sur les jumeaux. Quoi qu'il fasse pour le repousser, l'espoir monte en lui.

(Va t-elle accepter ? Son cœur de mère va t-elle la pousser à sauver deux enfants innocents de la mort ?)

Les enfants se montrent toujours méfiants, il n'ose pas les lâcher d'une semelle, la peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose ne le quittera jamais. Ils semblent sincèrement apprécier Renly et Joanna, toutefois, et ça le rassure – la solitude qui était la leur au Donjon Rouge ne les a pas coupés du reste du monde pour toujours.

Pensif, il observe Joanna leur raconter une histoire d'une voix claire et assurée. Assise entre eux sur un banc dans les jardins, elle relève la tête de temps à autre pour leur sourire. Renly, lui, préfère combattre des ennemis invisibles avec une branche en guise d'épée.

« Était-elle une bonne mère ? »

Cersei s'est silencieusement glissée derrière lui. Il lui jette un bref coup d'oeil – elle n'a pas l'air hostile.

Il soupire longuement.

« Non, » admet-il, et ça lui fait mal de le dire, tellement mal.

(Dans ses rêves, ils forment une famille, tous les quatre, une vraie famille – hélas, ils finissent toujours par se transformer en cauchemars.)

« Elle essayait, » poursuit-il. « Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Je crois qu'elle aimait davantage l'idée d'avoir des héritiers pour assurer l'avenir de sa dynastie que celle d'avoir des enfants. Elle n'allait pas bien... et ça n'a fait qu'empirer avec le temps. Comme je vous l'ai dit, à la fin, elle les terrifiait. »

« Je vois, » répond Cersei.

La veille, les jumeaux ont eu du mal à s'endormir. Ils n'ont trouvé le sommeil qu'à l'aube. Jorah les a laissés dormir et a quitté la chambre – jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir Cersei Lannister les tenir par la main un peu plus tard, alors qu'il l'a croisée dans un couloir.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, pince les lèvres.

« Étaient-ils heureux ? »

« Eh bien... moi et Jon avons fait notre possible pour qu'ils le soient. J'ignore si ça a été suffisant... ils sont si silencieux. »

« Ils sont jumeaux, » déclare Cersei, comme si ça expliquait tout. « Jaime et moi n'avions besoin de personne d'autre à qui parler. »

Jorah s'abstient de répondre – il ne souhaite absolument pas que Jenny et Duncan suivent le même chemin que Cersei et Jaime Lannister.

Cersei tourne les talons sans rien ajouter et s'éloigne.

Il se demande s'il parviendra à jour à savoir ce qui lui traverse l'esprit.

.

« Je parlerai à Cersei cet après-midi, » dit Tyrion à Sansa alors qu'ils rejoignent la maison.

Sansa hoche légèrement la tête.

« Pensez-vous avoir plus de succès que la dernière fois ? »

Elle espère ne pas encore le retrouver assis par terre en train de sangloter – elle n'a jamais aimé voir les gens pleurer, surtout ceux dont elle se soucie.

« Eh bien... peut-être. Cersei est impulsive, il est tout simplement impossible d'anticiper ses réactions. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. »

Tyrion lève les yeux vers elle.

« Que comptez-vous faire, aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien... je ne sais pas... »

« Vous... vous pourriez venir avec moi dans la bibliothèque, » propose t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Il semble mal à l'aise, cela fait sourire Sansa.

« J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »

Il a l'air ravi de sa réponse et elle le suit jusqu'à sa pièce préférée, perdue dans ses pensées. L'heure de son départ approche, elle le sait – Cersei ne les laissera pas dans le brouillard indéfiniment. Alors qu'elle choisit un livre au hasard et s'assoit dans un des fauteuils, elle laisse son esprit divaguer vers Westeros. Que se passera t-il quand elle sera rentrée ? Comment expliquera t-elle son séjour à Pentos ? Parviendra t-elle à dissimuler aux autres seigneurs où elle s'est rendue et dans quel but ? Pourra t-elle sauver Jorah, comme elle le lui a promis ?

(Toutes ces questions lui donnent si mal au crâne qu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a pas vraiment hâte de rentrer.)

Un autre problème lui revient sans cesse en tête et elle pose la main sur son ventre presque inconsciemment. Qu'en est-il de son héritage ? Du nom des Stark ? Elle se mord la lèvre. Toute idée de mariage l'a définitivement désertée mais la situation n'en est pas devenue simple pour autant. Comment est-elle supposée choisir le père de son enfant ? Sélectionner un homme au hasard et le guider jusqu'à son lit la fait presque frissonner de dégoût.

Sansa soupire, incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Tyrion, lui, est entièrement plongé dans son livre : c'est comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, amusée.

Lorsque l'idée s'écrase sur elle comme une vague puissante, elle laisse tomber son livre, complètement retournée.

(Pourquoi n'y a t-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?)

.

(Lorsque Tyrion part à la recherche de Cersei un peu plus tard, il se demande quelle peut bien être la signification de cet étrange regard que Sansa lui a lancé.)

.

« Cersei ? »

Tyrion frappe à la porte de la chambre laissée entrouverte et entre avec hésitation. Cersei lève les yeux de la lettre qu'elle est en train de lire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de frapper, » répond t-elle. « C'est aussi ta chambre. »

« Oui, tu as raison... »

Il entre et s'avance vers le bureau d'un pas hésitant. Cersei soupire intérieurement, elle sait déjà ce qui va suivre.

« Pourquoi travailles-tu autant ? » demande Tyrion en fronçant les sourcils. « Cette ville semble se très bien se diriger toute seule. »

« Tu prends ça beaucoup trop à la légère, » rétorque t-elle. « Il me semble avoir évité plusieurs catastrophes depuis que je suis magistrate... je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses en dire autant. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être... mais ne veux-tu pas faire une pause ? Nous pourrions aller faire une promenade dans les jardins... » avance t-il d'un ton enjoué.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, tu peux le faire ici, » répond t-elle, agacée. « Et n'essaye pas de le nier, je te connais par cœur. »

Son regard dérive vers la boite à reproches.

(Oh, si on lui avait dit à quel point leur relation évoluerait il y a dix ans, elle aurait cru à une immense plaisanterie.)

Tyrion semble déconfit d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour.

« Tu as raison, » admet-il. « Mais peux-tu venir avec moi dans les jardins ? S'il te plaît. »

« J'en conclus que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que je n'aurai pas accédé à ta requête ? »

Il sourit, amusé.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu me connais par cœur. »

Cersei, après un nouveau soupir, consent à se lever et à le suivre, même si elle sait déjà parfaitement ce qu'il va lui demander.

(Ce que Jorah et Sansa lui ont aussi demandé – tous semblent s'être ligués contre elle.)

Tyrion l'entraîne près d'une des fontaines. Joanna, qui semble véritablement s'être prise d'affection pour Jenny et Duncan, s'amuse à les poursuivre. Tous les trois ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Cersei jette un regard contrarié à Tyrion. Il ne baisse pas les yeux.

« Tu n'abandonneras jamais, pas vrai ? »

« Non... ce n'est pas quelque chose que les lions font. »

Elle s'abstient de répondre – il a raison, et ça ne fait que l'agacer davantage.

« En acceptant de les garder ici, nous nous mettrions en danger, » dit-elle.

« Depuis quand avons nous peur de prendre des risques ? Depuis quand nous laissons-nous intimider par qui que ce soit ? » répond t-il. « Nous sommes puissants, maintenant. Nous sommes respectés. Nous pouvons les protéger, je le sais. Et tu le sais toi aussi. »

Il lui saisit délicatement le poignet.

« Regarde-les, Cersei. Tu es une mère... ne me dis pas qu'ils ne t'ont pas touchée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. »

Silence. Elle serre les dents, contrariée par la faiblesse de son cœur, contrariée par ces sentiments dont elle ne veut pas et qu'elle ne peut pourtant pas s'empêcher de ressentir.

« Si nous étions morts... ne souhaiterais-tu pas que Joanna soit en sécurité ? »

« Bien sûr que si. »

La simple pensée que quelqu'un pose les mains sur sa fille lui est insupportable.

« Regarde-les, » insiste t-il. « Joanna les aime déjà. »

« Tyrion... »

« Ils ont besoin d'une mère, Cersei. Ils ont besoin d'une famille. Nous savons ce que ça fait de grandir seuls... nous pouvons leur éviter ce triste sort. »

Elle ne sait quoi répondre. Ce sont de gentils enfants, elle doit bien le reconnaître. Et ce sont des jumeaux, comme elle et Jaime.

Le soleil fait briller leurs cheveux d'un éclat argenté. Joanna semble fascinée par leur couleur. Tous les trois s'entendent bien, c'est évident.

Alors qu'elle sent sa résolution faiblir, Cersei a soudain un mouvement de recul.

_Tu auras trois enfants._

Cette voix revenue du passé lui fait l'effet d'une brûlure.

_D'or seront leurs couronnes._

« Non, » dit-elle.

_D'or, leurs linceuls._

« Non. Non, non, non... pas encore... »

Sous le regard perdu de Tyrion, elle se dégage de l'emprise de sa main et s'éloigne rapidement.

.

(Elle ne donnera pas l'occasion au destin de l'atteindre de nouveau.)


	38. Chapter 38

« Cersei ! »

Tyrion court après sa sœur, complètement perdu, sa réaction a été si soudaine, si violente, si désespérée, il ne comprend pas.

(En fait, au fond de lui, il a très bien compris.)

Il la retrouve assise contre le tronc d'un arbre, la tête entre les genoux. Il vient doucement se planter face à elle.

« Cersei ? »

Elle tremble et il s'aperçoit qu'elle est en train de pleurer. Il pose la main sur son bras et le presse doucement.

« Cersei, explique-moi, je t'en supplie. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par _pas encore_ ? »

Elle relève lentement la tête et ses yeux sont deux océans de douleur.

« _Tu auras trois enfants. D'or seront leurs couronnes, et d'or leurs linceuls_. »

Cette prophétie est pire qu'une ombre, c'est un véritable poison qui n'a pas cessé de la brûler de l'intérieur depuis ce terrible jour où elle l'a entendue pour la première fois et Tyrion n'est jamais véritablement parvenu à trouver un antidote.

« Écoute-moi, je t'en prie. Ce ne sont que des mots. Des mots, tu m'entends ? Des superstitions. Rien de tout ça n'est vrai. »

Elle ne répond pas, plongée dans ses terribles souvenirs, le cadavre de Joffrey, celui de Myrcella, de Tommen, la destruction de Port-Réal et la perte de sa couronne, les mains de Tyrion autour de sa gorge.

« Une prophétie peut être interprétée de plusieurs façons, » murmure t-elle. « Peut-être qu'elle doit encore se réaliser, peut-être que... »

« Cersei ! »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir blessé.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te tuer ? »

C'est vrai, il a failli le faire, une fois, il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'il était submergé par le chagrin et la colère, il a failli lui faire exhaler son dernier souffle de vie mais il ne l'a pas fait, ce n'était qu'un accident, une erreur, et il n'a jamais eu envie de recommencer.

(Et le simple fait qu'elle puisse penser le contraire lui donne l'impression que c'est _elle_ qui lui fait exhaler son dernier souffle de vie.)

« Je... je... »

Leurs regards se verrouillent, leurs yeux sont le reflet de leurs âmes sombres et brisées mais il y a autre chose qui brille dans leurs émeraudes, quelque chose qui est apparu alors qu'ils se reconstruisaient ensemble.

La lumière.

« Non, » lâche t-elle dans un souffle. « Non. »

« Bien. »

« Mais ça ne dépend peut-être pas de toi... le destin... la prophétie... »

« On se fout de la prophétie ! » rétorque t-il un peu trop sèchement. « On se fout du destin. Ça n'importe pas, ça ne compte pas, ça n'existe même pas. »

Il lui saisit les bras et les serre fort.

« Nous seuls sommes maîtres de ce qui nous arrive. Et je te promets que je ne te ferai _jamais_ de mal. »

Ses yeux le brûlent, il tente de retenir ses larmes naissantes – sans grand succès.

« Je t'aime, Cersei. »

Chaque fois qu'il prononce ces mots à voix haute lui fait le même effet, il a toujours l'impression que c'est un peu surréaliste, que ce n'est pas possible, que la haine est toujours là et pourtant il n'en est rien.

Ils n'y croyaient sans doute pas eux-mêmes mais c'est arrivé.

Tyrion aime sa grande sœur, il est profondément attaché à elle et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

(Il essaye de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait.)

« Je t'aime, et je te fais confiance. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance toi aussi ? »

Il se souvient de tous les mensonges, les trahisons, les déceptions, les reproches, toutes ces choses qui les ont hantés mais qu'ils sont parvenus à laisser derrière eux – il ne les laissera pas venir tout gâcher.

Il ne laissera pas _la prophétie_ venir tout gâcher.

« Oui... je te fais confiance, » lâche Cersei avec une certaine réticence, comme si elle aussi avait parfois l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Elle se redresse et lorsqu'elle est à genoux devant lui, ils font presque la même taille, alors très lentement, Tyrion lui ouvre ses bras avec hésitation.

(La peur du rejet ne le quittera jamais totalement.)

Et elle s'y réfugie avant de poser la tête sur son épaule, les yeux humides.

« Tu dois laisser la prophétie derrière toi, je t'en supplie. »

« Je ne veux plus jamais souffrir... ça fait trop mal de tout perdre... »

« Tu ne perdras rien du tout. Je te protégerai... je vous protégerai tous. »

Cersei s'écarte de lui et un sourire moqueur vient chasser ses larmes.

« Me protéger ? »

Elle se lève et hausse un sourcil.

« Je suis ta grande sœur. C'est à _moi_ de te protéger. »

(Ils se disputent, parfois, souvent, ils se détestent pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures mais au bout du compte ils se protègent l'un l'autre et ils survivent ensemble, et Tyrion ne souhaitera jamais d'autre vie que celle-ci.)

.

Sansa ne cesse de frotter son ventre, l'idée qui l'a frappée un peu plus tôt dans la journée occupe toutes ses pensées.

(Est-ce une idée stupide ou la meilleure qu'elle ait jamais eue ? Il est bien difficile de le savoir.)

La situation est simple, pourtant.

Elle veut un enfant, un héritier qui portera le nom des Stark.

Elle ne veut pas se marier mais concevoir un enfant avec un parfait étranger ne l'enchante pas le moins du monde.

Tyrion Lannister a été son mari, autrefois. Elle l'apprécie beaucoup et le respecte, et elle sait que c'est réciproque.

Elle ne trouvera pas mieux, que ce soit à Westeros ou ailleurs dans le monde.

(La situation est simple alors pourquoi est-elle encore en train d'hésiter ?)

Sansa imaginait toujours qu'elle aurait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et se préparer, or le temps lui manque. Elle va bientôt devoir repartir et rentrer à la maison, ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

Si elle veut agir, c'est _maintenant ou jamais_.

Osera t-elle aborder le sujet avec Tyrion ? Et surtout, quelle sera sa réponse ? Acceptera t-il seulement de la toucher alors qu'il n'a pas pu s'y résoudre toutes ces années plus tôt ?

_Les circonstances sont différentes. Je ne suis plus une enfant._

En fin d'après-midi, elle se décide à partir à sa recherche. Elle le trouve assis dans les jardins avec Cersei. Tous deux discutent tranquillement.

« Tyrion ? » demande t-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »

Cersei jette un regard à son frère et se lève.

« Je vais vous laisser. »

Sansa prend sa place sur le banc alors qu'elle s'éloigne.

« Comment se présentent les choses ? »

« Je vais y arriver, » dit-il d'une voix déterminée. « Je vais réussir à la convaincre, je le sais. »

« Bien, bien... »

Mais le soulagement tant attendu ne vient pas et elle s'en veut d'être aussi égoïste, de n'avoir en tête que son avenir et son héritage alors que deux enfants innocents sont en danger de mort. Tyrion remarque son trouble.

« Sansa ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Eh bien... il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. »

« Je vous écoute. »

Elle détourne aussitôt le regard et espère ne pas rougir.

(Elle a l'impression d'être de retour à ce terrible jour où elle a annoncé à Yara qu'elle souhaitait épouser Robin Arryn.)

« Vous savez que je suis la dernière Stark. »

« Comment ça ? Vous avez toujours une sœur et un frère. »

« Oui... mais Arya est une Baratheon depuis qu'elle a épousé Gendry. Et Bran... il n'est plus vraiment Bran depuis qu'il est devenu la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Et il ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants. »

Tyrion fronce les sourcils, comme si une part de lui commençait à comprendre le but de cette conversation.

« Je veux dire que le nom des Stark mourra avec moi. Il disparaîtra, plus personne ne brandira la bannière au loup géant, plus personne ne prononcera notre devise, Winterfell deviendra la demeure d'une autre maison. »

(C'est une pensée tellement horrible qu'elle lui donne presque envie de pleurer. L'héritage des loups géants ne doit pas disparaître, elle doit tout faire pour le préserver.)

« Je suis la dernière louve. C'est mon devoir d'empêcher la fin de la maison Stark. »

« Si je comprends bien... vous souhaitez un héritier ? »

« Oui. »

Il hoche la tête.

« Je comprends vos raisons et je les respecte. Qui comptez-vous épouser ? »

« Personne. Je ne veux pas d'un mari dont je sais très bien que je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse. Yara... je ne pourrai jamais la remplacer. »

« Je vois... »

Sa voix se fait plus hésitante, plus incertaine, et Sansa a l'impression de se tenir au bord d'un précipice – la chute sera t-elle aussi violente que celle qui a mis fin à l'existence de Yara ?

« Je ne veux pas d'un mari mais je ne veux pas non plus laisser n'importe qui partager mon lit. »

Ses mots semblent flotter dans les airs – elle y est presque. En fait, elle n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Tyrion est peut-être le plus petit Lannister mais c'est sans aucun doute le plus intelligent.

« Sansa... »

Il se lève, sa mâchoire se décroche sous le choc.

« Vous voulez que je... que nous... »

Elle acquiesce, il est trop tard pour reculer.

« Oui. Tyrion... j'aimerais que vous soyez le père de mon enfant. »

Voilà, elle l'a dit, elle a sauté, est-ce qu'elle va se fracasser ? Est-ce que Tyrion va s'offusquer d'une telle proposition et lui annoncer qu'il ne veut plus jamais en entendre parler ?

« Sansa... je crois que vous ne réalisez pas bien ce que vous me demandez. »

« Au contraire, » rétorque t-elle. « Je sais très bien ce que je vous demande. »

« Vous voulez que je partage votre lit... que je... »

Il n'ose même pas aller plus loin, se mord la lèvre. Sansa réprime un petit rire.

« Eh bien... je ne connais pas d'autre moyen de concevoir un enfant. »

(Peut-être voit-il toujours en elle la petite fille effrayée qu'elle était à Port-Réal.)

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, » lui rappelle t-elle.

« Je sais, mais... »

« Suis-je donc si repoussante ? »

Sa voix est légèrement peinée. Tyrion secoue immédiatement la tête.

« Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes magnifique, Sansa. »

(Elle sourit en entendant le compliment, et puis elle ne sourit plus en se souvenant de la dernière personne à le lui avoir fait.)

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée... vous n'avez toujours pas fait votre deuil, Sansa, et... »

« _Tyrion_. Il ne s'agit pas d'amour. Je vous en prie... je sais que je vous demande une immense faveur. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter... mais sachez que je n'imagine pas meilleur père pour mon enfant. Vous êtes bon, drôle et intelligent... et je serais fière qu'il vous ressemble. »

Elle se lève.

« Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir... je vous attendrai ce soir, si jamais vous décidez d'accepter. »

(Il n'y a pas eu de chute mais Sansa a l'impression d'être suspendue dans les airs, et son destin n'est pas entre ses mains.)

.

« Mère ? »

« Oui, petit lionceau ? »

Cersei est en train de donner son bain à Joanna. La petite fille fronce les sourcils, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Jenny et Duncan sont aussi tristes ? »

« Eh bien... ils ont perdu leurs parents. »

« Oh... je ne savais pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne me l'ont pas dit ? En fait, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup... »

Elle ignore comment expliquer la situation des petits dragons sans mentionner le feu, la folie et les cendres.

« C'est normal, ils ne te connaissent pas beaucoup. Il faut du temps pour faire confiance à quelqu'un. »

(Et Cersei est une des personnes les mieux placées pour faire une telle remarque.)

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'eux ? » demande t-elle, curieuse.

« Je les aime bien, ils sont gentils. »

Cersei soupire, les paroles de Tyrion tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

_On se fout de la prophétie._

Ce qu'elle aimerait pouvoir y croire, la laisser définitivement derrière elle, enfin se libérer de ce destin funeste qui lui a été promis alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont rester ici encore longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Joanna... ça te dérangerait si c'était le cas ? »

« Oh, non ! J'aime bien jouer avec d'autres enfants. »

Son sourire est si éclatant que Cersei ne peut que le lui rendre.

(Sa famille. Sa plus grande faiblesse.)

.

Le soleil se couche et Tyrion n'a pas encore pris sa décision.

Il est touché que Sansa lui fasse assez confiance et l'estime assez pour lui demander d'être le père de son enfant mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Est-ce parce qu'il repense à leur mariage forcé et sans amour, à ce qui s'est passé lors de leur nuit de noces ?

Il soupire. Les choses ont bien changé, depuis. Sansa a grandi et c'est elle qui lui a demandé de venir partager son lit.

(Ou est-ce parce qu'il repense à Daenerys, à la façon dont il l'aimait et la désirait ? Accepter d'être le père de l'enfant de la femme qui a précipité sa chute ne serait-il pas comme une ultime trahison ?)

Pendant le dîner, il ne remarque pas le regard songeur que Cersei pose sur Jenny et Duncan, il est bien trop occupé à fixer Sansa. Celle-ci lui jette des coups d'oeil de temps à autre.

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Il ne s'est pas senti aussi perdu depuis un long moment.

Quand vient le moment de regagner sa chambre, il reste planté dans le couloir.

(Enfin consommer son mariage l'aurait peut-être réjoui, à une époque, mais il ne parvient pas à en tirer la moindre satisfaction.)

Il passe devant la porte de sa chambre sans s'arrêter.

C'est à lui que Sansa a demandé ce service. Elle veut qu'il soit le père de son enfant, lui et personne d'autre – l'étrange chaleur que cette pensée provoque en lui est suffisante pour lui faire prendre une décision.

Il frappe à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Sansa est assise sur le bord de son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle lui offre un sourire crispé.

« Alors... c'est d'accord ? »

Il ne dit toujours rien.

« Vous m'avez un jour dit que vous ne partageriez pas mon lit jusqu'à ce que je le veuille... eh bien, aujourd'hui, je le veux. »

Il s'approche d'elle.

« Vous avez conscience que ça ne marchera peut-être pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais. »

« Et même si ça fonctionne, il y a toujours un risque que l'enfant soit... »

Il baisse la tête.

« Qu'il soit _comme moi_. »

Sansa lui prend la main.

« Je sais tout ça... et je m'en fiche. Je l'aimerai, peu importe son apparence. »

« Bien... si vous êtes sûre... »

Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans sa gorge. Cela n'a rien à avoir avec le lien purement physique qu'il partage avec les prostituées qu'il va régulièrement visiter. Sansa compte pour lui, il l'admire et il la respecte énormément, il a peur d'être maladroit, de la blesser.

Sans rien ajouter, Sansa s'allonge sur le dos et écarte les jambes. Il grimpe sur elle maladroitement, la sent se tendre.

« Si... si nous procédons ainsi, cela va faire mal... » prévient-il.

« Je sais. »

« Est-ce vraiment le souvenir que vous souhaitez garder de la conception de votre enfant ? »

Elle soupire tristement.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça autrement. Ce serait comme trahir Yara, vous comprenez ? »

Ses yeux s'humidifient – Tyrion n'est décidément pas le seul à avoir l'impression de commettre une trahison.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle voit qu'il hésite toujours.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Rien ne peut être pire que ce que Ramsay m'a fait subir. »

Un fantôme qu'elle est la seule à voir vient roder autour du lit.

« S'il vous plaît, Tyrion. »

La mort dans l'âme, il se résout à s'exécuter et ne fait qu'un avec elle. Tout le désir qu'il aurait pu éprouver a été anéanti et le peu de plaisir qu'il ressent sonne faux. Sansa regarde le plafond en se mordant la lèvre.

Ironiquement, c'est probablement à ça qu'aurait ressemblé leur nuit de noces s'il avait décidé de consommer le mariage : une union froide, formelle, sans envie ni amour.

Lorsqu'il s'écarte d'elle, il se sent mal.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va ? »

Il a fait son possible pour être doux mais ça n'a pas été agréable pour elle, il le sait.

Sansa se force à lui sourire.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Vous... »

Elle soupire.

« Vous avez été très bien. »

Ce n'est pas du tout l'impression qu'a Tyrion mais il parvient à acquiescer avant de descendre du lit et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Tyrion ! »

Il se fige.

« Vous reviendrez demain soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si telle est votre volonté. »

« Ça l'est. »

Tyrion se sent étrangement vide quand il quitte la pièce.


	39. Chapter 39

Cersei ne dort pas quand Tyrion se glisse dans le lit.

« Comment était-ce ? » demande t-elle.

Il lui jette un regard surpris, elle s'esclaffe.

« Je sais toujours tout, Tyrion. Tu n'as pas cessé de la regarder une seule fois pendant le dîner... tu pensais à voix haute. »

(Depuis quand est-il devenu si prévisible ? Peut-être l'a t-il toujours été à ses yeux.)

« C'était... c'était... »

Il ignore quel mot employer exactement, ne parvient pas à trouver.

« Je vois. »

Tyrion se demande ce que pense Sansa en ce moment, si elle souffre encore – physiquement et mentalement –, si elle pleure parce qu'elle a trahi Yara, si elle prie pour que cela fonctionne.

« Elle veut un héritier, » lui apprend Tyrion. « Un enfant qui porte son nom pour assurer l'avenir de sa maison. »

« C'est compréhensible. »

« Elle ne veut pas d'un mari... elle dit qu'elle n'aimera plus jamais. »

Les lions sont comme la louve, eux aussi ont eu le cœur brisé, eux aussi ont vu leur grand amour leur être arraché – ils ne peuvent que comprendre.

Cersei soupire.

« Tu as accepté de lui donner son héritier. »

« J'ai envie de l'aider... »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Il est pris au dépourvu.

« Non. »

 _Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister_ – il n'a pas besoin de prononcer cette phrase, elle est si profondément ancrée en eux qu'ils ne l'oublient jamais totalement.

« Mais tu pourrais. »

« Peut-être... dans d'autres circonstances. Si nous avions plus de temps. Si... si je n'étais pas maudit. »

Un long soupir las et fatigué franchit ses lèvres.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'amour, il s'agit de devoir. Elle veut un enfant, et je lui en donnerai un. »

« C'est honorable de ta part... »

Elle se redresse et le fixe avec attention, comme si elle essayait de déterminer ce qui lui traverse l'esprit exactement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te trouble à ce point ? Les termes de votre... arrangement sont clairs. »

Tyrion hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Qui suis-je pour te juger ? »

(Il y a certains avantages à avoir une meurtrière pour sœur – aucune de ses pensées, aucun de ses actes ne pourra jamais la dégoûter ou la choquer.)

« Je lui ai fait mal, » lâche t-il. « Elle n'en a rien montré mais c'est évident. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. »

« Tu aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

« Oui, » admet Tyrion avec une certaine réticence.

Il n'a pas besoin de parler, Cersei le fait pour lui.

« Tu aurais voulu qu'elle te désire. Tu aurais voulu qu'elle te laisse l'embrasser, la caresser. »

Tyrion n'ose pas lever les yeux, il a honte, tellement honte.

« C'est tellement égoïste, » lâche t-il. « Elle pleure toujours Yara Greyjoy. Que pouvais-je espérer d'autre ? »

Cersei fronce les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas égoïste, Tyrion, et ça t'a bien souvent joué des tours. Il doit forcément y avoir une autre raison. »

Il cède alors que des images horribles viennent défiler devant ses yeux, le laissant presque aveugle.

« J'ai pensé à toi, » lâche t-il. « A ta nuit de noces. »

Elle met plusieurs secondes à répondre, totalement prise au dépourvu.

« Oh. »

« J'avais l'impression d'être Robert... Euron Greyjoy... Gaelon Nargaris... »

Il se rend compte de son erreur quand il voit l'éclair de la douleur et de la haine traverser ses yeux.

« Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom, » cingle t-elle, la voix tremblante. « _Jamais_. »

Elle frissonne de dégoût.

« Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi, ça m'a échappé. Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

(Tous les deux essayent tant bien que mal de chasser ce terrible souvenir de leur mémoire et Tyrion est furieux contre lui-même d'avoir convoqué le fantôme de Gaelon Nargaris.)

Cersei accepte ses excuses d'un petit hochement de tête.

« Tu... tu n'es pas comme eux, » reprend t-elle. « Tu n'as pas voulu la blesser. Tu ne la regardes pas comme un objet ou marchandise. Tu la respectes. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça change quelque chose... »

« Crois-moi... » dit-elle d'une voix un peu brisée. « Ça change _beaucoup_ de choses. »

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit, Tyrion. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Il met longtemps à s'endormir et continue de fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce que ses paupières s'alourdissent.

.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Sansa ? »

Jorah a remarqué que la louve est perdue dans ses pensées depuis le début de la journée. Assis dans la bibliothèque, tous deux observent discrètement Tyrion lire une histoire à Jenny et Duncan tandis que Joanna parcourt les étagères et montre ses livres préférés à Renly.

« Je vais bien, » répond t-elle d'une voix distraite.

Il n'insiste pas, se doutant cependant que Tyrion est impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre étant donné les regards lourds de sens qu'ils partagent tous les deux.

« Les jumeaux ont l'air de l'apprécier, » remarque Sansa.

« C'est vrai. »

(Il devrait s'en réjouir, vraiment, alors pourquoi cette pointe d'amertume est-elle apparue dans son cœur ?)

« Tyrion m'a dit qu'il pensait pouvoir parvenir à convaincre Cersei, » reprend la louve.

_Une dernière chance._

« C'est... c'est... »

Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge et il ne parvient plus à détacher son regard de ses enfants – parce que, oui, qu'ils aient son sang ou non n'ait aucune importance, ce sont bel et bien _ses enfants_.

(Ce sont ses enfants et il va les laisser là, il va les abandonner dans la gueule du lion, peut-être pour ne plus jamais les revoir.)

Il ne peut plus le supporter et se lève brusquement avant de courir hors de la pièce.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Daenerys, Jorah s'autorise à craquer et fond en larmes, aussi désespéré qu'il est possible de l'être.

« Jorah ? »

Sansa l'a suivi et s'approche doucement de lui.

« Je n'y arriverai pas. »

Les mots lui brûlent la langue, exactement comme Daenerys a brûlé son cœur.

« C'est trop difficile, je n'arriverai pas à les abandonner... à vivre loin d'eux... »

_Ce serait comme laisser tomber Daenerys une dernière fois. Je n'y arriverai pas._

« Jorah... vous y arriverez. Vous y arriverez parce que vous savez que c'est leur meilleure chance. »

« Vous me surestimez, Sansa. »

« Pas du tout. Quoi que vous pensiez de vous-même, vous êtes un homme bon. »

Il y a tant de foi dans ses paroles qu'il en est bouleversé.

« C'est... c'est tellement difficile... »

« Je sais. »

« Ils vont penser que je les abandonne, et ils auront raison. »

« Quand ils seront plus âgés, Cersei et Tyrion leur parleront de vous. Ils comprendront que vous n'aviez pas le choix. »

Jorah ne répond pas et baisse la tête. Un grand vide s'est creusé en lui.

« Venez, » dit Sansa en lui saisissant le bras. « Allons écouter la fin de l'histoire de Tyrion. »

Il se laisse faire sans protester, le cœur toujours aussi lourd.

.

Alors qu'elle traverse la maison, l'attention de Cersei est captée par un reflet métallique sur le coin d'une table. Sa gorge se noue lorsqu'elle reconnaît sa couronne – Jenny l'a sans doute posée là et a oublié de la récupérer.

Le cœur battant, elle la saisit et la caresse du bout des doigts. Des images lui reviennent aussitôt en tête.

(Une explosion. Un suicide. Un couronnement. Un règne baigné de peur et de sang.)

Elle frissonne. Le destin est une chose curieuse. Il a ramené cette couronne jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle la croyait perdue à jamais.

_Est-ce un signe ?_

« Cersei ? »

Tyrion, qui passe par là, se fige quand il aperçoit ce qu'elle serre entre ses doigts.

« Le Trône de Fer est vacant, à présent, » lui dit-elle sans le regarder. « Personne ne l'a encore revendiqué. »

Il soupire quand il comprend où elle veut en venir.

« Nous pourrions rentrer à Westeros. Nous pourrions reprendre ce qui nous appartient. Je pourrais de nouveau être la reine... »

_Cersei Lannister, Première du Nom, Reine des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice du Royaume !_

Elle jette un coup d'oeil à Tyrion.

« Tu pourrais être ma Main. »

Ils pourraient faire une bonne équipe, elle le sait – elle s'est aperçue ces dernières années qu'ils sont bien plus efficaces lorsqu'ils travaillent ensemble que lorsqu'ils s'entre-déchirent.

(Il est regrettable qu'elle ne s'en soit pas aperçue plus tôt.)

Il s'approche d'elle.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. C'est ce qu'elle voulait il y a quelques années, lorsqu'elle s'est échouée à Pentos, lionne déchue et destituée de son pouvoir, c'était son souhait le plus cher, celui pour lequel elle aurait tué.

Elle amorce un geste pour poser la couronne sur sa tête et s'imagine retrouver Port-Réal, le Donjon Rouge, le Trône de Fer – le pouvoir.

(Mais le pouvoir, ne l'a t-elle pas déjà ici ?)

Ses bras se figent alors que d'autres souvenirs défilent devant ses yeux.

(Le mensonge. Le départ de Jaime. La destruction de Port-Réal. Le corps froid de son autre moitié contre son corps chaud.)

 _Ça en valait la peine ?_ murmure une petite voix.

Elle ferme les yeux, se remémore ces dernières années. Les disputes, les regards noirs, la méfiance.

Elle les ouvre, regarde Tyrion.

Il y a plus, évidemment, bien plus – des mains tendues, des sourires timides, des étreintes hésitantes.

Tyrion et Joanna.

Sa famille.

( _Rien d'autre ne compte_ , souffle Jaime.)

« Où sont les jumeaux ? » demande t-elle soudainement.

« Dehors. Que... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, elle part à leur recherche. Ils sont en train de jouer avec Renly et Joanna.

« Jenny ! » appelle t-elle.

La petite fille relève la tête et la fixe d'un air interrogateur. Cersei lui fait signe de s'approcher d'elle. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

(Les yeux de Daenerys sur un visage aussi innocent – ce contraste lui fait un drôle d'effet.)

Cersei lui tend la couronne.

« Je crois que c'est à toi. »

« Oh... »

Elle l'attrape et son visage se fend d'un sourire timide.

« Merci... »

Elle hésite.

« Lady Cersei. »

« Merci... Lady Cersei. »

« Viens, Jenny ! » l'appelle Duncan.

Après un dernier regard, elle court rejoindre son jumeau. Cersei s'éloigne de quelques pas et tombe sur Tyrion, qui a assisté à toute la scène.

« Ce n'est plus moi, » soupire t-elle. « Cette couronne est tachée de sang... elle est maudite. »

Le sourire de Tyrion n'a jamais été aussi éclatant et il referme les bras autour de sa taille.

« Je suis fier de toi. »

Cersei en reste sans voix.

( _Je suis fier de toi_ – personne, personne, personne n'a jamais prononcé ces mots, certainement pas son père, pas même Jaime, Tyrion est le premier à le faire et une vague de chaleur embrase tout son être.)

Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux et une larme roule sur sa joue.

.

Sansa regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre en soupirant, elle attend et redoute le coucher du soleil, le moment où Tyrion viendra la rejoindre et grimpera sur elle.

Leur étreinte n'a rien eu de plaisant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle n'en attendait rien d'autre, bien sûr – il s'agit de devoir, certainement pas d'amour.

(L'amour sera pour toujours réservé à Yara, elle ne gémira sous les caresses de personne d'autre.)

Elle a bien vu que Tyrion avait l'air déconfit lorsqu'il a quitté sa chambre la veille.

_Est-ce que je l'ai déçu ? S'attendait-il à ce que les choses soient plus... passionnées ?_

Sansa n'a pas osé aborder le sujet avec lui. En fait, elle s'est employée à l'éviter pendant toute la journée.

(Leurs corps se sont peut-être rapprochés mais elle craint que quelque chose ne se soit brisé entre eux.)

Lasse d'attendre sans rien faire, elle sort de sa chambre et traverse le couloir. Ses pas la guident devant celle de Cersei et Tyrion.

Elle frappe à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Cersei est encore en train de travailler, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Sansa hésite.

« Je peux partir si vous êtes occupée. »

La lionne secoue la tête.

« Non, c'est bon. Viens. »

Lorsqu'elle s'assoit en face d'elle, elle ne parvient toujours pas à déterminer ce qu'elle est venue faire là exactement.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, » devine Cersei.

« Eh bien... peut-être. »

« C'est à propos de Tyrion. »

Sansa la dévisage bouche bée.

« Il vous l'a dit ? » demande t-elle alors qu'elle se sent rougir.

« Je l'avais en partie deviné... il a confirmé mes soupçons. »

« Je vois... »

(Elle se demande à quoi a bien pu ressembler cette conversation.)

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » lâche t-elle.

Cersei croise les mains sur ses genoux, songeuse.

« Il est bien naturel que tu souhaites avoir un héritier. C'est là le destin des dames de haute naissance, après tout. Enfanter. Et il ne reste que toi pour assurer la sauvegarde de ton nom. Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas le choix. »

Le devoir des femmes. Le devoir des reines. Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de voir là-dedans une grande injustice.

« J'ai envie de cet enfant, » avoue t-elle. « Je ne veux pas seulement un héritier... j'ai vraiment envie d'être mère, mais j'ai l'impression d'être coincée. »

Sansa se demande si Cersei a ressenti la même chose alors que Robert la chevauchait nuit après nuit pour introduire un héritier dans son ventre – probablement.

« Ce monde n'est pas bienveillant envers les femmes. Les hommes qui ne nous voient que comme des marchandises ou des poulinières sont encore bien trop nombreux. Cependant... nous pouvons être plus que cela. Je l'ai prouvé, et tu l'as prouvé aussi. »

Un léger sourire s'empare de ses lèvres.

« Aimer une autre femme est sans nul doute plus simple... » dit-elle en désignant son collier.

Son ton laisse entendre qu'elle en sait quelque chose.

« Vous voulez dire que... vous... après Jaime ? »

Son regard se perd dans le lointain.

« Aimer ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je ressentais quelque chose. »

Cersei se ressaisit avant que Sansa n'ait le temps de poser une autre question.

« Tyrion n'est pas comme ces hommes. Il était désespéré à l'idée de t'avoir blessée. »

Cette confession ne fait que renforcer la culpabilité de Sansa.

« Je crois que je l'ai déçu. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il attendait quelque chose de moi... quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu lui donner. »

Elle baisse les yeux vers son coquillage.

« C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Yara... je ne fais que penser à elle, tout le temps. Elle me manque tellement. J'ai mal. Est-ce que... est-ce que je cesserai un jour d'avoir mal ? »

Cersei la regarde tristement.

« Non. »

Sansa s'y attendait, bien sûr, mais la peine n'en est pas moins grande, et c'est comme si mille petites aiguilles de glace s'enfonçaient dans son cœur.

« On n'oublie jamais l'amour de sa vie... on apprend seulement à vivre sans lui. »

La mort de Jaime Lannister aura creusé un vide dans deux cœurs et laissé deux orphelins. Cersei a raison : ni elle, ni Brienne ne l'oublieront jamais, tout comme Sansa ne pourra jamais oublier Yara.

Cersei se lève et vient s'appuyer sur le bureau, juste devant elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Tyrion. Il sait faire la part des choses, il a très bien compris les termes de votre arrangement. Quant à ce qu'il espère de toi... »

Elle laisse échapper un soupir.

« Il sait que tu ne pourras pas le lui donner. »

« Il mérite mieux. Il mérite une femme qui l'aime véritablement dans son lit. »

Le sourire de la lionne devient triste.

« Ne méritions-nous tous pas mieux ? »

« Probablement... »

Elle se lève, un peu rassurée, et espère que Tyrion la considère toujours comme une amie, comme c'est le cas pour elle.

Cersei effleure son ventre du bout des doigts.

« On dirait bien que je vais devenir tante... encore une fois. »

Sansa fronce les sourcils, elle n'est pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, d'avoir bien compris l'insinuation, mais la lueur mi-amusée mi-contrariée dans les yeux de Cersei vaut toutes les réponses du monde.

« On dirait bien, » confirme t-elle avec un sourire.

(Jamais elle n'admettra qui est véritablement Renly à voix haute, bien sûr, mais c'est mieux que rien – beaucoup mieux.)

« Cette femme... cette femme pour qui vous ressentiez quelque chose... » reprend Sansa en se remémorant une de leurs discussions précédentes. « Est-ce que c'est celle qui vous a appris à vous battre à l'épée ? »

Elle fait un léger signe de tête.

« Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

« Alyssa. »

L'affection se dispute au chagrin dans sa voix.

« Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que _seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister_ ? »

(Sansa n'a jamais cru au destin et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va commencer.)

« Entre autres, » répond énigmatiquement Cersei. « Mais peut-être... peut-être que n'importe quelle malédiction peut être brisée. »

Ses paroles semblent avoir un sens caché, un sens profond auquel elle n'a pas accès. Cersei passe une main dans ses cheveux roux.

« Tu es encore jeune, petite colombe. Cela te semble impossible pour le moment, mais... tu pourras aimer de nouveau. »

.

Quand Tyrion entre dans la chambre de Sansa, elle l'attend, fébrile.

« Je suis désolée, » commence t-elle. « Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous donner ce que vous souhaitez. »

« Sansa, c'est moi qui suis désolé... je ne veux pas vous blesser. »

Ils échangent un sourire gêné.

« Je sais que vous aimez encore Yara... que vous l'aimerez toujours. Et je comprends, je comprends plus que vous ne le pensez. »

« Daenerys, » devine Sansa.

Il acquiesce.

« Mais je suis persuadée qu'elle ne voudrait pas que vous souffriez. »

Elle le laisse lui prendre la main et y déposer un baiser, complètement perdue.

« Je peux... je peux rendre ceci plaisant pour vous, » assure t-il.

Elle se mord la lèvre, se rappelle des baisers de Yara, de ses caresses, de sa peau contre sa peau, pourra t-elle supporter de laisser quelqu'un d'autre la toucher de cette façon ?

Ne serait-ce pas la laisser tomber encore une fois ?

« Je ne sais pas, Tyrion... »

« Je vais être honnête avec vous... la façon dont nous avons procédé hier ne me plaît pas du tout. Pas parce que j'attends quelque chose de vous, mais parce que je vous ai fait mal. Et votre souffrance m'est difficilement supportable. »

(Comment rester de marbre face à de telles paroles ?)

« Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir cette nuit. Si vous souhaitez toujours que nous procédions ainsi, je me plierai à votre volonté. Sinon... »

Il s'interrompt, rougit un peu. Sansa ne croit pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi mal à l'aise.

« Très bien, » soupire t-elle.

Elle le rappelle avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Tyrion ? Merci... merci d'être aussi bon avec moi. »

Son ancien mari sourit, ému.


	40. Chapter 40

Sansa est de retour dans les Îles de Fer. Elle a l'impression qu'une éternité a passé depuis qu'elle s'y est rendue pour la dernière fois – depuis que Yara est tombée.

Elle est seule, les Fer-Nés ne sont pas là, et pourtant elle n'a pas l'impression d'être perdue.

Elle sait exactement où elle doit aller.

La plage où elle s'est rendue plusieurs fois avec Yara n'a pas changé du tout, c'est comme si le temps s'était figé pour toujours.

(Si seulement c'était le cas.)

Quelqu'un est déjà là à l'attendre, assis au bord de l'eau. Le cœur de Sansa manque un battement.

« _Yara_. »

La Fer-Née se lève et lui ouvre ses bras, Sansa court immédiatement s'y réfugier.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, » sanglote t-elle. « Tu me manques, Yara. Oh, je t'aime tellement. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent doucement et Sansa aimerait que ce baiser dure une vie entière, elle aimerait ne plus jamais devoir la lâcher.

« Je suis fière de toi, Sansa. Tu as réussi. »

« Pas encore... Cersei n'a toujours pas accepté. »

« Elle le fera... tu le sais au fond de toi. »

Yara se met à caresser ses longs cheveux.

« Tu es si belle. »

(Même par-delà la mort elle parvient encore à faire rougir Sansa.)

« Je sais quels tourments habitent ton esprit, » reprend Yara. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tyrion Lannister est un homme bon. Tu n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux comme père pour ton enfant. »

Sansa a envie de se mettre à pleurer.

« J'ai l'impression de te trahir, Yara. Je t'aime tellement, personne ne te remplacera jamais... tu le sais, pas vrai ? »

« Je sais, Sansa. Mais... »

Elle soupire.

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres pour toujours. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et que tu te sentes bien. »

« C'est impossible, je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. »

Yara la saisit par la taille et elles font quelques pas le long du rivage.

« Tu y arriveras, je le sais... et c'est ce que je souhaite par-dessus tout. »

« Tu me demandes de t'oublier ? » s'effare Sansa.

Elle rit légèrement.

« Mais non. Je sais bien que je suis inoubliable, de toute façon... »

Sansa roule des yeux.

(Oh, ce qu'elle lui a manqué...)

« Mais ton bonheur est ce qui m'importe le plus... même si ce n'est pas avec moi. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu es morte hier, » répond Sansa. « Je ne pourrai pas... »

« Prends le temps qu'il te faudra... mais promets-moi de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas renoncer au bonheur. »

Les yeux de Sansa s'humidifient, Yara est si forte, si belle, si parfaite, personne ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville, en tout cas c'est l'impression qu'elle a et elle n'est pas prête à y renoncer – ne le sera peut-être jamais.

« Tyrion était ton mari, » lui rappelle Yara. « Et si tout va bien, il sera le père de ton enfant. »

« Je ne le reverrai peut-être pas avant des années. »

Yara sourit.

« Tant mieux... peut-être que tu seras prête à ce moment-là. »

Elle pose une main sur sa poitrine, là où bat son cœur.

« Je sais qu'une part de lui me sera toujours réservée, et j'en suis très heureuse... mais ne le referme pas complètement, Sansa. D'accord ? »

« Oui... d'accord. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois, un baiser rapide et presque désespéré.

« Je t'aime, Sansa. Maintenant, et à jamais. »

Yara entre dans la mer et disparaît dans les eaux sombres.

Lorsque Sansa se réveille, ses lèvres ont toujours le goût du sel.

.

Cersei dort mal, cette nuit là.

Les fantômes de ses enfants viennent danser autour d'elle. Elle tend la main pour les toucher mais ils s'écartent en secouant la tête.

(Partis. Partis pour toujours.)

« Cersei. »

Elle sursaute. Cette voix...

« _Jaime_. »

Son autre moitié est là, juste devant elle, ses yeux verts brillent et il sourit, elle a l'impression que son cœur va exploser, elle fond en larmes. Lorsque ses bras se referment autour d'elle, elle se sent défaillir.

« Tu es là. Tu es revenu. »

Depuis combien de temps ne l'a t-elle pas vu ? Une éternité. Jaime lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Tu as une décision importante à prendre. »

« Je... j'imagine... »

Elle soupire et enfouit le visage dans son cou en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Oublie la prophétie, » lui conseille t-il gentiment. « Je n'y ai jamais cru. Ce ne sont que des mots, Cersei. Personne ne contrôle ton destin. »

Il la fait s'écarter de lui et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Tyrion a eu une bonne influence sur toi. C'est bien... c'est très bien... »

« Je voudrais que tu sois là. Si tu voyais Joanna... elle est si belle, Jaime, si intelligente. Notre petite fille... tu serais si fier. »

« Je le suis. »

Il l'embrasse sur le front.

« Elle ferait une grande sœur formidable. »

« Meilleure que moi, sans aucun doute... » dit Cersei en baissant les yeux.

(La honte. La vraie honte. Encore quelque chose que Tyrion lui a appris.)

Jaime rit.

« Oui... ce n'est pas bien difficile. »

« J'étais horrible. »

« Mais tu as changé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien... je suppose... »

« C'est tout ce qui compte. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision... que tu feras ce qu'il faut. Je suis fier de toi, et de Tyrion. »

Il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Nous... nous ne formons toujours qu'un, n'est-ce pas ? » ose demander Cersei.

Jaime acquiesce avec un sourire et entrelace leurs doigts.

« Bien sûr. »

Il appuie son front contre le sien et ils restent dans cette position un long moment, peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur.

« Il faut... il faut que j'y aille, » soupire t-il.

« Je sais. »

« Je dois aller voir quelqu'un d'autre... j'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle sera aussi heureuse que toi de me revoir. »

Cersei frissonne quand elle réalise de qui il parle.

« Tu l'aimais ? »

Les mots sont brûlants sur sa langue.

« Oui, » admet Jaime.

Les larmes de Cersei se mettent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Jaime les essuie du bout des doigts.

« Mais je t'aimais davantage. Je suis revenu pour toi. »

Il lui donne un dernier baiser avant de s'éloigner. Elle le regarde partir avec mélancolie, pourtant le vide auquel elle s'attendait ne revient pas – pas tout de suite du moins.

Lorsque Cersei se réveille, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire.

.

Juste à côté de Cersei, Tyrion voit lui aussi des fantômes, des fantômes de son passé, Tysha, Shae, Lya, son père. Il leur tourne le dos et part en courant.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouve dans un endroit lointain et familier à la fois, un endroit de son passé qui lui semble presque irréel.

La pyramide de Meereen.

Son cœur se met à cogner dans sa poitrine.

« Tyrion. »

(Comment s'est-il retrouvé à genoux, les mains tremblantes ? C'est comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus.)

Daenerys se dirige vers lui. Elle _sourit_. Il n'y a nulle trace de folie dans ses yeux violets.

« C'est impossible, » murmure t-il.

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur son front.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. »

Médusé, il se noie dans cet océan améthyste pour lequel il aurait tué, autrefois. Cette femme qu'il a devant lui n'a absolument rien à voir avec celle qui a mis Port-Réal à feu et à sang sur le dos de Drogon.

« Ce n'était plus moi, » soupire t-elle. « Plus vraiment. »

Elle s'approche d'une fenêtre, il la suit aussitôt.

« Ne vous sentez pas coupable. Vous n'auriez pas pu m'arrêter. »

« Je vous ai laissée tomber. »

Daenerys soupire.

« Je me suis laissée tomber moi-même. J'ai trahi tout ce en quoi je croyais, tout ce pour quoi je me battais. »

Elle se laisse glisser contre le mur. Ses yeux se retrouvent à la hauteur des siens, ils se dévisagent longuement.

« J'aurais dû vous écouter. J'aurais dû rester ici, à Meereen, au lieu de courir après un rêve qui n'avait aucun sens et qui ne m'a apporté que du malheur. »

Sa main vient caresser sa joue, Tyrion frissonne.

« J'aurais pu être heureuse, ici... avec vous. Vous auriez pu me rendre heureuse, je le sais. »

Il recouvre sa main de la sienne.

« Je suis ravie que Jorah m'ait désobéi... je suis heureuse que vous soyez en vie. Et vous, Tyrion, êtes-vous heureux ? »

« Oui... je le suis. »

« Bien, bien. »

(Si c'est un rêve, alors il ne veut jamais se réveiller.)

« Sansa pourrait vous rendre encore plus heureux. »

« Sansa ? Elle ne m'aime pas. »

« Pas encore... ça viendra. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

Son expression est énigmatique.

« Une intuition. »

Elle se lève et, après un dernier sourire, s'éloigne.

« Daenerys ! »

Elle se retourne, fronce les sourcils. Tyrion a à peine conscience des mots qu'il prononce ensuite.

« Est-ce que... j'aimerais... juste une fois... »

Daenerys semble comprendre ce qu'il veut et acquiesce. Elle se penche vers lui et ses lèvres rencontrent doucement les siennes, presque timidement.

Leur premier et dernier baiser a le goût des adieux qu'ils n'ont pas pu se faire. Lorsqu'elle se redresse, Tyrion a l'impression d'être en paix.

« Il faut que je rende visite à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je comprends. »

« Au revoir... je suis désolée. »

Lorsque Tyrion se réveille, il sourit.

.

Jorah marche dans une ville qu'il ne connaît pas, il fronce les sourcils en essayant de déterminer où il se trouve.

« Jorah. »

Lorsqu'il aperçoit les cheveux d'argent, il croit avoir affaire à une vision, un mirage.

« Comment... »

(Il ignorait que son cœur pouvait battre aussi fort.)

Daenerys rit, amusée.

« Je suis réelle, » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, passe les bras autour de son cou et lui donne un doux baiser qu'il lui rend aussitôt.

« Venez avec moi... j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Il la laisse lui prendre la main et le guider à travers les rues. Finalement, elle s'arrête devant une maison à la porte rouge.

« Braavos, » souffle Jorah. « Mais... je croyais... »

« …que cette maison n'existait pas ? Vous avez raison. Mais cet endroit est particulier... tout y est possible. »

Elle pousse la porte et l'invite à la suivre. Il sourit, sachant déjà ce qu'elle va lui montrer.

Le citronnier est exactement comme il l'imaginait. Il ferme les yeux et respire le parfum des citrons.

« J'ai trouvé la paix ici, » souffle Daenerys en se tournant vers lui.

« Vous me manquez. Je vous aime tellement... »

« Je sais... »

Elle se serre contre lui et enfouit le visage dans son cou.

« Merci, Jorah. Merci d'être resté avec moi jusqu'à la fin, malgré toutes les horreurs que j'ai commises. Je suis tellement désolée... vous méritiez bien mieux. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que vous. »

(Et il ne voudra jamais rien d'autre.)

« Les enfants... j'ai fait mon possible pour les garder en sécurité, je... »

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Jorah. Je vous en suis si reconnaissante. Ils auront une chance de grandir grâce à vous, une chance d'être heureux. »

Elle caresse tendrement sa joue et lui donne un baiser d'adieu.

« Je vous aime, Jorah. Pour toujours. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloigne, il la rappelle.

« Daenerys ! Comment... comment dois-je appeler notre fille ? »

Elle sourit.

« Je suis certaine que le nom que vous choisirez sera parfait. »

Lorsque Jorah se réveille, il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision en venant ici.

.

« Lord Mormont ! »

Jorah se fige et laisse Cersei le rattraper. Elle fronce les sourcils, il est inquiet.

(S'apprête t-elle à réduire à néant tous ses espoirs ?)

« Vos enfants ne seront ni des Targaryen, ni des Mormont, » commence t-elle. « Ce seront des Lannister. Des lions. »

« Alors vous... »

Elle l'interrompt d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne leur parlerai jamais de leur mère, avec l'espoir qu'ils finissent par l'oublier. Ils sont jeunes. S'ils vous revoient un jour, ils ne se souviendront peut-être pas de vous. Vous ne serez qu'un étranger pour eux. Est-ce que vous comprenez ? »

Jorah acquiesce – c'est la seule chose qu'il parvienne à faire.

(Ses enfants vont vivre. Ils seront protégés. Tout ira bien pour eux.)

« Merci... merci infiniment. »

Cersei soupire.

« Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue que je ne suis pas en train de faire une énorme erreur... » murmure t-elle. « Mais je crois que... c'est ce qu'il faut faire. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne.

.

Sansa est en train de brosser ses cheveux devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse quand on frappe à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Cersei fait son apparition. Leurs regards se croisent dans le miroir.

« C'est d'accord. »

Sansa manque d'en laisser tomber sa brosse, elle se retourne et fronce les sourcils, s'attend à un piège, une ruse, ou simplement une plaisanterie.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Elle retient à grand peine une exclamation victorieuse.

( _Tu avais raison, Yara. Comme toujours._ )

« Merci, » parvient-elle à dire.

Cersei hoche la tête d'un air résigné. Sansa remarque alors le regard plein d'envie qu'elle pose sur ses cheveux et réalise vraiment à quel point sa crinière de lionne doit lui manquer.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se tourne de nouveau vers le miroir et lève la main qui tient sa brosse. Cersei comprend aussitôt et la saisit avant de la passer lentement dans ses boucles rousses. Sansa ferme les yeux – depuis combien de temps n'a t-elle pas laissé quelqu'un lui brosser les cheveux ?

Elle a la sensation d'avoir accompli sa mission. Jenny et Duncan seront en sécurité, ils vont vivre, ils vont être heureux et si tout va bien, rien ne leur arrivera jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Cersei repose la brosse sur la coiffeuse.

« Ça m'avait manqué... » soupire t-elle. « Merci. »

Elle s'éclipse en silence.

.

« Joanna ? »

Tyrion et Cersei échangent un regard entendu alors que leur petit lionceau s'approche d'eux. Elle grimpe sur les genoux de sa mère, curieuse.

« Nous voulons te parler de quelque chose, » dit Tyrion.

« Oh ? »

Ses yeux verts brillent, elle est si belle, Cersei et Tyrion se demandent s'il existe un amour plus puissant que celui qu'ils ressentent.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais être grande sœur ? » demande Cersei.

Elle écarquille les yeux et pose une main sur son ventre.

« Est-ce que... »

Cersei rit.

« Oh, non, petit lionceau. Je suis trop âgée pour cela. »

« Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais être grande sœur, alors ? »

« Tu as dit que tu aimais bien Jenny et Duncan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Eh bien... ils vont rester avec nous. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui. »

Elle saute sur le sol, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Génial ! »

Ils la regardent courir partout dans la pièce, attendris.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision, Cersei, » dit Tyrion.

« Je l'espère... je l'espère vraiment. »

(Tyrion sait que la prophétie n'aura plus sa place dans leur famille, plus maintenant – en acceptant de s'occuper des jumeaux, Cersei l'a probablement définitivement laissée derrière elle, et c'est une immense victoire.)

.

« Vous allez bientôt partir, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Tyrion.

« Oui, » répond Sansa.

Tous deux se font face dans l'obscurité, seule la lueur des bougies vient les éclairer.

« Plus rien ne me retient ici, maintenant... il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison. »

« Je comprends. »

(Elle doit retrouver sa meute, Arya, Brienne, Bran, son peuple, ses responsabilités. Elle ne peut pas les fuir pour toujours.)

« Je pense rester encore quelques jours pour... enfin, vous voyez. »

« Oui. »

Elle s'assoit sur le lit, repense à Yara.

_Peut-être que nous aurions dû rester mariés._

Les mots que Tyrion a prononcés il y a toutes ces années lui reviennent en mémoire, elle soupire.

« Alors ? » demande t-il. « Y avez-vous réfléchi ? »

« Oui. Yara... Yara voudrait que je sois heureuse. Que je me sente bien. Alors... je veux bien essayer autrement. »

Il semble soulagé par sa réponse.

« Cependant... je ne peux pas me défaire de l'impression que je vais la trahir, alors... je ne retirerai pas ma chemise de nuit, et je ne vous embrasserai pas sur la bouche. »

« Nous ferons comme vous le souhaitez. »

Après un dernier regard, Sansa s'allonge et il grimpe au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui offre un sourire crispé.

( _Pardon, Yara. Je sais que tu ne m'en voudrais pas, mais... pardon._ )

« Est-ce que vous me faites confiance, Sansa ? »

Tyrion Lannister. Un homme qui ne lui a jamais témoigné que du respect et de la bonté. Elle n'hésite qu'une seconde.

« Oui... oui. »

« Très bien. »

Il dépose des baisers dans son cou, lui caresse les cheveux, et Sansa cesse de réfléchir.


	41. Chapter 41

Sansa est assise dans les jardins et savoure la caresse des rayons du soleil sur son visage, une main posée sur son ventre plat.

(La vie est-elle en train d'y naître sans qu'elle en ait conscience ?)

Elle surveille Jenny et Duncan jouer à l'ombre d'un arbre, grave les moindres détails de leur visage dans sa mémoire, leurs cheveux d'argent, leurs yeux violets, ces couleurs ne représenteront plus uniquement de terribles souvenirs.

_Quand les reverrai-je ?_

Ils l'oublieront sûrement, ils oublieront leur court séjour à Winterfell et peut-être cette fuite désespérée loin de la capitale, loin de la mort – ce sera pour le mieux.

Cersei apparaît et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu sembles pensive, petite colombe. »

Elle hausse les épaules et soupire.

« Je pense à ce qui m'attend quand je rentrerai à la maison. »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Un peu, » admet-elle. « Tout est si flou... qui va s'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer, à présent ? Se pourrait-il que le prochain souverain soit encore pire que Daenerys ? »

Cersei lui jette un regard étrange, comme si elle savait quelque chose que Sansa ignorait.

« Oh... je pense que le prochain monarque sera parfait. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Mais elle ne répond pas : son regard se tourne vers les jumeaux et elle écarquille les yeux. Sansa regarde à son tour et comprend ce qui l'a surprise : Duncan est en train d'embrasser Jenny sur la bouche.

« Ah... » soupire Sansa, qui avait failli oublier ce détail. « Daenerys leur a raconté qu'ils allaient se marier. Vous savez, pour perpétuer la tradition. »

« Je vois... »

Sansa peut presque voir ses souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux.

« Que suis-je censée leur dire ? » demande t-elle, soudainement perdue. « Je suis très loin d'être la mieux placée pour résoudre ce genre de situation. »

« Je ne sais pas, » admet Sansa. « Ce ne sont encore que des enfants... tout ça est un jeu pour eux. »

Cersei la regarde dans les yeux.

« Oui... pour moi et Jaime aussi, ce n'était qu'un jeu, au début. »

(Sansa espère sincèrement que ce jeu-là ne se terminera pas de façon aussi tragique.)

« Ça te dégoûte ? » demande Cersei.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce que je faisais avec Jaime... l'inceste. »

Elle prend son temps pour réfléchir. Ça la dégoûtait sûrement, il y a toutes ces années, quand elle a appris la vérité, quand elle voyait la cruauté de Cersei et celle de Joffrey, quand toutes ses illusions sur l'amour ont commencé à se fissurer, mais qu'en est-il à présent ?

« Je... je ne suis pas sûre. »

Joanna et Renly viennent rejoindre les jumeaux et se laissent tomber à côté d'eux.

« C'était peut-être quelque chose de mal, » reprend Cersei avec conviction. « Mais nous l'avons transformé en quelque chose de bien. »

Elle sourit en regardant sa fille.

« Comment pourrait-on la considérer comme une abomination qui ne devrait pas exister ? »

Joanna, Myrcella, Tommen – de gentils enfants, assurément, mais l'inceste a aussi produit des monstres.

(Aerys, Daenerys, Joffrey – à quoi était vraiment due leur folie ?)

« Joffrey était mon premier né, » soupire Cersei, comme si elle devinait ses pensées. « Il était tout ce que j'avais. Je l'aimais tellement. Je n'avais pas eu la chance d'avoir une mère alors je lui ai tout donné, tout. Je savais ce qu'il était mais je ne pouvais pas cesser de l'aimer pour autant. »

Elle désigne le ventre de Sansa du bout du doigt.

« Tu comprendras, quand tu deviendras mère. »

« En fait... je crois que je comprends déjà. »

Le soleil allume des reflets dorés dans les cheveux de Renly.

« Oh. Je vois. »

« Je devais tout faire pour que Daenerys n'apprenne pas son existence... elle voulait exterminer le sang du lion. Elle l'aurait tué. Je l'aime comme si il était de moi. »

Cersei regarde le petit garçon, pensive. La joie de voir un autre petit morceau de Jaime se dispute sans doute à la frustration que celui-ci ne provienne pas de ses entrailles.

« Joanna ne sait pas que Jaime était notre frère, » révèle Cersei. « Nous attendons qu'elle soit plus âgée pour le lui dire. »

Sansa perçoit une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Elle comprendra. On ne choisit pas qui on aime... »

(Et même si elle avait pu, elle aurait quand même choisi Yara – son âme sœur.)

Elle se lève et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je vous en veux toujours pour avoir laissé Joffrey me battre, m'insulter, me tourmenter, » lâche t-elle. « Et je vous en voudrai probablement toute ma vie. »

Jamais elle ne pourra oublier à quel point le Donjon Rouge ressemblait à une cage dont elle ne pouvait espérer sortir, à quel point elle était terrifiée en permanence à l'idée que le cerf-lion vienne s'en prendre à elle.

« Cependant... je comprends. Je comprends comment on peut aimer quelqu'un au-delà de la raison. »

(Serait-elle capable de cesser d'aimer Renly s'il commettait un acte monstrueux ? Probablement pas – l'amour n'obéit à aucune règle, ne connaît aucune limite, et c'est quelque chose de beau et de terrifiant à la fois.)

.

« Que comptez-vous faire, Jorah ? Une fois que vous serez rentré à Westeros. »

Tyrion et Jorah sont assis près d'une fenêtre et regardent la course du soleil depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

« Eh bien... j'ai une autre fille, » avoue t-il.

Le nain ne cache pas sa surprise.

« Personne ne sait qu'elle existe, ou presque. Elle est née juste avant que Daenerys... »

Il s'interrompt et baisse la tête.

« Je vois. »

« Elle me ressemble. Elle a mes cheveux et mes yeux. Personne ne saura qui était sa mère. »

(Il prie tous les dieux pour ne pas avoir commis une erreur en la laissant à Westeros, pour ne pas avoir signé son arrêt de mort par pur égoïsme.)

« Vous ne semblez pas aussi heureux que vous devriez l'être, » remarque Tyrion.

Il soupire, a l'impression qu'une montagne de neige s'est abattue sur lui, ne sait pas s'il parviendra un jour à se débarrasser de tout ce poids sur ses épaules.

« La moitié de Westeros a probablement envie de voir ma tête au bout d'une pique, » soupire t-il. « Mon espérance de vie est limitée, quoi que Sansa puisse en dire. »

« Je connais Sansa... elle ne permettra pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Jorah a connu trop de désillusions pour laisser l'espoir l'envahir, pour se projeter loin dans l'avenir – c'est comme s'il était déjà en train de se préparer à mourir.

« Vous êtes un survivant, Jorah, » affirme Tyrion. « Et, qui plus est... vous êtes sous la protection d'une louve. Il ne vous arrivera rien, ni à vous ni à votre fille. »

Il parvient à lui offrir un petit sourire.

« Vous allez partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... demain. Il le faut. »

(C'est l'instant qu'il redoute plus qu'aucun autre, comment va t-il annoncer aux enfants qu'il va les laisser ici ? Comment va t-il faire pour que sa voix ne se brise pas, pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas ? Comment va t-il supporter de voir les leurs se déverser en rivières ?)

« Nous nous occuperons bien d'eux, » tente de le rassurer Tyrion. « Nous ferons notre possible pour les rendre heureux. Ils ne seront pas seuls, ils ne grandiront pas sans amour. »

(Ils ne finiront pas comme Daenerys, ils ne rêveront pas d'une maison fantasmée et d'un trône qu'on leur a arraché, ils n'entendront jamais parler de leur sang de dragon, ils ne mettront pas de cloches dans leurs cheveux et ne répandront pas le feu et le sang.)

« Je sais, » dit Jorah. « Je sais. »

Mais même ça, ça ne parvient pas à le faire se sentir mieux.

.

Lorsque le soleil se couche, Cersei retrouve Tyrion dans la bibliothèque. Elle a l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'elle n'a pas ouvert un livre.

« Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié l'existence de cette pièce, » fait Tyrion en relevant la tête de son livre.

« J'ai été plutôt occupée, ces derniers jours, » rétorque t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Occupée à penser ? Voilà qui a dû être épuisant. »

« Continue de me parler avec ce ton suffisant et tu le regretteras. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça... »

Pour toute réponse, elle saisit un coussin et le lui lance en pleine tête.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Cersei, » ironise Tyrion.

« Je sais. »

Ils échangent un regard avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Joanna ne lâche plus les jumeaux d'une semelle, » reprend Tyrion. « C'est un miracle qu'elle se soit retenue de leur apprendre qu'ils allaient rester ici. »

(Le miracle, c'est que Cersei ait accepté de s'occuper d'eux, même si aucun d'eux ne semble avoir envie de le dire à voix haute.)

« Tant mieux, » répond t-elle. « Les choses auraient été encore plus compliquées s'ils ne s'entendaient pas. »

Et ils sont tous les deux bien placés pour le savoir.

« Sansa va donc s'en aller demain... » dit Cersei.

Tyrion acquiesce avec une certaine tristesse.

« Tu penses que ça a fonctionné ? »

« Je n'en sais rien... je l'espère, je l'espère vraiment. »

Il referme son livre et le pose sur ses genoux, caressant la couverture du bout des doigts.

« Elle va me manquer, » avoue t-il. « J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps. »

( _Seul un Lannister peut aimer un Lannister._ S'il en avait eu, cela aurait-il marché entre lui et Sansa ou bien la malédiction les aurait-elle rattrapés ? Est-elle seulement réelle ?)

« Tu n'es pas seul, » lui rappelle Cersei en posant une main sur son bras.

Son visage se fend d'un sourire.

« Je sais. »

.

Lorsque Tyrion s'écarte d'elle pour la dernière fois, un étrange sentiment s'est lové dans le cœur de Sansa et elle est incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

« Eh bien... » dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, le visage encore un peu rouge. « Prions pour que vous portiez maintenant un petit louveteau dans votre ventre. »

(Louveteau. Il a dit louveteau, pas lionceau, et si c'est possible, elle n'en éprouve que davantage de respect pour lui.)

« Pensez-vous que les dieux nous entendront ? » demande t-elle en se redressant. « Ils n'ont jamais répondu à mes prières. »

« Aux miennes non plus. »

Ils échangent un sourire triste.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si ça a fonctionné, » reprend Sansa. « Mais je suis contente d'avoir essayé. »

Elle tente de ne pas penser à Yara, de ne pas laisser son souvenir la submerger jusqu'à la faire fondre en larmes.

_Elle voudrait que je sois heureuse, que j'aie cet enfant. Je le sais._

Tyrion hésite, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Tyrion ? Est-ce que... est-ce que vous accepteriez de rester un peu avec moi ? »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

Tous les deux posent la tête sur l'oreiller et regardent le plafond en silence.

_Peut-être que nous aurions dû rester mariés._

Alors qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, cette phrase de Tyrion leur revient en mémoire et ils se mettent à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés, si Daenerys et Yara n'étaient pas entrées dans leur vie. Se seraient-ils aimés ? Auraient-ils été heureux ensemble ? Auraient-ils eu des enfants ?

Sansa sait que se poser de telles questions est inutile, à présent, et jamais, au grand jamais elle ne regrettera avoir croisé le chemin de Yara mais elle laisse pourtant son esprit divaguer et se perdre dans le labyrinthe des possibles.

Dans ses rêves, elle reçoit la visite d'un enfant aux yeux verts.

.

« Vous pouvez rester encore quelques jours, » dit Tyrion.

Jorah se force à secouer la tête de droite à gauche alors que le port se rapproche inexorablement. A quoi bon retarder l'échéance ? Il tient les jumeaux par la main et n'est toujours pas certain qu'il aura la force de les lâcher. Sansa avance les yeux mi-clos, une main posée sur son ventre, l'autre tenant celle de Renly, lequel ne cesse de se retourner vers Joanna.

Cersei marche lentement derrière eux, elle semble pensive.

(Et si elle s'en prenait aux enfants dès leur départ ? Et si elle les tuait ? Et si...)

« Ser Jorah ? » demande Jenny, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. « Est-ce que... est-ce que nous allons rentrer à la maison ? »

Le port est en vue, les larmes lui brûlent les yeux, il sent qu'il ne va pas y arriver, c'est trop difficile, il a l'impression qu'on lui arrache le cœur, une part de lui-même, il va s'effondrer à genoux et...

Une main se pose sur son épaule et le stabilise. Les yeux de Sansa ne sont que douceur et compréhension.

 _Je suis là_ , semble t-elle dire. _Vous allez y arriver._

Du coin de l'oeil, il voit Cersei et Tyrion s'éloigner pour aller parler au capitaine d'un navire. Il s'agenouille doucement. Les enfants le fixent de leurs yeux violets implorants, des yeux tant aimés qui lui en évoquent d'autres, des yeux où il n'a jamais supporté de voir des larmes.

(Ont-ils déjà compris ?)

Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

_Je ne vais pas y arriver._

C'est alors que Jorah ressent une présence à ses côtés, lointaine et proche à la fois, quelque chose qui lui évoque la tendresse et la nostalgie.

Il manque de sursauter quand des petites cloches tintent près de son oreille.

« Je suis là, Jorah. Maintenant et toujours. Vous pouvez le faire, je le sais. »

(Daenerys. Celle qui a toujours su lui redonner la force de se battre.)

Jorah attire Jenny et Duncan contre lui.

« Les enfants, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. »

.

Sansa s'éloigne de Jorah pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et entraîne Renly avec elle. Cersei tend une bourse remplie de pièces d'or au capitaine d'un navire.

« C'est le navire le plus rapide qui soit disponible à Pentos en ce moment, » explique t-elle. « Vous devriez être bientôt de retour à Westeros. »

« Merci. »

Joanna et Renly se regardent tristement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Renly ne peut pas aussi rester avec nous ? » demande la petite fille à Cersei, les yeux humides.

« Il doit retrouver sa mère, » explique t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle baisse la tête, déconfite.

« Tu vas me manquer, » soupire t-elle.

« Toi aussi. »

Elle l'entraîne par la main un peu plus loin pour lui faire ses adieux. Sansa se tourne alors vers Tyrion.

« Merci... merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Merci infiniment. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Ils laissent échapper un rire gêné.

_Pas seulement._

« Vous... vous me tiendrez au courant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Et si jamais ça n'a pas fonctionné... vous savez où me trouver. »

Sansa acquiesce avec amusement.

« Eh bien... au revoir, Sansa Stark. Vous allez me manquer. »

« Vous aussi. »

Le baiser qu'il dépose sur sa main est doux et plein de regrets. Sansa fait ensuite face à Cersei sans trop savoir quoi lui dire.

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître... nos discussions vont me manquer, » avoue t-elle.

La lionne lui sourit tranquillement.

« Les corbeaux volent au-dessus du Détroit, tu sais. »

(Curieusement, l'idée d'échanger des lettres avec elle lui plaît – peut-être n'aura t-elle plus besoin d'invoquer une vision quand elle se sentira seule.)

« Merci d'avoir accepté de vous occuper des enfants. »

Elle jette un œil à Jorah. Jenny et Duncan pleurent toutes les larmes de leur corps et s'accrochent désespérément à lui, ce spectacle est à crever le cœur. Cersei soupire et lui fait un léger signe de tête.

« Je suis heureuse que vous ayez survécu. »

( _J'ai toujours voulu être là quand ils exécuteront votre sœur_ – ces paroles semblent appartenir à une autre vie, à présent.)

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies survécu aussi... mais je n'en doutais pas. »

Alors, quand Cersei lui ouvre ses bras avec hésitation, Sansa accepte son étreinte.

« Au fond, c'est toi ma véritable héritière, petite colombe, » murmure Cersei.

Cette remarque lui fait un drôle d'effet et curieusement, Sansa n'éprouve pas la répulsion qu'elle aurait ressentie quelques années plus tôt.

« Vous devriez lui dire... » répond t-elle sur le même ton. « Vous devriez lui dire que vous l'aimez... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

(Sansa n'a pas dit à Yara qu'elle l'aimait et Yara est tombée, et pas un jour ne passera sans qu'elle n'ait des regrets.)

Cersei a l'air troublée lorsqu'elles s'écartent. Les pleurs des enfants se font plus bruyants quand Jorah les rejoint finalement.

« Les enfants, » murmure t-il. « Tout ira bien, je vous le promets. Je vous aime tellement... »

Sa lèvre tremble, il est sur le point de craquer alors que Jenny et Duncan s'accrochent toujours fermement à ses jambes. Tyrion et Cersei, après avoir échangé un regard, leur prennent la main et les forcent doucement à le lâcher.

« Ne pleurez pas, » leur dit Tyrion en se forçant à sourire. « Vous n'allez être séparés qu'un petit moment. Ser Jorah reviendra vous chercher bientôt, vous verrez, et vous ne vous apercevrez même pas qu'il est parti ! »

(Un petit mensonge vaut parfois mieux qu'une terrible vérité.)

« Je vous raconterai une histoire tout à l'heure, et vous pourrez jouer avec Joanna. »

Mais les enfants ne semblent même pas l'écouter. Ce n'est que lorsque Cersei, visiblement touchée par leur détresse, s'accroupit et les serre contre elle qu'ils se calment un peu.

(L'étreinte d'une mère – il n'y a pas de meilleur remède contre le chagrin.)

Quand elle les embrasse sur le front, Sansa comprend que tout ira bien pour eux. Une lionne n'abandonne jamais ses petits.

Jorah, sans rien ajouter, comme s'il n'en avait plus la force, monte sur le navire pour pouvoir y pleurer tout son saoul, les jambes tremblantes. Renly fait un triste signe de main à Joanna et s'apprête à le suivre quand Cersei l'appelle.

« Renly ! »

Les sourcils froncés, il s'approche d'elle. Sansa retient son souffle, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle lui brise la nuque dans un dernier éclat de folie.

Elle détourne quelques instants les yeux de Jenny et Duncan, qui s'accrochent toujours à elle, pour regarder son neveu et elle passe une main dans ses cheveux dorés.

« Tu ressembles à ton père. »

Les yeux verts du petit garçon s'illuminent.

« Vous le connaissiez ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle avec mélancolie. « C'était le chevalier le plus courageux que j'aie jamais connu. »

« Est-ce que... est-ce que vous pouvez me parler de lui ? »

Cersei soupire et secoue la tête.

« Ta mère le fera bien mieux que moi. »

Il hoche la tête, pensif, et monte à son tour sur le navire.

Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Après un dernier signe de tête en direction de Cersei et Tyrion, Sansa tourne le dos à Pentos et regarde vers Westeros, là où est sa meute, là où est sa place.

.

« Vous l'avez fait, » dit Sansa à Jorah quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils observent la mer.

« Je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais, » soupire t-il. « Leurs cris me hantent – me hanteront toujours. »

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, » assure t-elle. « Nous avons réussi. Ils sont en sécurité. »

Le soleil se couche et l'avenir est porteur d'incertitude.

« Et maintenant ? » reprend Jorah.

Sansa songe à ce qui va se passer. Elle sait qu'Arya l'attend de pied ferme à Winterfell, grimace face à la certitude que l'accueil de sa sœur ressemblera à une tempête. Elle va devoir s'expliquer auprès des autres seigneurs et inventer un prétexte à son absence, protéger Jorah comme elle le lui a promis.

Elle va devoir s'assurer qu'aucun tyran ne s'assoie sur le Trône de Fer.

Et, peut-être, elle va voir son ventre gonfler et accueillir un nouveau petit louveteau dans sa meute.

« Maintenant... nous survivons. »

(C'est ce qu'ils font depuis des années et ils sont toujours en vie – elle fera tout pour que ça continue.)

« Et nous n'abandonnons pas. »


	42. Chapitre 24 alternatif

Lorsque Sansa se réveille ce matin-là dans les Îles de Fer, elle a l'impression d'émerger d'un terrible cauchemar, son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, elle est en sueur et tremble de tous ses membres.

Des restes fugaces de ses songes hantent son esprit.

(Une chute. Un rire fou. Un vide impossible à combler.)

Sansa jette un œil à Yara, elle dort encore profondément. Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux en essayant de se calmer.

.

(Un rêve – ce n'était qu'un rêve, pas vrai ?)

.

« Daenerys devrait bientôt être là, » dit Yara quelques heures plus tard. « Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voie, Sansa, sinon elle pensera que j'ai cherché à la duper. »

Sansa se mord la lèvre.

(Pourquoi a t-elle l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, d'avoir vécu cette scène ?)

« Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« Je te promets que ça se passera bien. »

Sansa ne sursaute pas quand elle voit Cersei apparaître, parce qu'elle s'y attendait, c'est comme si elle savait qu'elle viendrait et la supplierait de ne pas commettre une terrible erreur.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne se passera pas bien, Sansa. Comment peux-tu accepter de la laisser faire une chose pareille ? »

_Je dois faire confiance à Yara._

(Ses mots sonnent faux, son esprit semble s'être dissocié de son corps, c'est comme si elle jouait son propre rôle, comme si la véritable Sansa était ailleurs et que ceci était un autre corps.)

« Je vais aller l'attendre dehors, » annonce Yara.

« Retiens-la ! Ne la laisse pas partir ! »

Et Sansa sait qu'elle doit le faire, quelque chose d'invisible la pousse à réagir, deux forces se battent en elle, elle en reste paralysée et la sensation des lèvres de Yara sur les siennes la glace de l'intérieur.

« Je t'aime. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne la reverras pas ! »

_Je dois la laisser faire. J'ai confiance en Yara._

(Les mêmes mots, les mêmes pensées, mais quelque chose est différent, cette fois.)

Yara s'éloigne vers la porte.

« Il n'est pas trop tard, Sansa, appelle-la, supplie-la de rester avec toi ! »

« Yara ! » dit Sansa.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se retourne, les sourcils froncés.

_Je dois faire quelque chose, je le sais, je le sens, alors pourquoi suis-je paralysée ?_

« Emporte mon cœur avec toi, » parvient-elle à dire.

Yara sourit.

« Prends le mien en échange. »

La porte se referme.

.

Lorsque Sansa se retrouve seule elle se laisse glisser contre le mur, la tête entre les mains. Quelque chose n'est pas normal, quelque chose ne va pas, des pensées qui ne sont pas les siennes hurlent des avertissements dans sa tête, elle n'écoute plus Cersei et ferme les yeux, assaillie par ces visions d'horreur qui ont empoisonné ses rêves.

D'autres images apparaissent devant ses yeux, d'autres sensations.

(Un corps fracassé. Un deuil impossible à faire. Des larmes et un petit coquillage.)

Sansa ne comprend pas, ces visions ne sont qu'une invention et pourtant elles sont si réelles, elles lui annoncent qu'un drame est imminent, qu'une catastrophe va se produire.

Elle relève la tête et croise le regard implorant de Cersei, les yeux verts où elle voit sa propre silhouette agenouillée au bord d'une falaise, les yeux qui n'ont pas compté la première fois, les cris qui n'étaient pas assez.

_Cours !_

La voix de Cersei, mais pas celle-ci – une Cersei lointaine, comme venant d'un autre univers, d'une autre réalité.

_Cours !_

Sansa se lève, ses jambes tremblent.

_YARA !_

Sa mâchoire se décroche quand sa propre voix résonne au fond de ses entrailles mais c'est impossible, ça doit l'être, jamais elle n'a hurlé le nom de sa bien-aimée de cette façon, ce n'est pas arrivé – pas dans cette vie, en tout cas, pas dans cette réalité.

Ces images de mort sont trop réelles pour qu'elle puisse les ignorer – elle ignore ce que sont ces étranges visions exactement mais elles sont trop _terrifiantes_ , trop vraies, elle doit être sûre que Yara va bien.

A la fin, Sansa court, elle court à cause de ces souvenirs qui sont faux parce qu'ils n'existent pas, ils sont imaginaires mais ils sont pourtant suffisants, suffisants pour sauver ce qui n'avait pas pu être sauvé.

.

« Yara ! »

Yara est au bord de la falaise, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur alors que Daenerys s'avance vers elle d'un air menaçant. Sansa n'hésite pas un instant, elle pousse violemment la reine dragon et se place devant Yara dans un geste protecteur.

« Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! »

Daenerys est tombée sur le sol, elle semble sonnée. Sansa tire Yara par le bras et l'entraîne loin du vide.

« Sansa, je... »

« Tout va bien, » l'interrompt t-elle. « Tout va bien. Rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer. »

Yara tremble un peu, consciente de ce qui a failli se passer mais pas autant que Sansa, Sansa qui voit toujours ces images terribles, ces souvenirs venant d'une autre réalité.

(L'histoire ne s'est pas répétée et elle aura peut-être une fin heureuse, cette fois.)

« Je t'aime, Yara, » souffle Sansa en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Des larmes de joie se mettent à couler et il est impossible de déterminer à qui elles appartiennent. Yara entrelace leurs doigts et sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi, Sansa. »

La louve se tourne vers Daenerys. La reine dragon s'est levée mais elle ne lui fait pas peur, plus maintenant.

« Vous allez perdre, Votre Majesté, » prévient-elle. « La terreur ne l'emportera pas. Je ne le permettrai pas. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous étiez sur le point de tuer une des dernières personnes qui croient encore en vous ? »

Daenerys baisse les yeux, troublée.

« Je... je ne voulais pas... »

« Vous allez nous laisser tranquilles, » reprend Sansa d'une voix glaciale. « Vous pouvez me menacer, menacer ma famille, menacer le royaume entier... ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. »

Elle prend la main de Yara et la serre fort.

« _Nous_ n'avons pas peur de vous. Et nous sommes prêtes à nous battre. »

Sans rien ajouter, Sansa entraîne Yara à sa suite.

Ensemble, elles sont invincibles.

Peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réserve, elles l'affronteront ensemble.

Elles n'abandonneront pas.


End file.
